U S of Angel
by schizo and proud
Summary: I'm an American albino. So what? I move to a new city where I meet a clumsy red head and bluehaired dude that keeps glaring at me! Red, white, and blue... Don't I feel at home? yaoi, shounenai, they're GAY here okay? COMPLETED AT LAST
1. Greet People With Originality

Schizo: Hey! This is my first D N Angel fic, so if I get things wrong, bear with me please! I just started reading and I've only read 7 since I AM in the U.S. Not the city mentioned here... but yeah... If I get things wrong, Tell me please! Oh, the humor here is my sense of humor so just thought I might warn you since I like to be sarcastic. The story doesn't start here really... but it's the first chapter! Give me a break... Anyways...

Why is this Rated M? One reason: Gavin Ravencroth. My little musing of a guy. He's not so bad here, but you may hate him because he's a guy to a hate... but you can like too... Eh whatever... You dont' care!

I don't own D N Angel. Shock there? Not really...

**linebreakerthisisthebelovedlinebreakerthatbreaksyoursoulsothatyoumayreadthefollowingcontextwithouthavingtoruinyourvirginbrains**

_**Gavin**_

"Oh! Gavin! Yes!"

"I'm barely doing anything…"

Seriously, I'm barely doing anything. My hand is on her breast and big whoop, our clothes are on the floor, but I'm barely doing anything. I don't even know this girl's name. It doesn't matter. I won't see her ever again. Nothing matters anymore. The day I found out I was "bisexual" (god, I can't even say I'm gay… What a coward I am) when I kissed a _guy_ and enjoyed it (and no, I wasn't drunk), was the day I changed. Sexuality is everything, you know. You see it in commercials, you read it in books, you hear about it from peers, you even do it yourself; sex is everywhere.

My dad doesn't understand that.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Fuck. My dad just walked through my bedroom door. Doesn't anyone knock anymore? Of course not, we're in the twenty-first century, manners no longer exists. What a shame, no?

"Hey, Dad." I sat up from my bed reaching down for my knees as the blonde girl (figures, right? No offense to the blondes, but hey…) covered herself with the sheets trying to find her bra.

"It's on the chair." I said. She let out an "eep" and scrambled over the bed towards the chairs covering her chest. We're fourteen; she barely HAS a chest to cover up.

"Gavin, you- you- You are dead when this girl leaves."

"Oh… threatening…"

I ran my fingers through my white hair. Oh, did I mention? I'm an albino. Somehow I had a mutation in my DNA and I now have red eyes, pale skin, and (gasp) white hair! So think about it, I'm a bisexual albino… In the opinion of the average person, I'm a full out… freak. But who cares what they think, really?

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

I pulled my plain black t-shirt down and slipped on my converses walking out the door.

"Don't you leave here! Get back here! GAVIN!"

"Gavin?" I turned around facing the blonde.

"Are- Are we done?"

"'Fraid so." I nodded, "Have a good day."

"B-Bye Gavin…"

I left my room leaving the girl to start crying and my dad still yelling at me. Generally, I'd tell the girl to stop crying (no, really, I would), but with my dad there, screw it.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

He just left his room! He doesn't even care the girl he had sex with is crying with her clothes off. Well she has the bra, but still! Is this my son? This can't be my son… Where did I go wrong? Ever since his mother left…

_**Gavin**_

Most people assume my attitude of the typical "asshole" or the "tough-talking punk" or even the, get this, "bad-boy" came from my mother leaving my dad. Pth. Right… My dad… Have you seen my dad? He can't even lay a hand on me. Come on, he just let me walk out the door! Why would my mother stay with a guy that's afraid of his own son? I just wish she took me with her. I'm stuck with a loser and she probably is living the high-life of a free spirit.

No… The real reason, like I said before, that day I kissed a guy. Don't know why I did it; I guess I felt I wanted to try something new. Next thing I know, I'm locking lips with some dude who I knew for two hours and then I freak as the cops come in (we were in a rave). Yeah, ever since I've been questioning myself. Screws your head big time…

Started stealing, lost my virginity, took some drugs, don't smoke (surprise there, isn't it?), and I grew sarcastic and cold. Sad thing, girls liked it… but not the smart ones, they know what to do with their life than hang around with me, but the dumb ones liked me; some even said "loved" me. As if I'd turn my life around for them, romance is in books, not life. Just the way it is…

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I kneeled down to the girl, "What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Why don't I call your-"

"No! If they find out, I'm doomed for! Please don't call them!"

"Well, you need-" She widened her pupils quivering her lip. I sighed, "I'll give you a lift."

"Thank you!"

_**Ashley**_

He dropped me off home. Crap. I better not have gotten pregnant. Otherwise it'll be a hell for me… Crap…

_**Gavin**_

I sat on a tree branch. I didn't leave the house. Figured I'd give Dad a break. Eh… but he'll have to find me between the four trees in our backyard. My shaggy white hair caught a leaf and I think a twig. That's what I get for staying in the trees. And oh look, there's my dad!

"GAVIN!"

"Yeah?" I jumped down from the tree.

"I wasn't going to do this, but you've gone too far!"

"Oh… What're you going to do? Ground me? Bring it. Like I have life anyway…"

"No Gavin! I could ground you for the rest of your life-"

"I'd have to go to college; you wouldn't be able to control-"

"That's not the point, Gavin." He glared, "I got offered a new job, but we have to leave Jersey."

"Finally," I yawned, "So where's the punishment in this?"

"Gavin! Don't you care about anything?"

"Well, I've had these shoes for awhile, so I-"

"We're moving to Japan. New school, new place, new everything; what you need is a new start. Your life in Jersey isn't the way to go."

"I feel like a Dr. Phil guest…"

"Gavin…"

"Fine. Fine. Whatever, we go to Japan. I screw up my life again and then we move again. The big cycle of never-ending screw-ups!"

"GAVIN!"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

We're on the plane. Gavin fell asleep. You know, if you forget that he's a thief/con artist/non-virgin/smart-ass/troublemaker/school-skipper/rave-nighter/all-around-not-so-innocent-kid, he looks… innocent. Why couldn't he just be innocent? Or at least not a criminal!

_**Gavin**_

I'm not sleeping. My eyes are closed. Difference there…

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

He was listening to his metal music. Of course, he HAD to like metal. Eh… That or he listens to rave music, or "techno". So much partying, I guess he just got used to it. Damn him. He knows I work late, but that doesn't mean go out partying!

His hair is covering his eyes. I don't even know how he's an albino… His mother had red hair and I have black… I wonder… Nope. No family has white hair…

_**Gavin**_

We arrived at Japan. I had to explain to my dad what an albino is. I've been alive for fourteen years, and he FINALLY asks how I got white hair? Pathetic…

"Okay, Gav, we're here."

"Yeah, whatever. Where's the freaking bathroom?"

"Over there."

"Where?"

"Over there."

"Can you _point?_"

He pointed, "Over there."

"At the sign!"

"Over there."

"Screw it!" I stormed off in that direction looking helplessly.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked a man. He showed it to me, unlike my stupid father…

"Thanks."

He nodded.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

We arrived to the apartment the company gave us in order to for me to keep the job and live under shelter as well. Gavin sighed as he threw his backpack to the corner of his room.

"I'll be unpacking. When does our furniture come?"

"Tomorrow."

"No bed tonight. Ugh…"

"School starts Wednesday for you. They wanted to give you a week to get ready."

"So?"

"You should drop by the school and pick up your uniform."

"Uniform? You're kidding, right?"

"No. They're pretty strict about their uniforms."

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one."

"You want me to kill you and find out?"

"Then I wouldn't have to go to school. Okay, go ahead."

"Gavin…"

"Yeah, I'll pick up the damn uniform."

_**Mrs. Kawashima**_

A charming young albino walked into the office today. He leaned his back against the counter and slicked his hair back.

"Can I help you?"

He paused for a moment and then spoke, "Yeah. I'm here for those uniforms I need."

"Oh! Yes! You must be the new student, Gavin Ravencroth?"

"Yup, that's me."

He's a little rusty with his Japanese, but he speaks very well. I went out back and got the uniforms for him. When I came back I saw him looking out the window observing the students. I bet he's excited to meet them.

_**Gavin**_

Maybe if I go inside that door, I can get to the roof where nobody will go and skip school. My attendance will be fine. I'll just ask to go to the bathroom every once in awhile or ask to go to the office for assistance. New kids get it easy…

_**Mrs. Kawashima**_

"Ravencroth?" He turned to me, "Your uniforms."

"Thanks."

He grabbed the uniforms and headed out.

_**Gavin**_

I was walking towards the exit when some red-head clashed into me.

"Gomen!"

I groaned sitting up. For a short guy, he rams into you pretty hard. He held out his hand to me while I ignored it to pick up the uniforms.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Niwa Daisuke."

"Ravencroth Gavin."

"Are you going to attend here?"

"Yeah."

I fixed the pile of clothes in my arms and stood straight looking down at Daisuke. Oh wait, they address people by their last names here… uh… crap. Forgot his last name already…

"What was your name again?"

"Niwa Daisuke?"

"Okay."

"Niwa-kun! Who are you talking to?"

A cute brunette skipped over to us. She placed a hand on Niwa- Niwa, right? Oh, whatever I'll call him Daisuke. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at me.

"Ravencroth Gavin is my name."

"Hello. I am Harada Risa."

I noticed a blue-haired dude glaring at me from a distance. Okay, I know people like to pick on the new kid, hell I did it all the time, but I didn't even do anything. At least I always let the new kid trip or do something stupid first.

"Well, we'll see you around!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Jaa ne!"

"Bye."

Risa and Daisuke ran off. Blue-haired dude still glaring… okay… Now I'm just uncomfortable…

_**Daisuke**_

It's Wednesday and Ravencroth is back. He looks different with the school uniform than with the black cloak he was wearing when I last saw him. Word spread out fast about his coming in. Our school sure is welcoming…

"Hello Ravencroth!" I greeted.

"Oh, hey… um… Daisuke, right?"

Everyone blinked. All eyes turned to me. Heh… heh…

_**Gavin**_

Um… Shit. Did I say something stupid? But, I studied the book! Oh wait… I could have said I loved him! NO!

"I know in America you address people by first names, but here you address them by their surnames." The blue-haired dude said. Then he just left. Where'd he go…? Okay, that guy is weird. If he's going for the mysterious loner type, he's more of a creepy bastard that keeps glaring at me!

Oh! Yeah… I tend to drift from my thoughts… But…Whatever happened to last names being said… last? But, I guess I have to accept the culture. Now if only I could remember…

"Nika? No. Nira. No. Niwa! There we go!"

"Heh… Very good." Daisuke blushed. I guess I embarrassed him… Hey I'd be embarrassed too if someone just said- wait no. Well I guess if he said my middle name…

"Saehara Takeshi."

A rough palm shook mine. Some guy with a badge that read "Press" was in front of me.

"Ravencroth Gavin."

"Harada Riku."

"Didn't you have longer hair?"

"Oh, you met my sister." She grumbled. Okay, was that an insult? I'm not doing so good… Well, so much for the "new start".

The other one piped up, "Harada Risa!"

"Twins… Nice."

"Hiwatari-kun! Come over here!"

And there he was: the blue-haired dude who called himself: Hiwatari Satoshi. He glared. Once again, didn't do anything… yet… I looked away in order not to get frustrated and noticed Daisuke's hair.

_**Daisuke**_

Why is he staring at my… head?

_/Looks like he's checking you out/_

_Dark!_

_/He's staring at you…/_

_**Gavin**_

His hair… odd hair, really, but it looks so soft. Like a bunny… well maybe not a bunny, maybe a fox. Foxes are red and his hair is red… I wonder if it is soft. Eh, I'll find out. I reached over and…

_**Daisuke**_

He touched my hair…

_**Satoshi**_

He touched him!

_**Dark**_

Looks like creepy bastard has some competition…

_**Gavin**_

It IS soft!

**linebreakergotgiverespecttothelinebreakersbutifitwasntforthecheapfactorofffnetjustgivingyouadamnlinethesewouldbebettersorryforthat**

Schizo: Flame if you want. Just review please! I like to know how I do...


	2. Slamming Into Lockers And Soiling Minds

Schizo: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing, for all of you that reviewed. I o the second chapter up and going. Oh and on the note of one of the reviewers, Gavin isn't from D N Angel... I made him up... So, the fact that you don't know who he is or where he's from, is... normal...

Okay! I don't own D N Angel. I discussed that in the first chapter... but I suppose to remind me and not let me freak out... it's for the safety of my insanity... erm... sanity... whatever.

**linebreakerhavingmuchfuntypignthesewordsimsingingasonginmyheadwellmyfrommouthbutitcamefrommyheadanddamnmyfingersarebeingrebellious**

**_Gavin_**

Well… Considering the fact that touching the most "lovable" red-head in the school's hair and now being questioned on "what the hell was I thinking", I realize this school is bi-polar.

"It's okay guys… Maybe it's an American thing…"

"You don't just touch someone else's hair Niwa." Satoshi said.

"Hey… If you guys are so touchy about this then…" I ran my fingers through my hair, "Oh lord, I touched my own hair. Gasp."

"But shouldn't Niwa-kun touch your hair?" Riku implied. I sighed, "Well, all right. Unfair on my behalf… Now both my hand AND his hand will have touched my hair? The injustice in this country… Tsk tsk."

I bent down to Daisuke tilting my head. He paused for a moment before he ran his fingers through my hair (oh yeah, it's irresistible…). I stood up and shivered, "I feel so violated…"

"You Americans take everything as a joke." Satoshi walked past us. I smiled, "Hell, it's why we're good entertainment, no?"

The bell rang. Oh joy, the prison of forced learning now has a new delinquent. How lucky the Japanese are…

_**Riku**_

He annoys me! First he just decides to call Niwa-kun "Daisuke", then he runs his fingers through Niwa-kun's hair, then he makes a mockery out of it, and… and… HE ANNOYS ME!

"Well, class, it seems we have a new addition to our class." Sensei turned to Ravencroth, "And your name, please?"

"Ravencroth, Gavin."

"Welcome to Japan. I hear you're from the States."

"New Jersey."

"Oh? That's lovely. Take a seat…" She looked at her clipboard, "Behind Harada, Riku."

Damn.

"Where is she?" Look at him… acting as if he can't see me… At least act like you think my sister is me! LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!

"Harada-san, please raise your hand for Ravencroth."

I raised my hand. He smiled, in that perverted sort of way, and strolled over to me. What does he expect? Me to sigh dreamily and go mad for him? I think not!

"And to think I'd have to get one of those terrible seats." I rolled my eyes. I'm not going to fall for his cheap tactics to winning my heart.

"This window view is perfect!" WHAT?

_**Daisuke**_

I nearly laughed at Ravencroth's comment. Poor Harada-san… The heat rushed to her cheeks immediately after his comment of the window. Ravencroth is unpredictable… is that how ALL Americans are like? If so… Maybe Ravencroth will lighten things up around here.

_/What do you MEAN lighten things up/_

_Heh… Not that you're not exciting…_

_/Of course I'm exciting! I'm the highlight of your life/_

_Well… You can't have all the glory…_

_/Just because this Ravencroth-guy is being a little show-like, doesn't mean he's the greatest person ever…/_

_So, you're saying, he's just like you?_

_/Yes. I mean! NO/_

_He he he…_

_**Gavin**_

I sat down at my seat, which was pointless, because two seconds later…

"So, Ravencroth, tell us about yourself."

"I'm assuming this isn't a voluntary thing?"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'd like to tell us about America."

I don't.

"Fine…" I stood up, "Name's Gavin Ravencroth. I come from the country known as the U. S. of A. where people obsess over foreign things and make everything a controversy."

"What do you mean Ravencroth?"

I looked at the teacher, "There was a story about a man who was robbing an old woman's house. He fell through the roof when doing so. So, you know what he did?" She shook her head. "He sued her. Yup. The _robber_ sued the old woman for having an ill-qualified roof. And… he won."

"How?"

"No one even knows…"

"Well, what else is there to know about you?"

I looked down to the ground, "Hm…"

"Why do you have red eyes?" My head shot up trying to find the voice that spoke.

"Yes, Ravencroth, why do you have red eyes?"

I sighed. Once again, the damn explanation of the typical "albino", god I hate this.

"I'm an albino. A mutation occurred in my DNA when I was being processed in my mother's womb or when I was born, you decide, and well I got white hair, pale skin, and red eyes."

"So, you didn't dye your hair that way?" One of the twins said. I think she was named Risa. Yeah. I remember.

"No. My hair is white and will always be white."

"Why?"

"My hair will get severely damaged by the chemicals of the hair dye products and it'll result with me having to go to the hospital while screaming "My head is burning! My head is burning!" And I refuse to look like a screaming idiot who can't withstand some hair product."

"Wow."

"Simply put, I'm a freak."

"Oh…"

"Oh, Ravencroth, don't say that." Sensei walked over to me. You know, she still never told me her name. Well, whatever…

"It's what my mother said. People say your mother knows best."

"That's terrible!"

"She's gone anyhow."

"Oh… She died?"

"Nope."

"Your parents got divorced?"

"Nope. Well, unofficially."

"I don't quite understand."

"She left my dad."

"Aw!" I arched my eyebrow as I noticed some girls mourn over me. Why…? Do I look saddened by this? God, I hope not.

"Yeah, can I get sit down now?"

"Well, how's Japan to you?"

"It's great."

"You aren't having a good time?"

Seems people like smiling people. Okay… I'll smile. I smiled.

"Of course. I'm having the time of my life and there's plenty of sushi. Now I don't have to pay twelve fifty at the local sushi store, now I go home and there we go…"

"Well, that's good to hear."

I sat down. Daisuke shook his head chuckling slightly. I'm funny? That's new.

_**Satoshi**_

Ravencroth was speaking apparently. He was talking about his country and such. Somehow revolved to the "tragic" background of his and it seems he was playing the role of the coldhearted loner. All the girls, exception to Harada Riku-san, pity him to great lengths. Ravencroth sat down slumping in his chair.

Daisuke thinks he's funny? How could he steep so low to his rude sarcasm?

"Well, I'm sure you would like to know the school groundings better, yes?"

"… Yeah, sure."

"Well, any volunteers in giving Ravencroth a tour of the school?"

No one raised their hands at first, but of course, being the good hearted boy he is, Niwa-kun raised his hand.

"I'll give him a tour."

"Okay, Niwa-kun. Ravencroth, you know Niwa, yes?"

"We've talked."

"Great! Now, you two go on and everyone else turn to page 245."

I eyed Ravencroth. He doesn't seem trustworthy. Not to be around Niwa. With Niwa-kun being so innocent and Ravencroth being a mischievous soul, there's no good coming out of this.

"Sensei, shouldn't Ravencroth get the best out of the tour and have two tour guides that way there's more credit towards Azumano?"

"Hiwatari, I'm sure Niwa will do fine as a tour guide."

_**Gavin**_

Okay, now this guy wants to FOLLOW me? Who the hell does he think he is?

"Yeah, _Hiwatari_, Niwa here has the skills AND the hair."

"The hair?"

"Inside joke."

Daisuke nodded, "We've talked."

"Oh, okay." She turned to the chalk board, "Now, we begin with paragraph five today."

Finally, leaving the room of the retched blue-haired stalker-dude, I walked behind Daisuke.

"You'll have to excuse Hiwatari. He's not so friendly at first, but then he's okay."

"I've dealt with people like him my whole life. It's no big."

"People aren't friendly in America?"

"Not really…"

"Oh. Yes, those shows with the dysfunctional families are usually American."

"It's what we're known for."

"So, Ravencroth-"

"Call me Gavin. I'm used to that."

He blushed.

"Gavin?" By now, we were side by side, and he turned to me, "We just met though."

"So? Doesn't it bother you with calling me Ravencroth all the time?"

"… Well… Your name is longer than most others…"

"So call me Gavin."

He paused for a moment.

"… I guess."

"You say this like I just asked to go steady with you."

He blushed mad this time.

"Kidding… kidding."

"Well, this is the art room."

_**Daisuke**_

He seems to be so comfortable talking the way he does. He can say so many sexual comments and it looks as if it rolls off his tongue so simply.

"Women naked on canvases, a guy's dick to match the mood, and of course the flying chubby baby; it's the masterpiece of Michael Angelo all right."

I showed him one of the paintings that hung on the walls and apparently he can find anything remotely sex-related in everything.

"Well, here's where the art supplies are."

"Do students just go in there?"

"Yeah. The teacher is usually helping other students. He rarely goes in there since the door is always unlocked, so anyone can go in."

"So anyone could go in, close the door, and begin making out, you mean?"

See what I mean?

"Yeah… but then other students would ask for supplies, so he would have to open the door."

"And while he unlocks the door, you'd hear him rummaging through the lock and dust yourself off turning around and pretending to look for something. You'd never get caught."

"Did you do this all the time in…? New Jersey, was it?"

"Yeah, Jersey, sometimes I did, but I like art. You can let your mind get away from this place. Somewhere where there are no assholes to get in your face or no girls trying to flirt with you. You can…"

"Relax?"

"Yeah."

So, Ravencro- erm… Gavin, has an artistic side? So there really _is_ a sensitive soul in everyone. Who knew?

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke isn't so bad. He's _normal_, and not artificial like most people.

"This is the library."

"Books, books everywhere… and no porn in sight…"

"Gavin…"

"And you finally said my name. Let's see, you've been avoiding my name for how long?"

"Was it really that noticeable?"

"You hesitated every time."

Daisuke pointed to the computers, "If you ever need to research, you can ask for a pass and they'll let you use the computers."

"I don't plan to research anything."

Daisuke paused and then out of no where he said, "Not even the statistics of the average woman's bra size?"

I laughed.

"Got me there."

_**Daisuke**_

My virgin mouth! How could I say such a thing? Am I rubbing off Gavin so fast?

_/No… You were always perverted… You just didn't realize it./_

_That's not true!_

_/Oh, but it is… Evidence was just said from your mouth./_

_Dark!_

I ignored Dark for a moment. Gavin had picked out a book.

"What's that?"

"Death of a Lover's Dream."

"That sounds interesting."

"Summary is good. Eh… Maybe I'll read it."

He placed the book back on the shelf.

"Where to now, boss?"

"Nani?"

"Next place to see?"

"Oh… Yeah!"

_/Baka…/_

_Shut up!_

"Something wrong?"

"Gomen, nani?"

"You keep dazing off. Tired or something?"

"No." I smiled, "Come on, we have to see some more places."

_**Gavin**_

He gave me an entire tour of the school. We chatted more than really look at places. Maybe I don't have to skip school all the time. Daisuke turned the corner with me as we headed down the hallway for our classroom.

"So, Daisuke," He looked funny, I guess he's not used to first names, "I mean Niwa,"

"If you aren't used to calling me Niwa, I suppose you… may call me Daisuke."

"Eh… and see you flush all the time? I'll give you some convenience. Anyways, what's there to do around here?"

"Um… A lot of things I guess."

"You don't know?"

"My schedule is kind of… busy."

"Every DAY?"

"Yeah."

"You can't live like that." I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "How's about you show me around town? Got time for that?"

"… I'll see what I can do."

_**Daisuke**_

_/Someone's going on a date… Someone's going on date…/_

_DARK!_

_**Gavin**_

He blushed again. Either this kid gets embarrassed easily, or he's just as perverted as I can be. Apparently every thing I've said has made him blush or laugh or smile, which is kind of nice, instead of glares because I'm "improper".

"So, up for it?"

"… Sure."

"Okay." I smiled. Couldn't resist… "It's a date."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding! Kidding!"

_**Dark**_

I KNEW IT!

_**Daisuke**_

He was joking… right? Yeah… Okay… Then… why am I excited…? Oh god…

_**Gavin**_

Crap… I think I soiled his brain because now he's all quite…

"You know I was joking about the date thing, right?"

He looked up at me and then nodded, "Yeah. Right."

"You look sad."

"I'm not."

_**Daisuke**_

_/You're so disloyal…/_

_What are you talking about?_

_/You have a crush on creepy bastard, am I mistaken/_

_I don't!_

_/Always in denial, but then again, here you are crushing on Gavi-boy, and you forgot all about Hiwatari… Shame of on you Dai-chan… Shame…/_

_That's not true!_

_/It happens to all of us Daisuke. Everyone falls for the bad ass… Why do you think I'm so charming/_

_I have you know, I dis-_

"Niwa," Gavin grabbed my shoulder, "Our room is here. You can stop walking."

"Huh? Oh!" I nervously chuckled a bit, "Yeah."

"Come on."

We went inside just as the bell rang. Gavin gave me a smirk as he walked over to his desk. Saehara gripped my shoulders looking me in the eye, "Hey, Niwa, mind doing clean-up duty after school for me? Phantom Dark Thief is said to steal the Crystal Heart tonight. Okay? Thanks."

"I can't."

"Wha- Why not?"

"I have things to do today. Ask someone else."

"Like what?"

Gavin walked past me, "Hey, Niwa, don't wanna be late, do you?"

"Coming." I turned to Saehara, "Things."

"Like a date?" Saehara cockily smiled.

"No."

Gavin picked up my backpack, "After school, right?"

"You're hanging out with Ravencroth?"

"Yeah."

I turned around taking my backpack from Gavin's hands.

"Thanks."

"Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Some guy who steals art."

"And he's famous? Sounds pretty cocky to me…"

I mumbled, "Tell me about it…"

_/I may be cocky, but I'm sneaky, charming, suave, handsome, sexy, good-looking./_

_I think handsome and good-looking count as the same thing._

_/Not this time/_

_**Gavin**_

We left the classroom. And suddenly I see blue-haired guy glaring at me. His eyes softened as they glanced at Daisuke, sure, give ME no respect. His eyes trailed back over to me. I swear we were glaring for a whole good twenty seconds when I slammed into a locker door.

"Ow! Fuck!" I grabbed my nose, "… the hell?"

"Are you okay, Ravencroth?"

"I said call me Gavin."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

I looked up and I could have sworn clenching fists and a sharp turn of the head from Satoshi occurred. Oh god… Is he jealous? I looked at Daisuke who waited patiently for me to let go of my nose. I smiled. Oh how the advantage of knowing who-likes-who is so sweet… and since I am hanging out with Daisuke this afternoon… this may be quite an enjoying task.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I let go out of my nose and gestured Daisuke to keep moving, "Shall we?"

He laughed, "Yeah, you're fine."

"Remember, afternoon, you and me."

"It's a date."

It was official. I had made blue-haired dude choke from air. Life is sweet.

**linebreakerlinebreakersinginglouderthaneverbeforeandmydadisgettingannoyedbecauseimsingingsingingsingingsingingthisstupidsongwoooooooomwamwa**

Schizo: That's all for now... Review please! Until then...

Cheers! -Steph


	3. Two Guys In One Night! WOO!

Schizo: Wow! Gavin has some fans and I have reviews... this is better than I expected. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! Not so much sarcasm in this story, sadly... but I had to bring in some _hot sexy vibes_ to get Gavin going here... so yeah..

I don't own D N Angel... oh woest me...

**linebreakerthisistheinfamousableluinebreakerthatiamknowntomakethoughifsomeoneelsemakestheseimightbehappybecausetheniamcoolenoughtobejackedoff**

_**Gavin**_

Leaning back a little, I stared at the canvas. This penguin is turning out all wrong…

"Well… when it's fucked… kill it."

I dipped my paint brush in the red paint and carefully chose my strokes for the pathetic excuse of a penguin. Risa had popped up behind me.

"What are you painting?" She looked at my painting, "OH MY GOD!"

I smirked, "Maybe I do have artistic talent…"

"Why…?" Risa raised her hands to her face frightened by my penguin. Daisuke walked over to us, "Why'd you scream Harada-san?"

"Look!"

Daisuke looked at my painting. Oh the utter shock in his expression…

"Gavin…" He began, "Why did you paint a penguin with blood gushing out of it?"

"It got stabbed with a dagger."

"Where's the dagger?"

I looked at the painting, "Oh… guess I didn't paint one."

I cleaned my paint brush and dipped it in the gray paint painting a dagger on the floor.

"There we go."

"Why would you paint such a thing?" Risa asked.

"Well, originally it was just a regular penguin, but it came out all demented, so I decided to make it a bleeding penguin." What's wrong with that…?

_**Daisuke**_

_/And this is the guy you're going out with…/_

_We're not going out! We didn't even go on a first date!_

_/This afternoon./_

_That doesn't count! I'm showing him around town._

_/Oh sure, it STARTS out innocently, first you're just friendly, then you just HAPPENED to hold his hand, next thing you know you're kissing-/_

_DARK!_

My nose felt wet.

"Huh?" It was then when I saw Gavin laughing hysterically at me.

"Nani…? What's so funny?"

"Hey Niwa!" Saehara shouted, "Don't you think it's a bit early to be that American reindeer?"

_Reindeer? _I felt the tip of nose and looked at my fingers, which just-so-happened to have red paint on them and then glanced over to Gavin who-just-so-happened to have a paint brush with red paint.

"Hey!"

_**Gavin**_

Now I know why blue-haired boy likes Daisuke. He's hilariously cute. Though, he's a little devil himself too. Next thing I know, I have Daisuke painting my cheek blue. Ugh… not my favorite color (need I say WHY?). Hm… and speaking of which, a little someone was glaring at me once again. Oh… yes… Flirtatious action on the GO!

"So you like getting dirty Niwa, eh?" I teased. He blushed, _of course_.

And with that said, I brushed the red paint over his lips, "Hm… Red really is your color."

"Then I believe that means you're a pink man!" Niwa responded with pink on my lips.

"Oh… It's on!"

Grabbing the yellow paint behind me, Daisue grabbed the white.

"You know white will do you no good. I'm an albino, remember?"

"Yes, but now you'll be paler."

Oh how cold paint is… I wiped my eyes free from the paint hearing laughter all around.

"Heh… I suppose some sunshine should do you good."

I threw the yellow paint on his head. He glared, in that oh-so-cute way, as the yellow paint dripped down his hair, off the tips, and onto the floor. The teacher, whatever-his-name-is (didn't quite listen), rushed over to us. He took the paint cups away from us, "You are not allowed to play with the paint!"

"I suppose you should wash off Niwa."

"What?"

I took the water cup pouring it on Niwa's chest. Oh dear… Cute guy wet… Damn.

_**Daisuke**_

_/He's SO playing the moves on you! Throw water back! Throw water back! Throw wa-/_

_He's… He's… _

_/He's the most fun we've had since Commander played dress up at the museum/_

_What if he gets angry?_

_/He threw water on you, believe me… he won't be angry/_

Call me crazy, but I took Dark's advice and grabbed another water cup (with a result of "Hey! I was using that!") and poured it on Gavin.

"OH! HOT NEW KID GETTING WET AND NASTY!" One girl screamed. I didn't see who (she was in the back of the class, I think).

"Heh… Look what you have done Niwa," He picked his shirt off his chest. He… has abs…

_/Already checking him out/_

_You can't really help but notice…_

_/That's what they ALL say…/_

"Boys! That's enough!"

_/Oh… detention…/_

_This is all YOUR fault._

_/What are you talking about? Gavi-boy is the one who painted your nose, which by the way, I don't know if you've noticed…but that paint is still on your nose…/_

_Eep!_

I wiped the paint off my nose. Gavin laughed, "If all Japanese people are this fun, then maybe I'll stay for once."

"Detention! NOW!"

Gavin turned to the teacher and sighed looking down, "Forgive me Sensei. I am nothing but a mere new student to your school and well… I have a tendency to distract myself. I am very much homesick and since Niwa-kun here was so friendly like a friend of mine in New Jersey, I couldn't help but relive the event we once had where we threw paint at each other, though the water idea was entirely Niwa's fault. Please do not punish Niwa-kun, he has done nothing wrong. If anyone, I should take full responsibility since I have started the entire mess."

_/Nice excuse…/_

_He made it up so fast…_

_/Well, not really… He just took full responsibility and played the role of a poor new exchanged student who doesn't know any better./_

_Pretty much._

_**Gavin**_

Eh… I don't need Daisuke getting in trouble because of me. Then he'll get angry, we won't hang out, and the whole pissing off Hiwatari-boy would get ruined completely. So, I got us out of trouble. Like I said, new kids get it easy… Though, we were sent to the clinic to wash off.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to go to detention where some dumb girl would be staring at my chest for the rest of the hour."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be," I stretched my arms in the air, "I mean, you did have fun, no?"

"You know you still have blue paint on your cheek, right?"

Crap.

_**Satoshi**_

He's doing this to spite me. That excuse was a horrible attempt to get out of trouble, but the teachers here never realize when their students are lying apparently. Didn't Ravencroth play "mysterious loner" a few hours ago? Suddenly, he has a best friend… I despise Ravencroth right now. He's probably taking advantage of Niwa-kun's innocence as I sit here shoving my paint brush on my canvas RIGHT NOW!

_**Gavin**_

The paint smeared over my face when I tried to wipe it off. Daisuke laughed at me.

"Not funny Niwa…"

"Well, the clinic's up right here."

We opened the door to the clinic. Clearly the nurse has no sense of humor, or this school has never had a paint fight before…

"The bathroom is to your right. You two can wash off there."

"Okay." I said.

_**Dark**_

I have to give him credit. Daisuke is doing really well in speaking as he stares at Ravencroth's bare chest. No, he's not looking at his face like he should, but his stomach where the both of us found out that Ravencroth works out or something on the lines of that… heh… heh…

You see, Dai-chan here is just fiddling with his shirt pretending to wash it, but in reality he's just stalling. The devil he is just wants to keep staring. And he calls ME a pervert…

"Are you going to wash your hair?" Ravencroth asked.

Daisuke looked into the mirror, "I should."

"I'll look for the soap."

"Um…" And here we go again… just staring at Ravencroth as he bends down to the cabinet looking for the bar of soap. Even though, Daisuke very well saw the bar of soap next to his hand, did he say anything? No…

"I'll help you look too…"

Daisuke backed up a few steps to "look for the soap" and would constantly glance back at Ravencroth.

_/Looking at his ass, eh/_

_No._

_/I know you are./_

_No._

_/Don't deny it./_

_No._

_/… But you have to admit, he DOES have a pretty good looking ass…/_

_Yeah… I mean no!_

It's funny how he gets embarrassed so easily. Especially if he caught himself sighing dreamily, then well… yeah. I wonder how Commander is going to take this. Then again… he's incredibly boring while Ravencroth is actually exciting. I wonder…

_/Ask if he's a virgin./_

_What? No._

_/Just ask. I want to know./_

_Why would you-_

_/Just ask/_

"Hey… Ravencroth…"

"Found it!"

Daisuke looked up, blushed entirely, and coughed. Ravencroth looked down realizing where Daisuke's head was facing. I have to say… those pants of his does him well. Daisuke stood straight and looked away, "Um… This may be random…"

"What?" Ravencroth asked, "Oh… Well… Do Japanese normally do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… I'll wash your hair… but I must warn you, I've never washed other people's hair before."

"Um… Thanks, but that's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh. Then here." Ravencroth handed Daisuke the soap, "You… better start."

Daisuke took the soap, "I thought you said you were going to wash my hair?"

"Oh. Well… make up your mind!"

"I- I have to finish washing my shirt and you didn't even start on YOURS."

"I was washing MY hair." Ravencroth grinned, "Besides… I'm sure you're used to my hands on your head by now."

Daisuke blushed remembering this morning's event. Daisuke switched the faucet to have more warm water and handed Ravencroth the soap.

"We'll multitask. You wash my hair and I'll wash both our shirts."

"Okay."

_**Daisuke**_

He began massaging my head with the soap. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and we look weird… He's washing my hair, I'm washing the shirts, and he sways side to side making me uneasy, but he constantly asks if I got soap in my eyes or if he's scrubbing too hard.

"I think I got most of the paint out."

"That was fast."

"What can I say? I'm very good with my hands."

_/Good with his hands, eh/_

… _I can't even respond to that…_

"Are you boys almost done in there?"

"Yes!" I answered.

I picked up the shirts and slightly frowned, "Slight problem…"

"Yeah there's a problem," Gavin said, "Did you know you have a major knot in your hair? I think I got my finger stuck to your hair!"

He tugged.

"Ow!"

"Yeah… I got my finger stuck in your hair…"

"So much for being good with your hands…"

"Take that back! I have you know plenty of people say I'm good with my hands."

"What do you mean?"

He twirled my hair around trying to take his finger out of my hair.

"Oh. Yeah. I should probably keep this PG."

"Are you not a virgin?"

_/Hey, thanks! Nice way to bring it up Daisuke./_

He paused. I may have hit a sensitive spot…

"No. I'm not."

He's not a virgin… that person must have been really special to him.

"Why? Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Virgin boy."

"Hey!"

He tugged on my hair again.

"Damn. Still stuck. Got scissors?"

"You're not cutting my hair."

"Well how else am I going to free my fingers? I'm loosing circulation here!"

"Then try to unknot it."

I blew on our shirts.

"What are you doing?"

"Our shirts are wet and well… I'm trying to dry them."

"By blowing on them?"

"You have any better ideas?"

He nodded and then looked down at his hand, "This is going to hurt, so brace yourself."

"What are-?"

My head jerked backwards, along with the rest of my body, as we landed with a _Thud!_ I moaned looking ahead of me seeing how I was _between_ his legs. Oh god…

"I got my fingers free."

"Congratulations."

The nurse slammed open the door and seeing how we were in a… odd position… she screamed.

"Hey nurse, mind if you give us a few more minutes? We're kind of busy."

Gavin just killed us.

_**Gavin**_

Okay, I know I pushed it with that line… but we DID need a few more minutes to dry the shirts and Daisuke's hair… I wasn't entirely joking all the way… but the nurse didn't seem to like my joke grabbing us both by the hair and pushing us out of the clinic with our wet shirts and bare chests in the hallway.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Daisuke said.

I waved my shirt in the air (to dry it off, not the _other_ way) and began walking down the hallway, "Hey, if a guy has his shirt off, what's the general reaction?"

"Depends if your considered sexy to the girls."

"I wouldn't know."

"They'll most likely stare, gasp, stare again, and then scream either from shock or from happiness."

"Ugh… Guess I'll stick with the wet shirt."

I placed on the wet (and fucking cold!) shirt on, but I decided not to button it. Otherwise it'll get all sticky… and I hate that. Daisuke placed his shirt back on as well. I like him in his shirts. With his innocent features, you can be creative, and yes they call that "lust", but who gives a damn? I'm sure Hiwatari does it all the time. Oh, which reminds me, I should refresh Daisuke's memory.

"Well, since our clothes are wet, I think we might want to change before we go venturing the city, right?"

"Yeah."

"Which house should we meet at?"

"Yours I guess."

"You have a pen?"

"Not right now."

Ironically, we were in the halls of the 400 lockers.

"My locker in somewhere around here… I'll get a pen."

"What locker?"

"424."

"499."

We turned around walking down the numbers and well… after ten minutes of looking, we found my locker. Now the next dilemma is… I kind of forgot my combination.

"Um… Shit."

"34 right, 2 left, and 10 right."

"How would you know…?"

"Well, this little flag at the bottom of your locker might help." Daisuke bent down picking up the little yellow flag I made to keep my combination code on.

"Oh. Okay, so I know I'm not that dumb."

"Just get your pen."

_**Daisuke**_

After getting his address, freezing in the remaining of our classes, and getting to know him better, I walked with him out of the school.

"You have my address, right?"

"Yeah. You live in an apartment?"

"It's where my dad dumped me."

"That's odd."

"Why?"

"Hiwatari-kun lives somewhere near you."

_**Satoshi**_

I was walking past Niwa-kun and Ravencroth when…

"That's odd."

"Why?"

"Hiwatari-kun lives somewhere near you."

"Who?"

"Hiwatari-kun?" A pause. "The guy with the blue hair!"

"Oh! Him… Heh… Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, isn't that him?"

I kept on walking.

"Hey there neighbor!" An arm wrapped around my shoulder only to belong to retched Ravencroth himself, "Guess _we'll_ be seeing each other often, now won't we?"

"Get your hands off me."

He took his arm off smirking, "Daisuke's coming over. Care to join?"

"No." DAMN HIM!

"Gavin," Since when did Niwa-kun refer to him by his first name? ", I'll meet you in twenty minutes."

He has a job today though…

"Don't forget. Phantom Thief Dark is attempting to steal the Crystal Heart tonight."

"Yes, Hiwatari-kun, I know."

Ravencroth, or _GAVIN_, rested his elbow on Niwa (the _nerve_ of him) and turned to him, "He gives you a heads up notice?"

"Yeah." Niwa looked down at his shoulder, but… didn't do anything.

"Hey, well then you know where he goes, right?"

"Yeah, that's how it is…"

"Let's go there tonight after we finish with the city."

"It's not-"

"Oh. You don't like that sort of thing?"

Ravencroth took his elbow of Niwa and stuffed his thumbs in his pockets.

"No."

"Sure, okay."

Saehara rushed past us, "NO! You said it yourself! A deal's a deal!"

"SAEHARA! YOU COME BACK NOW!"

"Saehara, did you trick Yumi into doing your clean-up duty again?"

Saehara turned around, "He's too easy, but that's his problem! Now I just have to get my equipment and newspaper headliner here I come!"

"You're a reporter?"

"Unofficially, but one day… ONE DAY!"

"Well that Phan-"

"Phantom Thief strikes again tonight and I'm going to be the one to get it all!"

"You're going?"

Ravencroth smiled. Saehara nodded, "The closest picture I have of him is…"

He pulled out a fuzzy picture of Dark flying in the night sky, "… this one."

"Hm…"

_**Gavin**_

So the cocky thief has a reason to be cocky after all…

"Where's this take place?"

"I have no time to explain." Takeshi widened his eyes, "If you really want to see him, then… meet me at central area eight o'clock. Don't be late or I'll leave."

"Sure."

He ran off.

"So you'll be busy tonight?" Daisuke asked.

"Guess so."

Two guys in one night… I'm on a role…

**stupidmedownloadedthewrongfileandhadtodeletetwochaptersbeforethiswhatsthepointofhavingaspecialfileifidownloadthewrongone**

Schizo: Well, keep reviewing please! And the next chapter will be on the works! And... I keep yelling... sorry...

Cheers! -Steph


	4. Good Thing The Couch Is Soft

Schizo: Okay! I have the fourth chapter up! And my favorite number is four and I happen to like this chapter quite a lot so... yes... Anyways, so go on ahead and read.

I don't own D N Angel. la la la la la la la

**thisistheretchedlinebreakerthatfanficitonismakingmestooptoforthesakeofseparatingmycommentsfromtheactualystroytheycouldntgivemebetterones**

_**Gavin**_

Where the HELL is my vest? I have been looking for that damn vest for fifteen minutes now and Daisuke is going to come over in five… so…

"Dammit! Where are you?"

Now, I know it sounds gay when I say I wear a vest at times, but this isn't some preppy vest you get at Beverly Hills or something… no… My mom gave me this vest… which now that I think about it, sounds even gayer. It's incredibly long for the average vest though. Reaches all the way just past my upper thigh and it's jagged at the end, so it kind of makes me look homeless, but I don't really care. Now… problem is… WHERE IS IT?

The piece of jean dragging on the floor (A guy kept stepping on the back of my pant leg and eventually ripped it, but it still managed to stay attached) and a quick breeze went through my knees. Okay, so I can't take care of my pants for shit… It's not always my fault though… people piss me off at times…

My shirt got caught on the chimney fork.

"Damn," I pulled my shirt carefully off and sighed relieved _that_ didn't rip either. Looking at what I was wearing at the moment, I realize I'm a plain dresser. A pair of ripped jeans, black t-shirt, and a gray vest (if I find it that is…), yeah… very plain.

And just when I decided to give up all hope on the stupid vest, I spotted it over my dad's computer chair.

"I hate him right now…"

I threw my vest on and went over to my black converses (which look like crap along with the rest of my clothes) to place them on. As I was tying my shoes, there was a knock on the door. Daisuke had arrived.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I answered the door.

"Hey."

"Hi Gavin."

My hair was still messy.

"Um… I'll be ready in a few minutes. Come in and make yourself home until I do."

"No, that's-"

I grabbed his wrist pulling him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Want something to drink?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Water, I guess."

I nodded heading into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I took out the water pitcher and poured Daisuke a glass.

"Sit on the couch. I'll be in a sec."

He nodded and walked over to my couch. I silently laughed. Those baggy black clothes look so awkward on Daisuke. He doesn't seem to be the type to just full-out wear all black. Not seriously anyway…

_**Daisuke**_

His couch is so soft. I want his couch.

"So, where do we plan to go to first?"

He was speaking from his room occasionally popping his head into view with his arms up combing his hair. I shrugged, "I don't know. This was short notice."

"Hey, you have to be spontaneous at times."

I nodded. I think that's the American way… to always be spontaneous, not _sometimes_. I finished the glass of water, "Where do I put the glass?"

"Put it on the floor."

"The floor?"

"Yeah. No one is going to step on an orange glass."

"Why don't I just place it in the kitchen?"

"Sure, go ahead."

When I came back to the couch after putting the glass in the sink, I saw Gavin stretching over the black suede texture of the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Are you ready?"

"Do we have to go right now?" Gavin opened his eyes, "I still haven't gotten used to my apartment yet."

"I thought you were excited to visit the city."

He sat up, "The city can wait. Can't we just rest a little?"

"Rest from what?"

"Well, I don't normally have a paint fight on my first day of school."

"I guess I can stay for a little while."

He swung his legs off the couch, "Sit."

"… Okay."

I sat next to Gavin. He smiled, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You're just sitting there with your hands in your lap."

"Well…"

_**Gavin**_

He shrugged, "There's nothing much to say."

"Then don't say anything."

"What?"

I smiled cocking my head to the right.

"What do you think I said?"

_**Daisuke**_

_What's he saying? What's he saying?_

_/I think he's saying it's okay to make out./_

_WHAT?_

_/That or he's telling you to turn on the television./_

_Would Gavin really be saying that?_

_/Him? No./_

I placed my hands to my side gripping onto the couch.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tell me, Niwa, what do you consider crazy?"

"Two guys sitting on a couch when they could be outside."

"Oh really?" He laughed, "I find that perfectly fine, just a little risky."

"Why risky?"

"Well, think about it. Two guys, one couch, no one else at home besides them, and the privacy anyone could wish. Now, if they were straight, there's the chance of a fight or a battle of who could eat the most. Of course, one of the guys would be smart and _not_ take it seriously as he watches his friend eat everything."

_He wants a food contest?_

_/Shut up. He's doing something./_

_What do you mean?_

_/Look at where his hand is./_

His hand was slowly sliding over to mine, which was subconsciously sliding over to his as well. I glanced back up to him realizing we both had simultaneously scooted closer to each other, not much, but closer.

"And if the guys were _gay_, then we have some sexy males locking lips as one isn't reluctant at all and slowly pushes the other down to begin making out. Now, there's a bedroom just a few feet away and they both already are on second level anyhow, might as well, no? That's risky."

His fingers brushed against mine. My fingers scrunched up a bit, but slowly slid back down fiddling with his. He made his way to the point where our fingers locked completely and we were now only a foot away, not even.

"I guess that would be risky."

"But it'd be exhilarating too."

We drew ourselves near each other. I… can't stop moving…

"Exhilarating…" I whispered.

"Straight guys get the adrenaline and the couple gets… sex."

"… Sex…"

"Or lips."

"Lips."

He smiled. It was then when I realized he smiled because I had been smiling since he said the word "sex".

"So, what do you consider crazy, Niwa?"

"Two guys sitting on a couch doing nothing."

"Still?"

"Yes because there's so much more they can do."

_**Gavin**_

He leaned in brushing his lips against mine. They're warm.

"A _lot_ more they can do…"

"Niwa,"

"Yes?"

"Don't speak."  
I cupped his face in my right palm pulling him closer. His hands slid up my back to my neck making us both lay down on the couch. Yet again, we were locking lips and smiling too. I bit the edge of his bottom nip gently until his reluctance vanished and he opened his mouth completely.

His right hand ran through my hair twirling my white strands between his fingers while he giggled under my embrace and through the peeks of holes we managed to make while locking tongues. I noticed he wanted to test out the nibbling when he began nibbling on my lip as well. And when all ceased to nothing, but silent gasps of air to breath and sounds of our fidgeting bodies, I separated moving towards his innocent neck.

"I love America."

I smiled, "Good."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I threw my suitcase in the back of my trunk slamming the door down and walking to the driver's seat unlocking the car door and getting inside. Today was not the best day in my life. My boss had given me a new report three days of being on the job, I find out I have to work extra hours meaning Saturdays and night hours are no longer part of my pathetic life, and a bird stole my sandwich. Today was just horrible… just horrible…

I turned the radio on playing an old seventies rock band, Hot Tuna, and placed my car in reverse backing out of the parking lot.

"_I had the best laid plan in the states of America! Got her coming and going everywhere. All she has to say is hi._"

I entered the highway grumbling as I entered five o'clock traffic. This day is getting worse by the second…

_**Daisuke**_

His lips curled against my skin as he kissed my neck. His lips would smack against my flesh and occasionally it'd tickle, but it was as he said before… exhilarating. I leaned my head more to the right to give him more access and closed my eyes. My right leg scrunched up with my left leg began hanging off the couch just barely touching the carpet floor. I slid my hands up to his shoulders gently sliding his vest off. He got the picture immediately throwing it over to the side and gently pressing his tender lips against mine.

A cool breeze went about on my stomach. My shirt had scrunched up from Gavin fidgeting over me. I opened my eyes when nothing else occurred. Was that all? Please do not tell me we were done. Please…

"Excuse me," Gavin stood up, "I'll be back in a few."

I sat up, "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. Nothing is predictable from that guy…

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

Beeping horns, pounding headache, and the music all the way up to tune out the horns (which wasn't successful); I had moved maybe ten or eleven miles from my building. I was going to be early for my average time, but nonetheless, getting home around six isn't my idea of a good ending to my retched day. And of course, I'll find Gavin in his room listening to his metal music while he sketches some morbid drawing or while he sleeps on his messy bed with his upper half body hanging off it anyways. Gavin isn't the type of person I want to go home to.

It was different before. Yes, he still liked metal and he would be drawing at times, but he drew other things. Cartoons of men and women, in odd situations like ordering coffee while a man in a chicken suit ran by screaming: "Hail the almighty Fruvenschoven!" He liked making up words. Now, because of his whore-of-a-mother, he draws people/animals dying as if there's no hope in the world that he'll be happy again. Damn his mother. She knew he loved her, what person didn't? She was kind, funny, and smart, but she was so fucking selfish.

A horn rang through my ears.

"MOVE IT PAL!"

I rolled down my window and screamed back, "OKAY! OH! AND REMEMBER! BEST FRIENDS SHARE EVERYTHING! EVEN WIVES!"

"WHAT?"

"FUCK YOU!"

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke is an amazing kisser. Who'd think such an innocent looking person would be this intimate? And… what? I smiled. He's devilish too. His hands slid my shirt up. Okay, he wants my shirt off? He'll get the shirt off. I took my shirt off. I just wish I didn't have to stop with that damn bathroom break. Curse my urination system for working properly!

But if I look on the bright side, when I came back… We were even hungrier to continue and I would have said sorry when I accidentally made us fall onto the floor, but he grabbed my collar and kissed me again. We used our knees to get ourselves on the couch and that's where we make ourselves back to the fact that I threw my shirt over the chair to accompany my vest. Hey… How come I'm the only one stripping here?

Once again, I gently pressed him against the couch getting lost in the intensity of our breathing and that annoying sound that came out of the couch whenever my shoe rubbed against it. Either way, nothing could distract me from this kid. There's just something about him… How he never had a girlfriend… or boyfriend in this case, is beyond me.

I mean, sure I knew him for one day, and hell I love a good make out, but… I think I made a good pick here, whether this began to annoy the hell out of that blue-haired bastard, and the irony that I _couldn't_ find this in a girl… Though, I like this. The rolling of the tongue too, but I like… this? It's safe to say we're going out now, right?

I separated, "Niwa,"

"Nn…" He opened his eyes worried he had done something wrong, "Yes?"

"We're… together, right?"

He smiled, "You Americans really are dumb."

"He-!"

He interrupted me with those tender lips again. Damn… If it wasn't for the fact that I like him kissing me, I would have kicked him out of my apartment. Okay, so maybe not that, but… I'd… I'd put my shirt back on!

_**Daisuke**_

My eyes observed his soft skin. How-

_/Daisuke…/_

_Not now Dark._

_/But Daisuke I-/_

_Not NOW Dark._

_/Dai-/_

_DARK!_

Gavin opened his eyes and separated immediately. I'm confused… Did I do something wrong? Or does he have to go to the bathroom again?

"Weren't your eyes red?"

_**Gavin**_

YES! I'm not the only one who has a freaky feature! I'm an albino and he's an iris morph!

"What are you- Oh."

"It's okay!" I may be a little overexcited about this, but come on; for once I'm not the only freak in the make out.

"You're an iris morph."

"An iris what?"

"An iris morph. No one ever told you your label? Oh… Your eyes are slightly purple now. An iris morph can change the color of their irises to any they desire or the way they feel. What other colors do your eyes change to?"

"Nothing else really."

"Oh." I smiled, "Well, why does it change to purple?"

He blushed, "It means I like you… A lot."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I crossed the road leaving the intersection and sighed relieved that home was just a few minutes away. You know, maybe Gavin might have had a good time at school. He knows better than to skip the first day. Otherwise the school automatically calls me and he would get caught in an instinct. It's come to the point where I have to think like him… God knows what else I can con myself out of. I now know how to hijack a car (which apparently is fairly simple), steal items from local book/music/clothing stores, and how to attract women in a five mile radius. I just wish I would have kept the third one up, but I couldn't take the guilt that the women I attracted like, how wrong, my _son_ than myself.

Okay, my thoughts are clearly not brightening up. Change of thought. Well… I threw that old couch out and got that new one. It's incredibly soft. Gavin picked it out, I can only imagine for the future female victims to be "comfortable" for their one-two hour stay. They say the Japanese are smart, and whether that may be a stereotype, I just hope the stereotype is not false on every female specimen living in Japan.

Our apartment complex came up as I turned the corner and entered the neighborhood. My apartment came up and I parked in the space closest to the building. I don't need exercise right now. All I want to is to go inside, forget Gavin is a criminal-to-be, and go to my room and sleep. I just realized… My bedroom is all the way in the back of the apartment, damn.

I unlocked the door dropping my suitcase on the floor and throwing the keys in the candy blow. I closed the door behind me sighing. So far, no blasting radios. He's most likely asleep. I opened Gavin's room. That's odd. He's not in his room. He must have gone out or something. He can take care of himself.

I heard a noise coming from the living room. Walking towards the living room, I saw Gavin's vest and black shirt on the floor. For crying out loud, he found a girl _already?_ So much for the smart Japanese girls… I picked up the clothing. Apparently he was too intense with this girl since he didn't hear me at all. From where I could see, the girl had red hair. Gavin usually went for blondes or brunettes; this has to be the what? Third or fourth red head he's made out with? And that's only the one's I've seen him with. Hm… I think the longest relationship he's had with a girl was… a week, which I can, sadly, say that I'm proud. For an entire week he put up with a girl and then finally broke up. Of course, he was never the dumpy; he was the dumper.

I walked towards the couch to see who the "lucky" girl was on. Must be easy on the eyes if Gavin was this fast to-

"DAD?"

I dropped the clothes on the floor as Gavin fell off the couch. My eyes nervously glanced over to… to… you mean… she's… a… HE?

"Heh… heh…" Gavin chuckled nervously, "… Uh… Welcome home…?"

For the first time, sadly, I realized Gavin did have respect for me because when I looked into his eyes… he was scared to death.

_**Gavin**_

"What- What- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh… You know…" I looked away, "Making out."

"Gavin, for- for- for I don't know how long! But… You… You've always surprised me, I can't deny that. I ignored it when you started stealing; you stopped eventually… eventually… I stopped you from becoming a drug addict… I did! I even let it go when I caught you with that brunette in bed."

"Dad, this isn't-"

"DON'T interrupt me when I'm speaking." He clenched his fists, "You went to raves. Okay! The exercise is good for you! You dance all the time. You DO just dance, right?"

"Yeah."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Good. Now… What the hell were you think-" I glanced over to the boy as he dusted himself off standing up next to Gavin. He was afraid as well. Ugh…

"M-Maybe I should be leaving…" He said. Gavin turned to him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… Obviously I've made some trouble here."

"No-"

"I'll just be going."

The boy bowed and silently whispered, "Sorry."

"Daisuke wait!"

The boy walked out the door. Gavin turned to me and then to the door; I sighed nodding, "Go tell him goodbye."

_**Gavin**_

I grabbed Daisuke's wrist before he left completely. He turned to me worried, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't know the relationship I have with my dad. This is nothing."

"He seemed pretty angry."

"Angry?" I smiled reassuringly, "He'll ignore this by the time tomorrow comes and I'll do something else stupid. It's how it's always been."

"… Stupid?"

I blinked, "No! I- I didn't mean that. What we did… wasn't stupid."

"I know what you mean."

"Sorry we didn't get to see the city."

Daisuke smiled, "Tell me, do Americans always kiss on the first date?"

I nodded, "Yup. And they usually have sex on the third."

His face blushed mad. I nudged his chin up kissing him gently.

"But… I'll make an exception for you."

He nodded and looked at his wrist, "Oh… I really should be going anyhow."

"Why? What time is it?"

"Seven forty-seven."

"Where do you have to go?"

"I just have to go."

"Sure, that's fine with me."

I watched him run off to wherever he needed to go and then walked back inside my apartment. There, my dad waited for me. I closed the door behind me, "Okay, you can begin yelling now."

"I'm not going to yell."

"Don't lie to yourself. You know you are eventually in this conversation."

"Gavin…" He clenched his fists, "UGH! I can't take it anymore!"

"See, the yelling begins."

"What is the matter with you Gavin? What? You couldn't find a hot girl today, so you took the next best thing? The hottest guy in school!"

I laughed, "You think he's hot too?"

"That's not the point… and NO!"

"Don't lie, he was pretty hot."

"I- I- I can't even believe I'm having this sort of conversation with my _SON!_"

"So what?"

"When did this happen? Today? Or…"

"I just met him-"

"No! When did you know you were gay?"

"I don't. I'm settling with bisexual."

"You can't be bisexual!"

"I still like girls."

"Obviously _not_. Why can't… why can't you just be normal?"

I looked at him, "What?"

"I mean…"

So that's it… I'm not _normal_ enough for him. It's not my fucking fault I was born this fucking way.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"So what did you mean, DAD?"

"You just never do anything right." He winced his eyes, "I mean-"

"No. I know exactly what you mean. I'm not normal. I'm a freak. Just say it Dad, I'm a fucking freak."

"Gavin!"

"Oh sorry! My fowl mouth too strong for you? There's something else wrong with me!"

I placed on my shirt and vest looking at the clock. Seven fifty-one.

"I'm leaving."

"Where? Where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone."

"That boy?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Some other guy!"

"What? You're going to make out with some other guy now?"

I turned around seeing his enraged face, nothing compared to mine.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I pointed to myself, "I may be a fucking man whore who just makes out with a guy the first day I meet him, and I may be a bisexual albino who can't seem to make his life work out JUST PEACHY FOR YOU, but I do not, DO NOT, cheat! And especially not while I'm with Daisuke!"

I opened the door slamming it behind me.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

This day has gone from worse to Hell.

**thesecondlinebreakersinthisentirethingwooooimustfinishoffwiththislinebreakersothatimaycontinuetoliveandleavenowaitidontwannagonooo**

Schizo: Well, as always, the next chapter is on the works. Anyways, I've decided to uh... respond to you guys since four IS my favorite number. Okay here we go.

Review Columnist Thingy:

**RedandBlackRoses: **lol. Okay. Then why read this? I guess you truly are a devoted reader of my stories if you do that...

**ChadesShadow: **Well, I try to make my stories interesting. Hopefully, they still are.

**akuma-river: **Thanks. I like the line breakers too...

**Krispy- The Warrior Princess: **Thank you. Gavin, I guess, is a likable guy if you love sarcasm. I love sarcasm and well... that's a must in my writing. You can bet a hatred vibe between Satoshi and Gavin coming up...

**queeneternity: **Thanks. My story is your favorite D N Angel fic, eh? That's cool. As for the updates, uh... Here?

**chisora: **I'm sure your story is just as good as mine, but I can't quite get to you... so I can't really say... Thanks for reviewing! And good luck for your reviews too!

**Hyper Chef:** Believe it or not... I made up the summary before I made up the story... and then I thought it was a great summary that I _had_ to make a story to go with it. The title came from a lyric in a song I heard. Oh and you wanted kissing? Well there you go. Don't worry, it doesn't end here...

**SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou: **Thanks. I used to live in Georgia when I was little. Being from a Hispanic family, they treated me like shit there... but my cousin kicked their asses. Oh... and so you daydreamed my story was yours, eh? ... Anyways, oh... I don't live in New Jersey. I once visited my mum's friend there for a month, but I never lived there. In reality, I live in Florida. Yup... but I travel a lot, so I know many settings of different places...

Anyways, thanks for reviewing. If you still want to review, go ahead, if not... Relax and have a drink.

Cheers! -Steph


	5. You Just Got Caught On Camera!

Schizo: Oh! You guys are so sweet! Thanks for all the reviews, but I'm going with a pattern, so replies are due for the 8th chapter... yeah... there'll be that many... Oh and NEVER take Sex Ed! NEVER! My school just gave us the week we needed (I get out Thursday, so don't act surprised please) and UGH! Generally, I'm fine, just fine, but I was forced to watch the birth of a baby. GRAPHICAL IMAGES THERE!

I don't own D N Angel, but I own a camera!

**linebreakerthisistheohsomagnificentlinebreakerinwhichitseparatesthehilariouslycutestoryfromthenonsenseiwritetoobadnoonecares**

_**Gavin**_

I arrived where Takeshi told me to go. With my arms crossed, my foot tapping, and me still grumbling on what had happened a few minutes ago, I waited there for his arrival. I looked at the clock tower. Eight o'clock sharp. Okay, so he's late?

"Pst… Up here…"

"What the hell?"

"Pst… Ravencroth… Up _here_…"

I looked up the tree I was standing under seeing Takeshi in a trench coat with two cameras in hand along with a notepad sticking out of his pocket (he was kneeling on the branch).

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to sneak in."

"Sneak in where?"

"There."

He pointed to a building a block away where plenty of police cars, reporters and camera men, and innocent bystanders who wanted to see were there. I looked to the sign, "Shinobi Museum of the Arts".

"He plans to strike there."

"Who?"

"Phantom Thief Dark!" Takeshi rolled his eyes, "That _is_ why you came, isn't it?"

"Oh!" I shrugged, "Well, I wanted to see what this guy could do."

"Okay," He jumped down, "We enter in the side vent. I unlocked it yesterday."

"Don't you think they would have locked it again?"

Takeshi nodded in disagreement before sighing, "Hate to admit it… but my dad isn't that bright…"

"Your dad?"

"He's a detective."

"Oh. So…" I looked at the cameras in his hands, "Why do you have two cameras?"

He smiled, "When we get inside, we split up. You're on your own after that."

_**Dark**_

I was casually walking down the hallway calmly looking at the paintings to my right. What's the rush? With is outside waiting for me, the police can _never_ catch me, and they don't even know I'm here. For all they know, I'm "late".

_Dark, just find the item, steal it, and go. We don't want to stay here._

_/You worry too much. We'll be fine./_

_You say that EVERY time and EVERY time we get even more close to getting caught!_

_/Well, I don't know where it is and I wouldn't want to miss it…/_

_Just find it!_

"Oh… This looks interesting." I looked at a painting of a blob. A very big blob.

_Dark!_

_**Gavin**_

We finally got inside the museum through that hot, dusty, and cramped up vent. I coughed a bit as Takeshi shoved a camera to my chest.

"Here, good luck with your pictures." He paused, "Oh and try not to waste film."

"Sure, whatever." I dusted my shoulders off before grabbing the camera.

He dashed off in another direction while I looked to my left. Well… I guess this means I start looking for the guy, right? I sighed. Fine…

_**Satoshi**_

"Security has found intruders, Sir!" Officer 381 said.

"What? _How?_ We have top security here!" I wonder how many times he's going to say that before he realizes we _don't_ have top security.

"Fine," Detective Saehara sighed massaging his forehead, "Go and track them down. Make sure no one is inside that museum!"

"Yes Sir!" Officer 381 was about to run off.

"Don't send them."

"Why not?" Saehara eyed me.

"I'll handle this myself." Officer 381 stood straight, "New orders, Sir?"

"Go…" I rolled my eyes, "Go have a pastry or something."

"Yes Sir!"

_**Gavin**_

_Clash!_

My head sharply turned to look behind me; something broke.

"Someone's over there."

Well… this is the part where I start running over there only for me to clash into someone and fall to the ground saying… "Sorry!" Hm… I'll be better than that!

"Predator Ravencroth otherwise known as the stealthy, not to mention sexy," Hey I need pride too, ", albino thief enters the depths of the dark halls unbeknownst of his future prey, The Phantom Thief Dark. And… off he goes!"

I clutched the camera in my hand with my index finger ready on the red button while walking closer to the left wall (that's where the shadows were) down to the noise.

"He uses his scent." I sniffed the air, "Hm… Minty freshness? Oh no…" I gasped, "The minty freshness…! The oh-so-deadly scent of males that hypnotizes you into craving for peppermint sticks… the horror…!"

Reaching the end of the hallway, I heard footsteps… and a voice.

_**Dark**_

"Daisuke, it's fine."

_You broke a vase!_

"Vases break all the time."

_Quick, hide it before anyway sees._

"It doesn't matter. Nobody is going to be able to pay for it."

_Look! Look! There's the Crystal Heart! Okay, just grab and let's leave!_

"You're so scared," I laughed, "It's hilarious."

_**Gavin**_

This guy is talking to himself? Oh wait… He could have another person telling him what to do. So there's someone else. He's not the brains… figures…

"Well, so this is the Crystal Heart?" He picked up the crystal heart-shaped object, hence the reason why it was called the "Crystal Heart".

I could only manage to see his back, but I have to say… nice hair. I saw a podium holding a statue of some type and quickly rushed over to it hiding behind it. He held the Crystal Heart in front of him, and I was at an angle where I could see his profile and the moonlight rays beamed over him, so I assumed this was the time to take the first picture. I pressed the button.

_Flash_

Fuck. It has a flash! Pressing my back against the podium bending on my knees, I didn't even breathe.

"My eyes!" He yelled. A moment's pause and he growled, "I didn't drop it okay! I don't know where the hell that flash came fro- Oh…" He chuckled, "Taking a picture of me, Commander?"

Commander? I guess he knows the head of the search which means… YES! I'm not screwed!

"Oh… Hiding from me? You're usually so upfront with me, what's the sudden change?"

Carefully peeping my head out, I noticed he had looked to his left, probably from not finding anyone to his right (where I was). I saw the next podium a few feet away (this one was holding a black statue of a ballerina dancer. I scrambled my way behind that podium immediately pressing my back to it once I did. Clutching the camera again, I readied my finger on the button and bent over to the thief.

_Flash_

Oh! I got a pose of sheer cockiness and hand slicking through the hair! Hm… Maybe I should try photography. He rubbed his eyes again from the blinding light and growled, "Commander, I don't like your silly games."

Whoever this "Commander" guy is, he's a great excuse for me. I observed the thief to see where I should sneak to next in order to take another good picture. Well, he has purple hair, and purple eyes, and he's… I think he's my height, no wait… He looks a little taller. A little.

"Well, fine, hide if you want to keep taking pictures of me. I'll just be leaving."

The podium next to me held a flower glass sculpture. I snuck over to that one.

"Ah-hah!" Fuck.

"Hm… I wonder why you insist on hiding from me."

Footsteps were heard. Shit! He's coming over to my podium!

"I mean, you've never been like… this before. You're actually kind of fun today."

The podium nudged a bit, he had pressed his hands against it.

"So, why don't you show yourself?"

Well… Fuck it… Time for a close up! I stood up with the camera.

"Say cheese!"

"_What?_"

_FLASH_

I laughed dangling the camera wrist rope with my fingers, "Well… Pleasure doing business with you Thief, you should try modeling."

_**Dark**_

/_What is HE doing here? And… Why is he taking pictures of me/_

_He was meeting up with Saehara, remember? _

_/He just made me look like a complete fool/_

_Just goes to show you that you should never jump to conclusions. _

_/This… Ravencroth really IS unpredictable…/_

_I know…_

Ravencroth walked around the podium past me, "You know… Thieves usually don't take their dearly old time."

"And how would you know?"

Next thing I knew, not only was the camera in his hands, but the Crystal Heart as well.

"I steal too." He casually walked around me observing the object, "Hm… Looks expensive."

"It is."

"Too bad it's not real."

"What?" I looked over to the Crystal Heart.

_Flash_

"And that makes four very good pictures of you." He smiled giving me the Crystal Heart back, "These are going to sell like crazy."

"You don't actually think I'm going to let you keep those pictures, do you?"

"What do YOU plan to do in order to stop me?"

I snatched the camera out of his hands, "What I always do, steal them."

"Heh…"

_**Gavin**_

Snatching items from my hands… This thief sure is "mean"… Well, you know what? Takeshi wanted those photos badly and if he wants them, he'll get them.

"You know, I never really took a picture before. I guess you're just photogenic."

"I don't fall for compliments, especially not from a guy."

"No! Really, you look good on camera. Now I understand why you are seen on television. I wouldn't mind sitting on the couch watching you."

_**Dark**_

_/Is- Is he hitting on me/_

_NO!_

"I mean, you have wild sexy hair…" Ravencroth stepped closer to me. I took a step back.

"Gorgeous eyes and…" He looked down, "A nice package too."

_/He IS hitting on me/_

_NO! _

_/He just complimented me on…/_

_He would never!_

_/He just did./_

I didn't realize Ravencroth was even closer to me. I backed up into the podium. Ravencroth caught the sculpture before it fell to the ground.

"You should be more careful, you know."

He looked at me, "Now…"

_/Daisuke… Maybe you shouldn't be with Ravencroth…/_

_Oh yeah right! So YOU can take him all for yourself! NO!_

"Your hands look soft." He lowered his hands to mine, "Are they?"

"Most people say they are."

His thumb brushed against my skin. Cupping my hand in his, along with the camera, he moved our hands (my left and his right) to the center.

_Flash_

"What?"

I looked down.

"Hm… That picture is definitely going to sell big time."

I snatched my hand back holding the camera in the air, "You tricked me!"

"Heh…" His lips pressed against mine.

And two seconds he pulled back with the camera in his hands, "And now I know one more thing… you're gay."

He jogged backwards, "See ya later sucker!"

"WHAT?"

_**Satoshi**_

I heard, "See ya later sucker!"

"WHAT?"

Rushing over to the voices, I arrived in the sculpture room where I saw Dark and… and… _RAVENCROTH?_ What is he doing here? How did he- _HE'S _the intruder?

"Oh sorry, but I'm taken!" He chuckled, "Hey, I'll tell you what; if my relationship falls down the tubes then I'll give you a shot. Okay?"

Dark's falling for Ravencroth? What is with our town's citizens!

_/If you hate him so much, then just kill him/_

_Then I'd have to settle with a murder case, too complicated._

_/Complicated? Have you forgotten what **I** can do/_

_No, all you do is make everything worse. _

_/But, my pet, that is not true. All my actions are for you./_

"Whoa!" Ravencroth stood in front of me, "What are you doing here? Did Takeshi ask for you to come too?"

"I do not go about and take pictures of thieves."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"I'll be taking that back."

Dark had grabbed the camera back from Ravencroth's hands. Gavin slyly smiled, "Ah… You want more, do you?" He sighed playfully, "Fine, fine…"

"You do understand you're flirting with a criminal, yes?"

Gavin surprised Dark with, yet, another kiss grabbing the camera and running to the hallway entrance. He turned over to us, "I can't afford to flirt. I'm with someone, remember? I just seduce."

"Didn't you just move here?"

He smiled at me, "Oh yeah, forgot to mention to you. Niwa and I are going out."

Going out…

Going out…

Going out…

DAMN HIM!

_/Is murder becoming an option, NOW/_

_**Dark**_

Gavin ran away into the darkness with the camera. With Commander there and the window to my right, I leaped out the window with the Crystal Heart.

"WITH!"

As usual, With came to me grabbing me by the shoulders and flying us in the night sky once again.

"It's him! It's Dark! AHHHHHHH!" Girls shrieked excitedly below me as I flew out into the city.

"DARK!" Satoshi had screamed the window frustrated at my escape, but if it wasn't for those moments of shock, this wouldn't be that easy. I mean… Ravencroth shocked us all tonight…

_/He kissed me…/_

_For the camera._

_/He kissed me twice…/_

_For the **camera**._

_/He kissed me…/_

_FOR THE CAMERA!_

_/He still kissed me and you know… he really is a good kisser/_

_I'm going to hurt you._

_/How would-/_

I was mentally forced into a street light.

_You backstabber!_

_/How were you able…/_

_You're falling for him! For crying out loud, you bare-_

_/I know him just as much as you, Daisuke/_

_All of the days to not sleep! OF ALL THE DAYS!_

Ravencroth is unpredictable… This may be a problem…

_**Takeshi**_

This isn't working. So far, I've yet to see Dark and I don't even know if Ravencroth is going to do even decent job.

"Saehara!" I turned around seeing Ravencroth running towards me, "Five pictures! Or six, I forgot!"

"You got _six_ pictures of Dark?"

"Or five, I forgot!" He was panting as he handed me the camera. I gaped, "How did you manage to get so many?"

"Heh…" He calmed down and sarcastically, "No one can resist my good looks."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what you managed to get."

"I got a profile, a pose, two close ups and… a pornographic good!"

"_PORNOGRAPHIC?_" HOW did he manage to do _that?_

"Okay, so it's not _that_ pornographic, but it's a big close up on his package, with his pants on of course."

"How- How- How did you manage to do that?"

He chuckled, "Like I said, no one can resist my good looks."

"You are insane Ravencroth."

"I got the pictures, didn't I?" He laughed, "I'm so glad I came to Japan!"

_**Dark**_

I dropped the Crystal Heart off at home, but my new mission: Ravencroth. I need to talk to him. No one is going to make a fool out of me, and I don't need Daisuke screaming in my ear all the time…

"Where is he?"

I peered down the city with the help of With's wings. I had managed to get to the park where I saw a gray and white figure casually walking. Found him.

_**Gavin**_

I was walking down the sidewalk of the park minding my own business when I was rammed into a tree!

"… the hell?" It was that thief again. Um… Shit… Did I anger him?

"Listen," He spoke, "What you did at that museum,"

"Made you think like you've never thought before and now these new emotions are getting in the way of your life, yeah, yeah. Been there, done that."

I pushed him away, "You just have to realize it's who you are now."

"I don't need to feel this way!"

He grabbed my shirt glaring at me. And as I looked into his eyes, they changed to red only to rapidly change back to purple.

"… What…?" He's an iris morph… like Daisuke…

"Do…" I began, "Do you have a brother?"

"What?" He looked shocked. I nodded, "My boyfriend changes his eyes to purple. You have purple and you just changed them to red."

"What?" He looked even _more_ shocked.

"Yeah, heh…" I smiled, "Now I'm definitely screwed if I kissed his brother… That's creates an awkward relationship."

I sighed, "Okay. I won't anger you again, whatever as long as you don't tell Daisuke what happened. I just needed the camera back, you know?"

He glared, "It's not that easy."

"Now I know why he needed to go so early…" I whispered. He's the brains of the operation. All right, Daisuke!

He nudged my chin up, "Competition stirs."

"Um," But before I could even finish my confused expression, he went off leaving me alone in the park again.

Genes do run in the family… Wonder what his parents look like…

**andonceagainanotherlinebreakerwhycouldijustgetthoseflashinglightswhereyoufeellikeyoureinanightclubhuhhehehewhoopwhoopwhoopwhoop**

Schizo: This is where you look at the far left corner, press the square lilac button that says "Go", and review. Go on... I know you can do it! I BELIEVE IN YOU!

Cheers! -Steph


	6. Scotch Tape Brings People Together

Schizo: Well, I got the next chapter up for this. Ideas are flashing before my eyes, so chapters are most likely to come soon... and since I get out Thursday... Yeah... Juicy stuff up to come people! This is just a fillerbunny to get started on the main stuff I want to give you guys. Eep! Look! I just found fifty seven cents! WOOT!

I don't own D N Angel. BUT I HAVE FIFTY SEVEN CENTS!

**itsraininghereinfloridawhichmeanswearegoingtogetfloodedyayiliveonthesecondfloorofmyapartmentsoforonceillbeabletotouchwater**

_**Gavin**_

I opened my door.

"I'm back."

I walked into the living room seeing my dad fast asleep on the couch with his head about to jerk down since it was sliding off the pillow. I sighed, "You were waiting to yell at me?"

His hand was sliding off his stomach onto the black texture of the couch. Well… He _does_ have work tomorrow and if I take him to his bed, I won't get _as _much yelling as I would have today… Might as well, besides, I use the couch…

Throwing his left arm around my shoulder, I strained to pick up my dad. He's gotten heavier over the years… I had to drag him to his room, but I got him there. It was an odd sight seeing my dad on the bed. He looked as if he was drunk. His tie was loose, the first couple of buttons were undone, and he was drooling on the side of his mouth, oh yeah… He looked like he went out partying. If only… If only…

"Night Dad."

"Manuh…" He muttered. I arched my eyebrow, "Okay, Dad… Whatever you say…"

_**Satoshi**_

"He got away _AGAIN?_ Dammit!"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Whether or not I let Dark escape at times, or he _does_ actually slip out of my clutch, I've never been distracted. My attention was always on Dark when he stole the selected item, but tonight…

"Sir, should we call off the guard for the museum?" Officer 381 asked with a hint of strawberry icing on the side of his cheek.

I nodded, "Alarm systems remain activated, but tell the guards they can go home."

"Yes Sir."

I won't let myself get distracted again… not anymore… but still… damn him.

_**Dark**_

"Where did you go? You come back here and drop off the Crystal Heart, but then you just… leave!"

Emiko was slightly hysterical at the moment. Daiki sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded and stared at me, "Where _did_ you go off to?"

"I had to-"

_**Daisuke**_

"He had to go meet someone." I answered.

My mother looked at me, "Meet who?"

"Oh… um…"

_/You might as well tell her now and get it over with…/_

"Mom…" I fidgeted, "I'm going out with someone."

"Really!" Her face beamed, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Heh… heh… about th-"

"Is it that sweet Harada Risa-san you've always been talking about? Oh! Or is it her cute older sister, Riku-san? Oh! You must tell me!"

"Neither of them."

"Oh," She was still smiling. Ack! I can't take this anymore!

"You met another cute girl? What is her name?"

"Well… It's a little complicated."

"Her name is complicated? You can't even pronounce her _name?_"

"No! I didn't say that! It's just…"

_/Say it already, Daisuke!./_

"I'm not dating a girl."

My mother's smile shrunk. I guess she was still trying to see the positives in this. She nodded as if she told herself something…

_**Emiko**_

My son is gay! This can only mean… ACK! If that Hikari boy even as to so much as to TOUCH _MY _Dai-chan, I'll kill him myself! I WILL! I _WILL!_

"Who is it dear?" I said.

His eyes widened.

"You don't _mind?_"

"Of course not," My teeth were grinding, "So, who _is it?_"

"He comes from the United States." United States? YES! He wasn't foolish enough to fall in love with _him…_ Oh my sweet sweet Daisuke!

"Really?"

_**Daisuke**_

Her cherry self was back. I guess she was going through a state of shock? Either way she was now even _more_ eager to learn Gavin's name.

"His name is Ravencroth Gavin."

"Oh… Sounds mysterious…" She teased. I blushed, "Mom…"

"So when did you meet him?" She paused, "Wait. When was your first date?"

"I met him today and our date was… today."

"Wow." She blinked (dramatically if I may add), "That was fast."

I blushed even harder.

_/If blushing was a sport…/_

_Dark…_

"When I was a boy, you kissed on the first date." I chuckled nervously at Grandpa, "Yeah…"

"When I was a boy, you could even _make out_ on the first date."

"… I'm hungry."

"Oh! My little Daisuke is growing up! Tell me, who laid the first kiss?" My mother gripped onto my shoulders, "But most importantly, how long did it _last?_ Huh? Huh?"

I gulped. This wasn't what I planned…

_/You didn't even plan…/_

_Not the point…_

"Is something going on?" My father walked into the kitchen, "I can hear Emiko's shrieks all the way from my room."

"Oh Kosuke! Dai-kun got himself a boyfriend."

The moment of truth…

"I'm happy for you, son. Now, would you like a sandwich? I'm hungry."

"Kosuke!" My mother placed her hands on her hips, "Say more than that!"

"Remember to use protection, son."

"Kosuke!"

_**Gavin**_

I was wakened by the sound of this:

"_IF YOU WANT A PICKLE, BUT YOU'RE SHORT A NICKLE, THEN YOU'RE IN A BIT OF A FICKLE! Now, Sandpiper Pickles are only a dollar ninety-five! That's a nickel less than it was BEFORE! So… no longer will this be said for you: IF YOU WANT A PICKLE, BUT YOU'RE SHORT A NICKLE, THEN YOU'RE-"_

_Beep._

"I'm not listening to that again…"

It took me a few minutes, but I was out of my bed wobbling over to my bathroom. I arrived in front of the bathroom door, eyes barely open, but big enough to see the security lock.

"If he…" I tried to open the door, "WHY DAD? WHY?"

Desperately trying to think of the security code, I danced in place. Now I'm awake completely.

"Ack! Uh… Four, five, seven? No… Three, five, one? No… Ack! What is it?" I gasped, "The ground!"

I looked at the ground smiling as I saw the yellow flag.

"Thank you little flag!" I grabbed the flag opening it, "Two, eight, two!"

I blinked, "That's kind of a tongue twister… Two eight two, two eight twoo, two weight twoo, two way roo? What the hell?"

I opened the door and finally went to the bathroom. Washing my hands, I looked up at the mirror only to see a little white note taped in the spot where my head should be. I dried my hands before taking the note and wondered what Dad wrote in it…

_Gavin! GAVIN! Gavin?_

_I assume you are awake by now since you are currently reading this letter. Gasp! You can read!_

I rolled my eyes, "I assume he forgot all about last night? Well… That's a bright side for me."

_Well, Gav, I have to tell you some important, IMPORTANT, important (see how important?) things. _

"I think he went insane…"

_Well! FIRST OFF! Got your attention, didn't I?_

"How long did this take you to write?"

_Important Thing #1: Okay, well when you left, I was… mad…_

"No…"

_And then I felt guilty for the things I told you. REMEMBER THAT I HAVE A JOB. And yes, jobs DO affect your personality, especially if your boss is nothing but a jerk that keeps giving you reports and taking away your life SAYING he'll pay you more! Never get a job that involves sitting in a cubicle, Gavin. That's important to know. I'm saving your life right now._

"Lucky me…"

_Important Thing #2! Are you ready, Gavin? Are you?_

…

_OKAY! Gavin, there is no chicken out of the freezer. You must… one) go to the freezer, two) look for a frozen block ice of chicken and THREE) put the chicken in the sink. _

I put the chicken in the sink.

_See, now if I hadn't told you that, we would have starved for tonight._

"We could have ordered take out…"

_And I know you just said something witty, but I'm trying to be an influence! An influence that can cook!_

"You burn the chicken!"

_Important Thing #3: Gavin, I'm sorry. I tried to make this letter as amusing as possible for you, but it still does not dismiss those painful words I said to you. You are perfect the way you are. I remember when you were born (and believe me, it's a graphical sight, so this is a very BIG compliment) you were the most precious thing to me. To think yesterday night I said you were freakish and someone who did nothing right makes me feel horrible. I know it's hard on you… It's hard on me too and I just took out my anger out on you, I'm sorry. You hear that? I'm sorry. Wait… You can't hear me now… You READ that? I'm sorry. _

"I get it."

_Important Thing #4: Well… As much as I pictured my son to be completely straight, I have to accept who you are. So, this… Daisuke, was it? (I heard you call him when he was leaving) Sorry if I got the name wrong, but I didn't quite hear…_

"Well, you got it right. Way to go Dad…"

_He seemed like a good boy. He bowed. He BOWED. I don't know much about the Japanese, but I've never been bowed TO before! And it felt GOOD!_

"Don't take advantage of him!"

_And he said he was sorry which is a plus. Why? HAVE YOU SEEN THE OTHER (insert exact number) GIRLS YOU'VE MADE ME SEEN? They NEVER say "Sorry Mr. Ravencroth for our vulgar behavior on your property" or "We were getting carried away, I'm sorry". NO! Instead they say, "Don't tell my parents!" or "Please! I won't press charges on child support if I get pregnant!" Do you know how many secrets I'm hiding? DO YOU? I don't even know! _

I laughed, "Well that was just pointless to say then, now wasn't it Dad?"

_And yet Daisuke, who has interesting hair, said he was sorry. He seemed polite and nice, and well… dammit, he said sorry! That's enough for me! I'll give Daisuke a chance. I'll give this boy on boy action a chance too…_

"Already expecting us to have sex, eh? Now I'm definitely related to you."

_Important Thing #5: You're late for school._

"What?" I looked at the clock. Seven thirty-two.

"Shit! I only have fifteen minutes!"

_Important Thing #6: Breakfast is made on the table. I knew you would take long with this._

After rushing clothes on me and throwing my backpack over my left shoulder, I grabbed a piece of toast running out the door, "Thanks Dad!"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I walked out of my bedroom with my suitcase, "You're welcome, son."

_**Gavin**_

Takeshi sat on a backwards chair in front of me, "Ravencroth!"

"Yes, Saehara?"

"I developed the pictures last night," He pulled out a package of photos, "And they're fantastic!"

"Well, I try my best…"

Takeshi pulled out the photos spreading them out on my desk, "The profile is a little amateur, but I'm not picky and neither are the ladies…"

"Geez! How many copies of the XXX pic did you make?"

I picked up a pile of the same picture of the thief's sex and widened my eyes. Takeshi smiled nervously, "I made a few calls…"

Next thing I knew…

"OH MY GOSH! ARE THOSE THE PICTURES?"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Takeshi picked up the pictures, "Calm down, there's enough for everyone. Everyone who has cash, at least."

Daisuke walked in the room placing his backpack on his desk. I smiled getting out of my seat before being trampled by fan girls and walked over to Daisuke.

_**Daisuke**_

"Hey Niwa-kun." Gavin greeted.

"Hello Gavin."

"Dad's a fan of yours now."

"What?"

"Apparently, your sweet innocent self has made him _head over heels_ about you. He doesn't even care that you're a guy."

I don't know how big I was smiling, but my face began to hurt… really bad…

"That's great!"

"Yeah," He leaned against my desk, "So, when's the next one?"

"Oh." I shrugged, "I…"

"_Oh Dai-kun! You just have to introduce us to him! Ask for another date to come over to our house so that we can meet him, okay?"_

"_But, what if he gets scared?"_

"_Why would he get scared?"_

_Dad and Grandpa coughed. _

"_No reason…"_

"I guess you can come over my house and meet my parents…"

"Parents?" He stroked his chin, "That'll be the first."

"You've never met any of your other girlfriends' parents?"

"I've never had a girlfriend that _long_ enough to meet their parents."

I rolled my eyes, "So, you're the player type?"

"No!" He laughed, "I just never got hooked. I tried once, but ugh… that was horrible from the start. No girl ever interested me…" He sighed, "Nope. None of them… but then… irony… you came along."  
I blushed, "That's nice to hear."

"Everyone in their seats please."

_**Satoshi**_

Apparently, Ravencroth is going on another date with Niwa-kun. I have to cease this madness. Niwa-kun is going to get hurt. The only thing I'll let Niwa get hurt with is a knife in home economics because Niwa always distracts himself…

_**Risa**_

OH MY GOD! Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"So, tonight or…?"

"Tonight's fine, I have nothing to do tonight."  
Gavin smiled, "Oh, yeah, that reminds me-"

"Rae-kun, may you please sit in your seat behind Harada-san?"

Gavin nodded and mouthed something to Niwa as he sat over behind Riku.

_**Riku**_

This. Can't. Be. Happening.

"But… I have to warn you, she's a little energetic." A moment's pause, "Okay, she's VERY energetic. So, if she starts ambushing you with questions or praise just nod your head and say yes to everything. Somehow, you'll manage to receive some food out of it."  
Ravencroth nodded his head, "Um… Okay, nod and get food. Nod and get food."

"When do you plan to come?"

"Um… Seven sound good?"

"Sure, we'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Risa, once again, had to get in the business, but sadly… I was interested as well.

"Nothing." They both said. Okay… Something is going on here…

_**Takeshi**_

I was holding my tray of food walking over to Niwa and Ravencroth when I heard whispers around me.

"They've been _real_ close since yesterday."

"Someone told me they were going around the city yesterday."

"I never saw them in the city."

"I heard Ravencroth went to Niwa-kun's house… eh? Eh?"

"Nu-huh! Niwa-kun went to _Ravencroth's _house."

"Ooooh… Trap there!"

"He _is_ foreign."

"He has white hair!" So much for the whispering now…

"And he's so… I don't really know that much about Ravencroth."

They gasped, "Mysterious!"

"No wonder why Niwa-kun is _all over _Ravencroth."

_All over? WHAT?_ I ignored the insane girls still walking to Niwa and Ravencroth; somehow this just seems like a very long walk… but… What's with the rumors of Niwa and Ravencroth hitting it off? I saw Ravencroth last night, he seemed a little angry at first, but cooled off.

I looked ahead of me seeing Ravencroth and Niwa laughing out loud. They calmed down silently talking to themselves and then… (don't ask me why) but my eyes trailed under the table where Ravencroth's hand slowly crept on Niwa's… Niwa's… Niwa's _knee! _Niwa-kun didn't even _do _anything and just continued nodding with the conversation. Getting closer to them, I noticed Ravencroth's hand was getting closer to… erm… Niwa's… "special area". They- They _ARE _hitting it off! Why hadn't Niwa told me?

"Hey, Niwa."

"Huh?" Niwa and Ravencroth faced forward, Ravencroth's hands on the table, and Niwa looking away. I arched my eyebrow, "You plan on doing anything tonight?"

"Ravencroth is coming over, nothing special."

Ravencroth sighed, "I'm really starting to dislike my last name…"

"Why?" I placed my food on the table sitting down.

"Why…?" Niwa hadn't thought of that! Ah… my great interrogation skills…

"He met my dad yesterday, it's unfair really. Besides," Ravencroth smiled, "People say his mom is mad hot."

"_What?_" Niwa turned to Ravencroth. Ravencroth smiled nervously, "But not as hot as-"

He looked at me, "… my mom…? Oh that's just wrong…"

"On so many levels…" Niwa commented. I growled. I have to get them to say it.

"I thought you said your mom left your dad."

"She did."

"When did she leave your family?"

"Saehara! You shouldn't be asking Gavin that."

"_Gavin?_ Since when did you start calling him that?" I smiled. Oh! Got him there!

"I told him he could call me that because my last name was getting annoying. No one else here likes calling people by first names, so…" He nodded, "But my mom left four years ago when I was ten."

"You two are doing a lot of things together lately."

"It's been two days." Ravencroth said.

"Two days in a row of going to each others' houses."

"I met up with you yesterday night." He smiled, "_Remember?_"

Ravencroth is dirty… I sighed, "I barely talked to you the entire night."

"Oh… I know…" He was still smiling. Niwa arched his eyebrow, "What do you mean by barely talking the entire night?"

"And he wanted me to take _photos _too." Ravencroth was now laughing hysterically.

I glared, "Ravencroth!"

"Sorry, Saehara; couldn't resist!" He laughed, "It was just so easy!"

"Hello Niwa-kun, Saehara-kun, and Rae-kun!" The Harada twins sat at our table. Risa sitting extra close to Ravencroth and Riku sitting protectively next to Niwa; they both looked at them looking for something.

"You two got really close, haven't you?" Riku asked giving a stare at Ravencroth.

Ravencroth arched and eyebrow and sighed. He took out some scotch tape from his backpack and pulled out a really… really… really long piece of tape.

_**Daisuke**_

I think Gavin took "close" to the extreme…

"Yeah, we're close as ever." Gavin replied.

Looking down at the piece of tape sticking to my shirt, I glanced over to Gavin, "You taped us together?"

"At least it'll be true now."

"Why did you tape Niwa-kun to you?" Harada Risa-san stared blankly at the tape wrapped around our upper stomachs. Gavin was attempting to get up.

"Wait, wait!" I stood up with him. We were a little rough at first, but eventually got the hang of walking together fine.

"What are you two doing?"

Hiwatari-kun saw the piece of tape around our stomachs. Gavin smiled, "Walking!"

"I can see that."

"Oh really? I mean you asked what we were doing and I just-"

"I was referring to the tape."

"Oh." Gavin struggled, but placed his arm around me, "Just getting even closer to my boyfriend."

_**Risa**_

NO FAIR! Niwa-kun got a boyfriend BEFORE _ME?_

_**Riku**_

This. Can't. Be. Happening. Why Niwa? WHY?

_**Takeshi**_

They are hitting it off. Daisuke you dog… Already making the moves on the foreign new student, eh?

_**Dark**_

Zzzz…

_**Krad**_

Zzzz…

_**Satoshi**_

How could Niwa consider a person who would tape themselves to him as a possible partner?

_**Gavin**_

Is it me, or has everything gone… quite?

_**Daisuke**_

"SPEAK!"

"Come on, Dai-kun," Gavin started moving, "We wouldn't want to be late for our next class."

"Have you two kissed?"

_**Girl**_

What…? It was just a question…

_**Gavin**_

I smiled, "Yes. We have."

"OOOOOH!"

I think I just made Daisuke and me the most popular gay couple here… or… the _only known_ gay couple for that matter… And all the worth while blue-haired bastard is having milk pour all over his hand as he squeezes the carton. Ah… once again… life is sweet.

**ohmygoshthunderandlightningandrainrainisgloriousdontyouthinkespeciallyifyoureexplodingmarshmallowsinyourmicroraveitjustrules**

Schizo: Ah... what's to come...? Who's the next person you guys are going to pity...? What else are you going to like about Gavin...? Well... I'll say this:

Popcorn

Parents

Pervertness

Promises

PAY BACK!

Cheers! -Steph


	7. That Bunny Is Going Down

Schizo: MY GOD! This chapter came out HUGE! And... heh... heh... I'm not even in the good part... I'm thinking the good details come in the next chapter since they go back to school tomorrow and Gavin gets to hear some rumors about a certain something. Of course, the rumors have a date and friends are invited (even Satoshi) and MUHAHA! BUT, before the "date" comes many fights, movie date, and KRAD! Because I only typed for Krad ONE time out of this whole thing and he was sleeping... (sigh...)

I don't own D N Angel, but I own this really cool techno CD called After Dark

**linebreakerofthemaxisbecauseialwayswantedtobeinthematrixsoisangthemuffinmansongandmymotherwentyouwantapickleandthenwealldied**

_**Gavin**_

We were in home economics. Daisuke and I were forced to un-tape ourselves since apparently you need space when cooking and it's dangerous. Why? Apparently, I might accidentally stab Daisuke with the cutting knife (like I would really do that…).

"Partner up!"

I was going to partner up with Daisuke when Takeshi grabbed my arm, "We need to talk."

_**Daisuke **_

I was going to partner up with Gavin when Hiwatari-kun grabbed my arm, "Come."

"Uh… Okay…?"

_**Takeshi**_

Ravencroth and I sat on our stools taking our knives and began cutting celery over the sink. Ravencroth broke the silence, "You needed me?"

"You're going out with Niwa, eh?"

"Yeah."

"You just met him though."

"I also spent a whole day with him…" He said, "So I know quite a bit for one day of knowing him."

"Oh?"

"You're his best friend." He scraped a piece of celery into the drain, "So, we're eventually to be friends, right?"

"I guess."

"You're uncomfortable, aren't you?"

"No." I cut the end of the celery off, "Niwa doesn't usually rush like this. He's safe. He's the good guy. Now all of a sudden he's taking risks, getting a boyfriend, taping himself to other people,"

"That was my idea."

"Still, he allowed it."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. He's still himself," I smiled, ", but better. Before he would let everyone push him around like the new guy in the newspaper agency. Always getting the stupid girl scout story to report."

"What?"

"Never mind. Now… look at him."

We looked at Niwa, who ruined the moment by tripping over something falling head first on the floor.

"Daisuke!" Ravencroth jumped. Niwa got up, "Uh… I'm okay…"

Hiwatari assisted Niwa to a stool, "You should sit down."

"Thanks."

I laughed, "Okay…"

_Cling!_

My eyes widened as I saw my knife fall down the drain. Ravencroth shrugged, "Just get another knife."

"You don't understand…"

_**Gavin**_

Our home ec teacher is insane.

"Did I hear a knife _drop?_ I better not have lost a knife!"

"Oh! It came from Station 2!"

I looked up, "Station 2."

"Someone's going to get cut if I don't find _two _knives there!"

Takeshi panicked, "Shit… I'm going to get in so much trouble…"

"Why?"

"He's obsessed."

As the home ec teacher stormed past the crowd of students, I looked at the knife in my hands. Dropping the celery, I cut my palm wincing in pain and placed my knife on Takeshi's celery. Takeshi widened his eyes.

"_MY HAND!_" Okay, so I'm being overdramatic, but I need to make this look convincing…

"Ravencroth!" Takeshi grabbed my palm, "What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident!"

The teacher stood before us, "What happened here?"

"I cut myself with the knife making it drop down the drain!"

"And where's Saehara's knife?" I pointed to the celery with my knife, "He dropped it."

"Let me look at your hand."

I showed him my left hand.

"You cut yourself deeply. How did you do this?"

"… Um…" Looking away, I saw Daisuke. Hah! Excuse! "… I guess being in the same class with your boyfriend isn't always such a good idea…"

"What?"

"I got distracted…"

He looked my way, "By Niwa?"

"What can I say? He's _mad hot._"

_**Takeshi**_

Ravencroth is insane…

_**Daisuke**_

Gavin cut himself badly because of me? Oh no.

"Yeah, but I'll live." He said. Sensei grabbed his wrist, "We can't have blood in our food."

Two seconds later…

"You better not put ANY celery in OUR food, got that?" Pretty much, everyone said that.

_**Gavin**_

He bandaged my hand after putting some alcohol on it. I was sent back to my station with Takeshi. We were excused from doing any further work, but we weren't allowed to eat. Takeshi looked at me, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

He eyed my hand.

"Oh, that. Eh… This was nothing. I've gotten in much worse pain than this. Remember, I lived in Jersey before Japan."

"You didn't have to cut yourself."

"Well, you didn't get in trouble."

"But… why? You went to the extreme to help me."

"Hey, friends go to the extreme for each other, right?"

Takeshi sat straight, "A Saehara goes to the extreme for anything."

"Oh yeah, you're a reporter."

"I have to pay you back somehow, though."

"Eh… You'll do it later when I really need it. For now, clue me in on that Hiwatari guy."

"Um… Sure…" He paused, "But, I promise to pay you back."

"Sure, fine, clue me in."

_**Daisuke**_

I rushed in my house.

"Ma- AH!" Gripping onto the edge of the floor, I pulled my weight up dodging the lasers and tumbling forward onto my hands. Standing up, I ran forward missing the cage that would have fallen on my head and stopping before an arrow pierced through my skin.

"Mom! I really need to talk to you! Turn off the tests!"

She didn't listen. I sighed, ducking my head from the pendulum and pressed myself against the wall on the floor just barely slipping through the peek of the giant boulder rolling by.

"Come on Mom… You didn't just copy an Indiana Jones movie, did you?"

I grabbed the key under the arrow and pulled out a rubber band in my pocket. Using the rubber band, I unlocked the door.

_Splash!_

"Ugh… Forgot about the water…" My voice echoed through the bucket on my head.

"Daisuke! I'm ashamed of you! You didn't even get past the water on the door trick?'

"He can dodge a laser and miss a boulder, but he can't surpass the good ol' water pail trick. What kind of thief are we training here?" Grandpa shook his head.

I threw the bucket on the floor, "Gavin is coming at seven!"

"_Seven?_" My mother looked at the clock, "That only gives us less than three hours! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I would have if you turned off the tests…"

"Okay! Evasive Maneuver #47! Daiki, get the poultry! Daisuke, get the beverages! With!"

"Kyu?" With looked up at Mom, "Kyu kyu?"

"With, go to the front door and keep a look out for Gavin! He has white hair, red eyes, and… well he looks like you but a human!"

"Kyu…?"

"When he comes… just look adorable and distract him if we aren't ready."

"Kyu!"

"What about you, Mom?"

"I'll… I'll begin cooking and setting up the tables!"

"What's going on?" Dad came into the living room, "Why is it that I always miss something?"

"Kosuke! Honey! You get your speech ready!"

"What speech?"

"The one for Gavin!"

"Why?"

"Gavin is coming at seven!"

"Stop yelling, Emiko."

Mom calmed down, "Sorry, dear. I'm just so excited! We're going to meet Daisuke's first boyfriend!"

"You're yelling again…"

"Oh. Yes. Well, you get your speech ready and while you do that, please organize our house so it looks suitable."

"You do that everyday. Our house _always_ looks suitable."

"Kosuke…"

He sighed, "Yes dear…"

_**Gavin**_

I looked down at the piece of paper with Daisuke's address and then up at the door with the number. I rang the doorbell.

"KYU!"

"He's here! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"Mom, there's nothing else to do."

"What are you talking about? You're not even dressed properly!"

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Change!"

"Emi-san, calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I know Dad, but… Oh I'm just so nervous. I want to be as good as a host as I can be."

"I got the living room ready."

"Oh good!" A pause. "ACK! BLUE PILLOWS? BLUE? You ALWAYS use red when there's a boyfriend coming over! It influences the love! THE LOVE!"

"But you love the color blue."

"NOT ANYMORE!"

And the door is not even open…

_**Daisuke**_

_/Put red on./_

_Like this blouse?_

I held a red dress shirt up to the mirror. Dark's head was there, but… eh… whatever.

_/I look good in red./_

_I'm the one wearing the shirt though._

_/You have red hair, it'll match./_

_Why are you so interested anyway?_

_/You always want to look good for your lover./_

_Yeah, but he's not your lover._

_/I'm just suggesting you wear a red shirt, that's all./_

_What's that?_

_/What's what?./_

_That smell._

_/What smell?./_

_Are… Are you wearing cologne?_

_/I always wear cologne, Daisuke./_

_No… This one is different… It actually smells good._

_/What do you-/_

_No, I mean it smells WAY too good._

_/I got new cologne… sue me…/_

_When? I don't remember buying new cologne…_

_/…/_

_Dark…_

_/… So I stole a bottle…/_

_Dark!_

_**Emiko**_

HE'S SO CUTE! With his cute black jacket over his red shirt and black jeans, his hair just pops out at you, and it's so shaggy and adorably swayed in many directions, you just want to hug him!

"Hello Mrs. Niwa." He greeted.

"Hello! You must be Gavin. Come in!"

I led him into the living room, "This is Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather, Kosuke, Daisuke's father, and… where is he?"

"Who? Daisuke's brother?" Brother? I don't recall giving birth to another boy…

"I met him yesterday… Weird guy…"

"You met Daisuke's brother?" What is he talking about…?

"Yeah, um… What was his name…?"

_**Gavin**_

Okay… I know this… Phantom Thief… uh… Darth? No… Phantom Thief… Dark! That was it!

"Dark?"

"_Dark?_" They all shouted.

Um… Was it something I said…?

_**Daisuke**_

_/I heard my name./_

_Why are they talking about you? God… Could they NOT think of a better subject?_

_/I'm always a good subject./_

After placing on some jeans and the red dress shirt, I walked down the stairs. My mother grabbed me by the arm pulling me inside the kitchen after politely saying, "Please, take a seat and chat for a little while until dinner is ready."

We went inside the kitchen, where I was COMPLETELY lost, and my mother widened her eyes at me.

"He knows about Dark?"

"He knows who Dark is… but he doesn't know about the whole situation. He thinks Dark is my brother."

"Well you know what this _means, _don't you?"

"No…"

She sighed, "You'll have to be transforming a little tonight in order to uphold the brother situation."

"Why? Can't Dark be one of those brothers that go out these nights?"

_/But I would NEVER miss **this** dinner./_

_You just want to sit next to him, don't you? DON'T YOU?_

_/Well, Daisuke, I never thought you'd accuse me of that…/_

…

"I'm not doing it."

"But… Daisuke, do you really have a choice?"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled, "You do like him, don't you?"

"… Oh…"

_Damn. Damn you._

_/Hm… Would I look good in this black shirt… or this black shirt…?./_

_Damn you a lot._

_**Gavin**_

"And we never found that cat. We didn't like the cat though because it always scratched me, but still… it wasn't our cat and the family loved it… so…"

I thought we were talking about how nice the weather is in Japan…

"Have you ever had any pets?" Mr. Niwa asked.

"Yeah. I had a fish."

"Do you still have it?"

"No."

"Oh, it died?"

"Well, I'm assuming it did."

They arched their eyebrows confused. I sighed. Might as well explain…

"When I was seven, when my parents were still together, I had a fish named Rover. I don't know why I named the fish Rover because it was a girl, but I was seven. I was dumb. Anyways, I had to go to summer camp and I had this fish for three weeks. My dad won it in a fair. It looked cool, but I didn't like how it was in a bag. At the time I heard plastic bags could kill you."

They nodded.

"So I went to summer camp, but when I came back Rover was gone. I asked my parents what happened to Rover because well… she was gone. My mom said she ran away, but you know what? Fish can't run."

"Your fish ran away…?" Daisuke's grandfather asked, "And you believed that?"

"I was seven. I was dumb."

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday."

Mr. Niwa looked at me. I feel slightly uncomfortable…

"So how did you and Dai-kun meet?"

"He ran into me when I was getting my uniforms."

"Oh…"

"Dinner's ready!"

Mrs. Niwa led everyone to the table where everyone sat except for one empty chair. Mrs. Niwa turned to Daisuke, "Why don't you get your brother?"

"But I don-"

There was thud under the table. Daisuke stood up, "Yes mother."

_**Kosuke**_

Gavin didn't eat, so we didn't eat. We were waiting for Dark and Daisuke. Problem is… if we're to do this… we'll never get to eat, now will we? Gavin sat there occasionally fixing the sleeve of his jacket and looked down at the steamy spiced chicken in front of him. I looked at my own chicken. Why couldn't Gavin _not_ see Dark? I sighed.

_**Dark**_

_You do anything and I swear…_

_/Oh, Daisuke, how could I do anything in front of Emiko and the others?./_

… _So you mean you would be hitting on Gavin if they WEREN'T there? Huh? HUH?_

_/You're so paranoid, you know./_

_You never answered me!_

_/I refuse to./_

_(gasp) YOU WOULD, WOULDN'T YOU?_

Walking down the hallway, I entered the dining room casually walking over to the seat next to Gavin (there was only two empty seats, both were next to him) and began sitting down.

_**Gavin**_

Is it just my ol' perverted little self, or is this guy _trying _to turn me on? He's sitting down as if in slow motion in a Bay Watch episode. And… Where's Daisuke?

_**Dark**_

"Where's Daisuke?" Ravencroth asked.

I must pretend I didn't know he was coming. I do not know. Nothing…

"Huh?" I turned to him, "Oh! Hey… Aren't you…?"

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Um… dunno…" I shrugged, "He'll come back."

"I'll get him."

"No!" Everyone shouted, besides me and Ravencroth. Ravencroth cringed and nodded, "Okay…"

"You look hot." I said.

"What?"

"Aren't you hot in your jacket?"

_**Gavin**_

I am kind of hot in my jacket… but look at him! He MUST be cold or something… All Dark (odd name to name your kid) was wearing this skin-fit black tank top and some jeans that hugged his body, oh and a strap around his left arm. Otherwise… I'm wondering what Daisuke wears on an average basis… hm…

"Yeah, I guess I should take it off."

"Let me get that for you." Mrs. Niwa assisted me with my jacket and walked out of the dining room to hang my jacket on the coat hanger.

_**Dark**_

Gavin is wearing this skin-fit (and when I say this, every line, abdomen curve, the entire structure of his chest was visible with that shirt on, he might as well take it off!) red shirt that went to the end of his hips. He fixed his sleeves, which ended just above his elbow, and looked at the entrance to the dining room.

"Daisuke's been gone for a really long time…"

"Oh, he's fine!" Emiko said while taking her seat, "… Just fine…"

_Ask to go to the bathroom or something!_

_/But I'm hungry…/_

_I'm the one who needs to be there!_

_/… But I'm hungry…/_

Hungry for some excitement that is…

"Can you pass the mashed potatoes?" I asked Daiki. He picked up the bowl reaching over the empty seat next to Gavin (his left) and as Gavin went to reach for it…

_**Gavin**_

This guy is WAY too close to me… He's reached over me, his hand on my _knee_, and he grabs the bowl finally taking his hand off my knee and sat back down. Everyone blinked, I went back to staring at the door, and Dark placed some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"I'm getting worried." I said, "I'll go lo-"

"NO!"

Why can't I look for Daisuke? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

"I'll go look for him," Dark stood up, "Sometimes he just never considers others."

What? Daisuke's always nice… _always_.

_**Dark**_

I walked out of the dining room closing the door behind me.

"Daisuke! There you are!"

_**Daisuke**_

"I had to go to the bathroom."

_**Dark**_

"Oh. That reminds me, I have to go to the bathroom _too._"

_**Daisuke**_

"Don't mind if we eat without you."

_**Dark**_

"Fine, whatever, I better get to the bathroom…"

_**Daisuke**_

Do you know how HARD it is to keep thinking about Gavin in that sexual manner where you transform so quickly, and doing it OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER? I feel ashamed to be entering the room where Gavin will be smiling at me thinking everything is fine while I have to live with the fact that I imagined him in ways I'm not supposed to!

"Hello everyone. Sorry about that…"

"Well, let's begin eating!" Emiko smiled.

_**Emiko**_

Daisuke looked at the clock realizing it had been fifteen minutes since Dark said he was "going to the bathroom". Daisuke stood up, "I… I need to do something."

"The bathroom?" Gavin asked. Daisuke nodded, "Yes."

"Okay… can you show me where it is then? I need to go too."

Daisuke's eyes widened. Kosuke coughed and cleared his throat, "There's a bathroom just this way. I'll show you."

"Why can't-"

"I'll show you."

Kosuke grabbed Gavin's wrist pulling him out of the dining room through the other door. Daisuke sighed, "That was close."

Dad began laughing, "This is some event."

"Ugh… This wasn't what I expected to do when Gavin came over."

"That'll show you to be more careful."

"Grandpa!"

_**Kosuke**_

I waited outside the door for Gavin. He came out after washing his hands and nodded, "Ready."

"Okay, come on."

"Is something wrong with Daisuke?"

"No."

"He's acting stranger than usual."

"Niwas are multi-personalities."

"Um… Okay…"

_**Dark**_

I don't' mind transforming… It's quite nice knowing what I have to do in order to do it… I noticed Gavin and Kosuke came back.

_Just do it. You know you want to anyway…_

"Apparently a door's been left open." I said. Gavin looked down using his napkin as an excuse by placing it over his lap while quickly zipping his pants doing so.

He silently whispered in my direction, "Thanks."

"What door?" Emiko looked both directions, "They're both closed!"

"Oh, I guess I'm delusional."

Gavin laughed.

_/Looks like Gavi-boy thinks I'm funny./_

_Stop gloating, he laughed because Mom can be innocent at times._

_/Then why laugh after my comment?./_

… _Okay, so he thinks you're funny… that's nothing…_

"Daisuke talks about you." I said. Gavin turned to me, "What does he say?"

"How you're sexy to him."

_MOM AND DAD ARE THERE YOU IDIOT!_

"_Sexy?_" Gavin looked at Emiko smiling nervously (she was actually smiling wider than usual), "You don't say…"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's probably why he had to _do _something."

"DARK!"

_I'M KILLING YOU! I'M KILLING YOU! _

"Heh… Then," Gavin smirked, "Might as well join him, no? OOOOOH… DAISUKE!"

… _Okay, never mind…_

"What?" My eyes widened.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "I don't think he'd do that now."

"Yes, Dark, that was a cruel joke." Emiko glared, Kosuke glared, and Daiki glared! The only one who wasn't glaring was Gavin only because he found amusement in my ambush!

"Eh, older brothers do it all the time, right?" Gavin ate a piece of chicken, "Otherwise there'd be no bond between the siblings."

"Dark, can you help me find that newspaper article I wanted to show Gavin?"

Daiki stood up gesturing me to move. I sighed, "Coming."

_**Daisuke**_

After running around the house to the other side of the dining room, I entered through the door panting.

_**Gavin**_

Okay… Maybe Dark wasn't kidding…

"Sorry, I… uh… was busy…"

Maybe Dark REALLY wasn't kidding…

"Where'd you go?"  
Daisuke sat down next to me, "Um… I needed to get something in my room."

"What?" If he says anything on the lines of…

"Um…" He looked down at his hands, "Lotion. My hands were rough."

Okay, Dark WASN'T kidding… but… now? Of all times? NOW?

"Well… I'm full!"

I looked down at my plate; I only ate half of the food. Yet everyone else, besides Daisuke and Dark, ate their entire plate. We all went into the living room sitting on the couch. I wrapped my arm around Daisuke as he leaned in my chest. Mrs. Niwa and Mr. Niwa looked at each other displaying a devilish looking sneer. Mrs. Niwa turned to me, "Would you like to play a game?"

_**Daisuke**_

"Now… I just have to get to Daisuke?"

"But you have to go through all the obstacles. I hope you're flexible."

"What do you mean flexible?"

"You're going to be tested on mental ability, sexual desires, physical fitness, and of course…"

With jumped on Gavin knocking him down, "KYU!"

"That's right! That last category is likeability. You'll be competing against With, our adorable rabbit, to see who we like better."

"But you've known," Gavin looked at With, "… this rabbit for a long time. I have an unfair advantage."

"That's why you must try hard. With doesn't go easy when it comes to being cute."

With hopped away, Dad stood next to Gavin, Mom left the room saying "good luck!", and Grandpa came in, "Dark is in his station. Are you ready to begin?"

"Do you normally do this…?"

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke left.

"… Yes. Yes we do."

"Okay, for ten minutes, you must only use five words sentences, question sentences, and you must avoid saying yes or no. For every five words sentences, you get five points, for every question sentence you get seven and when you avoid saying yes and no, you receive one point. When you reach a hundred points, you pass to the next level."

"When do I begin, Sir?" (five words and question, 12 points)

"When do you think I begin?"

"I suppose right now, right?" (five words and question, 24 points)

"Imagine yourself in a bedroom. Daisuke's there. What's your initial reaction?"

"I would be very perverted." (five words, 29 points)

"Would you go to the next level?"

"Most likely I would." (avoided saying yes (ASY), 30 points)

"Would you use protection?"

"Wouldn't YOU use protection if in the situation?" (ASY and question, 38 points)

"Would you ever cheat on Daisuke?"

"How can you ask that?" (five words, question, ASN, 51 points)

"Would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't, obviously…" (five words, ASN, 57 points)

"What is your typical activity during the day?"

"Drawing is what I do." (five words, 62 points)

"Is that all?"

"Do you think that's all?" (five words, question, ASN, 73 points)

"I'm sure you have a life, but what else do you do then?"

"Listen to music, I guess." (five words, 78 points)

"What kind of music?"

"A lot of types actually." (five words, 83 points)

"Name some."

"Rock, techo, foreign, classical, others…" (five words, 88 points)

"Do you listen to heavy metal?"

"It's not bad as stereotyped." (five words, ASY, 94 points)

"How so?"

"The guitarists are very talented." (five words, 99 points)

"Do you play an instrument?"

"N- I haven't learned just yet." (ASN, 100 points)

"Congratulations, you have reached 100 points, you may proceed."

Mr. Niwa pointed to the door. I walked into the next room where I had to grab a rope before falling to the ground. A loud siren went about as Mrs. Niwa's voice came on.

"You are now in Stage 2! Prepare to expect the unexpected! If you want to live."

"_LIVE?_ What do you mean if I want to _live?_" I swung my body forward landing on my feet on the tile floor once again.

"Watch out…"

I ducked after freaking out when I saw a blade swing for my head.

"WHAT?" The blade stabbed the wall. Blinking lights appeared around a door on the other side of the room indicating that was my destination.

Running for it, I paused after a spear flashed through me and the ground floor twisted in many directions.

"This… family… is… INSANE!"

_**Daisuke**_

I was watching through the monitors intensely seeing how Gavin managed his way out of everything by amateur moves and lucky/quick reflexes. My heart was racing; he was almost to the door. Now… the next stage is Dark… I hope Dark doesn't go too far… and I hope Gavin doesn't reject me after this… _I_ would reject me after this…

_**Gavin**_

After ramming myself into the door (which fell down with me) I lifted my head in pain seeing that I was in a dark room. Standing up, I jumped when the door installed itself back in place.

"Wow… As much as this is the craziest thing I've ever done, that was awesome."

"I bet you're really tired, aren't you?"

The lights brightened to a dim light on where Dark stood leaning against the wall, but everything else was pitch black.

"Why don't you sit down?"

I looked around, "Where?"

"Here."

He vanished into the shadows. I waited patiently when two hands gripped my shoulders.

"Sit down."

Gently guided, I sat down in the chair behind me. His hands were still on my shoulders where they slowly began massaging them.

"I bet you think our family is insane."

"Kind of…"

"Well, not _every_ one of us is a psycho."

He bent down to my ear, "Some of us are just dare devils."

"Daisuke must be the order in your chaos then."

"Oh yes. Emiko is Insanity, Kosuke is Confusion, Daiki is Complexion, With is Manipulation, Daisuke is Order, and me… do you know what I am?"

"Dare devil?"

He chuckled. I could be the hot breaths on my ear moving down to my neck and then when all ceased to silence he kissed my neck gently before answering.

"Lust."

I shivered. His hands slid down my chest, "Don't you just love lust?"

"No."

"But you get everything you want that way."

His hand slid down further to my stomach, "Every desire you want comes in lust. Every desired fulfilled by the _angel_ who takes you."

"My _angel_ is fine."

His left hand slithered down to my belt and I felt his presence standing before me. Both hands fiddling with my shirt and sliding across my bare skin, I clenched my fists. I can't see him. He has the advantage most likely since he knows where I am apparently, so he'd move. I wouldn't be able to catch him… or would I?

I aimed for his hand, but he caught it firmly gripping onto it and pushing it down while my lap was occupied… by him. My hands were held tightly in his and he was sitting on me so I couldn't move at all. And just when I'm getting frustrated, I felt his cheek pressed against mine as he cooed in my ear, "Daisuke's not an angel."

"He is to me."

His right held both my hands as his left hand cupped my face. He pulled away still holding my chin, "Are you sure? I can give you everything."

His lips gently brushed against mine without completely kissing me, "Everything you want. All you have to do is say… yes."

"… No."

He pulled away growling, "You pass to the next level."

_**Emiko**_

Oh Gavin is doing so well!

_**Gavin**_

Last one… The bunny… I can't believe I'm saying this… but…

"That bunny is going down."

"Kyu!"

I entered the next room. It was dark at first, but I felt something in front of me. Lights flashed on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Mr. Niwa was standing in the center of a brightly lit (lights were EVERYWHERE like a game show) with a microphone, "Round of applause!"

I looked to my left seeing Mrs. Niwa and Daisuke's grandfather (mainly Mrs. Niwa) in the crowd roaring loudly. What was funny was that they were the only two in the twenty seat section.

"With I, Niwa Kosuke, and my handsome assistant, M- erm… Niwa Dark at the score board," Dark twirled his fingers, "Woo…"

_**Dark**_

You can't just reject me… you can't! How…? I got rejected for… for DAISUKE!

_**Gavin**_

"And now our contestants! With!"

"Kyu!"

"And Gavin!"

"Um…"

"And what are they competing for? The grand prize of course!" Drum roll… "DAISUKE!"

"What would the BUNNY do with Daisuke?"

Everyone shrugged. Dark rolled his eyes, "He'll eat him."

"KYU?"

"Okay! Challenge NUMBER ONE!"

_**Kosuke**_

It's hard being as energetic as Emi-san… How she does it is beyond me…

_**Gavin**_

It had been an hour of this stupid game and I was tied with the bunny. HAH! BEAT THAT YOU FURBALL!

"Now, With, how much do you love Daisuke?"

"Kyu kyu!"

"Aww…" Mrs. Niwa's eyes sparkled, "He's so adorable!"

"Gavin, how much do you love Daisuke?"

I blinked. There's no way I can get a cute answer out of this. I'm a human! This is a romantic moment, not a- OH MY GOD! I KNOW!

_**Emiko**_

AWWWW! He's blushing!

_**Daiki**_

That boy is good…

_**Kosuke**_

"And with a POUNDING uh… how many points?"

Dark was flipping the numbers over and over.

_**Dark**_

Logic really… If Gavin wins… he visits often… Daisuke will like that… Emiko and Kosuke will like that… Daiki will like that… With will like that… I will like that… Everyone wins, except With because of the game…

_**Gavin**_

Dark turned around, "With a landslide of a thousand points more, Gavin got 5000!"

"OH!" I jumped up and down, "I WIN! I WIN!"

"Kyu…"

I stopped jumping running over to the bunny and hugging it, "It's okay, bunny, you're still cute… I'M JUST CUTER!"

_**Daisuke**_

Dark had gone out back to "get the grand prize" and I walked up to Gavin, "You win."

"Kyu…" With was still in Gavin's arms, "Kyu…"

"Sorry, I'm competitive…" Gavin frowned, "I did not mean to rub it in your face, Bunny."

"His name's With."

"Sorry With."

_**Gavin**_

Out of this entire madness, Daisuke walked me home. We reached my door when Daisuke sighed, "Well… we're here."

"Yup."

"So…"

"Don't you EVER make me do anything like that ever again!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

I kissed him.

"What…?"

"I don't need some tests to prove I like you a lot."  
I opened my door and smiled before closing it, "Night Dai-kun."

"Goodnight…"

I closed my door.

_**Daisuke**_

"I love America…" I really do.

**linebreakernumbertwoevernoticehowineverneedlinebreakersthegreatthingabouttypinginmultiplepointsofviewsandimusedtoitbecauseduhimaschizo**

Schizo: Oh! Oh! Oh! YOU WANT THE CHAPTER? WELL GUESS WHAT! All you have to do... and it's perfectly legal TOO, is... (in a whisper) review...

Cheers! -Steph


	8. The White Raven Reborns

Schizo: Eep! This is the chapter that actually brings a PLOT! (gasp)You now have a plot! But not some plot of stealing no... some juicy things that can lead with this plot. Oh...Ihad to end this chapter though, I didn't want to, but I had but since I'm on summer break... Next chapter is coming up soon! Oh! So excited to just write! Fights, hot sexy vibes, misunderstandings, cheating, suspense, drama, humor, romance DUH, and... some very naughty boys...

I don't own D N Angel and I don't own any of the lyrics to the songs ofPink Floyd's CD "The Dark Side of theMoon"I don't even own my apartment! WHAT CAN I OWN?

**linebreakersplittingtheauthoresssnotesandherstorythatpeopleseemtolikeandironicallyherfirstdnangelstoryisahitandshequestionswhysheistypinginthirdperson**

_**Gavin**_

A throbbing pain on my left hand occurred. My hand was taking to effect by the cut and it was five in the morning, an hour before I actually woke up, or around that (I always hated the clock, why look at it?) I went to the bathroom taking off the bandage and gently cleansing my hand in warm water and that soap my dad gave me from a hotel. It was made in China and smelled like lavender, or some sort of flower (I only remember the lavender one).

"_Going to bribe my boss today… Why you say? Why you say? 'Cause I'm in big trouble for being late and not getting there on the double. So I got five dollars where I'll… _hm… Not many words rhyme with dollars…"

"Collar." I said.

"But that doesn't make- Gavin, why are you awake?"

I threw the bandage in the dirty laundry and went under the sink taking out the emergency aid kit. I grabbed the clean white bandage putting it around my hand and pinning the ends.

"I got cut in home economics and my hand hurts."

"You cut yourself?"

"Yeah, my friend was in trouble because he dropped his knife, so I cut myself and saved him the trouble of getting punished."

"You actually have… a friend?"

I rubbed my eyes looking at the clock. Five seventeen. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Maybe us moving to Japan was a good thing."

"I'm going back to bed."

"It's five-fifteen," Five-eighteen, ", why don't you just get ready for school and go out somewhere?"

"School doesn't start until three hours…" Two hours and forty-two minutes, but still…

"So, take a walk or something."

I growled, "You just want me out of this house."

"Apartment."

"Same thing!"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Okay, I'm going."

He threw his backpack over his right shoulder and placed on his headphones listening to his CD player, "Oh and at least use a ten dollar bill to bribe your boss. You can have a variety of choice to buy stuff with ten, not five."

"Hey, he can buy a long distance phone card with five dollars."

"That only gives you nine hours, Dad."

"So, that's plenty of time to have an affair with a sexy blonde Canadian."

"Been having affairs with sexy blonde Canadians, eh?"

"I broke up with her two years ago Gavin. If you knew anything, I would be having affairs with an Italian brunette vixen now."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay Dad."

"Eh… Go have your affair with that _mad hot_ red-headed Japanese."

"And you give up with your Italian vixen. She's cheating on you with a Columbian. Now those innocently beautiful Swedish girls…"

"I'm thinking about the feisty Australian brunette working in the office."

"You really want to go on a picnic with her?"

"Fine, I'll settle with the witty African in the claims department."

"There was a British teacher in my school. She dyed her hair black though."

"Then I'll go with the Indian in Building 4, I think she's single."

"No, she's not. I saw her with another Indian."

"Damn. What about that Russian?"

"No. You tried Russians, remember?"

"… Yes…"

"Eh, try a dumb American."

"I don't want a blonde anymore!"

"Yeah, but Americans are spontaneous."

"Gavin, I'm forty-five, I don't really want to be spontaneous anymore."

"What about Mom?"

I paused.

"She was different. She was half British and half Polish."

"She was born in America, Dad."

"I know." I sighed, "She was the full package."

"Just not yours," He gave me a small smirk, "So have fun with the souvenirs and maybe if you're lucky, you'll actually keep one of them."

"I don't think that'll ever happen soon."

"You have until you die." Gavin opened the door, "So don't waste time."

"You have batteries?"

He pressed the play button on his CD player. Two seconds later.

"No."

"There's some under my computer."

"Thanks."

_**Gavin**_

_Breathe… Breathe in the air. Don't be afraid to care. Leave… Don't' leave me… Look around, choose your own grounds. _

Walking through the park, I listened to some Pink Floyd. Not the new stuff, it's not so great anymore, but the slow psychedelic deadbeat music back in the 60's-style music (except the songs on this CD came out in 1972-1973), you can't find some good new age music anymore nowadays. Takes awhile and when you do, maybe five songs the maximum you like, otherwise, the people are singing about trees like _that's_ new age. It's new age, not some nature freak's music.

The great thing about this CD is that it never pauses between songs; it changes rapidly like your mind. One minute you are concentrating on the values of life (Breathe) and the next you're wondering about the next place you have to go (On The Run). Ironically, the songs were in that exact order.

The rapid sounds of beats and vibrations raced through my mind as I gazed at my surroundings, the park. My world began spinning and out of no where the song ended with an explosion going to the next song (Time) and oh! The time!

_Riiiiiinnnnngggggg!_

Sounds of clocks ringing were heard making me look up at the clock tower.

"Five forty-two." Okay, so I didn't daze off really… that's what this CD does to me…

I daze, I dream, I do everything but concentrate and sometimes my visions blurs with the mixture of sounds manipulating my brain into thinking of random colors, but you feel relaxed, happy, and carefree. Think about being high, like that.

_Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day_

_You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way_

_Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town_

_Waiting for someone or something to show you the way_

This CD, The Dark Side of the Moon, was my favorite. Not metal, not foreign, not techno, this little early 70's Pink Floyd CD that seemed to always match my life no matter what. I'd listen to the lyrics and laugh, like they'd sing about my pathetic life, but it's not just the lyrics. The rhythm, the beats, the instrumental genius of the band, I can't get enough of it and I only have a few CDs, but I listen to this one most. I think I may have to get a new one; this one is being used so much…

_Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain_

_You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today_

_And then one day you find years have got behind you_

_No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun_

The sun was almost fully rising now, only the ravenous sky and the smearing crimson streaks with golden strands were visible and a hint of lavender clouds, but I didn't really pay much attention. I just liked the fact that the moon was still out, barely showing, but out. A smirk went across my face. Something about the sun and the moon being in the same sky at the same time, like they made a truce for once, on the sun's schedule, but still… It's funny.

_And you run and you run to catch up with the sun,_

_But it's sinking_

_And racing around to come up behind you again_

_The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older_

_Shorter of breath and one day closer to death_

A woman jogged past me mouthing a "good morning" and nodded. I nodded back and continued walking past her as she jogged the other direction, her right. I listened to the other lyrics quickly change into the next song (Money) and stuffed my hands in my pocket. My backpack began sliding off my shoulder, but it stopped with my shirt being wrinkled as it is.

The song had changed once more (Us And Them) and I had dazed off staring into the distance not even realizing the song was at the end and it changed to Track 8 (Any Colour You Like). The purely instrumental song sent me off into a daze where visions of Daisuke's face whirled in my mind and soon glimpses of the memory of when he visited my house. The swirls of colors, even though it was dark, and the slow animation in my mind reliving the moment with the tunes of the song; the vision zoomed onto Daisuke's face where I only imagined his face only and soon only his lips. Soon after with the guitar solo, the lips swirled around creating a rosy spiral and transformed the ruby orbs that I figured to change into violet. Reminiscences of that moment enthralled me; my brain was exhilarated with the sweet memories. And soon, Brain Damage, the next song, played. I swear the songs are playing in exact order. That's what I mean with the CD playing my life out. It does.

I looked at the clock hour again. Six twenty-seven. The train station was up ahead, so I might as well take the train to the school. As I entered the station, I saw some boys in the corner and lowered the volume so I wouldn't miss my train.

"Hey, you hear what's happening in two weeks?"

"No, what?"

"That party of Nick's. It's in two weeks. It's going to be insane!"

"No, I didn't hear. What's gonna happen?"

"I dunno. Dan told me that there was gonna be everything. Loud music, drugs, alcohol, you know, the good stuff."

"And his parents are going to let him do this?"

"No way! His parents are going to be out of town in two weeks, that's why he's spreading the word _now_. He doesn't want anyone besides the people coming to know, or someone's gonna snitch on him."

"Well, duh, if his parent's find out…"

"He's dead."

"Yeah…"

"So, you coming? It's going to be the party of the year."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

I blinked. A party, eh? Now… if only I knew where…

"Remember, party begins at seven, but the real thing begins at eleven."

"Yeah I know. So, Nick's place… I forgot, is that by that museum? Or the library?"

"Neither. His house is the one by the shopping center, remember?"

"I never went to his house before."

"Go by the shopping center and enter the neighborhood on your left. You'll see a red balloon on the mailbox, that'll indicate where you have to go."

"Just one balloon?"

"Yeah, if there's more than it'll make people suspect things. One balloon is for a small get together."

"Oh."

"Remember, seven is the party, eleven is the rave."

Rave! They have RAVES! Oh! I haven't been to one in a month now. I… I have to go.

"Will train passengers of Route 5493 please board the ship now? Will train passengers of Route 5493 please board the ship now? Thank you."

I boarded the train sitting down on a cushion seat. It was early for regular passengers, so it wasn't crowded as usual. I looked out the window thinking about what I heard. I wonder if Daisuke would come. Has he ever been to a party? And I'm not talking about one of those birthday parties you had when you were five… no… I'm talking about a house party. Where the moment you enter, there's drunk people, high teenagers in one room, orgies in one corner, alcohol contests in the kitchen, music blasting in the living room where they "danced", bedrooms unlocked for some hitting-home-base couples or one-night-stands, huge lines for the bathrooms, and of course… the one ingredient knowing you had the perfect house party. The two jackasses/bitches that fought over a girl/guy that night whether drunk or not; one fight and it's done. You are the master of house parties.

Now how to get Daisuke to go…

_**Daisuke**_

"Niwa," I looked up at Gavin, "Two weeks, Friday night, ten o'clock, we're crashing a party."

"What?" My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. We're crashing a rave and we're going to party. You and I are going to get wasted that night."

"But… But I can't do that."

"Why not?"

He looked confused.

"We weren't invited."

"Daisuke, half of those people, if not more, weren't invited, but no one cares."

"I can't go out that late."

"Curfew? I'll ask your mom if you could hang out with me a little later."

"How late?"

"The max, four in the morning."

"_Four in the morning!_" I screamed, "_Are you insane?_"

Everyone turned over to us. Gavin smiled, "Insanely in love, yeah."

"Oh…" They all turned away. Then a few seconds later, "OH!"

"Okay, that backfired on me…"

"How will you convince my mom in just letting me stay with you all night till morning? She'll suspect something. Something… _else_."

"Niwa, do I look like someone who would _really_ do _that?_"

"Y-"

"Don't answer that."

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

_**Takeshi**_

"Nothing." Niwa said. Ravencroth insisted on speaking, "Come on. You'll have a wonderful time! I'll be there, we'll be dan- You don't know how to dance, do you?"

"… No."

"Dai-kun! That's a _stupid_ reason not to go to a party. I'll teach you. We have two weeks."

"Two weeks for what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Niwa said.

"So what do you say?"

"I don't know if I can go."

"Ask your mom today."

"She'll let me go, but not that late."

"Even for me?" Ravencroth enlarged his eyes, "After all I've _done_ for you?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Ravencroth turned to me, "I'm trying to convince Daisuke to go to a party with me."

"Party? When?"

"Two weeks."

"Where?"

"Some guy named Nick is throwing it."

"Don't you know?"

Ravencroth arched his eyebrow, "No. Who does? It's a rave. You crash these things. You should come, have fun."

"How late?"

"Max, four a.m."

"I'll be there."

"See! Saehara can make it!"

_**Risa**_

OOOOH! PARTY!

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Saehara-kun turned to me, "Ravencroth, Niwa, and I are crashing a rave in two weeks."

"A rave?"

"It's a big party."

"Oh! I love parties! Can I come?"

We turned to Rae-kun, "Sure. Knock yourself out."

"Oh! I must tell Riku!"

_**Riku**_

I heard my name from Risa's mouth. That's never good.

"Riku!" She rushed up to me, "You must come with me to this party Rae-kun, Niwa-kun, and Saehara-kun is going to!"

"No."

"But… why…?"

"Why should we?"

"It's a party, silly!"

"Do you even know where it is?"

She blinked. I'm guessing that's a "no".

_**Risa**_

We walked back over to the boys.

"I'll pay your mom then!"

"I'll ask, but-"

"Where is this party?" Riku asked.

"Oh… Um… It's by the shopping center, big house, red balloon, we can't miss it."

"You don't even know who the person throwing the party is, do you?"

"No."

"Risa! You expect us to go to one of _those_ parties?"

"… Yes?" I like parties…

"We're not going!"

"Going where?"

_**Satoshi**_

They're going to a rave. (Long pause) … … … … WHAT?

"Hey, Hiwatari, you can come too." Ravencroth smirked at me, "I bet you'd get drunk that night, that'll be a sight to see."

"I would not."

"Okay then! You're a safe ride home! I hear you can drive."

"Who said anything that I was going?"

Gavin frowned and turned to Niwa-kun, "Make him come, Daisuke."

"Come Hiwatari."

"Y-You're going?" Niwa's mother wouldn't allow this. How does he expect to- Gavin is soiling his mind!

"How do you expect to go Niwa, you're mother will most likely have plans."

"I'll ask my mom to not make any. She can spare one night."

"How will you explain come home quite late in the evening?"

"I'll tell her that I was with Gavin. She trusts him."

_She trusts him? HIM? HIM OF ALL PEOPLE? _

_/It seems, my pet, you are quite infuriated with this and how you show no emotion to them, you have such talent, Sato-kun./_

_He comes here for three days and everyone is wrapped around his little finger as he dooms us all with his over adventurous deeds._

_/Ah… Reminds me of Mousy…/_

_Even Dark is wrapped around his finger too._

_/… Excuse me?./_

_You didn't notice at the museum? You-_

_/Dark would not fall for him, I've known him longer than you h-/_

_I wouldn't be too sure…_

Ravencroth poked my shoulder.

"Is he dead?"

"No I am not dead."

"You spaced out really badly."

"Hiwatari-kun! Are you ill?" Risa asked.

"No."

"So, are you coming or what?" Ravencroth asked.

_/He acts familiar, and I don't mean Dark./_

_What do you mean?_

_/He…/ _

_What?_

_/It can't be… that was decades ago…/_

_Krad, stop being suspenseful and say what you're thinking. _

_/I think he's the White Raven./_

_Raven's can't be white, hence the reason why they're ravens._

_/No, it's the curse of the White Raven. It was the curse of your long distant great-grandfather on the Raven family, in his case, the Ravencroth's. He fell in love with Ravencroth's long distant great-grandmother-/_

_My relative fell in love with his? Oh god…_

_/That's not the point. He was enraged when she rejected his feelings. He went to his room grabbing a canvas and he painted his hatred and love in one thus making the White Raven, such a divine looking creature, but so white it showed pure coldness and its beauty grew more. Showing the raven to be a white gorgeous creature, he hated himself for painting such a thing that made him think of her even more. So, he cursed it, cursed her and her descendents, and he burned the painting, until it went to ashes. The curse of the White Raven is they could never show true emotions. As much as they love or hate someone, they can never truly say it. They'll be able to display affection, yes, but when they are forced to say "I love you" or "I hate you", the person they say it to will be affected. Whether or not in reality they wouldn't, for the Raven's they will. When they won't be able to display it, they'll never be completed. They'll be broken, incomplete, empty and forever unhappy and colorless. They won't be as rich as their beautiful ebony, they'll be white. Forever in a vast white hole of sorrow where they watch their loved ones move on. They'll scream in their mind the words over and over telling their lips to say it, but they never will./_

_Ravencroth has said some things about love, though. _

_/Well…/_

_Well what?_

"HELLO?"

"I'll go."

_/I'm suspecting him to be the last one./_

_What do you mean?_

_/The curse was to be lifted when the White Raven reunited with a Hikari. If you ask him about his feelings, he'll show them. If he says "hate" then the curse remains on until the Ravens reunite with the Hikaris, but if he says "love" then the curse is lifted and the Ravens are free./_

_What do you mean reunite?_

_/The Ravens travel. They're adventurous. It's why your long distant grandfather was rejected, Raven didn't want to get bored./_

_Bitch…_

_/Eh… It's just a curse. It does no harm on you, maybe Niwa. So we might have some fun letting Niwa crimple with Ravencroth. Remember, if Niwa does fall in love with him, he'll never get the words. He'll die inside. Oh, we must see that day./_

_I'm not going to let Niwa fall with Ravencroth._

_/What would you do, my pet? He has no feelings toward you. I do./_

_You want Dark to fall to?_

_/To Hell with Dark./_

_Is that so?_

_/… Yes./_

_I believe that it's not._

_/We're destined to kill them, why help them?./_

_But you love him._

_/Do not make me haunt you more with my words. I know ways to torture you, you could die from mental insanity./_

_You'd be gone._

_/I could still just make you go insane./_

Ravencroth sighed, "He'll come."

"Okay, so two weeks, right?" Saehara confirmed. Everyone nodded.

_**Gavin**_

I'm just wondering why Satoshi kept spacing out… He doesn't seem like that sort of guy…

_**Daisuke**_

I went home at five o'clock like Mom told me to in the morning. Grandpa, Mom, and Dad were sitting on the couch. Mom sighed folding her arms over her chest, Dad sat there, and Grandpa stood up.

"Don't do anything."

"What?"

Mom looked at me, "And don't fall in love with Gavin."

**eepeeplisteningtopinkfloydwhybecauseilikethatcditsanawesomecdifyouliketofeellikeahippyorspaceoutintorhythmsitsamazing**

Schizo: This is where I remain my pattern of replying to the lovely and devoted reviewers of mine every four chapters. Okay!

**Review Columnist Thingy:**

**Melainy: (Ch 4) **A drug? What kind of drug? Like Ecstasy? I think I spelled it wrong... whatever... **(Ch 5) **Eep! I never noticed that! I always thought it was the review buttons, but ever since... I've been seeing them EVERYWHERE... my neighbor just grew lilacs in front of her apartment! Oh dear god...

**kisaku: (Ch 4) **Thanks and updating will not be a dilemma.

**Duo-chan Maxwell: (Ch 4) **I guess you could say he's like Tablis...

**akuma-river: (Ch 4**)Good pointabout Krad's obsession. I don't know what willhappen if Gavin finds out Dark is Daisuke or Daisuke is Dark or that fact that With can change intoDark and Daisuke, how sad amI? I'm the one writing this story and _I_ don't even know. **(Ch 5) **Coolsa, I like that word! Did you come up with it? **(Ch 7) **This is somewhat of their reaction to what happened the other night, but I assure you something better is up to come. Oh and thanks for reviewing my JTHM story! I appreciate it.

**beretta boy: (Ch 4) **Satoshi will not be left out. In fact, he's going to be in many chapters to come now... oh... the scenes ambushing my brain, my poor poor brain! **(Ch 5) **Well... Dark is kind of falling for Gavin, but not completely. Plot decoy of mine... **(Ch 6) **The relationship DOES sound improbable actually now that I think about it... Well... eh, whatever, I'll fix that... **(Ch 7)** Eep! Don't give up on me now! Yes, I admit the gamshow was silly, but every author has their slip, right? Oh and Kaworu looks more like Gavin, but picture him with whiter hair and red eyes.

**Hyper Chef: (Ch 3) **Thank you. I like the line breakers too... eh, and about the rambling. I like rambling. Rambling is fun. So ramble on! Besides, I get bored and reading other people's thoughts is fun too. **(Ch 4) **I read your story, it's great. **PEOPLE READ HER D N ANGEL ONE-SHOT FIC **Hope that inspires some... **(Ch 5) **Yes, there WILL be more kissykissy, there'll be MORE than kissykissy... ahem... ahem... **(Ch 6) **Wow... you're reviewing every chapter, aren't you? (looks at your paragraph of a reply) Okay then! Yeah... I just had to put Dark and Krad in there... they were sleeping, but still! Everyone was thinking, so they can TOO! **(Ch 7) **That was your favorite chapter? Wee! Ah, plot bunnehs rule. And I'm forgetful too.

**chisora: (Ch 4) **Keep on being weird! WEIRD PEOPLE RULE! **(Ch 7) **Woot! (dances in ovals) Dancing... dancing...

**Krispy-the Warrior Princess: (Ch 4) **If you thought Dai-kun was naughty _there..._ he he he... **(Ch 7) **Aw, Gavin is loved! Yay for him. I read your mind, eh? WOOT! I'm psychic! Oh yeah! I'm happy you're happy. (smiles) and ah... you're in for a treat for the next chapters...

**SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou: (Ch 4**) Ah, my favorite stalker, Ifeel everyone should feel special which is why I'm responding to the reviews, it makes people feel special, important, heard instead ofdeleted the moment read in your mail box. No. Not me. **(Ch 6) **Shinzo? Sorry, my cable has been gone for an entire month, I have no knowledge of television anymore though I do have knowledge that there is over one million four thousand and twenty-one dots on Channel 4. Not the point though... **(Ch 7) **How do I do it? Um... Pretend to be many people at one time and still remain sane enough to live under the house of your parents. That's how.

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: (Ch 5) **(blushes) I'm flattered... thank you... but you don't have to worship... even though I like it... you don't have to... **(Ch 7) **Eep! Don't give the plot dilemma pairing cheating couple away! I mean.. erm... FUZZY PANDAS!

**Kitsune Thief: (Ch 1) **Thank you! I like being funny, it's... well.. _fun_.

**yaminakathy: (Ch 5) **Thank you! But... what do you mean... _loved?_ **(Ch 6) **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I live to entertain others. It's... (dramatically) MY LIFE! **(Ch 7) **The game was just a silly thought to fill in space. I'm glad you liked it.

**Isoude: (Ch 6) **Thank you! I have many different writing styles... But, I like this one because you get to think like other people which is easy for me... hence the reason why I'm "schizo and proud"

**Midnight Balkar 13: (Ch 7) **Thank you! And as you wish, Master, I will continue. (Don't pay attention to the "Master" part, but it's fun to say, no?)

**YukitaChiyo-sama: (Ch 1)** Um.. I guess you could tackle Gavin, I personally don't care... him on the other hand... I wouldn't know... Thanks for thinking this pairing is better, but this isn't the _only _pairing... hm... let me count... oh... uh... (counts fingers and looses count) um... there'll be many twists, I'll give you that.

**naGami cabAsa: (Ch 7) **Thanks and you rule. No other comment.

**And because I have it and it was supposed to be Gavin and Saotshi (Beginning of Ch 7) instead of Takeshi, I will show you the scene that I was going to use, but I wasn't able to because I couldn't work from it then on... (sigh) sometimes I'm hopeless...**

**Deleted Scene: **

**_Gavin _**

"You seem like such an uptight person Hiwatari." I said, "I wonder… Ever got laid?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh? So then it's the same that's it's none of your business about my life."

"People say you get a better relationship of your peers if you know."

"You really want to know me?" I smirked. He glared, "I just want some facts."

"Okay, blue-boy," I shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't care."

"Well… Hm… let's see…" I stroked my chin, "You want to go sexual or personal?"

"… Personal."

"Okay. I've never fucked a guy before."

"That's sexual."

"No… That's personal. See, sexual would be that I'm _yearning _to fuck a guy." I cocked my head, "Wonder who's gonna be the lucky guy?"

His fists clenched, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… wonder's who's going to be the lucky guy." I rolled my eyes, "Simple grammar there…"

"Just because you're with Niwa, that doesn't mean you can do anything you want with him."

I laughed, "Who said anything about _that?_ Oh… Hiwatari… A little dominatrix going on there? I'll wait for Niwa. They say sex is better if you love each other; makes it intense."

He gripped onto the counter, "You don't love him."

"Of course not, you idiot, I just met him yesterday." I rolled my eyes, "But who's to say that I won't?"

He was shocked for a moment, "… What?"

"Niwa's a good guy." I turned to my right (the other side of the home economics room), "He's actually the first one who treated me normal."

"That's Niwa for you." He looked in my direction as well seeing Daisuke cutting some carrots. He sighed, "He's nice to everyone."

I chuckled, "Yeah… and he was _real_ nice to me."

"Stop being perverted."

"You're no fun."

**End of Deleted Scene.**

Well, that's all for now! 'Til next time...

Cheers!

**Do not pay attention the perkiness or the overly happy authoress for she is hungry since she had no breakfast and her body is producing sugar to fill up her metabolism. If the scientific words are too advanced, she is getting hyper out of thin air. Thank you for your time. **


	9. Scandalous Moments In A Bathroom

Steph: 'Ello! Oh, the joyous times writing _this_ chapter. Ah... Good time writing this, and the next chapter... Eep! There's going to be some _hot sexy _stuff going on! MUHAHA! erm... I mean... Just read the chapter!

I don't own D N Angel nor do I own the lyrics to the beginning of "RESPECT" from Aretha Franklin.Though I own many CDs that my friends say I was not meant to be born in the 90's. Apparently I was born to be a hippy, or a rave freak. Eh... Who knew?

**linebreakerfuzzypandasonthezoidsgamemyfriendhastheyrenotrealfuzzypandasthoughiwishtheywerebecauseduhwhodoeslikefuzzypandas**

_**Gavin**_

I walked in my house dropping my backpack on the floor and walked into the kitchen seeing a note on the refrigerator door.

_YOU ARE DEAD!_

"What?"

_Okay, now that I got your attention. Gavin, I will be home at 6—00 because I will be eating dinner at six to six thirty and then instantly leave. My boss will let me have six to six thirty off since I'm going to work until ten anyway. So… see you at 6—00! _

_Love,_

_Your ever-so-handsome Dad_

"You're not that handsome."

I sighed throwing the note away and sitting on the couch. Bored… so bored…

"I wonder if Daisuke is doing anything… Maybe I won't be bored if I'm with him…" I paused, "Okay… I'm never bored when I'm with him…"

_**Daisuke**_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You can't love him, or you'll get hurt."

"What do you mean? Gavin wouldn't hurt me."

"He won't mean to, but if you do he will beyond his control."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Just don't Daisuke," My mom stood up, "You can be with him for as long as you want, but if you love him, I'm telling you now… He'll never respond. Never."

"You don't know that!"

I clenched my fists, "I barely even got to know him and you already are telling me I can't love him? What happened with you guys adoring him to no end yesterday?"

"Dai, it's something more than that."

"What? You heard of his social life? Yeah, I know about them."

"They don-"

"He said I was different."

_**Daiki**_

He said he was different? Then…

"How different?" I asked.

"He said no girl ever interested him, no one ever got him hooked until I came along. He says he'd wait for me and… I'm just different. Sounds like he likes me a lot now…"

He could be the last White Raven. Yes! Hiwatari is here, and…

"Really?" I smiled, "Then spend tonight's evening with him."

"What?" Emiko and Kosuke looked over to me. I nodded. Daisuke blinked, "But you…"

"We were wrong. We thought he was someone else."

"What? I'm confused."

"Just go spend some time with him."

_**Emiko**_

Daisuke changed clothes after calling Gavin to see if he had plans. Of course, he didn't and in a matter of minutes he was heading to his house. He waved bye before leaving the house and went off. Dad turned to me, "He may have a chance."

"You said he didn't."

"After thinking… Hiwatari is here."

"So?"

"He's a Hikari… The curse can be lifted if Ravencroth says his emotions to a Hikari. If he says "love" then the curse is lifted, but if he says "hate" or "no" then the curse remains. Daisuke may have a chance at Raven's heart."

"I don't want my son to be on a chance."

Kosuke rolled his eyes, "I think pretty much everyone is on a chance when it comes to love. Otherwise, you'd never see the joys of love or getting to know them."

"I don't want him hurt."

"Emi-san, none of us do, but we can't be selfish. Daisuke seems to really like Ravencroth, and Raven is cursed as it is, if we don't let them live be, then nothing will change and everyone will suffer in sorrows later on. Which would you prefer, Emiko? A 50/50 chance that we'll be happy or knowing everyone will be saddened after this, which do you prefer?"

I sighed, "Fine… Hopefully we win out of this."

"I'm sure we will."

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke knocked on the door. Placing my vest on and fixing my black jeans, I shagged my hair and opened the door.

"Hi. Are you ready?"

"Sure, what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want, we could look at the city like we were supposed to."

"I know the city now, though." I closed the door behind me, "How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure." He blushed digging his hands in his pockets, "Um…"

I smiled, "I'll pay if you want."

"No! Let me ju-"

Placing my arm around him, I covered his mouth with my right hand for a moment, "I'm paying."

"Hey, look, it's Hiwatari-kun."

_**Satoshi**_

Can these two not spend ONE moment away from each other?

"Yeah, it's him, come on."

"Maybe we should invite him."

"No."

"But he looks so alone."

Ravencroth growled, "Fine…"

"Hiwatari-kun! Over here!"

I turned over to him, I was sitting on the hood of my car (I felt like doing it).

"Gavin and I are going to watch a movie. Do you want to join?"

"You pay for yourself."

"Gavin…"

"I'm not going to pay for him."

They're inviting me? Maybe this way I can see how Ravencroth truly acts around him and somehow show Niwa-kun that Ravencroth isn't the right person for him especially with his curse.

"I'll be glad to." I said.

"Great!"

Ravencroth sighed, "Come on. You have money?"

"No." I lied.

"… I'll pay." The annoyance in his voice. I understand how he felt when he frustrated me. Sweet revenge…

_**Gavin**_

That blue-haired bastard! Yeah, I'll pay, but if I just so _happen_ to "accidentally" buy him a movie ticket to the movie "Fluffaluffagus Goes to Hollywood" instead of the movie Daisuke and I decide to watch, SCREW HIM! I'm not letting creepy bastard ruin my date with Daisuke.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Any category ideas at least?"

"Oh! There was that movie, Cascade through the Black Heavens, it sounded interesting."

"Up for it?" I asked Satoshi. He nodded, "You're paying."

Fluffaluffagus Goes to Hollywood for you then!

_**Daisuke**_

"WHAT YOU WANT! You know I got it! WHAT YOU NEED! Baby I got it! ALL I'M ASKING! Is for a little respect, just a little bit, yeah yeah! Just little bit. Respect, just a little bit, yeah yeah! Just a little bit. R-E-S-P-E-C-T, that's what it means to me!"

A woman sang onstage outside of a bar to the karaoke machine. Her voice was… different, but she still sang out loudly as if she was the queen of the world. A very LOUD queen of the world.

"Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me. OOOOOOH!"

Gavin came back with three tickets. Hiwatari arched his eyebrow, "You bought the wrong tickets."

"Oh? Damn! They don't give refunds, do they? Too bad…"

Hiwatari-kun saw a little girl walk by, "Hey little girl."

"Huh?" She looked up at Hiwatari, who made no attempt to look "nice" and shivered, "What Mister?"

"You want to see a movie?"

"… O-Okay Mister…"

"Six hundred yen."

"I don't have six hundred yen…" (This is six dollars)

"Well you can't get the ticket."

"Hold on!"

We watched the girl run off and in a matter of minutes.

"I got the yen!"

"Okay, here's your ticket."

"Hey! This is that stupid movie for Fluffaluffagus! I don't like him!"

Hiwatari-kun shrugged walking away.

"HEY!"

_**Gavin**_

DAMMIT! He wasn't supposed to trick a girl into giving him money for the damn ticket! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM!

"Would you like some popcorn, Hiwatari?" I asked.

"No butter."

He turned around. I leaned in to the clerk, "Extra butter. Put all the butter. As much as you can! Drench the popcorn in butter for all I care."

"Okay! Okay! I get it!"

"You know I can hear you, right?"

I turned my head slowly around smiling nervously, "You did say you wanted butter, right?"

"No."

I grabbed the clerk's collar, "No butter."

"But you-"

"No butter."

Satoshi walked over to the napkins and when he did, I turned to the clerk again, "Put cheese, salt, pepper, everything you can put in the damn popcorn in it. Okay? Do it now before he comes back."

"… Okay sir…"

Daisuke piped up from behind me, "What are you going to get Gavin?"

"Oh! I'd like a White Cherry Slushie in the X-Tramungously HUGE cup."

"There's such a size?"

I nodded, "In America that's an extra large."

"I'd like one too."

"We'll share. I'm kind of running out of money."

"Okay."

With Satoshi's demented bucket of popcorn, and our huge White Cherry Freezie, we walked down the aisle to our room, Stage 14.

"Here's your popcorn." I shoved the popcorn in Saotshi's chest.

"It has cheese."

"It was cheaper. Deal with it."

_**Satoshi**_

Couldn't even buy me the right popcorn? Is he _that_ stupid?

"There's some seats."

Casually making my leg go in front of Gavin's in the _dark_…

_Thud! Crash! _

"Ow! Fuck! Shit!"

"AHHH!"

"Sorry! Fuck! Stop hitting me! Stop!"

"PERVERT!"

"I'M GAY!"

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"He's lying Miss, he's bisexual."

"PERVERT!"

"AH! Fuck! Daisuke! Tell! Her! To-"

_Whack!_

_Thud!_

_Plop!_

_Crash!_

_Slam!_

"Ow…"

"Gavin! Are you okay?"

"Watch out for the stairs Niwa." I said.

Niwa carefully rushed down the stairs to Gavin on the floor bending down to him. Damn… even with him looking like a complete fool, he still manages to win…

_**Daisuke**_

I picked up Gavin's head swaying his bangs to the right, "Oh Gavin, are you okay?"

"Unn…" He moaned, "Not really…"

"What happened?"

"Some bastard put their leg in front of mine making me fall down the stairs!"

It was then, when somehow he got cured in ten seconds and stood up glaring at the audience, "OKAY! Who's the BASTARD that tripped ME?"

They gasped. We may have been in a theatre for a PG-13 movie, but still… The movie screen began playing the before features. I winced my eyes from the brightness and tugged on Gavin's black t-shirt sleeve, "Come on, Gavin. Just forget about it."

"COWARD!"

"Come on…"

I was pulling him offstage when a guy from the crowd went, "You're blocking the commercials! I want to know who the actor that played in both Crisis Mania AND Foreign Knights is!"

"Bunch of bastards they are…" Gavin growled. I sighed.

_**Gavin**_

Fuck. He just saw my temper… Damn…

"Daisuke! Oh… Sorry about what you had to see, I just…"

"They're a bunch of bastards, I know."

I was shocked, just shocked.

_**Satoshi**_

WHAT DO I HAVE TO _DO? _

_/Well, you could always kill him…/_

_There are witnesses. Must you always forget there are witnesses?_

_/It's dark./_

_Point taken…_

_**Gavin**_

"Richard just shut up and do it."

"I can't do it right."

"Don't you practice on your own with yours?"

"… Yeah… I just am having trouble now."

"Ugh… Do I have to do _everything?_ Here. Just push it in and start."

"I can do it, just give me a break."

"I'm waiting… Waiting… Bored… So bored…"

"How about this?"

"Mm… Nope. Nothing."

"Damn! It won't work!"

"Need help there, buddy?"

"No! I'll do it!"

"I can do this on my own."

"I know you can do this on your own, but I'm in control here!"

I sighed waiting to see when the guy was going to put the damn CD in the CD player. Daisuke sat between Satoshi and I. The girl, Stacey, was annoying. Annoying to NO END. And Satoshi chewing awfully loud on the piece of crap I paid seven hundred yen for (seven dollars) was not helping!

_**Satoshi**_

_/Yes… Make him go insane with the loud chewing…/_

_You have any better ideas?_

_/Murder! I've been saying this for TWO days! MURDER THE DAMN BOY!./_

_**Daisuke**_

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Gavin gripped onto the armrest (and my hand) grinding his teeth.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

"Eat with your mouth closed."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

"PLEASE, eat with your mouth closed."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Hiwatari, I'm going to rip your jaw out if you don't stop."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

"THAT'S IT!"

"GAVIN NO!"

I tackled Gavin the ground as he aimed for Hiwatari's body to strangle. Lifting my head up, I saw Gavin underneath me bewildered from my sudden tackle to the ground. He smirked, "I didn't know you were like that, Daisuke…"

"Like what…?"

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE!"

_**Satoshi**_

What are they doing? I can see Niwa's head and he's on top of Gavin, but the floor's too dark. I can't see. I'm right over them, but I can't see. What the hell are glasses for, if they don't work?

"Tackling me to the ground… naughty naughty boy…"

"Oh… _that_…" Niwa giggled. What's going on? I can't see!

"Even in the dark you still look beautiful."

"Red eyes with red eyes, perfect match."

"Right on."

Nothing happened. Wait… What…? WHAT? Oh… my… they are not…

_Kiss_

They are. I paid close attention to the sounds realizing someone's hands were rubbing against cloth, lips were smacking, breaths were taken, and… and… moaning.

_What's the fastest way to murder a man?_

_/Transform into me./_

… _Besides that?_

_**Daisuke**_

My hands slid up Gavin's chest to his neck as my leg sprung up in the air. My shirt began scrunching up due to Gavin gripping onto my back tightly and not only my back… ahem… my _behind _as well. A slight squeeze; making me giggle and jump up closer to him, and I locked tongues with him. Silent breaths escaping our mouths and hot air blowing against each of our faces, I closed my eyes deepening in the kiss on the floor, in the movies, in front of… in front of SATOSHI!

I separated sitting up looking at Hiwatari arching his eyebrow, "Um… Gavin and I have to go to the bathroom."

"I don-"

I grabbed Gavin's wrists pulling him up with me dragging him to the bathroom.

_I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun… Really sorry…_

_/No you're not./_

_Yes I am!_

_/Daisuke, you're going to a bathroom with your boyfriend where you're going to end up making out in a stall possibly even leading to **another** thing… You know… Gay couples get all the fun. They can **easily** have sex in the same bathroom… Lucky bastards…/_

_We won't do that…_

_**Gavin**_

Ramming ourselves in an idle bathroom stall, I growled, "Why couldn't we go in the disability stall?"

"We're stupid like that."

"Okay. Just needed to know."

I pinned Daisuke to the wall with my left foot on the bathroom sight. Apparently we thought it'd be best to go higher and higher and I found myself standing on the toilet seat holding Daisuke slightly higher than me against the wall. Oh the adventure.

"Dude, did you see when that girl made out with the guy? The guy didn't even use his hands right. The idiot."

"Yeah! I know!"

Daisuke and I stumbled backwards (from shock). Let's just say, my head's in pain from contact with a metal door and Daisuke may have prevented me from ever having children again, but with me being with Daisuke, who gives a damn? Our heads were sticking out from under the stall as we faced to my right just when the two men turned around from their individual urinals blinking at the fact that two men were on top of each other and the fact that Daisuke decided to be lover-of-the-week by kissing my neck anyway did not make them feel any more comfortable.

"Whoa…"

"It's a good thing I'm going to the bathroom."

"Dude! That was just sick!"

"Had to get it out of my system…"

"Ah! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You commented on a girl making out with a guy!"

"That's different! What you just did was just sick!"

"Can you two just leave?" I said.

They zipped their pants after going and rushed out of the bathroom. The one who said "You're sick!" came back turning on the sink.

"Forget about your hands!"

"SICK! SICK!" He washed his hands and grabbed a paper towel walking out the bathroom before saying, "Oh and carry on."

_**Daisuke**_

This time we decided to _not_ stand on the toilet. Gavin had begun kissing my neck while I gripped onto his shoulders. Now the tricky part, somehow my shirt was being unbuttoned and I had thrown Gavin's vest over the bathroom stall door where it hung lazily and then slipped down onto the floor (inside the stall).

He bit softly on my flesh still unbuttoning my shirt. Maybe I should have just worn a regular shirt… too late now…

"Are you wearing anything under this shirt?" He was halfway with the buttons.

"No."

"Good and never wear this shirt on another date. This is frustrating."

"Right."

Eventually the shirt came off… eventually…

_/Isn't there a condom machine in the back of the bathroom or something?./_

_Guys can't get pregnant._

_/No, but you can get AIDS./_

… _Point taken._

Reluctantly pulling away, I smiled raising my finger to him, "Hold on. Oh and do you have a quarter?"

"Uh… Yeah, I think so."

He pulled out a quarter placing it in my hand. I rushed back, "Wait, make that two quarters."

"Um… Why?"

"Condoms."

He smiled, "I didn't expect us going that far."

"Oh," I blushed, ", heh… Well… I…"

"We might as well ditch Hiwatari here. My dad's working late tonight. _Really _late."

I smiled, "Okay, let me just get the condoms."

_**Satoshi**_

Fifteen minutes in a bathroom… I'm leaving here because anymore sitting next to the idiots around me and I'll throw this bucket of popcorn on their heads burning them with the melted cheese. Also, I don't want Ravencroth to be doing… ahem… _that_ to Niwa-kun.

_**Gavin**_

I sighed, "After all that hard work on taking off your shirt, you put it back on."

"Hey, when we get to your house; I'll rip this one off and borrow one of your shirts to go home with, okay?"

"Okay!"

Wrapping my arm around Daisuke, we headed out the bathroom only for the door to slam into my face.

"Shit!" I grabbed my nose. Okay… This is ridiculous. First the stairs, then Daisuke tackled me to the ground (which wasn't _so _bad), then Daisuke and I ram into a small stall, fall off the toilet, the stupid shirt wouldn't unbutton, and now the nose? What is with me and pain today!

I punched the wall with my left hand. My eyes widened.

"FUCK!" Grabbing my hand, the one that's bandaged, I winced, "It's a good thing you're a virgin Daisuke. I'm not so screwed."

"Virgin?"

I looked up seeing Satoshi holding the door. Smiling, I nodded.

"Yeah."

"… Hey… Hiwatari…"

Satoshi glared at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going home with Daisuke."

"You're dropping Daisuke off, yes?"

"No. He's coming with me."

His eyes widened, "Why?"

"You think about it."

"You can't just have sex with him! You've known him for three days!"

I glared. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He has no right to comment on my relationship!

"Hey, if you knew who the HELL I was, then you'd know he'd be fucked in TWO HOURS of knowing him!"

"What? So you waited to trick him? To get you damn prize?"

"No! I waited because I actually give a damn about him. YOU on the other hand, you obsessed FREAK, have been on my nerves because OOOOH, your little Daisuke likes ME instead of YOU."

His hand clutched around my neck, "Take that back."

"Bite me." I punched him with my left hand, pain, pain, and more pain in that hand… sigh…

"Guys! You can't fight!"

He wiped his bottom lip jerking his hand down letting the drips of blood hit the floor.

"I've had enough with you."

"Oh… So scared…" I shook my hands by my face, "You're going to blind me with your blueness!"

His fist clashed against my right eye. Sitting up, my collar was tugged up, "Take it back."

"Fuck you."

No one EVER pays attention to the legs… poor legs… I'll pay attention to you! And with that; I kneed him in the crotch. Where the "powerful" blue-haired bastard stumbled backwards taking painful breaths giving me enough time to stand up. Grabbing his stomach, I kneed him once again.

"Gavin! Stop it!" Daisuke gripped onto my arm, "Please, stop!"

Satoshi stood straight spitting at the ground, "Heh… Yeah, _Gavin_, pay attention to your little treat."

"Don't say my name." Wow… never thought I'd actually get offended by my own name… that's life for you…

"And don't call him that."

I pushed him causing us both to get out of the bathroom.

"Gavin! Please!"

"Daisuke just let me kick his fucking ass and we'll get back to our happiness."

I turned around to smile, mid-second I swear, but when I turned back, yet again, Satoshi's fist met with my right eye. Ugh… That's going to hurt like Hell tomorrow morning.

"You two! Stop this instant!"

"You think you can come here and change everything?"

"What? Change everything from your creepy world? SORRY!"

I tackled him to the ground rolling on the floor as punches were thrown and blood flew in the air.

"Everyone was fine until you came!"

"You mean everyone was bored! If it wasn't for me, Daisuke might not have had a life!"

"He was happy!"

"Hey, if you like him so much, then why didn't you make a move?"

I kicked him off me, "Huh? HUH? What? You were going to let NO one take your Daisuke away? Let him stay alone forever while you watch him? I see you… you sick bastard."

"You don't know anything. Not what we know."

"Oh? Tell me. I'd be glad to hear it. Tell me about the imaginary relationship you and Daisuke have!"

"Shut up."

I glared at him, "No. You've been on my case since I got here and what's even worse, you're all over _my boyfriend_ right in FRONT OF ME!"

"I didn't even touch him!"

I clenched my fists, "You didn't need to. The way you look at him. It's sickening. I'd never suspect YOU to be one of those people."

"Like what?"

"A person who would try and steal something important to me… You're a thief."

_**Satoshi**_

I punched Ravencroth once more. He strained to get up where I kicked him. And then…

"Stop it!"

I felt Niwa's hands push me away. Such anger in his eyes, I've never seen him that way… He turned to Ravencroth bending down to him, "Gavin? Gavin! Please…"

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"Please," He turned to me, "Stop fighting."

I looked at Niwa, such pleas from an innocent face, I sighed. Niwa helped Ravencroth onto his feet, "How hurt are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't tell me you're fine, you have a black eye!"

"I'm fine."

"I'm going to have to ask you three to leave the building this instant."

_**Daisuke**_

_/Oh! What a fight! And over YOU!./_

_Dark, this isn't funny. Gavin got hurt._

_/And Hiwatari?./_

_He did too, but Gavin looked reluctant to hurt him. _

_/Well, you're here. I don't think he wants to look that big of an ass. You heard those venomous words he said to Hiwatari?./_

_Yeah… I never knew Gavin hated Hiwatari-kun or the other way around…_

_/And yet, Gavi-boy lets him come along./_

_Yeah…_

_/And you smile? After all this, you smile? You know how you're going to look like after the fight if you smile? They're going to think you're using them as entertainment!./_

_He's so sweet…_

_/Daisuke? Daisuke! Daisuke, Gavin is leaving./_

_What?_

Gavin walked towards the exit with the security and my arms were gripped.

"Don't touch him." Gavin said. His voice was deeper than usual. The security guards let go of me following behind me as we left the building.

Hiwatari turned to Gavin, "Bastard. Now we got kicked out."

"Damn. Now we'll never see the end to that movie. I still don't know if Richard put the fucking CD in the CD player. Damn." Gavin glared, "You think I care?"

"How Daisuke sees anything in you…"

"Oh and he sees what in you? Your intelligence? Look at you. If you were so intelligent, you would have said nothing and I wouldn't have gotten pissed at you."

"I shut up? You're the one who started this."

"I asked Daisuke to show me around town. Is that so wrong?"

"You knew. You knew everything."

"Hey, I thought I knew _nothing._" Gavin rolled his eyes, "Make up your damn mind."

"You swear like there's no tomorrow."

"I'll show you something to swear about if you don't shut the hell up."

I grabbed Gavin's wrist, "Don't."

"Ugh… Daisuke, do you see him? How can you tell me I can't," He glared at Hiwatari, "Tear him limb from limb until he screams for mercy."

"Ahhhh… Oh curse you for causing me such pain…"

I gripped onto Gavin's wrist tighter, "Let's just go home."

"I'll take you to your house."

"I th-"

"Not today. It won't be a good first time for you if I'm angry." His eyes softened as he looked into my eyes, "I want you to have a good one."

_**Satoshi**_

_I want to kill him._

_/I can solve that. Just transform into me and your desires will be granted./_

_No, I'll handle it._

_/But, Satoshi, you can never amount yourself to murder, I on the other hand…/_

_No, Niwa will see and he'll get hurt. Besides, I know you're going to take your chance._

_/Whatever do you mean? I will kill the Raven and no one else tonight./_

_No! I-_

_/You plea for his death, let me GRANT it for you./_

_No… Stop… _

_/Yes, my pet, be weak to my actions./_

_Ah…_

_/Good work, love./_

_**Daisuke**_

"Heh… So this is the infamous Ravencroth people seem to love so much?"

"K-Krad!" I gasped. Gavin turned around, "Who's he? Another stalker of yours?"

"No… Gavin! Leave here now!"

Gavin arched his eyebrow, "And leave you? Pth… right."

"Just do it! I- I have to call my brother."

"I'm not leaving, come on."

Pulling his face towards mine, I pressed my lips against his. With one breath, we broke apart.

"Go."

Gavin nodded, "Be careful. Please."

"I didn't come for you Niwa, I came for the Raven."

"What?"

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke rushed off behind the building where the pay phone was. I looked at this Krad guy, "What did you say?"

"So, you're a Raven. Ravencroth, was it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're quite well known." He chuckled, "If it got to me, then definitely."

"What do you mean? You're that anti-social?"

He glared, "No. I don't give much thought to mortals, but you're no ordinary mortal."

"Yeah I know. Bisexual albino, the world has come to an end."

"White Raven, you're so beautiful, and yet so hopelessly naïve."

With a twirl of his hand a white feather stuck up from between his fingers pointing towards me, "And as a hunter, Ravens are an excellent target."

"You're… going to attack me… with a feather? A feather." How pathetic…

"Krad! Don't you DARE touch him!"

"Ah, Kaitou, you've arrived. Pleasant to see you so late in the evening."

"Are you insane? There are people around you!"

Krad looked at his surroundings, "Oh, yes. Apparently so," He bent down to a small boy, "You're not afraid to die, yes?"

"M-M-Mommy!"

"Oh, he is. Oh well."

"Gavin, get out of here!"

_**Dark**_

He stared at me observing my wings, With, and arched his eyebrow, "When did you get wings?"

"E-bay! Just leave!"

"I would, but my brain has been officially confused to the point where my nervous system refuses to listen to my demands screaming in my mind."

"Well, that's nice to hear. You're scared." Krad laughed, "Priceless."

"No, my nervous system is down." Gavin walked up to Krad taking the feather out of his hand, "I wouldn't be afraid of guy with a feather." He sighed, "A feather…"

"Gavin! Get away from him!"

_**Krad**_

The Raven thinks he's tough, eh? How amusing.

"That feather is special."

"Woo. Now I feel like a kinder gardener. Special feathers, oh yeah."

"With! Take him away!"

"With?" Raven said, "Isn't that… the bunny's name?"

Maybe Raven isn't _that_ naïve.

_**Gavin**_

I'm flying. I'm flying!

"How am I flying?"

Looking down at the ground, I saw Krad use his wings pursuing after With and I. Dark yelled, "Bring him back!"

"AH!"

I almost got caught by that Krad guy. With landed on the ground as my shoulders were ridden of its claws (what _is_ it anyway? Just… wings? Wait, no, there's a head). Dark grabbed my shoulders looking me eye to eye, "You have to go."

I looked around, "Where's Daisuke? He said he was calling you, but now he's gone."

"He's home! Go!"

"How sweet? Mousy is worrying about Ravencroth."

"Who ARE you?" I asked.

"I am who you call Krad Hikari."

"I am who you call Gavin Ravencroth, peace be with you." I rolled my eyes. No need for formalities with me…

"I do not bring peace." He said.

That stupid feather appeared again, but it glowed. It was pretty, entrancing even, but it glowed so bright that I…

"Oh…"

"Gavin! Leave NOW!"

"But the feather… it glows…" I really should train my nervous system… Really I should.

"Yes, White Raven, follow the feather of your color."

I blinked, "Why do you call me White Raven?"

"I have my reasons. Too bad you'll never hear them."

A massive energy of light aimed for me.

"GAVIN!"

_**Krad**_

To see the White Raven die is… Where'd he go?

_**Dark**_

He was looking down at Krad with piercing red eyes that had glowed on their own and white wings that sprout out of his back, and he sneered baring his fangs at Krad.

"Do not tempt me." He said.

"Ah, White Raven, you have awoken at last. It took you awhile."

"Patience is virtue, and especially with love. The Hikaris did not understand that. If they had given us time, we would have loved them, but they didn't."

"Sadly."

"You wish for a battle?"

_How is he doing this?_

_/Curse of the White Raven. Though, he won't remember any of this come morning./_

_None of this?_

_/Not even the fight between him and Satoshi./_

_Or the fact that…_

_/Your attempted sex scandal will be erased./_

_How will the bruises be explained?_

_/He'll have to figure out on his own./_

Gavin flew upwards with Krad.

"Raven, you're going down!"

"Flying up, aren't I?"

Krad chanted some words exerting energy to Ravencroth, who instantly blocked the attack with those fierce ashen wings of his. As his wings opened again, the jaded bloodshot eyes pierced the darkness and those fangs peering underneath them, a sight of the devil's fallen angel.

"You have angered me." He said, "And for that, a Raven's hunt takes place. Irony? No."

"I am the hunter, not you."

"Face the reality."

I watched in horror seeing those eyes command on their own. No words, just glares and glances towards feathers that pierced through Krad's garments tearing them and cut his flesh slightly, and his own wings making Krad plunge to the ground. Reflexes or not, With and I took action catching Krad before his death striking plow gently setting him to the ground, "Krad? Say something. Anything."

"Raven is powerful."

"Okay, you're alive."

"Have you betrayed the Ravens too?"

I looked up at Gavin, "No."

"Then live."

He landed closing his wings close to each other walking over to Krad, "Damn him. This bloody curse still upholds me and he is the key. Damn him."

"Gavin, this isn't like you."

He turned to me, "A White Raven is always cold."

"Tell me this isn't like you."

He turned to Krad, who fell unconscious, and shook his head.

"No. I remain peaceful from then on, but shall Hikari attack me again before patience, I will not hold back. So be it if I wait another century for a Hikari or remain this way. I cannot take their impatience any further. No more."

He jerked forward glazing his eyes over and falling to the ground.

"Gavin!"

Picking him up, I checked his breathing. He blacked out. His memory of tonight is forever gone.

**linebreakersepratingthenowpossiblyseriousandyetromanticcomedystoryfromthewordsofwisdomyourauthoressisabouttotype**

Schizo: If the curse of the White Raven sounds confusing, it'll be explained a little bit better in the upcoming chapters, but you guys are smart! Anyways, uh... oh! Yes! My brain has wanted me to type this to throw you all off.

**This little tidbit is going to appear in far further chapters. If you have any ideas for what it _may _be, feel free to type. Otherwise let your confused minds stare at the words. **

**_Takeshi_**

_Whaaat?_

**That is the end of the tidbit. Yes. The authoress's brain is cruel for she knows you all have no idea what that means. The authoress does not apologize, sadly, so carry on living your lives and ignore what you read (the tidbit, not the chapter). Thank you and that is all. **

What you want? You know I got it! What you need? Baby I got it! All I'm asking is for a little bit of reviews! Just a little bit, yeah baby! reviews! Just a little bit, yeah baby! Just a little bit! R-E-V-I-E-W That's what it means to me! R-E-V-I-E-W! That's it! Oh yeah! OH! Give it to me! Give it to me! OH YEAH BABY! Give it to me! Give it to me! YEAH BABY! OH!

**Do not sue the authoress Aretha Franklin for she is just stupid. **

Cheers! -Steph


	10. Extra Vanilla Icing For YOU!

Schizo: Eep! Hey, guess what! I think I got a flame... but I don't really know. It could be twisted humor because I do that sometimes, but I usually end it differently... I don't know. So... um... what do I do now? Uh... Flame... um...

Oh well!

Anyways, this is my favorite chapter out of the entire story. Why, you ask? He he he... let's just say some _heavy heated_ moments occur here. I put a lot of time into doing this chapter right, so I hope you guys like it.

I don't own D N Angel or any of the lyrics to the random love songs I chose. Do you know how RARE it is to find good love songs that don't make you fall asleep? Do you? DO YOU?

**linebreakerofthenoneimportantstoryeepflashbackofgavinstheeversowonderfulflashbackwhereyoulearnsomethingofthepasteventhoughitsnogoodtoyourknowledge**

_**Gavin**_

_I was ten years old. I still remember it. Something clicked and I walked out of my bedroom to the hallway to our front door and there I saw my mother crying slightly while holding her suitcase. She opened the door about to close when I gripped onto it._

"_Mommy?" _

_She turned to me, "Gavi, why are you awake? You should be sleeping. Go back to bed honey."_

"_Where are you going, Mommy?" I rubbed my eyes reaching out for her, "It's so early."_

_She set her suitcase down pushing me gently inside the house, "That's not important. Go back to sleep, my Raven, you have school tomorrow."_

"_I don't like school." _

"_Don't say that. You like school."_

"_The kids are stupid."_

"_You like them." She opened the door more so I could get back inside, "Now sleep."_

"_Where are you going, Mommy?" I asked again._

"…_I have to go somewhere." She kissed my cheek, which I quickly wiped off, and she hugged me tightly, "I won't be coming back for a really long time. So, don't miss me."_

"_Why are you going, Mommy?"_

_Why would she be gone for so long? She worked as an artist and she always took Dad and me with her when she needed to go on an art tour. My favorite one was the trip to Poland. I met my grandmother, Azria, there. Somehow everyone in our family, on my mother's side, had names with only five letters. My mother's name was Haden. _

_She always kept secrets. Dad and she would talk at night and I wouldn't know what they were talking about. One day my Dad just snapped, not in the yelling way, but where he went into a full depression. My mother didn't say something, he told me. I never knew what she didn't say though and I still want to know. _

_It's funny, I liked my mother. She was different, Dad too, but Mom was different. She introduced me to many things, main thing was art. Everyone on my mother's side is great at art. Genes, I guess. Dad loved music, so I got my taste from him, but beyond the point, Mom always kept secrets. Too many secrets in which I wish I wasn't so curious. Every time I wondered what the secrets were, the more I got scared. _

_Why is she leaving? Is it because of me? Is it because of Dad? Is it because of both of us? What didn't she say to Dad? She didn't tell him the secrets either? What didn't she say? What DID she say? Why won't Dad tell me anything either? Why won't anyone tell me anything? Why is everyone leaving me in the dark? _

_Why won't anyone tell me anything?_

"_I have to think about some things." She said. _

"_You can think here." _

"_It's not that easy."_

"_Daddy and I can help you. We'll help you. Don't go."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_She stood up straight walking away. I tugged onto her jeans, "Don't go!"_

"_I'll come back."_

_She grabbed my hand taking my grip off of her and walked out of the house into her car. I ran to the door, "Mommy!"_

"_Bye Gavin." She began entering the car, "I'll come back."_

_I watched her leave. A hand was on my shoulder, Dad. I turned to Dad, "Mommy's coming back, right Daddy?"_

_He didn't answer just starring out into the distance watching her car vanish. _

"_Daddy, she's coming back, right?"_

_He bent down hugging me tightly. Tears built up subconsciously as I sniffed, "Daddy… answer me… please…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Mommy's coming back. Mommy's gonna come back. Right?"_

"_No." He turned me around as we both looked outside, "She's never coming back."_

_**Dark**_

"I guess we should take him back home."

_His dad is working late tonight. I don't want to leave him alone in his house._

_/We'll watch out for him tonight then. Tell Emiko what happened and everything will be fine./_

_You think so?_

_/Yeah./_

I picked up Gavin in my arms. His head rested on my left bicep letting his bangs sway to the side, but his eyes winced as he gripped onto my shirt mumbling to himself.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

_I don't know, but it doesn't look like he's enjoying it._

_/He's whimpering. Abuse?./_

_No._

Daisuke paused and sighed.

_I think I know what he's dreaming about._

_/What?./_

_His mother._

_**Gavin**_

_I sat in front of the window starring at the drive way. Starring for hours, just waiting; waiting for her, but she never came back. She never did. _

"_Gav', dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"_

"_No."_

"_You have to eat, Gav', or you'll get sick."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Come on, Gav', eat."_

"_I **want** to get sick."_

"_Don't say that, you hate it when you're sick."_

"_I get to sleep, I get food, and I'm distracted from everything else, I want to get sick."_

"_But your body gets a bad feeling and you cough all the time."_

"_And I could die."_

_I continued starring out the window. _

"_Gav', this isn't healthy. I know it's hard, it's very hard, but we have to let it go."_

"_Let it **go?** You're just going to forget all about Mom? She's not a pet fish! She's a human! She's… She's my mother!" Tears trickled down my face, "She was **my** mother."_

"_I know, Gav'."_

"_It's funny," I chuckled softly, "Every kid in my class, except for one, had their parents together. We used to complain how we wanted to get two parties, two houses, two different ways to spend holidays… and you know what? Hey… I sort of got that, except thing is… the other parent has to do it like the one you're living with. I talked to that other kid, Jeremy, and he told me everything. His dad never sees him, his dad never writes him, and he hasn't seen his dad in seven years. We're ten; he hasn't seen him since he was three. He can't even remember his **own** dad. He's lucky."_

"_Why is he lucky?"_

_I sighed, "He doesn't remember his dad. So he doesn't know if his dad was a good person or bad. I know my mother. I knew her for ten years. Ten freaking years. She was great and… she's gone. My entire life… is a lie."_

"_No, Gavin, that isn't true."_

"_Then why'd she leave? If not me, you? You two looked happy. I'm the one who gave fits. It's me. It has to be me."_

"_It's not. It's neither of our faults, you have to realize that."_

"_Then whose fault is it? Did she just randomly leave out of NO WHERE? You don't just leave your family!"_

_I turned to him, "You stay with your family! You take care of your family! You **love** your family! That's it!"_

"_What?" He stepped closer to me._

"_She doesn't love us! We're nothing! We're nothing to her!"_

_He hugged me tightly, "No Gavin…"_

"_Let go of me! I'm nothing! I'm nothing! I'm-"_

"_Gavin, stop. It's-"_

"_NO! SHE HAS A REASON!" I cried trying to push him away, "IT'S ANOTHER SECRET OF HERS! WHY WON'T SHE TELL US HER SECRETS? DO YOU KNOW THEM?"_

"_No, Gavin, I don't. Calm down."_

_He held me tighter, "Let me go! Let me go! Let… me… go…"_

"_It's going to be all right, Gavin."_

"_No… it's not… She's gone… Forever."_

"_I know Gavin, but we're going to be fine. We're going to be fine."_

_Wailing in his arms, I hugged him back._

"_Why did she leave us? Why…?"_

"_I don't know Gavin. I just don't know."_

"_It's not fair…"_

"_I know, Gavin, I know." He rested his chin on my head, "Some secrets are best left unknown."_

_**Dark**_

_/We're here./_

_Okay._

_**Daisuke**_

Dark had placed Gavin on the ground in front of his door. I reached in Gavin's pocket taking out his keys and opened the door dragging him inside kicking off our shoes at the side just next to the table with the candy bowl.

"Okay, Gavin, we're home."

I rested him on the couch and went back to the door to close it. There was a note on the door. For the better, I opened the note reading it.

_Don't forget to use a condom! _

"What?"

_Not that you would **need** to use a condom, right? RIGHT? You better not be doing something wrong… _

I blushed.

_I will be getting out of work at 10—00, so I'll be home around 11—00 to 12—00, okay? Okay! Oh, if you did invite Daisuke over, for a FEW HOURS/MINUTES, not the night, there's some left over food for the both of you. Consider this as the "romantic" dinner, except it's chicken with spiced rice, so there's really not much "romance" in that, but still. You're creative._

"Heh…" I blushed even harder, "Um…"

_Also, you need to take your laundry up to your room. You left it in the dryer, you lazy arse! So, take it to your room and do the dishes. I did your folding, so you do the dishes. Fair? If it isn't, sucks for you, because I'm not coming home until midnight! _

"Evil…"

_Oh and don't think of this for the time to whip out the alcohol, you know you're under aged and I only allow that in Christmas and Easter, got that? SO NO MARTINIS! OR VODKA! _

_With love, _

_Your vodka-loving Dad_

I placed the note on the table where the candy bowl was and walked over to Gavin. Fixing his legs so they wouldn't fall off the couch, I laughed, "You're a lazy arse?"

_/They must have gotten used to Japan, he wrote the note in Japanese!./_

_Convenience, I guess. It would probably be a pain to keep switching languages over and over. _

I walked over to the phone dialing my home number.

"Hello?"

"Mom,"

"Daisuke? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Gavin got hurt; I'm going to watch out for him for the night, okay?"

"How?"

"I'll explain tomorrow morning."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick to… ahem… _spend the night?_"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, it's just… well…"

"Gavin got hurt. I'll explain tomorrow."

"Okay… Come morning, I want you back home. Okay?"

"Okay Mom. Tomorrow morning I'll be home."

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and walked over to Gavin.

"I guess this is where I drag you to your bed."

_/Oh… That's not something you hear everyday…/_

_What? HEY! No! Not like that!_

_/You two were going to do that…/_

… _Just let me take him to his bed._

I dragged him to his room kicking the door open and flicking on the light switch. His bed was in the far left corner; well… it was more of two mattresses on top of each other with sheets and pillows. Either way, I took him to his bed gently placing the sheets over him. His bangs covered his face pleasantly and his eyes fluttered rapidly, he was in REM (Rapid Eye Movement; learned it in science class!) mode.

Simultaneously yawning when he yawned, I smiled taking a pillow he wasn't using at the moment and placed it on the floor. Digging my head in the pillow, I whispered, "Goodnight Gavin."

_**Gavin**_

A massive throbbing pain occurred in my head. Man… did I get wasted last night? I opened my eyes sitting up looking at the clock. Eight forty nine. Okay… Did I get wasted tonight? It doesn't feel like it. My head hurts, but it's going away pretty fast. Okay, the pain is gone. I touched the back of my head.

"Ow…" Okay, so the pain _isn't _gone.

My right eye seemed to be thumping in pain as well and looking at my arms, I had bruises. Um… What happened to me?

"I'm hot too…"

Taking off my pants, shirt, and vest I smiled relieved at the cool breeze brushing against my skin. You know… because I feel like it, I'm taking off the boxers too. I sleep naked sometimes, so what the hell? Throwing the boxers to my side, I leaned back down pulling the covers over me.

_**Daisuke**_

Something fell on my head. And you know what… it's boxers. Picking the boxers off my head, I sat up turning to my left seeing Gavin lying in bed bare in the chest, and with the boxers in my hands, bare in his entire body.

"Gavin?" I whispered.

_**Gavin**_

Before I turn around, let me distinguish whose voice that was. It was not my dad's. No one else lives here. So… Oh shit.

"Daisuke… If my life does have a purpose, tell me you are in my room."

"I'm in your room."  
I rolled over seeing Daisuke sitting up with my boxers in his hand.

"Well, I never expected this."

"Yes, well… you got hurt."

"I did?"

"You were in a fight with Hiwatari."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He blushed, "No reason."

"I don't fight for the sake of fighting."

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "You two were fighting over… me."

"I'm assuming I won."

"Why would you say that?"

"Hey, I'm naked in a bed and you're lying next to my bed in _my _room. If I didn't win, wouldn't you be with Hiwatari?"

"No!" Daisuke glared, "I wouldn't."

I blinked. I didn't think that was offending…

"Oh… Then I lost?"

"No." Daisuke still glared (but he looked so cute), "Neither of you won. You two got us kicked out of the movie theatre before anyone could win."

"Who got the last hit?"

"Hiwatari."

"Damn. I lost."

"No you didn't."

"He got the last hit. I lost."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well, Pacifist, it does."

"Well, you blacked out…"

"I blacked out? Then I definitely lost Daisuke!"

"Not from him…"

"Then from what?"

"… Um… You blacked out because… the security guard whacked you in the head."

"What?"

"You wouldn't stop fidgeting and you were about to hurt him, so he hit you on the back of your head and you fell unconscious."

I rubbed the back of my head, "That would explain the pain."

"Heh… yeah…"

"So, are you staying tonight? Or…"

"I told my mom I'd watch out for you tonight."

"So she knows you're here." I smiled, "She doesn't think something _else_, does she?"

"No! She did, but I said it wasn't like that."

I sighed, "Nope."

"Well…" He blushed, "It was earlier."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Before you and Hiwatari got in a fight… we were… heading here…"

"We were?" I smiled, "Tell me, please."

"Gavin!"

"Hey, I have to right to know what I was getting myself into."

"We were going to have… well…"

"Sex?"

He blushed and nodded shyly. Scooting over, I patted the bed, "You must be uncomfortable on the wooden floor."

"No, I'm fine."

Resting on my back with my hands under my head, I laughed, "You sure?"

_**Daisuke**_

He was practically giving me his body. He was naked for crying out loud! And all the worthwhile, the bed was fairly big even if I did join him, and it _did_ look soft and tempting… Oh what's the use of trying _not _to get inside? I was going to anyway!

"Daisuke?"  
I climbed inside pulling the sheets over me. He turned on his side facing me, "So, you joined me after all."

"Yes…"

He smirked, "Is there any more to the insanely interesting night we had together?"

"Well…" He scooted closer, "Um…" He scooted even _closer_, "Your…" Our noses were touching as he nuzzled it softly, ", father…"

"Uh-huh…"

He teased me with his lips as they barely touched my own.

"Your father said…" He nipped on my bottom lip separating to let me finish, ", that," He kissed me, ", he," He kissed me again, ", was," His hands pulled me closer, ", going to," My leg wrapped around his, ", be late."

"How late?"

"Midnight."

"That's good."

"… It is?"

He nodded leaning in to kiss me again, but paused. What…?

"Daisuke," He chuckled, "Since I know you're a virgin and all… I suppose I'll have to guide you in some of this, yes?"

"… I guess…"

"So, Daisuke silly," Gavin slid his hand down to my pants, "This is the part where you strip off your clothes and make undying love to the naked body next to you."

"Oh…"

_**Gavin**_

His bare body shivered underneath mine.

"Are you scared?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then are you cold?"

"No."

"Then why are you shivering?"

"I'm… excited."

I smiled, "Good. Now I must tell you, you may feel a little bit of pain at first."

"Okay."

"So, if you're in too much pain, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay."

"You know you could say more than "okay", right?"

"Just shut up."

He pulled me closer pressing his lips against mine. I never had had sex with a male before, so technically I was a gay virgin, but I had read many books with sexual encounters of my situation, so I had the concept of what to do and it's not much different with a girl. One takes dominance, orgasms, and erratic emotions engulfing both bodies.

His leg wrapped around my waist (left) as he trickled his fingers down my spine giving me a tingling sensation on my lower back. We rolled over, me now on the bottom, and him slightly nervous on what to do. He used his instincts, I guess, and slithered his palm down to my sex slowly twirling his fingers around it. Oh… my…

"Daisuke, you dirty little thing…"

He giggled nibbling on my lip while he continued to fiddle with my sex and the oozing pleasures expanding in my lower half body, it was the most sensational experience and irony… from a guy. His shoulders shrugged as he went on his knees bending down to my face locking tongues with me. I used my right elbow to sit up taking his waist with my left and letting him sit on my lap.

His elbow hung behind my back while his right hand rested on my shoulder. He gripped onto my hair and finally, with all temptation inside of me, I pinned him to the wall biting gently on his shoulder slowly making my way down his chest to his abdomens.

"Gavin…" I licked his stomach, "Mmnn… Gavin…"

"Yes?"

"Condoms."

I sat up arching my eyebrow, "Condoms?"

"We should use them."

I smiled admiring his innocent self, whether or not he's committing the most far-beyond-innocent act, and stood up walking to my night table pulling out a paper bag of condoms.

"I have ten, that's five for the both of us."

"Aren't we going to just need one?"

I laughed throwing him a condom, "You really are a virgin."

_**Daisuke**_

_What does he mean? I thought you only needed one._

_/Daisuke, condoms come in boxes, not singles./_

_Well, there was one for two condoms._

_/Daisuke, have you paid attention to the sex ed classes?./_

_Yes, but they never talked about condoms. They didn't want to promote teenage sex._

_/Well, that's a dilemma for you, isn't it?./_

_Well, I'm sure Gavin will tell me…_

"Ready?"

He kneeled over me. My condom wasn't even opened.

"Um… No?"

"Oh," He laughed, "You want _me_ to put it on?"

"No!"

_/Yes, never let anyone put a condom on you. Takes away your pride./_

_Nice life lesson to know, professor._

_/Of course!./_

I placed on the condom. Thinking about all the movies I've ever seen, I blushed, "Music?"

"I suppose you want candles too?"

"If you don-"

He got out of the bed walking over to a binder, "What do you like?"

"Uh… Anything really…"

"You want this to be an action packed hot angry sex moment? Or an intense lovers out of the rain mood? Oh! Or we could have the one-night stand couple of whores!"

I laughed, "Um… What did you have for a first time?"

"Whores."

"Then, we'll do…" I stroked my chin. Which one will cause me less pain…?

"How about… intense lovers, or would you rather be slammed into a wall where I practically chomp on your flesh, I mean that's exhilarating and all… but that's something you usually do after having sex for the first time."

"Okay, intense lovers it is."

He took out a CD placing it in the radio, "Daisuke, let your actions follow the mood of some old music from various rock bands and techno that have made love songs."

_You're so gorgeous! I'll do anything._

_I'll kiss you from your feet to where your head begins. _

_You're so perfect. You're so right as rain. _

_You make me make me make me make me hungry again. _

_Everything you do is irresistible._

_Everything you do is simply kissable. _

_Why can't I be you?_

It was a jazzy rock beat song, not much intense. He smiled getting in the bed with me, "Virgin lovers are excited at first and then intense, understand?"

"Yes."

He bent over the bed pulling out a box of matches and lighted one.

"What are…?"

It was then when I noticed the pitch black metal poles holding candles that smelled of Midnight Stars as he lit them all around our, I mean, his bed. Oops…

"There, candles."

Before I knew it, the song was over. Already?

"_Show me show me show me how you do that trick._

_The one that makes me scream." She says_

"_The one that makes me love." She said_

_Threw her arms around my neck_

"_Show me how you do it_

_And I'll promise you, I promise you, I'll run away with you"_

_I'll run away with you._

Inspired by the song, I wrapped my arms around Gavin's neck before he even lied down standing on my knees. His warm touch of affection against my mouth was all I needed; the fact that we were having sex was overwhelming. And he held me in his arms so tightly as if he'd never let go, never wanting to let go, even though he knew, eventually, he'd have to (Mom would be confused with the sudden magnetic relationship we have). So he gripped onto me gently pushing me down onto the mattress as he decided to graze those tender rose petal lips on the flesh of my neck.

I played with some strands of his white tresses occasionally giggling when the hot breaths of his mouth tickled me. He moved to my ear just whispering sweet nothings to me, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes." How could I not?

"Good."

His voice grew anxious as he raised his index finger to my lips, "Suck."

"Uh-huh," Doing the soft whisper of a demand, I made his finger moist and grew curious on why he asked me.

Soft drips of my own saliva went down my stomach to my sex. My heart was beating awfully fast with the anxiety inside of me and all he did was stare at me with those scarlet orbs just flashing a smirk my way and then…

"Uh!"

Such a feeling. My body ached, but it ached _so good._ How his finger just made me have a sensation in which my heart beat was even faster, my breath grew restless, and my eyes widened with excitement. He swirled a circle just above it and once again…

"Uh!"

My back arched up with my head digging into the pillow. Oh more! I want _more!_ This exertion of a pound and frustration into my body by just the joints of his finger was tremendous! And with each ache, an aura of pleasure engulfed my body causing me to moan.

"Mmnn… Oh…"

His soft laugh. How I adored it now! He'd laugh every time he'd do it knowing what it did to me. My throat tickled as the bangs of his hair teased it.

"Unn… more…"

He didn't say anything, but simply did what I plead.

"Uh! Yes!"

I loved the connection, I truly did, but my body hungered for his lips. For his throat, his tongue, the saliva in which it'd mix with my on as we'd kiss. I hungered that. So, I pulled his face towards mine gripping firmly on his cheek bones never wanting to let go. His hand slipped down to my behind rubbing the thumbprint of his pinky in small circles. Oh, why must he torture me with such pleasure? He knew what I loved before I did; the advantage of his to give me the most magnificent night I'd ever encounter.

And my eyes widened. Something had occurred down at my sex. Something hot, burning, and oozing, oh please… I did not just do _that._ I separated looking down. Gavin smiled, "Don't worry. There's four more for you."

"What?"

"Your body releases semen when you receive pleasure. I see someone was sleeping in sex class."

"Oh," I blushed, ", and that's probably why you need more than one condom, right?"

"Yeah, or you had bad sex."

Gently taking off the condom and throwing it in the condom, I opened another condom and looked at the time. Nine forty-two. It had already been an hour.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I growled.

"I can do this."

I clicked on the mouse.

"Damn. Okay, just try again."

I closed the window and opened a new one starting over. I clicked some things and growled.

"Damn. I'm never going to be able to do this. Maybe I should do it the easy way." I sighed, "But that would really bring my self esteem down. Knowing I couldn't even complete it without doing it the easy way…"

I opened the window again. In a matter of minutes, once again, I failed. My co-worker, Margot Genaef, walked in with her chirpy self as usual.

"Move that one over there."

"I can do this Margot."

"Yeah well, you're five hundred and seventy four dollars under budget, you should listen to me."

I did as she was told.

"Okay, now click on that and take that one."

I did so and in a matter of minutes I was finished.

"See, now you don't owe any more money. You won the game!"

"Took me an entire hour to finish a game of Solitaire Vegas style, how sad…"

"Hey… It beats doing what Mitch has to do. He got stuck photo copying papers. Five hundred papers and he has to copy each sheet three times."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know. We just chill out since we finished around six. Hey! Some of us are getting together when we sign out to go to the Happy Hour!" She shook her shoulders leaning in on me as the right strap of her silk tank top slid off her shoulder (her jacket was in her cubicle), "And I heard you were single."

"No…"

"Oh come on," She rested her hands on the arm rests of my chair letting her brown locks hang in front of her face and smiled, "You know you want to."

This morning's conversation with Gavin, his mother… I realize I can't let go of that. I just can't. Dammit. I'm going to be the loser that waits forever for the woman who'll never come back.

"Oh. You still miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been?"

"This is how pathetic I am. It's been four years since she left."

"How long were you with her?"

"Twelve years, two years before my son was born."

"Wow, that's a long time. She just left?"

"That's how it is."

"Aw!" She hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry."

"For what…?"

"Such a great man like you shouldn't be hurt so badly."

She stopped hugging me standing straight, "Well, spend a good night with your son."

"It'll be midnight by the time I get back."

"Yeah well it's ten o'clock right now!" She pointed at my desk clock, "So, sign out and go see your son!"

"Margot, you're something else, you know."

She cupped her hands together smiling, "But that's why you love me!"

"Wh-"

"I mean, like me. As a friend, you know." She chuckled nervously, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Come on Margot, we better sign out. I'll give you a ride home if you want."

"I can just take my taxi." She said, "And the Happy Hour…"

I stood up shutting down my computer, "Sure-"

"But, then I'd have to pay." She replied quickly, "So. Thanks! I'll be glad to get a ride."

"Okay," I grabbed my suitcase, "Grab your stuff and let's go."

_**Daisuke**_

Three condoms (for me) later… I breathed heavily looking down at Gavin, "Again."

"You're going to kill me with your energy, Daisuke." He rolled his eyes, "But at least I'll die happy."

Only the layer of sweat separated our bodies as we rubbed against each other moving rapidly on the mattress. The sheets wrapped out our legs as mine kicked in the air, not only to kick the sheets off of me, but because well… Gavin was pushing a little… hard.

He pressed my wrists against the mattress with an evil grin.

"Okay, you want some _heavy_ pleasure?"

"Yes! Yes!"

He crawled backwards where his head was directly over my sex. What is he going to do? Delicately, he began slipping off the condom. What is he doing?

"Why are yo-"

"Hush."

The condom fell in the paper bag like the other used condoms (seven were used). He spread my legs apart making my knees bend. He lowered his head and…

"OH!"

My head dipped backwards. The sweet strokes of his tongue on… ahem… _there _and he massaged my hips while doing so. The glorious wave of tingling sensations went through my body as my muscles tightened with each and every stroke of his tongue on my sex.

"Unn… Uh… Mmnn… Oh Gavin…" I moaned.

It was a glorious masturbation of his tongue! I gripped onto the bed moving with his bobbing head and slowly danced with the melody of the song now playing.

_Well baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem. _

_All this touching and tattling is just exactly what we should be._

_Now I don't mind us being some casual thing._

_Listen all I want to do now is have you come and take all of me in._

_Can you put your hands on my waistline? _

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a "Please don't disturb sign"_

_Put my back up to a slow grind_

_Putting chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine you get yours._

He kissed tenderly up my stomach to the soft tissues of my chest and then up my neck to my lips. The sentiment of his kiss, the tender way he used his hands, and passion he had… dare I say it… for me in this all, it was exhilarating! It was sensational! It was sex!

_**Gavin**_

I had never once truly enjoyed sex. I enjoyed the lust, the adventure, and the orgasms, but these emotions… this is new. He touches my hair fiddling with it and I love it, I don't want him to let go of my hair, he could play with it forever, who feels that? Apparently, I do, but not with everyone, only with… Daisuke.

And he's so innocent, so loving with everyone and how he'll just willingly give me his virginity letting me show him how sex is, I feel wonderful. Generally, with the virgin girls I've deflowered, I never really cared. I knew it wouldn't last for long, in both the sex and the relationship, and I always shrugged it off. I'm the lucky one, woo. Daisuke gives me his virginity and I… I don't know how I feel.

That feeling you get when suddenly your heart starts beating faster and you wonder what they're doing when they're not with you, and what they're thinking when they are, and yet you always wait for them. Waiting to hear them speak, and it doesn't matter what they say, they just _have_ to speak so you know they're talking to _you _and _you only._ So they speak and you feel complete because you heard them, even though you just heard them say "pass the salt" or something random like that, and you just nod staring lovingly at them because they spoke. It sounds so stupid, but… that's what's happening. So, right now, when he says my name, _my _name, I just feel… complete.

He wrapped his arms around my neck just kissing me playfully and giggling while doing so. He's amazing. I think about what he said, how I fought over him with Satoshi. He said even if Satoshi won, he'd be with me. _Me._ I could be the biggest loser in the world, and he'd still be with me. With _me._ And now that I think about it, when I see Satoshi again, what are we going to do? Live our lives still as if nothing happened? Or will I have to fight him again because both of us will snap? I don't know, but if I have to fight over Daisuke again… bring it on.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I dropped Margot at her apartment. She leaned against the window of my car and smiled, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yup, Saturday workers unite!"

She laughed, "Together we will steal all the donuts and put espresso in the coffee!"

"Yeah!" I smiled, "Until then, we must follow our Master begging for promotions."

"Yeah, see you later… Jakey."

"My name's Jake." I narrowed my eyes. She turned around waving, "I know."

_**Daisuke**_

_What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me_

_And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak… speak… I can't think… No no…_

_Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being with abilities to set me free_

_Free… Let me be me… Makes me wanna say…_

_Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss I must admit_

_Is a part of me!_

_You please me, complete me, believe me like a melody_

_Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth_

_Is simply proof we were meant to be_

_But the best quality that's hooking me is that…_

_You're loving me for me… _

It was eleven fifty-three. I decided to do what Gavin had done to me earlier.

"So… All I have to do is… suck?"

"Yes. That's all you have to do."

"Okay."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I opened the door hearing loud slow music, very sexually slow music coming from Gavin's room. _Gavin's room. _And I know for a fact that Gavin does not go about and listen to a girl saying how much she loves a guy out of the blue. No… It takes a _special_ reason for him to listen to that and… oh god. That boy, Daisuke, oh…

"So… All I have to do is… suck?"

"Yes. That's all you have to do."

"Okay."

Oh my god. They are having sex. On the bright side, it's been three days of dating Daisuke and Gavin usually waits two hours to have sex, so this is a bonus. Also, Gavin seems to like Daisuke a lot. He's more pleasant, nicer, than usual. That's always rare.

"Oh… Daisuke…" I heard my son laugh, "You're really good at this."  
I need sleep. Dammit I need sleep. I can't, I won't, be able to sleep with loud music and my son and his… boyfriend… making loud outbursts every time they give each other orgasms. Saturday is a different story; I'll just sleep in really late on Sunday, but not today.

"Gavin?" I called, "Are you awake?"

I feel guilty doing this… but… I have to. I opened Gavin's door.

_**Gavin**_

My face grew paler than usual as my father stepped in through my bedroom door. The lights were switched on and the radio was put on pause as my dad stared at Daisuke, who slowly closed his mouth and sat up starring at my dad. I sat up and as if a magnetic force was placed on the both of us, Daisuke and I clung to each other just starring at my dad.

We are _soooo_ dead.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I would have laughed. Seriously, the look on Daisuke's face… no emotion at all, just a calm expression starring at me while he slowly sat up straight and then out of no where just cling to Gavin clutching onto his shoulders while Gavin held his waist. Their… ahem… _sexes_ were a little too close for my taste, but it was a funny moment. To me anyways, to them, they're probably thinking they're going to die or something. Do I look like a person who would kill someone? My son has been having sex since he was thirteen, I've gotten used to it. And you know what, he's gay. If he can go gay for a guy, then well… must be some _great guy. _

I glanced over to the floor next to the pile of clothes where a small paper bag laid and one unopened condom. Well… they used protection. That's a plus.

"Um… Hi Dad…" He tried to laugh, but the fear in his voice was taking over, "I thought you were coming at midnight…"

He winced his eyes. Yeah, even I know that was a bad thing to say, especially when…

"It is midnight."

Daisuke looked like he was dying of hypothermia (a disease of which your body temperature is abnormally low and you shake viciously). He just stared at me with wide red eyes, like Gavin, and blushed. Out of all this, his fear, he blushed. That's some kid…

"You're… not going to kick me out, are you?" He said.

I blinked smiling reassuringly and nodded, "No. Your mother would be upset at me, now wouldn't she? Tell me, how'd you convince her to let you stay?"

"Gavin… got hurt today…"

I nearly burst out laughing, but I kept in my composure.

"So, you decided to make him feel better?"

"Dad!" It was Gavin's turn to blush, "That's not… well… No!"

"Is the cold hearted Gavin getting nervous?" I teased, "That's something you don't see everyday."

"Dad! Are you going to punish me or what?"

"For what?"

He dramatically pointed at him and Daisuke, "At this!"

"Oh, yeah." I shrugged, "Eh… I'm tired. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow."

"Hey!" Gavin glared, "So if I have sex with a _girl _you're all over my case! SEXIST!"

"Like you said, Daisuke's _mad hot._"

"Don't you hit-"

"Go to bed, and sleep, nothing more, or I might actually do something terrible to you both."

"Goodnight Mr. Ravencroth."

"Goodnight Daisuke."

Daisuke elbowed Gavin.

"Night Dad."

"Sleep."

"Hey!"

"Goodnight Gav'."

_**Daisuke**_

The sun rays glistened over my eyes as I brought my left hand up to my face rubbing my eye. I rested my hand on Gavin's chest scooting closer.

"Mmnn…"

"Have a good sleep?" He asked.

"Very."

"That's good."

He was playing with my hair. I looked up at Gavin, "What time is it?"

"Just a little after ten, why?"

"_Gavin got hurt. I'll explain tomorrow."_

"_Okay… Come morning, I want you back home. Okay?"_

"_Okay Mom. Tomorrow morning I'll be home."_

"Wait, it's ten?"

"Yeah."

"I-I have to go." I sat up, "I told my mom I'd be home by morning."

"Oh yeah, she doesn't know what happened last night."  
I blushed, "Yeah."

"So, how do you feel?"

I kissed him while putting my pants back on, "Great."

"You're one of the lucky few who have a great one on their first time."

"Didn't you?"

He nodded smiling, "Luck isn't my thing."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh… I got the privilege of yourself, no? I'm happy with that."

I placed on my shirt and stood up, "I'm glad I got you."

"I live to please."

He slipped on his boxers and pants walking me to the door. Slipping on my sneakers, I opened the door. He turned me around kissing me once last time before I went.

_**Satoshi**_

His chest was bare and it was morning. Daisuke kissed Gavin, whose chest was bare in the morning. Daisuke… isn't a virgin anymore.

_**Daisuke**_

I opened my door humming to myself walking into the kitchen. My mother called out to me.

"Daisuke! It's ten in the morning! Where were you?"  
Sitting on the stool, I rested my elbows on the bar counter gazing at the ceiling and sighing.

"Daisuke! Answer me! What happened? What happened to Gavin? Why are you late?"

With hopped before me. I picked him up, "You like Gavin, right?"

"Kyu!"

"I know… Isn't he just the greatest?"

"Kyu!"

Hugging With close to me, I got off the stool humming as I went up the stairs.

_**Emiko**_

"Daisuke! Daisuke? Daisuke, why won't you answer me?"

"He seems happier than usual." Dad said.

Kosuke bent the paper revealing his eyes, "Are you two that dense?"

"What? _What? WHAT IS GOING ON?_"

"He asked about Gavin…" Dad said.

"You two are amazing." Kosuke rolled his eyes, "It's morning, he's late, he's humming, he spent the night over _Gavin's_ house, and he's dancing with his bunny."

Daisuke twirled up the stairs with With in his arms.

"Only one thing can make you do that."

"What? WHAT?" WHAT?

"Emiko, remember that hot summer night in June fourteen years ago?"

"Um…" June… June… June… (gasp) OH MY GOD!

"NO!"

Kosuke nodded his head, "Yes."

"Daisuke! Why didn't you tell me you lost your virginity! Oh! We must celebrate!"

Daiki smiled sheepishly, "Not your typical reaction…"

"That's Emiko for you…"

"Daisuke! Do you want chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla!" Daisuke shouted.

"I thought you liked choco-"

"Vanilla looks white. Hint hint." Kosuke said. I smiled, "Extra vanilla icing then!"

**ilikechocolateicingcakesbetterbutdammitijusthadtomakegavinanalbinosighialwaysdothattomyselfiscrewmyselfsighwhateverowihurtmypinkydamnyoupaper**

Schizo: Yes... our little Daisuke is all grown up. (tear) One minute they're concerned about their grades, the next their choosing vanilla icing because of the boyfriend they had sex with... It's so precious!

Cheers -Steph


	11. And I Saw Him Cry

Schizo: Um... Hi? Yes, I've been a lazy arse and my best friend has been pulling me away from my "writing time", so... heh... heh... Okay! Anyways, um... This chapter is NOT as juicy and NOT as well-written as Ch. 10 (I mean come on! I put my heart into Ch 10, it's hard!) **BUT** (see... important detail)this is a key chapter to the entire story! Why? I can't really tell you... Sorry. Oh! And replies are due for next chapter as usual! Okay! Well... um... read?

I don't own D N Angel or some of the screen names mentioned here. My friends made those up...

**linebreakerlookcheetahontehtelevisionwooooooheyamotherisrunningpastthecheetahwithbathroomcleanerwhatthehellidontgetitno**

_**Gavin**_

Was it me? Or was good ol' Hiwatari-boy outside taking the trash out awfully slow when Daisuke left? I wonder if he's still out there… Shock, maybe? Oh, but _why_ would Satoshi be in such shock? Hmm?

Grabbing a navy blue shirt that read "Employee of the Month" (even though I've never worked a day in my entire life); I slipped on my converses and walked into the kitchen grabbing the trash bag. With that in hand (excuse!), I walked out of my house closing the door behind me and saw Satoshi still throwing away the trash. I threw the trash in the giant disposal for my apartment and waved over to him, "Hi Hiwatari!"

"… Hello."

He threw away his trash as well. Walking back to my apartment, I smiled. This definitely is a great morning.

"Ravencroth," Huh? I turned to Satoshi, "Yeah?"

"You're cruel."

I took a back, "What?"

_**Daisuke**_

_/Daisuke, it wasn't THAT great, okay?./_

_Pthhh… You're just jealous. _

_/Jealous of what? Mind you, I've had sex way before you did./_

_Well, obviously. Otherwise, you'd be a complete loser from not having sex in the 400 years of your being!_

_/Yeah, and every time I've had sex with someone, they change on me. Gavin isn't going to be your sweet lover anymore./_

_What are you talking about? Of course, he's going to be sweet. _

_/Sex changes a person./_

_He's had sex with other girls._

_/Exactly. You are not the first. You are not special. You are another person he has had sex with. Do not consider this as the binding between you two./_

_What would you know? You've never even BEEN with a person._

_/And if I don't recall on past conversations, neither has Gavin before you./_

_Yes he did! He was with that… one girl…_

_/And what did he say about the relationship? What, Daisuke, what?./_

… _That doesn't mean anything. _

_/What did he say, Daisuke?./_

… _He said he hated it from the start…_

_/I'm just trying to save you from getting hurt. Just because you have sex with someone, that doesn't mean anything./_

_No! You're wrong! _

_/Daisuke, I know these-/_

_No! You don't know anything! Gavin wouldn't do that, not to me._

_/Or would he? It's been three days. What will it be in three weeks? Will you two still be together?./_

_Of course we will._

_/Are you sure?./_

…_Yes._

_/Then why do you sound unconfident?./_

_Just shut up Dark! All you're trying to do is scare me away from Gavin! But it won't work, got that Dark?_

_/Scare you away? Why would I scare you away?./_

_Because you want him. You want him and it hurts you that I have him. Not you._

_/You don't know what you're talking about./_

_Don't I? I was not sleeping when Mom made you do that test on Thursday. _

_/It was an act./_

_Yeah, a little too good of an act…_

_/You don't trust me? You rather trust Gavin over me?./_

_It's not the matter of trusting Gavin. It's the matter of why you're so insistent of taking him away from me._

_/I'm not doing that!./_

_Then shut up about that nonsense that Gavin will change. He won't._

_/What if he does?./_

_If he does, then have him. I won't care anymore if he changes._

_/I won't take him./_

_You say that now while I'm with him. What happens when I'm not?_

_/… Dai-/_

_I thought so. _

_**Gavin**_

"Cruel?"

"This is all a game to you, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think playing with people's emotions are funny?"

"No. Actually, I don't."

"You're sure not showing it." He crossed his arms walking over to me, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is what Americans do for "fun", no?"

"No." I glared, "I wouldn't play with feelings."

"And yet you have sex with a person you don't love and frustrate me to no end."

"Hey, who ever said I didn't lo-"

My head grew dizzy. Putting myself back in reality, I glared again, "Who ever said I didn't lo-"

"Didn't what?" He arched his eyebrow.

My tongue's not working…

"… didn't lo-"

Come on; say it before you look like a freaking retard.

"Lo-"

"Ah…" Satoshi smirked at me, "You can't say it, can you?"

"Lo-" I clenched my fists. Dammit! Say it!

"Lo-"

"You can't love him."

"Yes I can! I mean, I d-" What? WHAT THE HELL?

"Why bother, Raven? Just let him live so he can be happy. And you know who that's with."

I bit my bottom lip, "I'll kill myself before I let him go with you."

"Harsh words, Raven."

"It's Ravencroth." I glared, "Only my mother called me Raven and you're not her."

"Must make you feel terrible living your life knowing she left you."

"Shut up."

"Did you ever find out why?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just concerned." He turned around heading for his house, "I don't remember my parents that well, so… just thought."

"There's a difference between the two."

"Oh well."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"You can take a break you know." Margot stepped into my cubicle, "It's eleven. You get a break until twelve thirty since it's Saturday."

"Well… I'll just stay here."

"Well… at least make an account for instant messaging, you could relax with other people that way."

"Fine, fine."

"What are you going to put as your screen name?"

I opened the file for the AOL Instant Messenger, "I'll use the one at home."

"Which is…?"

"Crying Over Waffles."

"… Why would you put that as your screen name?"

"The initials spell out COW."

"So…?"

"I like cows."

"Then, why didn't you make a screen name that revolved around cows?"

"Then I'd look weird. This way it's subliminally in the name."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"What's yours?"

"C0nFuzed Person. That intern of ours, Maegan, she's TrashedFreak666. Don't talk to her in late hours though, she gets… odd."

"Okay. Anyone else?"

I typed the names in my buddy list.

"Well… Anson, the mail boy, he's Zoo Pals RULE. He likes the plates apparently."

"They have one for a cow." I mentioned. She laughed, "You and the cows!"

"What can I say? I like my beef."

"Hiroshi is asianpridePK. Allison is Ashea690. Melani is DarkAngel1414. Oh! And… Rori is Inexistent Sanity."

I added all the names to my buddy list.

"Okay. There."

"Well… See you around, I'm getting some coffee."

"Don't forget the espresso."

"I won't." She smiled and left.

You have entered International Chat 9

**Crying Over Waffles: **'Ello.  
**BrittXXXBaby: **FREE PORN! NO JOKE!  
Want to see me and my boyfriend hitting it off? Click here  
**Crying Over Waffles: **What?  
**t Yhf W132: **Hi! My name is Ashley and me and my best  
friend Jamie have a web camera! Come and see us naked!  
You know you want to! Let the fun begin!  
**Slick Cat Boogie: **Eh, new guy? Ignore the bots if they  
bother you.  
**aimeegurL8042:** Wanna meet local hotties in your town?  
Check out whose chatting from your town! Go here now  
- LiveWebCastz.us.tt  
**vitalloveforall9:** i'm high  
**acquisitions2635: **Hey sugar! Me and my friends wanna  
know whose cuter! Check my profile for my pics! Or you  
can come to my homepage and see me live on my free  
webcam. Cum check out my FREE LiVE Webcam i'll be  
Online 24/7! jennyslivewebcam.us.tt  
**AnnA18ncCX5**: i love to talk to guys who can really get  
me going and tell me what to do, profile  
**acquisitions2635:** Hey Guys! If your not a bot and  
wanna chat IM ME! Or check out my free webcam. Do  
you wanna see me on my FREE webcam? My webcam  
will load once you visit my homepage! So cum check me  
out! jennyslivewebcam.us.tt  
**Crying Over Waffles: **What the hell?

**Just Say It Loser **would like to IM you. Do you accept? **Yes. **No.

**Just Say It Loser: **Hi.  
**Crying Over Waffles: **Hello.  
**JSIL: **I'm starting to worry about our society.  
**COW: **Yes… I'm assuming those girls were very young to be putting themselves naked on the internet.  
**JSIL: **Our world is a bunch of sluts.  
**COW: **Not everyone, though. Luckily, there are smart people in the worl.  
**COW: **world—  
**JSIL: **i.e. You and I?  
**COW: **I wouldn't say I'm smart, but yeah…  
**JSIL: **lol. You're not smart, but yeah…?  
**COW: **Yes. Exactly.  
**JSIL: **Lovely.

_**Satoshi**_

_/Be careful with your words, Satoshi. Remember, if you ask him by any way of his feelings towards Niwa, he'll be able to respond./_

_I know, Krad. _

_/You seem to be teasing him with very close questions, though. I'm just concerned. You'll ruin the plan of seeing Niwa fall with Ravencroth./_

_I don't want Niwa to fall. _

_/If he falls in love with Ravencroth, or if he is, then he is going to fall./_

_Then, I'll just make Niwa not fall in love with him._

_/And if he is?./_

_Change his mind._

_**Gavin**_

I walked back into my apartment slamming the door closed. The nerve of that guy! AND… WHAT IS WITH MY TONGUE?

"Hello. Pineapple. I like pie. I love erasers." Okay… Seems to be working now…

"I love Da-" Hey! I did not want to stop!

"I love Da-" Ugh… Come on…

"I lo-" I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO LOVE!

"I lo-"

I clenched my fists frustrated with my mouth, "Come on you fucking tongue. You're saying it. I lo-"

I growled, "I lo- I lo- I lo- I lo- I- UGH! NOT EVEN I! I- I- COME ON! I lo- I- Why? Why can't I say the damn words?"

Walking over to the mirror I looked at my reflection, "Nothing in mouth. Okay… I lo- Damn. I know I did not install my brain to not say those things. Okay… hm… I… um… love… um… Dai- DAMMIT!" I pinched my tongue, "YOU'RE SAYING IT! I LO- COME ON!"

I turned on the radio.

"I love you girl… I love you girl… I love you D- ARGH!"

Glaring at the reflection, I panted, "I'm saying it. Whether it kills me, I'm saying it because this is ridiculous!"

"_Tell that special someone how you feel!"_

"I LO-" I pushed the radio off the night table in my room, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

I sighed, "I can't be afraid… because I don't feel afraid… So why the hell can't I say it? It's simple. I. Love. Da- See…" I looked at the reflection, "What am I gonna do if he asks me if I do… lo- l… o… v… e… him?"

I'm screwed…

_**Daisuke**_

"Daisuke, it's Saturday you know." Mom smiled at me. I blinked, "… Yes?"

"Dai-kun! All couples spend time with each other on Saturday!"

"Mom, I've been spending time with Gavin three days in a row… Do you think he wants to go a fourth time?"

"Daisuke, choose your words." Dad rolled his eyes. What?

"Of course he will, besides whom else is he going to hang out with?"

"I wouldn't know."

_/Hiwatari./_

_Hiwatari! Oh… What if Gavin gets in another fight with him?_

_/More bruises, I guess./_

_He already has a black eye! _

_/Well, you know how possessive Commander can be./_

_I was never his though. _

_/Of course not…/_

I turned to Mom, "I'll go check up on him."

"Okay! Oh, but Dai-chan be sure to come back around at nine the latest."

"Another item to steal?"

"Yes. Oh I know you should be spending it with Gavin, but we need Dark to steal the item. That's why you should spend time with now."

I nodded, "Okay Mom. Bye."

"Bye dear!"

"Bye Dad, bye Grandpa."

They nodded as I closed the door behind me.

_/I wonder if Gavin is going to take pictures again…/_

_I highly doubt that._

_/You never know…/_

_Gavin might have something to preoccupy him. _

_/Such as…?./_

_Something…_

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**COW: **The purpose of my pathetic life is to make sure my son doesn't screw his life completely.  
**JSIL: **What do you mean? He gets in trouble with the cops or something?  
**COW: **Yeah, but he also does other terrible things. It's not my choice to share them, it's his. His life, you know?  
**JSIL: **Yes, privacy is important to me too. What happened? Did you just let him or…?  
**COW: **No! Well… It's a long story.  
**JSIL: **I'm assuming you're single. Divorce?  
**COW: **Yeah.  
**JSIL: **Divorce here as well. I wish I didn't have to call it off, but I didn't have a choice.  
**COW: **What do you mean?  
**JSIL: **Long story.

_**Gavin**_

Squeezing a pillow in my hands, I sighed.

"Okay… Calm down… Breathe in…" I took in a big breath, "Breathe out."

Letting out the gust of air, I nodded.

"Okay. Now… one more time… I lo-" I bit my lip, "Okay, one _more _try. I lo- Daisuke love I? Hey! Yes! I lo- UGH!"

There was a knock on my door.

"I lo- I lo-"

The door bell rang.

"Coming! I lo- I looooove Dai- Damn…"

I walked over to the door and opened it seeing Daisuke looking around worriedly. He didn't even notice that I opened the door on account of he didn't say hi, but still looked around my front door.

"Daisuke?" I asked.

"Gavin!" He observed my features (of all the times to check me out…), "Okay… You don't look worse."

"Hey!" You don't say that when checking people out!

"No, I mean from the bruises." I looked at my arms, "Oh yeah. Forgot about these…"

"And your eye… well it's swelling more."

"I know Daisuke…" He's not very good at this…

"You didn't talk to Hiwatari today, did you?"  
I sighed, "Yeah, but let's refrain from that subject. You want to come inside?"

"Sure."

I closed the door behind him and walked inside the kitchen, "Um… You left for less than a half hour, Daisuke…" I smiled, "Did you really want to see me that badly again?"

"I was worried you may have gotten into another fight with Hiwatari."

"Eh…" Smile gone, "Well I didn't." I opened the cup board taking out two glasses, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Anything's fine."

With enthusiasm, I opened the refrigerator door pretending as if it were the grandest thing in the world (I mean this is my gold mine!), "Well! In the magnificent chamber of drinks in the Ravencroth's building… we have…"

I grabbed a random bottle, "Non-pulped orange juice with ten percent more vitamin D so it's like milk. Well… That just ruins the mood…"

"Why do you have so many drinks?"

_**Daisuke**_

There's no food in there! All it is are many bottles! The WHOLE thing IS bottles, well except that container with chicken and rice, but still!

"Oh well… heh… We like drinking? Oh that makes look bad… Um… Well we have a large variety in our taste buds for liquids okay!"

"What is the red one?"  
He looked at the bottle that read, "Kola Iglesa" and smiled, "Oh. Dad went on a business trip to Peru and brought some. Tastes like strawberry, cherry, bubble gum, cotton candy, and watermelon all at once!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it sure tastes good."

"What if it's an illegal drink you bought off a stranger?"

"Well… that would explain why my dad bought a whole crate of them."

"Whole _crate?_"

And that's when he walked over to the pantry on the left of his kitchen opening the door. Bottles and bottles of assorted drinks were there neatly in place by color and name.

"What do you eat then?"

"Well that's what the cupboards are for. We're not big eaters for dinner. We eat small breakfasts, big lunches, and well… dinners optional."

I looked at his stomach, "It would explain why you're skinny…"

"Eh… We just never had big eating habits. Mom always said I was like a bird that way. Birds eat twice their body in the day, but in small portions."

"You know a lot about birds, don't you?"

He blinked taking out some more bottles, "Oh… um… I guess. Compared to my relatives on my mom's side, I'm a newbie. Though, they only like the ravens. I guess from our last name or something."

"Wait, what? Your mother's last name is Ravencroth too?"

"No. My mother's last name is Raven. Dad's Ravencroth. Coincidence, no? When I was little, Mom said they were made for each other just by the last names."

"Oh." And yet she leaves him… Gavin must feel she was lying about that.

"So, you want a drink or what?"

I looked at the odd bottles, "What do they say?"

"Oh! Yeah… You can't read English that well…" He laughed nervously, "Well this one is Coca Cola, heard of it?"

"That American drink? Yes… I hear it tastes like caramel."

"Um… It has caramel in it, but it doesn't taste like it really. This one is Starbucks Frappuccino in a bottle. They're okay if you add ice and chocolate syrup blending in the blender. Then you put whip cream, it's almost like the actual thing."

"Uh-huh."

He smiled at me, "But I guess you'll have to take my word for it, won't you?"

"Is the one called "Spri-te" water?"

He laughed. What?

_/Maybe you said it wrong…/_

_Spri-te. That's what it says!_

_/Remember, English had different vowel sounds./_

_Oh, yes… oh! I look stupid then!_

"It's Sprite, Dai and no it's not water. It's… you know, they say it's caffeinated lemon juice, but I really don't what it is."

"You trust the food media don't you?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Why is that drink blue?"

"Blue raspberry Kool-aid. It's okay, but Dry Canada makes you have a tingly feeling for hours…"

He picked up a bottle that had big letters of "DRY CANADA" across it.

"Orange juice like before, than we have milk. We have a lot of milk. Hm… Skim milk, strawberry milk, chocolate milk, whole milk, and egg nog!"

"Egg nog? Isn't that for Christmas?"

I nodded, "We get our supply from Papa in Poland. He loves egg nog. He LIVES on egg nog."

"Um… okay?"

_I didn't know it was part of the milk family._

_/I don't think it is./_

_Then…_

_/Maybe he was just excited?./_

_I don't know…_

"We have iced tea, lemonade, hm… what's this?" He pulled out a bottle with a black liquid inside, "Energy Enhancer: Pumps up your body in _every _way in _every _place at _any _time. Man… the perverted thoughts in my mind!"

"Gavin, you're always perverted."

"Yes, but these thoughts might affect you."

_**Gavin**_

He blushed.

"Dare I drink some?" I teased. His eyes widened, "No! It's probably your dad's."

"Oh… Daisuke… Now I'm thinking _other_ things…"

"Gavin!" He snatched the bottle out of my hands, "This bottle is not good for you then."

"Aw… I would have let you have a swig too. We would have both, ahem, I quote, "been pumped up in our body in _every _way in _every _place at _this exact _time." Wooooo!"

He laughed, "You goofball."

"So, you still never chose a drink. We've been at this for fifteen minutes now, come on."

"I'll take the Coca Cola."

"Okay, you want ice?"

_**Daisuke**_

Eventually the situation was done with and I learned the freezer keeps their meat and vegetables, so the food is basically in the freezer and the cup boards… Everything else… alcohol and liquids galore!

"Are you excited for the party in two weeks?"

"Oh. I completely forgot about that."

He rolled his eyes, "Did you even ask your mom?"

"No…"

"Are you going to?"

"Yes."

"You said you didn't know how to dance. Are you just going to stand in the party?"

"Well… I thought I'd just stand next to you."

He laughed, "That's no way to party. Come on, I'll teach you."

"I can dance, just… not very good."

"Show me what you can do and I'll work with that."

"_Now?_"

"You want to learn, don't you?"

"Yes, but of all times…"

"Dancing is like sex, you never know you're going to do it until," He grabbed my hips, "Your partner asks you."

He grabbed the cup in my hands and placed it on the table, "Now, show me what you can do."

"Okay…"

_**Gavin**_

He wasn't kidding about the "not very good" part… His hips jerked side to side while he attempted to move his hands, but in realty they were just bent upwards with his wrists rolling, but out of all this… His feet moved side to side, I guess to increase movement.

"Okay, stop."

Instantly, his hands fell to his side and he looked down as if ashamed. I only wish that I could say he doesn't need to be, but that was just horrible…

"Well, I guess we better begin practicing."

I turned around to get some music.

"Gavin," I turned to him, ", how'd I do?"

"Maybe we should have some sex more."

He blushed. I came back with a techno CD, "Since we're going to a rave. I better teach you how you should dance in a rave, no?"

"I guess."

_**Daisuke**_

He placed the CD in the stereo and stood before me once the beat came.

"Let's start with rolling our hips."

I tried to, I really did, but my hips weren't listening to me.

"Don't jerk them, just relax Daisuke."

"I'm trying to relax, but my hips aren't good at rolling."

"Think of something that makes you relax."

"I can't really think of that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to listen to it!"

"Oh." He chuckled, "Here, let me help you."

Next thing I knew, his hands gripped onto my hips as I felt his pelvis pressed up against my behind, "Just relax."

"But… Gavin, you're really not-"

He began moving his hips, making mine move, and chuckled.

"See, it's simple."

With his guide, I flowingly moved my hips and locked my fingers with his. He didn't say anything, just smiled while breathing down my neck and chuckling once in awhile. The silence was driving me insane. We were just standing there! Rolling our hips to some music that obviously needed more dancing and we were just _standing there! _

"Shouldn't we move a little bit more?"

"You're ready?"

"What do you mean am I _ready?_ We've been doing this for five minutes!"

He sighed, "Dancing is like sex. You shouldn't rush it, or it's bad."

"How are you able to make such metaphors?"

"Dancing is like sex!" He said, "That's why it's so easy."

"Well, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I can be rough."

"… Yes I'm sure."

"If you feel any pain, I'll stop."

"What do you _mean_ by that?"

He grabbed my right hand jerking me away from him and then twirled me back in his arms. Ow…

"That."

"Ow…"

"But, that type of dancing isn't always fun."

Back in the position we started with, we rolled our hips.

"Now, we're going to just take a step to the left."

"Gavin, this isn't that much dancing."

"You'll see."

We stepped to the left.

"Good. Now slowly stretch your right leg to the side."

We slid our foot down leaning on our left knee. His right hand slipped down below my waist to my front.

"Gavin…"

"Yes?" His hand slipped past my button.

"Gavin…"

"What?"  
And just when I thought he was going to grope me, he grabs my left thigh flipping me over so that I can actually see his face. My hands gripped onto his shirt since my right leg was still stretching out, but he gently up righted our position with a firm grip onto my thigh. Holding me close to him with his left hand on my back, he smiled, "You're not going to respond?"

I gripped onto his biceps, "Yes."

"Finally. I was beginning to think last night was all an act."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**COW: **You're an artist, eh?  
**JSIL: **Yeah, been one ever since I was born.  
**COW: **Specialize in any category?  
**JSIL: **Not really, but I do paint and sketch more than anything else.  
**COW: **That's nice. I would be a writer instead of this cubicle crap, but…  
**JSIL: **Oh. I see. The work takes away all that free writing time you could've had?  
**COW: **Yeah.  
**JSIL: **What did you plan on writing?  
**COW: **It was to be a comedy. A boy, who doesn't see his parents much, would be assigned a pen pal from Cambridge, England. He'd exchange many letters, along with enter thoughts in his journal, which he'd despise, and his friends and their pen pals would be involved as well.  
**JSIL: **Sounds interesting. Only letters and entries?  
**COW: **Well, there'd be notes from the parents to the son. I do that on my own with my son and he never said to stop, so it became a custom.  
**JSIL: **Really? I'd like to read some of those notes.  
**COW: **Yes, well the last one, I think, influenced my son to have sex.  
**JSIL: **Oh my. Why?  
**COW: **I like to throw him off with a random sentence (in exclamation form) and the last one I used was "Don't forget to use a condom!" But I was joking! JOKING!  
**JSIL: **lol. Serves you right.  
**COW: **(glares)  
**JSIL:** he he he…

_**Gavin**_

Dancing in circles, we eyed each other's hands. This became a competition somehow… (mm… sexy…) and Daisuke and I would constantly outdo each other's dance moves. I believe this makes me a great teacher. Not only have I made Daisuke good at sex, but dancing too! Oh yeah, go me.

We were swaying our hips side to side, with our feet letting us orbit around the living room while being feet length apart. I do not like this "foot length" rule.

_**Daisuke**_

He just grabbed my waist out of no where pressing me against him.

"That's better." He said.

I smiled holding onto his chest and continued dancing.

"I didn't think dancing would be this easy."

"That's because we're alone. When we're in a rave, I'm not even going to dare let go of you when you want to dance."

"Eep? Why?"

"People like to switch dance partners." He bent over to my ear, "But I like mine."

"I wouldn't let them though."

"They'd make you and then I'd have to kick their sorry little ass. That would be a problem, wouldn't it?"

"What if someone wanted to dance with you?"

He laughed, "And why would anyone want to do that?"

"People would."

"You're the cute one in this."

"But _you're _the sexual one!"

He slid his hand to my behind, "Damn right I am."

"See! People would want that! They'll be drunk!"

"But I only do it for you." He purred, "It's like I'm your little pet bunny."

"But I have a pet rabbit…"

"And who does he look like?"

I blushed, "You."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**COW: **Oh, I have to go. My break is over.  
**JSIL: **Oh. Already? I was having such a blast in this conversation.  
**COW: **I'll talk to you some other time.  
**JSIL: **Buddy buddy?  
**COW: **lol. Buddy buddy!  
**JSIL: **Woo! Buddy buddy!  
**COW: **lol. Yes…  
**JSIL: **Hey, I just noticed, did you know that Crying For Waffles initials spell out "COW"?  
**COW: **It was my whole plan!  
**JSIL: **Clever. I give you props.  
**COW: **Thank you. Cheers!  
**JSIL: **Later, love.

Are you sure you want to end your session? **Yes. **No.

_**Daisuke**_

"So what else, besides drinking and dancing, are we going to do at the party?"

"Make out."

"Make out?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"No would care?"

"Daisuke, people will be having sex in front of you, making out is like me kissing your hand."

"_What?_ They just…"

"Yup."

"We're…"

He laughed dipping me, which feels odd, and shook his head in disagreement, "Now, now Dai-kun. Our friends would feel uncomfortable, now wouldn't they?"

"Oh! Yes… they're coming too…"

"He he he… Forgetting all about them?"

"I didn't mean to…"

Pulling upwards again, he sighed, "Yes… well, I'm going to do a little chaperoning that night. I'm pretty sure they're not going to tell their parents where exactly they're going."

"They don't even know."

"True. They know they're going to a rave, though. So, I can expect them being stupid and accepting everything given to them by strangers."

"Not Harada Riku-san."

He chuckled, "Conservative, eh? You do know that every conservative girl has the most dangerous personality, yes?"

"Not always."

"Under the influence of alcohol, yes, but I'm not saying she'll get drunk on purpose. She'll drink the spiked punch and onto loopy town here we come!"

"So, what happens if they feel uncomfortable when we make out?"

"They won't."

"How are you sure?"

"I'll try, but I know I won't be able to watch out for all them, and you, so that none of them are drunk. That's kind of impossible for me."

"Where though?"

I felt the leg of the couch and blushed, "Oh."

_**Gavin**_

Oh, I am good.

_**Daisuke**_

This couch is reeeeeeally soft.

_**Dark**_

_/You're going to fall off the couch./_

_No I'm not. _

_**Gavin**_

We fell.

_**Daisuke**_

_Shut. Up._

_/This is why you listen to me./_

"Well, that was adventurous."

Gavin smiled, "I enjoyed our mini make out."

"Must it end?"

"Yes silly. My father should be coming in an hour and with _our_ wild desires, I rather _not _get caught again."

I blushed, "Fine."

"So," We both sat on the couch, "Now that you know how to dance, anything else you'd like me to teach you?"

"Well I hear there are a lot of drugs in raves."

"I won't let you take any."

"What if someone slips something in my drink?"

"I'll give you all your drinks."

"What if it's in the punch?"

"I never drink punch in raves, so you neither."

"Then what will I drink?"

"Whatever I think is best for you." He smiled, "It'll come from an unopened bottle."

"And if I finish it?"

"Refrigerator."

"If they sli-"

"Daisuke, I'll make sure you'll be fine at the party."

He placed his arm around me scooting me closer, "It'd be no point to go to a rave and forget your first time, no?"

"What if I get drunk?"

"I won't give you alcohol."

"You're going to spoil me?"

"Just for that night."

"… What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Gavin!"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I sighed after finishing the assignment I was given two hours ago. It was two-thirty, the time I was let go for Saturdays. Hey… They know I need _some _sort of life.

"Bye Margo, bye Phil."

"Bye Jakey!"

"Jakey?" Phil laughed, "Bye _Jakey._"

"Hey! You can't call me that!"

"Oh but you let Margo… I see…"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Leave Jakey alone!"

Margo whacked Phil across the head. Oh, Phil's my other co-worker. Phil opened his eyes after the brief pain and smiled, "I like your bra."

"Uh!" Margo whacked Phil across the head again.

"Bye."

"Oh! Bye Jakey!"

I swear I'm in high school again…

_**Gavin**_

"I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

"You can't promise that though."

He scrunched up his knees, "Yet you sound so sure."

"Well… I lo-"

"You what?"

"… Nothing." Damn… I can't say it…

He rested his head on my chest while fiddling with my other hand and sighed.

"I know it's not my place, but… will you tell me about your mother?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Gomenasai! I shouldn't have even asked! Oh… I'll lea-"

"Quite down, Daisuke," I sighed, ", but why _do _you want to know?"

"It's fine, we don't have to talk about her."

"If you want to know why she left, I have absolutely no idea."

"That's not why."

"Oh? Then what was your reason?"

He tried to smile, "She seemed a big part of your life and… well…"

"What?"

"I want to know all about," He squeezed my hand, ", you."

"Oh… I see."

"But if you don't want to share that, it's okay!"

"Haden."

"What?"

"Her name was Haden Raven. She wasn't an albino; her genes from my Papa Beignef were dominant so she got red hair instead of being an albino like my Mama Azria."

"Beignef?"

"Oh! Yes, I forgot. My grandfather was Polish and my grandmother was British. Though, how Azria is English by any way is beyond me…"

"I never knew it was a name."

"I really don't think it is. I'm pretty sure my great Papa Wiltz made up the name since his name was odd as well. Great Mama Beverly had a regular name, so it had to be my great Papa Wiltz."

"Such odd names…"

"Yeah, but my mum was born in Connecticut."

"The States?"

"Yes, but whoever said you couldn't talk like your parents?"

"No one I guess…"

"She met my dad when she was on an art tour. They met in Canberra, Australia."

"Why was your dad there?"

I slouched letting Daisuke make himself even more comfortable in my embrace.

"He was an aspiring author. He was getting references for a novel he wanted to make. I remember the title, "Chronicles of an Aussie". It was a good plotline, but he never had time."

"Why not?"

"Well he needed to live. Writers get a lot of downtime when they're not working and during those times, they have to have another job so they pay rent and everything."

"Ah… I see."

"They said my dad was running from the police when he tried to observe the schools to see how they were. I keep telling my dad a school looks the same world round, but he still says there's a difference. I suppose from the bathrooms."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Australia has a short water supply, even with the fact that they're surrounded by water, they preserve their water. So there's two buttons on the toilet. One for a full flush and another for a half flush; such environmentalists they are. Why can't everyone do that?"

"Interesting fact to know…"

"Well, he clashed into my mother. Hey! Like you and me!"

He laughed.

"And she got angry at him, but back then my dad was irresistible."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that's where I got my compliment. My mother said he was _mad hot._"

_**Daisuke**_

"… So they started dating."

"How long were they in Canberra?"

"Two months."

"Then what happened?"

"My dad…" He laughed, "Forgot to get rent money."

"So he didn't have a home?"

"Not exactly…"

"Your mom took him in?"

"Oh she did more than that."

"What- Oh…"

"No, they waited after marriage."

"Then what did she do?"

"She made them go back to America since her art tour was over. Well… My dad was fine with it, he was born in Maryland, and when he realized he was moving to Maine-"

"I thought you said Connecticut."

"No, she was born there, but she moved to Maine. Not the point Daisuke!"

"Gomen…"

"So a year later my dad proposed. They got married, had sex, had me after two years of knowing each other, and Walla! Family."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, the artist and the writer… When I was little, my dad used to make up stories to me. They were secretly about life. One was about a guy not wanting pickles in his burger, the pickles resembled a rebellious act and the burger scenario resembled how people are so used to the way things are that if you try to change it you have to be patient, which is why I always glare at the clerk whenever they take too long to give me a damn burger without pickles…"

"Interesting."

"My mom would teach me how to paint and draw. She told me if you didn't do art once in your life—it only takes once—then you could never appreciate life."

"Really?"

"You have to like your art too. She taught me that and I tried to follow up to it. I kind of do it, but I haven't drawn anything in awhile. Painting… I haven't done that in years."

"It's because…"

"Yeah, well, you loose inspiration. Life, you know, but hey I'm getting it back. Artists get blocks."

"What else?"

"She would always see the world from different eyes. She never once thought like someone else, except sometimes for Dad. Dad was the only one who could understand her. She'd cry and Dad, out of no where, would pull out a feather, a white one and kiss it while taping it to a rose and give it to my mother. Somehow, it always made her happy."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but every time, she'd kiss my dad and whisper, "Love, how'd you know?" and then they'd go off doing _who knows what_ and I'd stand there thinking, "What the hell?" Weird…"

"Wow, right then and there?"

"I don't know, but they're artists. Artists are wild lovers."

He laughed, "They always did stuff like that. My mom used to ask my dad to paint with her." He grew excited, "I remember she had this HUGE wall that was just BLANK! Nothing but a gigantic canvas to paint on and everyday we'd put something new on it. I was too little, so I had to paint on the bottom. She never wanted me to climb the ladder, but sometimes I snuck in when my parents were painting together…"

"Yeah?"

"And they looked so happy." He chuckled, "Mom used to throw paint at Dad all the time…"

I could see tears build up in his eyes.

"And Dad would take her," His voice began cracking, "And just kiss her right there."

"Gavin… You can stop if you want."

"No," He sniffed while wiping a tear away, "It's okay. I'm okay."

He closed his eyes not saying anything.

"Gavin…"

A tear rolled down his cheek, "I never suspected a thing. I look back at it and I still don't see it."

"I'm sorry, Gavin."

"But," He tried so hard to smile, "That's life, right?"

"No, Gavin, it isn't."

"Well, it's mine. So there you go Daisuke, you actually saw me cry."

More tears fell. One slid all the way to his chin, "I never cried in front of anyone else besides Mom and Dad."

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

I clutched onto his shirt. He sniffed again, "You could never make me upset."

"But I just did."

"No you didn't." He sighed wiping his tears away with his right hand and coughed, "So, you want another drink?"

"No."

He just hides it. He hides it all inside. All… his pain.

"Well, I'm thirsty. So, don't mind me," He moved out from under me and stood up, "But I'll just be getting myself something."

It's amazing how he just lives his life the way he does. I never suspected he'd be this hurt. The way he acts… it was as if he didn't care.

"Oh and Daisuke,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know."

I nodded, "I won't."

"Thanks."

And he's just going to put on the act of his life being fine even though, I know that his life is far from that.

"But I have to give my props to Dad," He came back with a drink in hand, "He's the one who fell in love with her."

He plopped himself on the couch next to me and smiled, "You won't leave me, right?"

"No. Never."

"Good."

**linebreakerackimgettingtoodistractedineedtoconcentrateonthisthingsoicanalinebreakerooooooabeejustcrashedintomywindowweee**

Schizo: Complaints? Reviews? Questions? You know... if you are impatient and would like me to answer questions... I will, and it'll get me concentrated to continue on making the next chapter... So if you have AIM, you contact me (my god, this sound slike a commercial or something) at: **idiotwithsugar**

Or... e-mail me. it's in the profile thing... yeah... So! I shall try and concentrate and work on the next chappie!

Cheers! -Steph


	12. Why Let The Media Get In This?

Schizo: HI! Well... This chapter is as they say "rushed" because I WANT to get to the rave! So... so silly/serious/random/bazaar things happen in here. So... um... How shall I explain? With this chapter, rivalries are made? Well they were already there, but now... more? I don't know...

Thanks to Hyper Chef for getting me on my arse and making me do this faster...

I do not own D N Angel, but I do own a bottle of black nail polish that my friend gave me just two weeks ago! Does that count?

**linebreakerthisiswhereiletallyouaddictedfanscontinuereadingtheficthatihavemadewheniwasboredyesiwasboredwhenistartedthisfic**

_**Gavin**_

Soft breaths were heard in the midst of the silence. We had settled ourselves on the couch in the manner of me nuzzling my cheek against the soft fuzzy strands of his hair and he fiddling with my right hand. He found amusement in making my hand do the wave, but hey… I did too. It was four twenty-six; my father would be home around five. In reality, the both of us were too lazy to get up two feet so we could get the remote and turn on the television. I found myself trying to mentally turn on the television by starring coldheartedly at it, but it never works. It never does…

Daisuke broke the silence and whined, "Gavin… I'm bored."

"Well, I'm trying the best I can to turn on the television, but my brain isn't defeating the strong obstacles."

"Make your brain stronger…"

"I've only been training for the past twenty minutes, my brain is just beginning."

"Train harder and faster."

"Well, I could always do it on you."

"My brain is stronger than yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not moving."

"Are you saying you're smarter than me?"

"Yes."

There was a moment's pause.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Gavin… I'm still bored!"

"Then entertain yourself."

"Your hand gets boring after awhile when it's not even trying to do anything."

"Then make it do something."

"But then I have to do something."

"You're getting lazy on me?"

"Yes."

"Well, sucks for you because I'm getting lazy on you."

He pouted crossing his arms, "What are we going to do? Are we just going to sit here starring at the black screen? Imagining something there gets tiring after awhile…"

"Hush, the commercial with the Labrador puppy is on."

He turned around settling in my lap, "I don't want to imagine that the puppy is on."

"But I liked the puppy… It sings that song that makes you want to smile even though you know it's an idiotic jingle for whatever they're selling. See… he's training to take over the world with hypnotism. I should do that…"

"I'm still bored though."

He rested his forehead on mine, "I don't like being bored…"

"Then," I smiled, ", amuse yourself."

He looked down slowly moving towards my lips, but I moved. He glared aiming again, but missed when I dodged. Growling under his breath, he grabbed my face, but I shook my head making it harder for him. My head was pressed against the cushion of the couch headrest and he smiled thinking he was victorious. I poked him in the stomach.

"Gavin… I'm trying to amuse myself, but you won't let me."

"You said I was stupid."

"I didn't. I said I was smarter."

"And why so?"

"You're too easy to distract."

And damn, he proved his point because when I least expected it (one second after he said it) his lips were pressed against mine. He nipped on my upper lip mainly because he was higher (sitting on my lap) and held my chin in place. His back arched as I leaned us towards the left to lie down. Now his hands shifted, one holding the back of my head and the other gripping onto my shoulder, but what interested me most was the leg wrapped around mine. My hands just settled on his waist, as usual, I found it a custom now.

Suddenly, he separated.

"I just noticed something." He said.

"What?"

"Remember on our first date how you said Americans kiss on the first date?"

I nodded, "Yeah…" I'm lost…

"And you also said that Americans have sex on the third date, but you'd make an exception for me."

"Um… I guess, but I don't understand…"

He placed his index finger on my nose, "Yesterday was a "third date", no?"

"… You could call it that."

"And what did we do?"

"We- Oh…"

"You lied." He smiled, "Ironic, no?"

"Yeah, I didn't even notice that."

"This is why I'm smarter."

"Daisuke!"

_**Daisuke**_

He raised his hand to my front chest and pinched. Gasping silently, I refrained from departing from his lips and held him tighter.

_/Daisuke, you're thinking too hard./_

_What?_

_/You're going to transform./_

_Then-_

_**Dark**_

I could feel the silk texture of his tongue on mine as we kissed. We sat up again still in the deep intensity of the kiss, even though it wasn't supposed to be me in the situation, but it was addicting. The way he held you and moved you, I can understand why Daisuke likes doing this with Gavin… a lot. He opened his eyes widening them in shock and separated.

"D-D-"

_**Gavin**_

_DARK?_ Okay… DON'T say anything, you could be hallucinating and if I say his name, but he's not really there… a lot of shit on me, I know that.

"Uh…" Dark kissed me (or Daisuke? Or… I DON'T KNOW!) And he made me close my eyes. Okay… Maybe I _was _hallucinating… Okay, I'll just open my eyes again and there Daisuke will be.

I opened my eyes. Daisuke was there. Whew… Okay… I _was_ hallucinating. Shit. Wait. Fuck. If I imagined Dark kissing me… then…

Am I falling for Dark?

_**Daisuke**_

_YOU IDIOT!_

_/I didn't know he would open his eyes! I was going to transform, but he opened his eyes!./_

_He's going to think we're freaks! _

_/Well… He's still kissing you, isn't he? So, that's a bright side…/_

_You didn't have to kiss him back. You could have just closed his eyes._

_/No, that would make us look suspicious./_

_No, the fact that I suddenly changed into a WHOLE DIFFERENT PERSON is suspicious!_

Gavin stopped kissing me and wiggled his way from under me, "I… I have to go the bathroom."

"Is something wrong?"

"No! No… I just have to."

He walked over to the bathroom.

_Do you think he knows?_

_/I don't know Daisuke. I don't know…/_

_**Gavin**_

Closing the door behind me, I flicked on the light switch and stared at my reflection. My hands rested on the sink counter as I sighed.

"Oh crap… I can't say the damn three words, I just imagined Dark kissing me, and… now I'm a confused teenager who doesn't know what the _hell_ is going on."

I turned on the sink splashing water in my face.

"And… I'm talking to myself."

No more talking to myself. That'd be a cliché moment from a movie or book. I don't like cliché things… Everyone thinks to themselves though, so I'll do that. Dammit, why'd it have to be Dark? Of all people, it had to be Daisuke's brother! I don't even know how old he is! Older? Younger? I assume older, since he's taller and… he looks older anyway. It's been four days, FOUR DAYS, and I'm already getting mixed feelings? How the _hell_ does that happen?

I was fine! Daisuke was the greatest thing to happen to me and _THEN_… Hiwatari is fighting for him, Dark is invading _MY _MIND, and… and… my mouth is turning against me! Is that even possible? I don't even know anymore!

Daisuke was right… He is smarter than me…

"Gavin, is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Just… just washing my hands!" Thankfully the sink was running.

"Um… Okay."

I can't think about Dark. Dark is nothing but the guy who has purple hair and is Daisuke's older brother and… who happens to be ho- NO! No attractions! NONE! I can't have them. Even if he has really nice ey- ACK!

I ran my hand through my hair taking a deep breath and letting it out. But… it felt so real… Daisuke's weight increased and somehow he felt taller in those brief seconds as if Dark really _was_ kissing me. That's impossible though. You can't change into another person… right?

What am I talking about? Of course you can't! So… oh… I'm committing adultery! Damn Daisuke's brother for being good-looking! But… but… I don't care! Daisuke is mine! He's my boyfriend, so… so… you know what? Screw it!

_**Daisuke**_

He slammed open the door and like a predator on prey, jerked me towards him and kissed me. We walked back over to the couch. Gavin sat down while I was in his lap and out of all this, he whispered, "You are the sexiest thing in the world."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I opened the door.

"Gavin, I'm home."

Walking into the living room to get to my bedroom, I glanced over to the couch. Ah yes… Why am I not surprised?

"Hello Daisuke, hello Gavin."

With Daisuke in Gavin's lap, I'm pretty sure Gavin told Daisuke to ignore my existence for the moment as they continued on in their "make out". Gavin moved his hand and waved at me. Well… at least he knows I'm alive right now. Daisuke, who I assume to be the more "polite" one parted and said, "Hello Mr. Ravencroth."

Soon after, he continued kissing Gavin. Rolling my eyes, I walked into my bedroom and got changed into some casual clothing. Jeans and an orange t-shirt Gavin bought me for Father's Day. It read "Go Fork Yourself" (inside joke). I came back into the living room picking up the remote and sat next to them (for my own humor of course) turning on the television.

"So… How was your day?" I asked.

Daisuke parted again, "Good, you?"

"Very," I turned to them seeing Gavin slip his hand under Daisuke's shirt (I'm right here!), "Interesting…"

Gavin spoke through the peeks of their mouths, "That's nice Dad."

"Yeah…" I wonder… "And I made a friend in the office again."

"That's nice Dad."

"It's a girl, so maybe I can make it more than a friendship."

"That's nice Dad."

"Or I could just kill her and throw her in the back trunk and blame it on you."

"That's nice Dad."

I sighed. He's not even paying attention to me… That or he doesn't mind spending the rest of his life in prison. I turned back to the television to the news.

"Phantom Thief Dark is striking at the Elliptical Gardens! It is said that at ten o'clock he will rob the Sacred Jasmines."

"Hm… I've heard stuff about this guy."

"He sucks." Daisuke blurted. I arched my eyebrow, "Um… Okay?"

Daisuke parted completely this time turning around leaning his back against Gavin's chest, "He's just a thief."

"… We're done…?" Gavin looked heartbroken.

"But why would a thief be so open to the public on his robberies?" I asked.

"He thinks he can do everything so easily, that's why." He glared at the photos of Dark.

"You know him personally?"

"He's his brother." Gavin said, but he looked guilty saying it… I blinked, "And you just let him?"

"Mom supports it."

"Oh. Well… If no one gets hurt; then it's fine with me."

"What time is it Mr. Ravencroth?"

"Oh, it's five o' six."

"Well… I guess I should go home then."

"Already?" Gavin asked.

Daisuke nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow or Monday."

"Sure… okay."

Gavin walked Daisuke to the door and said his goodbyes. He came back sitting down next to me, "So, you're going to blame your murder case on me, eh? _Thanks…_"

Damn… He did hear. Well… So much for that plan…

_**Daisuke**_

_/You make me look really bad, you know that?./_

_Yeah, well you deserve it._

_/Hey! It's not MY fault you transformed into me./_

_You couldn't transform back any quicker, could you?_

_/I wasted three seconds, sue me./_

"Daisuke? You're back so early. I told you that you could come back at nine, right?"

"I transformed."

"Oh. Oh! Oh… Oh my…"

"Yeah, and I don't know if Gavin knows, but he was sure scared at first, but then he just continued kissing me."

"Oh, honey…" She led me inside closing the door behind us, "He didn't say anything about it?"

"No, he just said he needed to go to the bathroom and then he went back to normal."

"Maybe… he didn't notice? Were you two in the dark?"

I thought about it and then smiled, "Yes! We were!"

"Then you could have a chance he didn't see."

"Maybe…"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Hey, Gavin, it's ten o'clock. The news reporters are watching Elliptical Gardens for Dark to come."

"So?"

He seemed nervous.

"Is something wrong, Gav'?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, but do we _have_ to watch that? Everybody else is going to be watching it. Why be like everyone else?"

"Well… he's Daisuke's brother, I just thought…"

"No! I don't want to watch Daisuke's brother!"

I stood up, "Why are you yelling?"

"No reason," He sighed, "Can we just watch something else?"

"Well… I need to watch the news. I don't really know what happened at all in this country for the past four days."

"Fine."

I remembered our recycling bin, "Hey Gav', if you don't want to watch right now, why don't you just take the recycling bin to the Resource Area and empty it out?"

"Sure." He walked over to the kitchen under the sink taking out the recycling bin full of glass bottles and plastic bottles and picked it up taking it over to the door.

"My god Dad, maybe we should lay off the liquids…"

_**Satoshi**_

Sitting on the statue's platform, I watched the dark figure land before me.

"Well hello there, Commander."

"No need for formalities, Dark."

"Can't a guy say "hi"?"

"Not you Dark."

_**Gavin**_

I shifted my weight to hold the box.

"I'm sorry! Please! I'll get you the money; just give me one more day!"

"Huh?" I looked to my left seeing a boy not too younger than me about to be jumped by a gang. A gang of white boys, who didn't even look smart at all, were picking on a kid, and robbing him.

If anything more than I hate, it would have to be people robbing the innocent by outnumbering them.

"You had enough time."

I placed the box down and opened it slightly taking out an empty beer bottle and closed the box again pushing it next to my mail box (so they wouldn't know where I got the glass). I began walking over to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They turned to me, "Who the fuck is you?"

"Ravencroth."

"Scary…" They all laughed amongst themselves.

Finally reaching a street light, I clashed the beer bottle against it letting the bottle half fall to the ground and break in pieces. They jumped from the sound. Cocking my head to my right, I sneered, "Is the kid your brother?"

"No."

"Is the kid your friend?"

"No."

"Is the kid just a kid you get money from?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

The leader of the group, the one with spiked up black hair and a little bit of tight boot fit jeans, stepped forward.

"You think some broken glass is gonna scare me?"

I was face to face with this guy, "You tell me."

"Well it doesn't. You got glass, yeah, but I got a knife."

He pulled out his pocket knife taking the blade just an inch away from my mouth. Hm… Now's the time to act even cockier… With a swift move of my tongue, I licked the blade.

"Ow."

"That's insane!" One of the others said. The leader laughed, "You know how many people I've stabbed with this?"

"None. You don't have the guts to."

"You saying I'm a coward?"

"Even a coward has guts at times, so no."

"Oh… He says you're ever more scared than a coward, Takahashi!"

"Sir… Just go now while you have the chance!"

I looked at the boy, "Don't let some assholes push you around."

"You want to fight or not Albino?"

"Wow, you actually know what I am? I'm so proud of you!"

"How about I stab you right now and let you bleed?"

I raised the bottle to my mouth and blew through the hole. He coughed a bit backing away. I chuckled, "This coming from a guy who can't withstand the strong scent of beer. Oh yeah, I'm scared."

"Forget you! I'm killing your ass!"

Hm… Cocky bastard trick didn't work… and I don't feel like fighting… (sigh) Time for the next trick…

"Hm… I'm impressed." I looked him up and down, "A guy who still wants to fight, that's sexy."

They all backed up.

"What?" The leader twitched his right eye, "What the hell?"

"Aw… Did I scare you off? I promise I won't use the glass. Not on you."

"Are you… gay?"

I stepped forward, they stepped back, I grabbed him shirt pulling him towards me, "Would that make you feel better?"

"You're a freak!"

He pushed me away. I smiled, "What's the matter, baby?"

"I hate freaks and you know what I do to freaks?" He raised his knife, "I kill 'em."

"Sorry you feel that way."

Guess I'm going to fight tonight…

"So you really want to try and fight me."

"You're all talk. I bet you're not tough at all."

"Eh?" Shoving the jagged edges of the glass bottom in his right arm, I twisted.

"AHH-UGH-UNN…"

He winced from the pain as I jerked the bottle back letting the drips of blood trickle down his arm. I snickered, "Not so tough are you? That was nothing."

"You do it then!"

I raised my sleeve and shoved the glass in my flesh just as badly as I did it to Takahashi, was it? Pulling the glass out, I smiled. It hurt, hell yeah it hurt, but I never scream.

"Nothing."

He raised his knife in the air. Dodging the attack, I went behind him. Though behind attacks are for cowards, I don't need this. So, with the broken beer bottle, I smashed it on his head as he fell to the floor. Some blood dripped off his hair, but I checked, he wasn't severely damaged. It was just a small cut.

Turning to the others, I smiled, "So, which one of you was next?"

"No! No! We'll go!"

They picked up the leader and ran off.

"Sir," I turned to the kid, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Eh… Just go home kid."

"Bye!"

_**Dark**_

"Shit!"

Holding the painting of the Sacred Jasmines, I flew down the pathway of the garden.

"DARK!"

Krad was trailing behind me.

_/Satoshi needs to control his transformation better./_

_Turn._

I turned right just barely missing the bush I would have flown into.

_/He seems more homicidal than usual./_

_Turn._

I turned left dodging the statue of a man and woman dancing.

_/I mean sure, he hates me to no end, but look at him./_

_Duck._

I ducked my head as we flew under a tree branch.

"You shall die Dark!"

_/See! He just won't stop saying that! At least before he'd tease me or try to manipulate me into my death, but now… he's just straight forward./_

_Go up._

Flying upwards into the dark vast sky, I looked down seeing Krad.

_/And he's more determined than usual!./_

_Keep flying._

I kept flying seeing the reporters' camera flashing and large posters that read, "We love you Dark!" I lost track of sight as I soared through the soft foggy gas of a cloud and spiraled through the air gaining speed. With the disappearance of myself in the cloud, I had lost Krad, so I thought, and flew on in the ebony sky surrounding me.

_/I think we lost him./_

_Nope. _

_/Where is he then?./_

_Behind you._

_/But I went through the cloud!./_

_Well, he's still behind you._

In the logic of my mind, it made more sense to land and loose him even more under the shadows of the alleys and the unsuspecting places I'd enter. So I landed. Landed and immediately ran into the depths of the city where Krad couldn't follow me. I saw him in the sky clenching his fists taking a look in all directions, but he couldn't spot me. Not me, or the painting, anywhere. I was safe for now. Until then, I need to escape and my home isn't near, but… I know whose is.

_**Gavin**_

After a long time of placing the glass bottles in the glass section and the plastic bottles in the plastics, I finally was able to walk back home and relax. Hey… Maybe I'll begin painting something. I feel like painting now.

"Gavin!"

I looked around only seeing cars parked and some lit windows from other apartments. I looked down the street on my left seeing no one, and then to my right, no one. Looking above me, I sighed.

"I guess it was my imagination."

"Do you ever look behind you?"

Instantly alarmed, I turned around and…

"_Dark?_" For crying out loud! As if I didn't have enough shit going on in my head!

"Hello, mind if I stay at your place for a bit?"

"Yes, I can't have you in my house."

"And why not?"

"What will other people think?"

"What people?"

_**Paparazzi Chad Jones **_

Hiding the bush, I raised my camera waiting for something juicy to happen. My co-workers hid with me.

"You owe me. That's five thousand yen in gas there…!"

"Shut up Fred. They'll hear us."

"Why would the famous thief go here…?"

"Shut up…! We worked so hard in getting this far, now we're taking pictures…!"

"Chad… Did you forget to take your stress pills?"

"They'll hear us…!"

I glared and continued watching the two talk.

"What people? My friends! Daisuke! My dad! That neighbor who always watches you when you never know!"

"I just need to stay for a minute; I'll be gone after five minutes."

"Then stay at Hiwatari's house!"

"Um… I don't think he's home."

"Yes he is."

The boy with white hair pointed at a building, "His light is still on."

"… So?"

"Why stay at my house anyway? Don't you have friends you can rely on?"

"They don't live around here."

"Then… Where do they live?"

"Gavin, I just need your house for a few minutes!"

_**Paparazzi Frederick Thompson**_

The white-haired boy, don't know who he is, but it seems the Phantom Thief Dark is really interested in him. He keeps insisting on staying for awhile, to the point where the albino was getting stressed.

"I can't Dark, just find someone else."

"You have to help me."

Dark grabbed his hand looking down at him, "Someone's after me and I just need some place to hide, just for a little bit."

"Then go home!"

"They know where I live!"

"DARK!"

They both looked up.

"He's near."

"DARK! I WILL FIND YOU!"

Dark held the albino's hands tighter, "Please!"

_Flash_

_**Paparazzi William Brant**_

"Do you see that?" The albino said. Chad elbowed Fred, "Idiot, turn off your flash."

"Sorry…!"

"See what?" Dark said.

It seems Dark is trying desperately to get inside the albino's house. He's calm. I mean, if someone was trying to hunt me down and kill me, I'd be more scared than this. Yet, Dark is just smiling trying to get the albino to say he can go inside. The albino looked away, "I don't know…"

"I'll stand by the door the whole time, okay?"

"Ugh…" The albino was giving in, "Fine."

"Thank you."

And then… that's when the moment every photographer has been waiting for (us three anyway), the day we found a little detail in the Phantom Thief Dark's love life because when the albino said "yes", Dark nudged his chin upwards kissing him on the lips.

_Flash_

_**Paparazzi Chad Jones**_

This is it! This is it!

_Flash_

_**Paparazzi Frederick Thompson**_

The albino raised his hands to Dark's chest.

_Flash_

_**Paparazzi William Brant**_

Dark pulled him closer.

_Flash_

_**Paparazzi Chad Jones**_

But the albino pushed him away.

"Dark! What the hell are you doing? I'm- I'm dating your brother!"

My eyes glittered. BACKGROUND STORY!

_**Paparazzi Frederick Thompson**_

The albino backed away, "You were just… You were just trying to get to me. You're not running away from anyone! I bet you paid that guy to shout your name or something!"

"No, Gavin," Must write that down… "That's not what-"

"Then why the hell did you kiss me, Dark? HUH? You know how much trouble I'm going to be in if Daisuke finds out? DO YOU?"

Ah! Drama! Drama! Drama!

_**Paparazzi William Brant**_

Gavin turned around picking up his recycling bin walking over to his house. Dark chased after him turning him around catching Gavin by surprise. Gavin tripped backwards, making Dark fall, and…

_Flash_

A picture of Dark on top of Gavin kissing on the street! WOO! I'm SO getting a raise!

_**Gavin**_

Pushing him off me, I growled, "Dark, get away from me! You're going to get me in trouble!"

"No, Gavin that was an accident!"

We both stood up. I grabbed my recycling bin putting it in front of me so he'd be at least two feet away.

"Dark, my mind is already confused right now; I don't need you making it even more complex!"

"DARK!"

I looked up seeing the white angelic guy, Krad, again.

"Just… Just leave me alone Dark… please."

He backed away and sighed, "For now, I will."

"No! I want-"

"Good evening Gavin."

He picked up his painting, "WITH!"

_**Dark**_

_YOU JERK! YOU JERK!_

_/Shut up Daisuke./_

_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU KNOW HE'S MINE!_

_/Shut up Daisuke./_

_NO! HE'S **MINE** DARK! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS HIM!_

_/DAISUKE! I'm sorry! I… I just couldn't help myself./_

… _I can't believe you._

_/I didn't mean to! He's just… I'm sorry, Dai-kun./_

_Don't call me that. _

_/Dai-/_

_Don't speak to me. _

_/I'm sorry…/_

_No you're not._

_**Takeshi**_

"RAVENCROTH! You're on the front cover!"

Ravencroth turned to me, "What?"

"Yeah, but… what's with the picture?"

I showed him the newspaper. He gripped onto it looking panicked, "Who took this? WHO?"

"The paparazzi most likely; they get everything you don't want anyone to see, but why are you… kissing Dark?"

"He kissed ME! I didn't want to!"

Niwa walked in looking down at the floor. Ravencroth gasped shoving the newspaper in his desk.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"OH MY GOD! RAVENCROTH! YOU KISSED DARK!"

Niwa's head shot up at the outburst. Ravencroth backed away, "I… I…"

"Let me see it." Niwa opened Gavin's desk taking out the newspaper. Gavin snatched it back, "You don't want to."

"Yeah well, everyone else did."

_**Daisuke**_

**DARK STEALS BOY'S HEART?**

Saturday night, 10: 39 P.M., The Phantom Thief, Dark, had said he'd steal the Sacred Jasmines, which he did so successfully, but was that the _only _thing he wanted to steal? Through intensive researching, we now have discovered a detail in the thief's life no one else might even know. Until NOW.

Gavin Ravencroth, an American citizen of Japan, is currently having a relationship with born citizen: Daisuke Niwa. Yet, behind doors, the albino has been having affairs with none other than: Dark Mousy. As shown in Figure 1-1, Ravencroth has been having an intimate relationship with the thief. Saturday night, Dark had asked to stay the night, something Ravencroth would easily allow, but of all nights, he refused.

In Figure 1-2, we see Ravencroth finally accepting the feelings in this all as he embraces Dark in his arms. To think an innocent American who moved here just a week ago would already be in such a drama!

But, who really is in charge of the game? Dark, who is a professional thief? Or Ravencroth, who seems to know how to handle two men at a time without ease? Time will tell on who Ravencroth will end up with. Will he end up with Dark, displaying the fairy tale of forbidden love between crime doer and lover? Or will he end up with Niwa, proving that love must be sacred and affairs aren't allowed? Or, will he end up with another man and start the whole process over?

Who knows? All we know now is Dark has a love life, and he's attempting to steal the heart of a seemingly innocent albino, Gavin Ravencroth.

Weather for Today Is: Slightly cloudy, some rain, 74 degrees

"THAT'S A LIE!" Gavin shouted. I turned to him, "Why'd you kiss him?"

"He kissed me Daisuke. I don't know, he just came and I was recycling the stuff in my recycling bin and-"

"He kissed you."

Riku pulled me away, "Are you really going to believe a player like him? He cheated on you with that pervert!"

"Aw… Poor Niwa-kun!" Girls surrounded me. I pushed them away, "No! I know Gavin didn't mean to kiss him."

"Don't be naïve, Niwa." Hiwatari crossed his arms, "The media may lie, yes, but how is it that they have more than one picture of Ravencroth kissing Dark?"

"Dark's a thief. That's what thieves do."

"You stay out of this Hiwatari."

"Just brace yourself Ravencroth," Hiwatari glared at Gavin, "They know where and when to strike. Cameras will be following you, so if you're lying… I wouldn't see why Niwa would still be with you."

"Fine with me because I'm not lying."

"Look at the photographs."

Gavin walked over to Hiwatari, "Why would I want to have an affair? It's pointless. If I wanted to fuck another guy, I'd dump the one I'm with. Why waste your life on being paranoid about the other finding out?"

"You tell me."

"Gavin, I believe you." I held him back. Gavin sighed, "Thank you."

_**Gavin**_

**Tuesday**

Things haven't been so easy. Daisuke is a little hurt by the reports, but I've managed to make him feel better by spending most of time with him, so he'd know I was with him and him only. Except, I had to sleep, so I had to go home, but Dad said he'd watch out. Of course, he didn't really want to happen for more than one day, so it's back to normal.

I get glares, damn media has some people against me and of course Hiwatari isn't making my life any better. It's as if we can get into a serious fight every ten minutes. Daisuke and the teacher of whoever's teaching at the moment would constantly pull us apart every time we were getting ready to throw punches, but we never do. I supposed we both think we're "better than that". I don't feel like fighting, he doesn't feel like fighting, so why push the both of us into fighting physically if neither of us wants to?

So, I sighed as I enter the train station and suddenly many flashes of camera appear before me.

"Mr. Ravencroth! Is it true that you ARE having an affair?"

"What? NO!"

"Are you still with Daisuke Niwa?"

"Yes! Where the hell did you all come from?"

I made my way through the crowd as they ambushed me with more questions.

"Are you planning on meeting with Dark to break it off?"

"I'm not in an affair with him!"

I rammed myself into the train door banging on it to open as the reporters and photographers grew near.

"If you're not in an affair with him, then why kiss him?"

"Is Dark after you?"

"Are you playing hard to get?"

"Does Daisuke still love you?"

"Do you still love Daisuke?"

"Why have affairs with Dark Mousy?"

"Is it for the fame?"

"Do you know what affair _means?_"

"ACK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The doors opened. I went inside pressing the emergency close red button rapidly and gasped in relief when the train began moving. Sitting down on a seat, I sighed, "God…"

"OH MY GOD! Are you that boy that kissed Dark! AHHHHH!"

"Fuck."

_**Satoshi**_

**Wednesday**

"Niwa, how can you still be with him? Look at all the publicity he's brought upon you. You're known as the pathetic one being cheated on. You're known as the lover that believes the cheater!"

"I don't care. I know the truth."

I sighed, "You watched him do it, didn't you?"

"Dark kissed Gavin. I saw it in front row seats."

"Why be with Gavin if he's causing you pain? He's tearing the bond between you and Dark. Don't you think it's more important to save the bond between the person inside of you?"

"Not if the person inside of me doesn't care about the bond."

"But you don't even love Gavin, why go through this hassle?"

"What are you talking about? Who ever said I never loved him?"

"What…?"

"I do." He dipped his paintbrush in the water cup, "And I won't stop loving him."

_**Risa**_

**Thursday**

I volunteered to walk Ravencroth home today since he has told us tales that he's been harassed by the media. So, we walked the down the sidewalk.

"Do you love Daisuke?"

He didn't answer, but stopped wide eyed.

"What's wrong Rae-kun?"

"It's them…"

"Who?"

I looked before us and saw photographers in the bush. He turned to me, "Come on, there's another route to my house."

We rushed through the alleys of the local shopping center and raced down the pebble road heading towards the park. I screamed as a man jumped in front of me.

"RISA!" Rae-kun grabbed my hand pulling me out of the way as a photographer took another picture.

Through many obstacles we had to take, we finally made it to Ravencroth's home. I turned to Ravencroth, "Why go through so much trouble? The relationship between you and Niwa-kun, and the make believe one with Dark is ruining your life. Why not end it all?"

"If I do that, then what will happen to Daisuke?"

"What?" I thought about it, "Hiwatari might keep him company… I guess."

"And that's the last thing I want."

"But look what it's doing to you. You're doing this all for Niwa, but have you ever given a thought on what's best for you?"

"I promised nothing would happen to Daisuke. If that means killing myself for this relationship to still go on, so be it."

I smiled, "How romantic…"

_**Takeshi**_

**Friday**

**RAVENCROTH'S LOVE NEST EXPANDS!**

Yesterday afternoon, Thursday 4: 47 P.M., Ravencroth was last seen with female born citizen: Risa Harada. Is Ravencroth bisexual after all? Torn between two sexualities, Ravencroth has had his last affair with the fine lady taking a peaceful stroll in the city, the shopping center, and our local town park.

Generally, the relationship has been said to be "just friends", but is that the real story? Not only has Ravencroth been said to be cheating on the innocent "friendly boy of the town": Daisuke Niwa, but he's only manage to cheat on the "playboy for life" Dark Mousy! The impossible has been made possible! Ravencroth has cheated on the famous Phantom Thief and a local boy!

Who will Ravencroth charm next? Will it be another man? Another woman? Will Ravencroth ever learn from his actions? Oh the adventure of the "average" American citizen! To think Japan has been granted such a star!

Weather for Today Is: Sunny, no rain, 76 degrees

"That's not true Niwa-kun; you know I was just walking Rae-kun home so he'd be all right."

"Yes, I remember Harada-san."

Ravencroth clenched his fists, "I'm going to kill those reporters. Saehara, you know where they are, give me the address."

"I have to say, I'm ashamed. A reporter gives facts and only facts! These are just filthy tabloids!"

"Pth… The newspaper lies about everything, even our local one." Harada Riku-san crossed her arms looking away, "To think you want to become like them Saehara…"

"I want to give juicy stories yes, but they'll be truthful!"

"Daisuke, I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault."

"But… why am I only getting publicity? Shouldn't Dark be too?"

"He's very exclusive."

"Where does he go to school, though? If they know ours… then…"

"Dark… dropped out."

"Oh. Damn. He can hide better."

"Yeah…"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**Saturday**

**COW: **My son has managed to become famous in our town.  
**JSIL: **How?  
**COW: **Some paparazzi took a picture of him kissing a famous guy while he was still in his relationship and now the media is attacking our house.  
**JSIL: **He's gay?  
**COW: **Bisexual.  
**JSIL: **Oh. How's he doing?  
**COW: **He's still with his boyfriend, but I just hope it works out. I like the guy. He's a good guy and he makes my son happy. A better person, you know?  
**JSIL: **Well if it's like that, than yeah. Screw the fact that he's bisexual, he's a better person now!  
**COW: **Yeah, but everyone's on their case and-  
**JSIL: **What? What's wrong?  
**JSIL: **Hello? Are you there?  
**JSIL: **Hello! Answer me! Are you all right?  
**JSIL: **Please? Why won't you talk back?

Someone has been reading your private conversations. Tech #842 has detected the hacker, would you like to exterminate immediately?** Yes.** No.

**COW: **I'm sorry. Media got to me too.  
**JSIL: **You poor thing, I'm sorry.  
**COW: **It's okay.

_**Gavin**_

**Sunday**

**HABITS RUN IN THE FAMILY**

With permission, we have found out Ravencroth's father, Jake Ravencroth has also been having secluded affairs with a young miss. Name is unknown for the time being, but will be discovered. Conversations during work and the family household have been made in private moments when no one has been around.

But, it is said Ravencroth Sr. has yet to be divorced with his wife Haden Raven Ravencroth. Could this be that while she is away Ravencroth Sr. is taking advantage? Is that where Ravencroth Gavin may have gotten his habits from? His own father?

"I'm sick of these people! Now they're doing this on you! What? Mom's been gone for four years. Dad, guess what, you can't go with other women even if your wife has been missing for four years!"

"Damn."

_**Riku**_

**Monday**

"Rae-kun, the media seems to be calming down." I said.

"I think because they have no more stories. Dark hasn't been around, Dad's "affair" is just small talk with his friend, and Daisuke and I have been getting closer."

Niwa-kun nodded hooking arms with Ravencroth, "It actually brought us closer than apart. I've gotten to see how serious Gavin is about us, and I got to know more about him."

"I got to see the beauties of Daisuke's bod-"

Niwa-kun elbowed Ravencroth, "Artwork. He got to see some of my artwork."

"Uh-huh…" I'm not stupid… Niwa and Gavin have been "spending time together" quite often and if I don't recall, Niwa had spent time with Ravencroth yesterday afternoon to late LATE evening.

"Oh yeah, artwork. I began painting again and guess who my model was?"

Niwa blushed. I rolled my eyes, "Get a room."

_**Krad**_

**Tuesday**

_/It's almost been two weeks of them dating and you've yet to make any progress on tearing them apart, Sato-sama./_

_I know Krad. _

_/Perhaps you are not trying hard enough. Are you finally understanding that you and Niwa weren't meant to be?./_

_Are you saying he and Ravencroth ARE? _

_/You best kick up the speed then if you want him so badly./_

_I will do it my way._

_/Hurry. I don't want to deal with this any further. We have far more important things to settle with./_

_You just want to spend time with Dark. _

_/Must you keep saying that?./_

_It's the truth._

_/Ugh… You are becoming most annoying…/_

_**Dark**_

**Wednesday**

_/So, Daisuke… the big two weeks…/_

_Yes, I told you we'd still be together._

_/I said three weeks. Wait three weeks./_

_That'll be nothing. _

_/You never know…/_

_**Margot **_

**Thursday**

I leaned over Jake's shoulder.

**COW: **No, I haven't.  
**JSIL: **You have to see that movie!

"What movie, Jakey?"

He jumped and turned to me, "Margot? Why are you reading my conversation?"

"Oh! Sorry… I just saw you so interested in the conversation that I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Oh, well, do you need something?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Do you have the forms I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, here they are."

He pulled them out of his desk drawer, "Here."

"Thanks."

"And the movie was "The Life of John Lennon". It's really a documentary, but still. Not very popular, though. She says it's good."

"She?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know her name?"

"No."

"You've been talking to her for this long and you never asked?"

"No."

"Then ask!"

**JSIL: **Uh… Something wrong?  
**COW: **What's your name?  
**JSIL: **You care?  
**COW: **If you don't want to tell, it's fine.  
**JSIL: **You may refer to me as Queen Cherry Blossom  
**COW: **And you may refer to me as Lord Lactose Tolerant Naivety

"There."

"Why can't you just say your names?"

"Suspense."

_**Gavin**_

**Friday**

"Tonight's the party, Daisuke."

"Yeah, I know."

I turned to everyone else, "Excited?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. We meet at my house around seven, okay?"

Everyone nodded. I turned to Daisuke, "Two weeks since…"

"Yeah." He kissed me, "And… it's been a great two weeks."

"I told you. I'll never let anything happen to you and that means "us" too."

He smiled, "I know."

**linebreakerowacowakosekoseireallyhavenoideawhatthatmeansbutimlisteningtojohnlennonsingthatanditrusthimbecausehewaspeaceful**

Schizo: Ah... yes... the replies to all you faithfull reviewers...

**Sorceress Sakura-chan: (Ch 7)** I'm terribly sorry! When I updated the eight chapter, I had checked my e-mail and there you were, a new reviewer and... oh, I'm sorry if I made you feel left out! But here you are! First on top! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragons 04: (Ch 6) **Well... Satoshi doesn't kill Gavin for kissing Daisuke, but he wants to... Oh, and I hope that's enough Daisuke for you, not like it'll end there... but still..

**yaminakathy: (Ch 8) **I hope that "love" wasn't forced... and thanks, I knew the deleted scene was too good to not be posted somewhere... **(Ch 10) **Yes... it was cute, wasn't it?

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: (Ch 8) **Krad and Dark may be getting together, but do you know how? Huh? HUH? **(Ch 9) **Yes... It's saddening how Gavin won'tremember anything. Now he'll have to watch that blasted movie over again, won't he? **(Ch 10) **Thanks. I worked really hard on the lemon scene. Glad you liked it! **(Ch 11) **I know Coca Cola is a world success business... but when I called my cousins in Japan (Stupid long distant charges!) they said they didn't drink it often, so I just made Daisuke vaguely familiar with it... but... hm... maybe my cousins lied to me just for their twisted humor... ugh... that's whatI get for not living there!

**berettaboy: (Ch 8) **Love may conquer all... You never know, but do not expect a cliche ending from me. I hate cliches, and why be a hypocrite and do so? I'll give you a hint though, love is a fave of mine. **(Ch 9) **You're intimidating me, you know? With all these compliments, I'm actually trying to do good in this story... That's rare... **(Ch 10) **lol. Really? You NEVER thought you'd say "Get creepy boy the hell away from Daisuke"? Well... Then I'm flattered, I have cracked your ICE! **(Ch 11) **Um... No. I mean, you kind of have it... but not really. The curse is that Gavin can't say "love" or "hate" to anyone personally PERIOD. NO ONE. He just can't. But, if a Hikari (Satoshi or Krad, whichever) asks about his feelings towards someone (in this case, Daisuke) then it's up to Gavin to say "love" or "hate" because only at THAT time when the Hikari asks will Gavin be able to say it. It'll roll off the tongue. If he says "love" then the curse is broken. If he says "hate" the curse remains. Otherwise, if gavin could say "love" to Satoshi or Krad anytime... then that'd be pointless. I could just make Daisuke overhear Satoshi and Gavin speaking and the story would be over. That'd be pathetic. So... you could say the "love" between Daisuke and Gavin all relies in Satoshi's hands (ironic, no?) so... Satoshi has the choice to NEVER ask. It's cruel, yes, but that's the truth... Oh... Wow, your reply came out long.. Well, I hope you understand better. Otherwise, I'll just make a whole chapter to it or something. Oh and the "Dry Canada" thing was a mistake, yes. I have a habit of calling it that on account of I always thought it would be funny if it was called that... I should proofread a little better.

**: (Ch 1) **(waves and smiles) Damn you too!

**Melainy: (Ch 9) **Yeah... I made the line breakers up on my first story when I was confused on how to break the Author Notes from the actual story. It was until three weeks later when I realised the button with a "line breaker" was existing... yeah... that's how stupid I am... **(Ch 10) **Ack!I did that? I checked it SO many times and yet I didn't see that and I read it again and what do you know... it's so obvious... (sigh) Oh well...

**Hyper Chef: (Ch 8) **Well I must update. I like writing. Writing is fun... yes... **(Ch 9) **Eep... Poor Dark got ignored for a moment... lol... I'm glad you like the fic, of course would have a bigger reply to this, but I talk to you on the internet anyways... heh... **(Ch 10)** I wouldn't say I'm a "god" persay to the lemon juices... I mean... I'm still a virgin... so maybe if I was experienced, it'd be better... **(Ch 11) **Well, this chapter just brings in frustration to the "hope he finds out about Dark/Daisuke/Satoshi/Krad" thing doesn't it? Heh... Don't hurt me...

**chisora: (Ch 10) **Thanks. And um... bad cuteness? Would that be the "sex"?

**SatoXDai/kazaXRikuou: (Ch 10) **(nug nug wink wink say no more say no more!) LOL! I love that! Well, keep reading my favorite stalker! For I shall acually be trying hard to make this a good fic! Even though people sya it already it, STILL!

**KupoWrath: (Ch 10) **You died THREE times while reading this? My god! I need to put a first aid with this story as a bonus! Ack! HOSPITAL! I NEED YOUR SPONSORING! **(Ch 11) **It seems Kitsu doesn't really like me... but thanks for everything!

**Omnimalevolent: (Ch 4) **Don't get too obsessed... I am not responsible for rehab charges or addicted individuals and/or death. Thank you and that is all. **(Ch 10) **Wow... I'm actually worthy enough to have some lines from my fic be shouted out? COOL! **(Ch 11) **Yes, there must be deepness. I mean I know this is a romance/humor fic, but I must have a bit of everything in here, right? So it fits everyone...

**amber: (Ch 1) **Eep? Don't be afraid to ask me personal questions, as long as it's not TOO personal (ahem...), but I'll always be willing to share! Okay, now for your first question: No. I'm not an albino. I actually have long brown hair with maroone highlights and I'm thinking about adding dark plum purple. I just happen to know some things here and there about Albinism. Two: No. I am not gay.I'm straight. I have gay/bisexual friends, but I'm not one of them. I'm just VERY VERY VERY VERY perverted... Which is why it's so easy to write Gavin!

**YukitaChiyo-sama: **The rave is the next chapter! So... You don't have to wait THAT long... That's good, right? Yeah...

**Japanese Vampire Babe II: (Ch 8) **No. Actually, Gavin can't say "love" or "hate" personally to anyone. So if he wanted to say "I love you" to anyone, he couldn't. If Satoshi asks about his feelings towards someone when it comes to "love", then he'll be able to say it with ease. And when he does say "love" then the curse is lifted, but if he says "hate" the curse remains and he'll have to wait until his descedent meets with a Hikari again. Do you understand now? I hope so... **(Ch 9) **Actually it does! Now the thing is, what is the favor Takeshi must fulfill? Eh? Eh? **(Ch 10) **Thanks. I think this story IS going to be really long beyond my control...

**XMooDRingX: (Ch 11) **Well... the bisexual albino came in mind when I was listening to the song "American Angel". You'll understand why at the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry you have to wait that long, but I want it to be special...

Thanks for reviewing all you wonderful readers! Those who haven't reviewed, well... Thanks to you too!

Cheers! -Steph


	13. Dancing! Drinking! Eep? Drugs?

Schizo: Hi! Well... After much editing and butchering off this chapter so it wouldn't be over twenty pages... heh heh... I got this. It's a little dramatic, but I assure you in the next chapter there will be fluff... FLUFF GALORE! Yes, those intimate moments (as in verbally and not that sexually) willfinally be pounding in your brains in the next chapter forGavin and Daisuke. A little fluff at the end... I guess... but next chapter... WOOOOOO.Okay...

Thanks to my friends for helping me out on picking the outfits for thecharacters. Thanks to Eric for insisting on the 80's styledjacket... Thanks to Kupo Wrath for deciding purple, so that I may choose the all time evil: pink. Thanks to my father for telling me the "joys of crack and ecstasy".

**Note: The authoress does not promote the following:**

**Drugs, Sex when under the influence of drugs or alcohol, Under aged drinking, Bullying, or Dancing on tables in parties whether drunk or not**

**Thank you for your time.**

I do not own D N Angel. LEAVE ME ALONE!

**thischapterisslightlyrushedinawaybecauseiwastryingtogetthisundertwentypagesthisdamnchapterwouldntstopbeingsolongstupidchapter**

_**Gavin**_

It's a must to annoy Satoshi. One, it's easy. Two, it's fun. Three, his car is actually quite comfortable. Lying down on the hood of Satoshi's car, I looked up at the sky seeing the mixture of red and blue forming purple (like anyone would forget that), and smiled. I could hear the low growls of Satoshi leaning against his car door, "Get off…"

"So, Hiwatari-boy, what time is it?"

Through gritted teeth, he answered, "Six fifty-one."

"Remember, no drinking tonight." I teased.

"I know Ravencroth. I expect nothing _wrong_ to go on."

"You never know."

He stuffed his hands in the brown slacks he wore. To think Satoshi had some brown clothing in his wardrobe… I'm impressed. Though, of course, he wore blue with it. A dark navy blue shirt, nothing special, but it was buttoned up. Well, except for the first two, those revealed the white undershirt. I mean, I thought he'd be the type to have light blue shirts (to match the hair, right?) and yet he wears that, which almost looks black. Hey… something unpredictable in all of us. But when you're observing this all when your head is upside down and some of your bangs are in the way, it makes him look demented, but I'm sure he'd look decent if I was sitting upright…

I rested my left leg on my right knee letting my jeans crease (as if I could prevent that) and stretched my arms out closing my eyes. This was boring. We were just waiting for everyone. I felt Satoshi's hand on my black elbow length sleeved shirt. He pulled it down looking away, "Be respectful to others Ravencroth."

"Why? Can't take my sexy skin?" He really shouldn't give me all these different ways to tease him… With that, I slowly began lifting my shirt, "Sexy, sexy…"

"Ravencroth, you look stupid."

Sighing, I sat up fixing my vest. I decided not to wear all fancy clothes, must stick to the old fashioned jagged vest, no?

"You really should get new shoes."

"What's wrong with my shoes?" I clapped my old converses together.

I looked down at his shoes, "I mean I may not have…" Damn those shoes look good, "… nice leather shoes…"

"Niwa's arrived."

I turned to my left looking in Satoshi's direction seeing Daisuke walk down the sidewalk. (Insert jazzy techno beat to have Daisuke "strut his stuff") And how awesome Daisuke looked! Gliding, just gliding, down the sidewalk in some baggy black pants, with some sort of red zipper on the side, the pinstripe shirt he _didn't _button up waved slightly behind him as he walked (barely, but still!) and the eye popping red shirt underneath was a nice touch too. He looked fantastic! As if he was the sexiest person in the wor-

_Trip_

I sighed, "Daisuke… You tripped…?" He looked so good until _that _point. Hiwatari smiled, "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Yes…"

He rushed over to us, "Uh… Hi…"

"Ravencroth! Hiwatari! Niwa!" Takeshi jogged over to us as well.

"Wait up Saehara! We can't run!"

I laughed silently watching the Harada twins trying desperately to catch up while in their ruffled miniskirts (Risa being in white and Riku being in black) and their heels. Riku's shoes were shiny, some sort of metallic silver I guess… while Risa wore the typical pink girly-girl strapped heels to match with her _pink_ halter top. They're so different…

"Why did you make me wear _this_ shirt?" Riku yelled at Risa. She primped up her breasts in the black tube top she was "forced" to wear.

Saehara rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't have gotten all fancy then!"

"Risa wouldn't let me leave the house…"

"We're going to a party, Riku! We HAVE to look good!"

"This coming from a girl who wears a gigantic pink bow…"

I smiled, "Saehara, you don't look so bad yourself."

"I got new jeans… that's all…"

"… and the 80's styled jacket _happened_ to come from your dad or something?"

"… No." He sighed, "Jacket's new too."

"Well… since we're here… Let's go!"

_**Risa**_

We arrived at the house. It looked like no one (for a party anyways) was there. The red balloon was there, yes, but did it turn out to be a flop?

"Sounds like…" Niwa-kun began.

"That's the point. There is no sound." Hiwatari finished.

"Soundproof walls." Ravencroth said, "Perfect for loud music."

"How are we going to get in?" Riku asked, "We weren't invited."

Rae-kun smiled, "Leave that to me."

_**Gavin**_

The door opened.

"Nick! Ah!" I laughed, "You still look as sexy as you did two months ago!"

"Nick" blushed as he gestured us to come in, "Um… I don't remember you…"

"You don't?" I placed my hand on my chest, "Two months ago, a couple martinis, lots of fun," I nudged him, "A bed."

"Oh!" He laughed nervously, "Heh… Heh… Yeah…" He's so lost… "Don't tell anyone about that. I was drunk, remember? But… um… you were great?"

I laughed placing an arm around Daisuke, "No, no Nick. I'm taken."

"Well… um… Have fun?"

_**Nick**_

That's it… I'm bringing a friend along every time I go out partying…

_**Daisuke**_

People were spread out everywhere just kissing each other. Three people in one corner were even kissing! They'd switch around. I'm assuming the girls to be bisexual, or very open… In the kitchen you saw some teenagers laughing while holding drinks and plenty of napkins and confetti all over the floor. Though, suddenly I smelt something. Smoke. I smelt smoke. Looking to my right, I found the smoke to be coming from a dark room where a deadbeat song was playing and some moaning occurred.

"No one is dancing." Harada Risa-san said.

Gavin grabbed my wrist, "They're in the basement. Hey Nick!"

"Yeah?" Nick walked over to us.

"Basement, man?"

"Oh, it's over there."

We walked over to a door and the moment Gavin opened it… a roaring beat of techno music blasted out of there. The vibrations sent chills up my spine as I choked a bit, but soon adapted to the loud volume and began walking down the stairs with the others.

"Whoa…"

"Look at how shiny it is…"

"It's huge."

"It's not so special."

"Hn."

"Stop looking at the lava lamp and get down here!" Gavin rolled his eyes at us.

"Oh sorry!"

_**Gavin**_

The adrenaline in my veins rose as the beat of the music gradually made me go deaf.

"It's so loud!" Riku shouted.

"I know! Isn't it great?" I said, "Go on ahead and dance! Don't be stupid and do drugs or get drunk or something! If you do, I get the shit for it!"

"Okay!" They said. Well… Hiwatari didn't say anything… but still.

I grabbed Daisuke's hand, "Dance with me!"

"Huh? Okay!"

The eerie long sound of a disc being scratched was heard as massive drumming beats blasted all around. People danced all around, some splashing drinks while doing so, and lights flashed everywhere. And the song… This was the exact song playing when I met… _him._

_Bored senseless on a couch wearing an old Misfits concert-tee, I yawned holding up my drink. I decided to try a lemon daiquiri, oh the adventure…_

"_Woo…" I said as I heard some kid had drunk seven shots without passing out. Maybe if he's lucky, he won't die. Maybe… No point in doing something stupid like that, they don't even taste good. _

"_Hey Gavi-baby…"_

"_Huh?" I faced a brunette, Christina, "Oh. Hi."_

"_I had a great night last night…"_

_She sat down next to me immediately slipping her hand down to my sex. I sighed taking her hand off me, "Yeah. I'm sure you did."_

"_Gavi, something wrong?"_

"_No," I stood up throwing the empty glass on the floor, "Nothing's wrong."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Outside. This party bites."_

_She didn't follow. Figures… Instead, she just watched me go outside in the backyard where all the idiots took off their clothes to their garments and swam in the pool. If you're going to do that, girls, get matching underwear at least, and guys… keep your belt. _

"_Hey."_

_And there he was. Dark brown hair, jade green eyes, cream colored skin, oh yeah… he was poison to the eyes. You couldn't help but stare at his beauty even though you knew how dangerous he might be… or is. But, I was never one to fall for looks. Not so easily. _

"_What?" I said. _

"_Saw you inside, so you like the Misfits?"_

"_Small chit chat is not my idea of fun."_

"_Ah, then come with me."_

"_Dude, I don't even know your name."_

"_Terrance."_

"_Gavin."_

"_Come on."_

_And I followed. Why? I don't know. I just did._

_**Daisuke**_

He pulled us into the massive crowd of people dancing to the rhythmic ocean of techno beats. Finally, a gap in the crowd and he turned to me immediately dancing to the beat. With his arms raised in the air while he bobbed his head, he swayed his hips side to side getting closer to me.

"Dance Daisuke!"

Looking at the people next to me, I stepped closer to Gavin with my arms down, but my hips rolling. He smiled lowering his arms to my neck, but they didn't touch me, no they just hung there as if a force field were around me.

I raised my arms in the air making a 180 as we both bounced to the song. His arms lowered to my waist, still not making contact, as I suddenly felt the urge to just… run my fingers through his hair. He laughed next to my ear as I ruffled my hands through his white locks. Finally, his hands embraced me just holding me close.

_**Gavin**_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_The roof."_

"_Oh and how will **that **make me enjoy this party?"_

"_You'll see."_

_We arrived at the roof and sat down looking at the moon. We began talking. I found we had interests in the same categories and he was actually an okay guy. It had been two hours talking to him and we heard this song. A song from a techno band… Midnight Wonders… and I smiled, "I like this song."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Makes you want to do something crazy."_

"_Something different."_

"_Something exciting."_

"_Something…" And he nudged my face to face him, "… sexual."_

_And I know it **wasn't **the daiquiri. I finished that two hours ago. So, as he kissed me, I didn't do anything, but… kiss him back. _

_EEE-OOO-EEE-OOO _

_The police came. I looked at Terrance as we both stood up and raced down the roof door and out the house. We didn't get arrested… but like being arrested… I was never the same again. Ever. _

_**Risa**_

Riku and I began dancing with Saehara and Hiwatari since we wanted to be safe if someone else wanted to dance with us. We looked in the crowd and finally found Niwa-kun and Rae-kun. They were dancing pretty… sexually.

"Ravencroth!" Saehara shouted.

Ravencroth looked around before he finally turned to us and said, "Oh! Hi!"

"I'm thirsty!" Riku said. Ravencroth nodded, "I'll get you a drink! Hold on!"

"I'll go with you!" Niwa said.

They began making their way through the crowd.

_**Paparazzi Frederick Thompson**_

"Why do _I_ have to be the gay one?" I whined.

"… because you're the only one who owned a pair of faded out jeans!"

"WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH HAVING A PAIR?"

"Nothing." Will said, "Just most gay guys wear those."

"I have you know, that's a highly misconception."

"How would _you _know?" Chad said. I glared, "I still don't see why I have to wear the freaking fish net tank top! I mean sure, we're going to a rave, but COME ON!"

"Yeah well… I got stuck being the…" Will picked at his flannel shirt, "Druggie…"

"I rather do drugs than flirt with a guy!"

We both glared at Chad.

"Why do _you _get to be the normal guy?"

"I'm the leader, that's why."

"HEY!" We shouted.

_**Paparazzi William Brant**_

Chad knocked on the door.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Fred asked.

"Yes I'm sure! The balloon is right there!"

"There's no music. Chad, did you get the wrong date again?"

"Fred, don't make me-

Some kid opened it, "Hi- Who are you?"

"Wow… Soundproof walls… Niiiice…" I said.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Just some very close friends of yours, baby." Fred winked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The boy stormed off, "NO MORE PARTYING ALONE!"

Fred blinked, "Was I too sexy for him?"

"Not even close, Fred." I shook my head in shame, "Not even close."

_**Paparazzi Chad Jones**_

Fred leaned over to me, "I don't see him anywhere. Are you sure he was coming?"

"Yes!"

"I don't see why we came… Dark wasn't even mentioned about coming here…"

"We have that local boy and that girl coming here with other people and the albino!"

"Yeah well… I guess we better look, right?" Will asked. I nodded, "You go to the joint room, Fred, you go to the rave, I'll… I'll go to the kitchen."

"Must I go alone…?" Fred clung onto Will, "What if some guy hits on me?"

"Dude, you are WAY to close to me."

Fred backed up, "Sorry."

"Will, you're getting into your part very well."

"Early nineties man; I was major grunge fan back in the day."

"Will… That was a little over ten years ago… Not that long." Fred said.

"Eh… Whatever."

I hate it how he gets off subject, "Fred, you're going into the rave!"

"But it's so BIG; I can't cover it all by _myself._" I glared. Fred's too good at this…

"Fine, I'll check the kitchen and then I'll join you."

"Thank you!"

Will laughed, "Aren't you happy your boyfriend's coming along?"

"WILL!"

Fred whacked Will. I rolled my eyes, "If anything, it's you two who are the couple."

"Oh, want something now?" Will lifted his lighter, "This may be a camera," He flicked the lighter, "But it burns too."

"No need to get violent…"

_**Paparazzi William Brant**_

They shoved me into the dark room. I coughed from the smoke and walked further inside squinting my eyes to see _something_. I bumped into a table.

"Fuck." I said.

Making sure nothing spilled, I sighed relieved nothing did.

"Hey…"

I looked down seeing a man in ripped up jeans and a very loose fitting white shirt sprawled about on the floor holding a pipe and smiling goofily.

"Uh… h-hi."

"Sit down dude…" He held his pipe up to me, "Eh?"

"N-No thanks. I'll… I'll just go over there."

Immediately, I walked to the other side of the room checking to see if Gavin or the others were there. Well… I couldn't really see anything, and hearing is out of the question because all I could hear was this long slow melody playing in the room. I tripped falling to the floor.

"Hi…" A girl was face to face with me, "Ecstasy?"

"Ecstasy?" Where'd they get that?

"Yeah."

She reached over to her right pulling out a plastic bag full of pills, "Have some… Really good."

Using my lighter/camera, I pressed the flash/switch and took a picture of the drugs.

"Ah… newbie… You don't smoke it man."

"Heh, I knew that." I did really…

_**Riku**_

The music had somehow managed to switch to some underground rock music instead of the techno it was blasting earlier, but no one seemed to care at all. People just bobbed their heads rapidly up and down was rocking their hips side to side and their arms in the air. Some gave up on the dancing and just began jumping up and down especially when…

_YOOOOOUUU FEEEEL MEEEE!_

_SO WHAT NOW?_

_WHY DO COME HERE AND MAKE DAMAGE AND SO?_

_WHEN WE KNOWN EVERY FUCKING THING REPAIR!_

_YOU BETTER UNDERSTAND WHY HERE WE ARE AGAIN!  
UNDERSTAND!_

But the music just gets you pumped up so badly that you just have to…

"AHHHHH!"

Risa, Saehara, and Hiwatari stared at me. Risa grabbed my shoulder, "Riku-san, calm down!"

What can I say? The music just makes you want to scream along with it. It was turning into a mosh pit basically. Some boys were clapping their chests together, girls were being groped, and everyone was just acting insane!

_**Gavin**_

We got the drinks and opened the basement door. Ah… The slow angst rock songs now… Daisuke and I found the others dancing with each other. They were constantly looking at other people to see how to dance with the songs. Hasn't anyone told them about rhythm?

Handing Riku her drink, she said her thanks and continued dancing with Takeshi. I looked over to Risa and Hiwatari, Risa was having a blast, Hiwatari… well… he wasn't. I tapped his shoulder, "Something wrong?"

Hey… I may hate his guts… but everyone _has_ to enjoy a party. It's just… not right if you _don't. _As usual, he just glared and turned back to Risa. Ignoring it, I turned to Daisuke, "Having fun?"

"Yeah!"

_Walking down the halls of my old school, W. B. Williams Public, I arched my eyebrow as everyone paused staring at me and then whisper amongst themselves laughing. Ignoring them, I walked to my locker. _

"_What the hell?"_

_**RAVENCROTH'S A FAG! FUCK YOU, YOU HOMO! RAINBOW POWER, YEAH! LOL! GO FUCK ANOTHER GUY RAVENCROTH! HE'S GAY! FAG! FUCKER! ALBINO FREAK! BISEXUAL ALBINO? WHAT THE FUCK!**_

_Turning around, I saw others laughing. They didn't hide it anymore. Why would they? I saw the locker, who the fuck cares anymore now? I clenched my fists turning back to my locker listening to the laughter, the insults, the bullshit… and I grabbed my science book, hah! I'm learning science and they're teaching us about the human body's anatomy… irony… A letter fell to the floor. Picking it up, I growled. It's going to be some insult, I know it… but I opened it anyway. _

_You hurt me, so I'll hurt you._

_I threw the letter taking my science book walking away. _

"_Fuck you all."_

"_Hey Gavi-baby," I looked up seeing every slut I've ever fucked, "Nice morning, isn't it Gavi?"_

_**Paparazzi Frederick Thompson**_

I SEE THEM! Making my way down the crowd, I crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Chad?"

"Fred! I finally found you!"

"You finished checking the kitchen?"

"Yeah, they weren't there!"

"They're right there!"

"Great!"

"Where's Will!"

"Don't know!"

_**Paparazzi William Brant**_

"_Let me bring you songs from the woods! To make you feel much better than you could know!"_

Two guys piped up, _"Better than you could know!"_

"_Dust you down from tip to toe!" _

They piped up again, _"Dust you down from tip to toe!"_

"_Show you how the garden grows!"_

Two other people piped up with the men, _"Show you how the garden grows!"_

"_Hold you steady as you go!"_

Six people repeated after me, _"Hold steady as you go!"_

"_Join the chorus if you can! It'll make you an honest man!"_

Ecstasy RULES…

_**Satoshi**_

We all went to the kitchen from thirst in all the screaming, "dancing", and well, none of had food and drinks were our only resort. Ravencroth had to the go the bathroom, so we were supposed to wait for him before getting the drinks. Saehara didn't believe so.

"We're not babies. I think we ca get our own drinks."

"But what if we accidentally get the wrong kind of drinks?"

"We won't. I mean, how hard could it be to choose a nonalcoholic drink?"

_**Daisuke**_

Hard.

"Um… I think that one is water." Risa-san pointed to a glass bottle with a clear liquid.

"Does it say water?" Riku-san observed the bottle. I tried to keep my distance, mainly on the fact that everyone else who noticed us arched their eyebrows. Saehara picked up a can, "Soda!"

"Read the label, baka." Hiwatari said. Saehara turned the can around, "Oh. Never mind."

"I'll check the refrigerator." Risa opened the door, "Hey, they have oran-"

A guy grabbed the carton of orange juice and the clear bottle, "Screw Drivers, anyone? I'm making!"

"Screw Driver?"

"Yeah, want one?"

We all looked at each other. Hiwatari rolled his eyes and said, "You really want to trust a drink that has the word "screw" in it?"

"Well, orange juice and water… that doesn't look so bad." Riku said.

"Salt too dear."

Riku glared at the guy, "_Don't _call me dear."

"Want one?"

"Fine."

_**Risa**_

Everyone except Hiwatari-kun had a Screw Driver. It tasted kind of… odd. There was this very strong taste to it, but why would it be so strong? It was just orange juice, water, and salt!

"Guys… Is it just me… or do you funny?" Saehara-kun said.

"I feel… so… happy." Niwa-kun laughed.

"Hey… You, yeah, you, you there, male," The man who made the Screw Drivers turned to Riku, "You,"

"What?"

"What was that other thing?"

"Um… Vodka and gin?"

"Vodka and gin? No… The water and golden thing!"

"Vodka and gin, dear…"

"I am not a deer! You, you! Um… um…"

"Vodka! Gavin's dad likes vodka! Woo! Isn't… Isn't… Isn't that Russian?"

"Yes." Hiwatari slapped his forehead, "You idiots are getting drunk."

Saehara chugged down a blue drink. I poked him, "Hey!"

"He he he…" He giggled, "Man… This is good. Harada-san, have some!"

"Okay!"

I drank one as well. Niwa glared, "It's blue. You don't drink blue stuff."

"But it tastes good!" I said.

"You, male, Screw Driver making guy,"

"What now?"

"What else is there?"

"… Beer? Cocktails? Some guy just made some daiquiris…"

"Daiquiris? What are they?"

"… I'll… get you one."

_**Satoshi**_

"No. Stop it!" I grabbed the third glass from Niwa's hand, "You're drinking too much! You're not even supposed to be drinking."

"But… but… it's yellow!"

"So?"

"I drank an orange one… and a blue one… and now it's yellow! Wait… wait… No… You can have it. I want a RED one!"

"Niwa! Niwa! They have green! GREEN! WOOO!"

Saehara sipped on a green martini, "No! Saehara! Stop!"

"He he he… Daiquiris are good…" Riku-san sipped on a strawberry daiquiri, "RIKU! You of all people? I'd never suspect you!"

"Oh my god! PINK!" Risa asked a girl next to her, "And what is the pretty name for this one?"

"Pink Lemonade."

"Oh… It's just pink lemonade?"

"No, it's called Pink Lemonade."

"Oh! Okay!"

Grabbing all the drinks out of their hands, I threw the cups in the trash. Saehara glared, "Hey! What's your problem?"

"You, you male! Get me more!"

"… Okay…" The guy apparently didn't mind listening to Riku-san…

"I have this tingly feeling in my stomach! He he he…" Risa-san hugged herself.

"Um… Um… Wait… wait…" Niwa was in the process of thinking, "Oh! Gavi-kun isn't back! Where'd he go?" That's what he took five minutes to think about…

"He's in the bathroom."

_**Gavin**_

Damn lines…

"HURRY UP IN THERE!"

I was waiting third in line to go while watching the other bicker with the person using the bathroom at the moment. I leaned against the wall. This is taking forever…

_**Risa**_

"HI!" I stood on a table, "My name is Harada Risa!"

"Harada-san! Get down from there!"

Hiwatari-kun grabbed my legs trying to pull me down, "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"DANCE HARADA-SAN! DANCE!" Saehara cheered.

"Okay!"

I kicked Hiwatari away from me and smiled swaying my hips side to side.

"OH YEAH! FREE SHOW!"

_**Satoshi**_

She's degrading herself!

"Harada-san! Get down from there and stop dancing!"

"But I'm having fun! WOO!"

Grabbing her by the legs, I took her off the table.

"Hey dude! If she wants to dance, let her!"

"So you can be the pervert you are? No."

_**Saehara**_

"Hey dude, want some real fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Here."

He showed me a piece of paper with a line of white powder in a straight line, "Take it."

"What is it?"

"You know what it is."

"… Saehara, what are-" Niwa looked at the powder, "What are you… doing?"

"He says it's fun."

"But… it's… it's…" Niwa dazed, "Um… Flour?"

"Crack, dude."

"Hey! I heard of that!"

"Yeah, you taking it or what?"

"Um… sure!"

_**Riku**_

"And what is this one called?"

"Irish Mist."

I drank it.

"Oh… strong."

"Yeah… You know, you've had… six drinks, don't you think you're done?"

"No! No! Male, shut up!"

"… Okay…"

_**Gavin**_

Finally! I get to go!

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you…"

Going inside the bathroom, I coughed.

"You fucking suck…" Holding my breath, I closed the door.

_**Niwa**_

He he he… heh… Oh… uh… he he he… HA HA HA… heh… heh… uh… What was I thinking again?

_**Risa**_

"Don't hurt Hiwatari-kun!"

Hiwatari and some stranger were arguing over whether I should be dancing, but it doesn't matter to me! I'll dance on the floor TOO!

_**Paparazzi Will**_

Stumbling out of the room, I saw that Niwa kid and some other kid holding cocaine. I smiled holding up my lighter and…

_Flash_

The flash wasn't big from the size of the camera, so no one even noticed. I saw Fred and Chad stumble their way into the dining room where we were.

_**Saehara**_

MY NOSE! IT STINGS! IT BURNS! IT- It kinda feels good…

Niwa giggled, "You're bleeding."

"I am?" I rubbed my nose seeing the small drips of blood on my finger, "I am!"

"And you have some on your nose…"

Rubbing my nose completely, I cleaned myself.

"I don't feel anything though."

"Nothing…?"

"Well… I'm getting a little hotter…"

Niwa swayed side to side, "Oh well…"

"You are so drunk…"

"Your eyes are turning red…" He giggled, "You're getting high…"

A massive force of energy enthralled my body.

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"I'm getting something… I'm getting something…"

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh… yeah…"

_**Gavin**_

What. The. Fuck?

"What the hell is going on?"

I looked at Risa dancing on the table, Satoshi yelling at another guy, Takeshi looking… odd, Daisuke looking drunk, and… where the hell is RIKU?

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON?"

"Gavi-kun!"

And that's when Daisuke hugged me, "He he he…"

"Daisuke…" I sniffed, "Daisuke… you didn't."

"He he he…" He giggled, "I had a blue one… and an orange one… and a red one… and a green one… and-"

"DAISUKE! WHY DID YOU DRINK?"

"Mm…?" He backed up with saddened eyes quivering his lip, "Y-Y-You're… angry?"

I sighed calming down, "No. Ugh… Did the others drink too?"

"Uh-huh. Wait… wait… Um… No! Hiwatari didn't!"

"… Figures."

"Niwa! Niwa! Oh you have try some!" Takeshi rushed over to us, "'Had some more… SOOOO good."

I saw his hand twitching and he was fidgeting to stay still, "Saehara… What _more?_"

"Um. Um. Oh! Oh! I! I! I remember! It was… It was… Um…" He was bouncing with energy, "It was CRACK! YEAH! THAT WAS IT!"

"_C-C-CRACK?_"

Riku and another man appeared, "Male! Get me food!"

"Um… sure…"

"WEEEEE!" Risa jumped off the table landing in other men's arms while being carried in the air.

"Oh my fucking god… I go to the bathroom and _this _is what you guys DO?"

Daisuke giggled pulling me closer only for me to be kissing him. I pulled back, "Daisuke, I have to get the others. We're leaving."

He grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs.

"Daisuke! Where are you taking me!"

Next thing I know, I'm being pushed into a bedroom.

"Daisuke, we can't. One, you're drunk as hell. Two, this isn't our house. Three, I have four other people who are doing some shitty things down there!"

He still kissed me. I pushed him away, "Daisuke, come on. We have to go."

"You… You don't love me…?"

I blinked. Shit. He was gripping onto my shoulders, door was closed, I was there, and I still couldn't say the words. I have to get out of this… somehow… Oh!

"Don't ask such a stupid question, Daisuke. You know the answer." A little rude, but it's the best I do…and he smiled anyway.

"I knew you loved me!"

He embraced me. I sighed, "Daisuke we have to go."

"Can't we just… you know…"

"No."

"But you know you want to…" He sang, "_You want to fuuuuuck me. Oh yes you dooooo. You can't resiiiist me. 'Cause I'm so cuuuuute."_

I tried not to laugh.

"Daisuke, tell you what. When we get to your house, maybe."

"No. No maybe."

"Ugh… fine. Yes. We will, but we have to get the others and take them home."

"OKAY!"

He gripped onto my hand slamming the door open and pulling me downstairs. Daisuke gripped onto Takeshi's jacket, "Come on Saehara!"

"But I'm not finished!"

"Risa! Stop dancing! We're going home!"

"But… I was having fun."

This being said by a girl who had guys doing her every whim and having drinks come to her, "So much fun…"

"Riku! Come on!"

"You! Male! Carry me to my car!"

"… Okay, I will NOT do that."

"Did I give you a choice?"

"No, but I refuse."

Riku glared, the boy walked away, and I gripped onto her arm, "Come on."

"RISA!"

Risa sighed skipped over to us and then Hiwatari followed realizing we were leaving. Of course, we figured he'd notice, so we weren't going to leave him… Besides, none of us can drive.

Getting inside the car, I glared at the mirror looking at the rest of them.

"Are you guys INSANE?"

"… No…"

"What the hell do you think is going to happen to me if your parents find out? I was supposed to be the one chaperoning you all and what, I have three drunken people, one high on crack, and well… Hiwatari you did nothing wrong…"

"I know."

"My mom won't care…" Niwa smiled. Risa laughed, "This was fun!"

"Damn male didn't do what I said…"

"My dad'll be sleeping. Morning and I'm good!"

"What if he gets suspicious?" I asked.

"Then I'm screwed… He has ways… to make you take drug tests…"

"I wish you luck then."

_**Paparazzi Frederick Thompson**_

"OH THAT WAS AWESOME!" I held up my camera/earring in the air, "SEVEN PICTURES MAN!"

"He he he…" Will was still high, "Dude… did you know you are SO hot in that?"

"… Will?"

"Yeah," He stepped closer to me, "Major loving in that joint room. I can show you how."

"WILL!"

"Will's on Ecstasy, remember? He has to urge to fuck anyone…" Chad rolled his eyes, "You were supposed to reject it Will."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

Chad placed his hand on Will's mouth, "You're sitting in the back."

_**Satoshi**_

We dropped off the Harada twins home first and then decided to go to Niwa's house next. So, as I parked in front of his house, I noticed Ravencroth going with him.

"Ravencroth, what are you doing?"

"Going with Daisuke."

"Why?"

"OOH!" Saehara cheered, "Ravencroth's getting laid TONIGHT!"

"Are you _serious?_ Ravencroth, Niwa is drunk!"

"I know…" Ravencroth sighed, "I promised him, okay?"

Getting out of the car, I walked over to Ravencroth grabbed his arm and opening the car door, "Get in the car."

"What the hell? Get your hands off me!"

"Hiwatari, give me Gavi-kun!"

Niwa tugged on my shirt. Ravencroth sighed, "Fine. I won't, but at least let me take him to his room. He can barely stand."

"I'll do it."

"No! I want Gavi-kun to do it!"

"I'll do it."

"NO!"

Ravencroth covered Niwa's mouth, "People are sleeping, Dai." He turned to me, "Listen, obviously he's not cooperating, so just let me, okay?"

"Be quick."

I watched him guide Niwa to his door. He closed the door behind after saying, "Hold on a minute."

Saehara and I just stared at the door waiting.

_**Gavin**_

We made it up the stairs and to his room where I opened the door and helped him to his bed. He turned around, "Okay, now?"

"No. I have to go back to the car."

"But you promised…"

"I know I did, but you're drunk Daisuke. I don't to be taking advantage of you."

"How would you?" He nipped on my ear lobe, "I love you anyway."

"Ah… Daisuke…"

I found myself being pressed against the bed and sighed.

"Of all nights to want to do this…"

"Shut up, Gavi-kun."

_**Satoshi**_

"He's not coming back, is he?"

"Nope."

"He's probably beginning, isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Bastard…"

"Yeah, but he's a good bastard…"

"Hold on. I'll get him."

Entering the house and going upstairs to Niwa's room (remember from a past project we had together), I opened his door. There Niwa saddled on top of Ravencroth quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Ravencroth noticed separating immediately, "Hiwatari?"

"Come on."

I gripped onto his arm dragging him away.

"Hey! Hey! I'll get up!"

Ravencroth went on his feet with my tight grip on his arm still and was continued dragged away by me. I began taking him down the stairs when Niwa chased after.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking him to his home."

Ravencroth tugged back, "Let go of me."

"No."

Niwa stepped down reaching for Ravencroth only to throw him off guard causing him to fall, thus causing me to fall as well.

_Flop!_

_Pound!_

_Thud!_

"Gavi-kun!"

He ran down the stairs kneeling down to Ravencroth and picked up his head, "Are you all right?"

"Unn…"

"I am fine Niwa, so nice of you to ask."

I strained to stand up while Niwa looked up me, "Huh? Oh. Good."

"Yeah… I'm okay."

He turned back to Ravencroth, "That's the second time you fell down the stairs. You have to be more careful."

"It's okay." He smiled, "No concussion, right?"

Niwa smiled, "Right."

"You get worried too easily, Daisuke."

Ravencroth sat up completely pulling Niwa closer to him, "Too easily."

"Only because I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

And they kissed. I growled, "Come on Ravencroth."

"Ugh…" Ravencroth parted, "Busy here man."

"We have Saehara in the car. He needs to get home."

Ravencroth sighed standing up along with Niwa. Niwa kissed him one last time, hopefully, and smiled, "Goodnight Gavin."

"'Night Daisuke."

"Come on."

_**Gavin**_

We finally got back home after dropping Saehara off at his place. I got out of the car and suddenly…

"You bastard!"

Satoshi punched me in the eye… Ugh… just when it healed!

"What the hell was that for, Hiwatari?"

"You planned this all out, didn't you?"

"What? OH COME ON!" I growled, "You are one paranoid freak. Ever heard of couples liking each other and showing affection?"

"He's drunk for crying out loud!"

"He was sobering up. Notice how his voice wasn't slurring anymore."

"You make me sick."

I fixed my shirt walking back to my house, "Being jealous doesn't make him love you. It makes you a pathetic man Hiwatari."

"I'm pathetic? Look at you! You can't even say it!"

I turned around, "What?"

"You can't even tell Niwa how you feel. Yet, you keep trying, keep escaping, you're the one who's pathetic!"

"Hey! I can say it OKAY!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I lo- I lo- Ugh…"

"You can't say it and you don't love him."

"Shut up Hiwatari! You don't know anything!"

He began walking over to his house, "I know enough to see you die inside Ravencroth!"

"Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

Simultaneously, we both slammed our doors closed.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE!"

**linebreakereepforgottosaythatinthefirstlinebreakerohwellohdearlordmyparentsarenthomeivebeenhereforanhournotevenrealizingmyparentsarenthere**

Schizo: Yes... It was kind of rushed at the end, but you have to realize this chapter used to be... ahem... twenty-five pages long... and well I can't have that... So, yeah... Remember, next chapter... FLUFF GALORE! At least my way of having fluff galore...

Cheers! -Steph


	14. Young Man, Did You Take Your Shower?

Schizo: Woot! I actually got off my lazy arse and updated! Yes... For the past few days I had been too lazy to do this... but now I did! Heh... heh... Okay, you know I had something very important to say here but I completely forgot whatI was going to say... Oh well... OH! WAIT! I REMEMBER! In the last chapter I had said this would be "fluff galore". Now don't get me wrong, there's fluff... but I would rather call this a "Sexual Fluff Cake" This would include: Sexual Intercourse (not necessarily in a bed!), Perverse flirting, and... GROPING. Okay, anyways... I'm bored so I shall write times!

This fic was uploaded at precisely (Times may not be accurate since this takes long to do...):

**Eastern Time Zone (US and Canada):** 8: 07 PM **Pacific TZ (US and Canada): **5: 07 PM **Mountain: **6: 07 PM **Central: **7: 07 PM  
**Newfoundland: **9: 37 PM **Greenland: **10:13 PM **London: **1: 15 AM **Paris: **2: 16 AM **Africa: **1: 18 AM **China: **8: 18 AM  
**Japan: **9: 20 AM **Darwin, Australia: **9: 51 AM **Sydney, Australia: **10: 21 AM **Italy: **2: 21 AM

And there's many others... if you live in a country and I did not name your time and you would SOME pride and have me write the time for the next chapter, ENTER YOUR COUNTRY! Or if you just want to know what time it is in a country that I didn't mention or did mention (some are favorites...) once again... ENTER YOUR COUNTRY! That isall.

I do not own D N Angel, but I own this program in my computer where I know what time it is ANYWHERE! Or at least the basic cities.

**linebreakermyfriendgavemeamoneybankthatsintheshapeofamonkeyitcameallthewayfromjapanasinsheboughtitinjapanwoooooo**

_**Gavin**_

"WHAT? GAVIN!"

I heard my door slam open and ruffling of papers. Suddenly, my skin was pinched as my dad lifted me up by the neck and I moaned, still haven't fully awakened yet.

"What the hell is this all about?"

Sitting up and on my ass, I rubbed my eyes before grabbing the paper and then began reading.

**NAUGHTY BOYS AND GIRLS _RAVE _WITH RAVENCROTH!**

Last night, Friday, at 7: 16 p.m. approximately, Ravencroth Gavin and friends had encountered a party, a "rave". These guests include partner Niwa Daisuke, and friends: Harada Risa, Harada Riku, Hiwatari Satoshi, and Saehara Takeshi. Ah… It is expected to see Ravencroth's crowd to be nothing but the sons and daughters of the rich and famous.

Harada Risa and Riku are the daughters of the wealthiest man in Azumano, Japan as of now. As twins, they both are equally in beauty and with the help of their family, wealth. Saehara Takeshi is known for being the son of Police Inspector Saehara, who is currently on the goal of capturing Phantom Thief Dark along with Chief Commander Hiwatari, who is father of adopted son Hiwatari Satoshi. Though, Hiwatari Satoshi has taken the duties of that mission and so far has not succeeded.

This leads to Ravencroth, who seemed to have ceased the affair with Mousy Dark, but the famous thief has yet to make another appearance, so it's not properly safe to say so. Ravencroth has taken the liberty of moving on in his relationship with local boy Niwa Daisuke by going to a rave hosted by Minamino Nicholas.

In Figure 1-1, we see a bag of Ecstasy pills which were involved in the party and in Figure 1-2, Saehara has agreed to take the drug cocaine, "crack", with Niwa by his side. It was said that all had gotten drunk. Martinis, Figure 1-3, Vodka, Figure 1-4, Daiquiris, Figure 1-5, and Gin, Figure 1-6. To think the highly respected children of our important citizens would easily get involved with drugs and alcohol!

Harada Riku was most surprising with her abusive behavior towards an average stranger! Figure 1-8 shows the citizen, Shinobi Hitoshi, getting ordered around. Interviews with the boy were held as he said, "She called me male and asked me for drinks… Many drinks, but she was cute. So… What the heck?"

We had attempted to interview host Minamino Nicholas, but he simply refused and asked for privacy. Though, he did say this, "The drugs and alcohol came from other people. I have no idea where though… really, I don't."

Harada Risa had gone under the influence of alcohol and began dancing on tables singing out loud. Hiwatari Satoshi, who was sober throughout the entire experience, had tried to take her off only to get into a brawl with a boy. Name is unknown of the boy.

Saehara Takeshi, as seen in Figure 1-2, had consumed the drug of cocaine twice in the night. Holder of the drug is unknown as well, but to think Saehara would accept! It is also said he was under the influence of alcohol as well. Alcohol AND drugs? This coming from the son of Police Inspector Saehara!

Niwa Daisuke was in the flirtatious drunk mood as he attempted sex with Ravencroth in the party. It is unknown if they did so, but they left abruptly soon after entering the room and went home, supposedly. Appearances of Dark were not seen.

Ah, the adventures of Ravencroth! How he just so easily seduced a few citizens, important citizens, into alcohol, drugs and SEX! No wonder America is the media of the world! Who will be the next victim of Ravencroth? Will Dark be involved again? Who knows!

Updates will be made as soon as possible.

Weather For Today Is: Cloudy, rain, 69 degrees

"Heh… heh…" I looked up at Dad, whose arms were crossed, and smiled, "Well… _I _didn't do anything…"

"How could you let this happen? TO YOUR FRIENDS!"

"I was in the bathroom! I told them not to do anything."

"Daisuke's mother called, said he has a massive headache right now."

"Am I not allowed to see him anymore or something?"

"No. You're allowed. I'm just not letting you take him to any parties ever again."

"She's not angry at me?"

"No. Shocking, isn't it? She knows how you went to the bathroom. Wonder how though, Daisuke most likely doesn't remember anything from last night."

"… Hiwatari? Maybe he told them?"

"No. She would have told me. She just said she knows. What about that brother of his?"

"But he wasn't there."

"Well, whatever. I told her you'd go there by ten and take care of him."

"Okay."

"Bring the Chaser Plus pills and the Yogi Tea Raspberry kit so he'll get better soon. You know how to ease a hangover from experience, so he'll need all the nurture he can get. Poor kid… Probably aching in pain right now…"

"Yeah… That makes me feel a LOT better…"

"Eh… When you get there, Emiko has some errands to do with Kosuke and Daiki."

"You know their names?"

"You've been with him for two weeks, I think I'd have to, but yeah this is new. Knowing something about the other person in your relationship… freaky…"

"What errands? Do you know?"

"No. She didn't say. Anyways, I'll be at work 'til eleven because I have overtime today."

"But it's Saturday!"

"I know. I just do, so find a way to have dinner or stay at their house."

"Sure. You want me to save something for you?"

"No… I'll handle it."

"You really should ask for better hours, Dad."

"Don't rub it in." He grabbed the newspaper heading out my room, "See you tomorrow."

"… See you tomorrow."

_**Takeshi**_

Aches, sores, and an odd smell woke me up. Lifting my head while moaning in the throat, I slowly flickered my eyes open getting a blurry vision. It cleared up only to show my dad standing next to my bed staring coldheartedly down at me with crossed arms. Closing my eyes again, I turned back to my pillow and dug my head back in it continuing to lie on my stomach.

"Damn…"

_**Riku**_

Leaning against the sink, I looked at my reflection. God… What happened…? My eyes are bloodshed, my hair's tangled more than ever, and there are circles under my eyes! With a shaking hand, I reached up to my mirror cabinet opening the door and looking for pills. I finally found the pain reliever pills and swallowed two to get rid of the mind grain. As if nothing more could get worse, the door slammed into me as Risa stormed inside.

"SHIT!"

"AH! DON'T YELL!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"YOU!"

Echoes of Risa highly annoying high-pitched voice rang through my ears over and over again. Vibrations triggered my headache and soon I grabbed my head trying to stand straight, but failed cringing from the loudness. Risa grabbed the bottle shoving two pills down her throat while taking a sip of water and collapsed herself on the toilet seat with her bangs hanging over her face.

"I'm in so much pain…"

"Tell me about it…" I said.

I slid my back against the wall eventually sitting on the cool white tile floor. Risa groaned, "I'm never drinking again."

"I told you it was a bad idea…"

"Shut up Riku."

"You shut up."

She threw a towel at my head. We both began laughing only to begin groaning from the pain. Running my fingers through my tangled hair, I unknotted some of it and with the help of Risa, stood up. We helped each other walk out of the bathrooms and into the hallway to go to our rooms. And then…

"RISA! RIKU!"

Whimpering, we both turned around heading for the dining room.

"We are so dead…"

"Shut up Riku!"

"YOU!"

_**Daisuke**_

_/Went out drinking late last night, I had a blast! But now the morning light has come and kicked my ass! WHOA-OH! I've got the worst hangover ever! I'm crawling to the bathroom again! It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again!./_

_Dark! Stop singing!_

_/And by the seven shot I was invincible! I would have never thought I'd be this miserable! WHOA-OH! I've got-/_

_Stop it! Stop it! The pain!_

_/Won't someone just kill me? Put me out of my misery! I'm making deals with God! I'll do anything! Make it stop please! Make it stop please! Make it stop please! Make it stop please!./_

_STOP SINGING!_

_/Ha ha… That's what you get for drinking…/_

_So you sing just to torture me?_

_/I leave you alone for one night just to see what you would do. Thought you'd be good knowing how safe you are in everything, but what a shocker, you go on ahead and drink like there's no tomorrow./_

_You suck._

_/I love you too Dai-kun./_

_**Satoshi**_

_/Last night was fun, wasn't it?./_

_No. _

_/You still have feelings for the stupid boy? Sato-kun, when will you realize his heart is now with Raven's? He even said so himself, he has fallen for the albino. It is I who you belong with, my everything./_

_No. Niwa doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just seeing the fantasy._

_/You are being naïve. I warn you now your possessiveness will take revenge on you./_

_This coming from YOU?_

_/I know what's best for you, my pet./_

_You don't know anything. _

_/You are so cruel, love. I know **everything**./_

_**Emiko**_

"We have to stop these stories!" I threw the four newspapers with the stories about Dai-kun and Gavin.

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Kosuke asked.

"We are going to that agency and we are putting this to a HALT!"

"Well… I best go with you or who knows what will happen to them."

Kosuke stood up retrieving his coat, "Come on."

"No reporter is going to put down _my_ son like this…"

"For reinforcements, I'll go too."

Father followed behind. I paused, "Wait. Gavin's not here yet and I refuse to let Daisuke be all alone."

"Three… Two… one…" Kosuke looked at the door. He sighed, "Worth a shot."

_**Gavin**_

Three hours later after Dad left… Nine fifty-eight. Two minutes early before going to Daisuke's! Knocking on the door, it slammed open with Emiko grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me up the stairs.

"Good you're here! Daisuke's in his room! He's in much pain so talk low!" Not exactly what she's doing… "Gotta do errands! Daiki and Kosuke are coming too!"

"Um… Okay? You really need to go, don't you?"

Shoved into Daisuke's room, I looked at Emiko who smiled waving, "Glad to see you again Gavi-kun! Okay! Bye!"

"Aren't you angry?" I walked out of the bedroom watching Emiko rush down the stairs.

"Angry? Nonsense! You're family to us! Okay! Ja matta!"

"Bye…?"

_**Daisuke**_

Gavin went back inside my room kneeling down to me, "How bad is it?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Here, give me your hand."

I lifted my right hand. He grabbed it pulling it towards him and spread my index finger and thumb apart. He placed pressure with his thumb in the area between my finger and thumb for thirty seconds. Letting go of my hand a rush went through my head and the pounding decreased… a lot.

"Dad taught that trick to me. Makes the blood go faster and the nerves in your head," He stroked my forehead, ", they don't get stressed that much anymore."

"Where'd your dad find this out?"

"Everyone gets headaches some point in their life." He stood up, "I'll go get the water ready for your tea."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**JSIL: **Hey, when we were younger we did drugs and plenty of 'em. (wink wink)  
**COW: **And the sex! OH! THE SEX!  
**JSIL: **lol. Ah yes… the days of when fucking was mandatory and fighting was for losers.  
**COW: **Look at us now.  
**COW: **War, AIDS and HIV, and…(gasp) Even MORE losers!  
**JSIL: **AHHHHH!  
**JSIL: **Oh the horror of a middle aged man who thinks sex is evil and war is good!  
**COW: **Hey, I'm not one of those.  
**JSIL: **Right on! Too bad you're all the way in Japan.  
**COW: **Ah yes, Japan. You are, where?  
**JSIL: **Good ol' Maine back in my ol' apartment.  
**COW: **Oh. That's nice.  
**JSIL: **Yeah it's nice.  
**COW: **Crap.  
**JSIL: **What?  
**COW: **Cut my finger. Damn paper…  
**JSIL: **lol Aw… Poor you… would you like me to kiss it all better?  
**COW: **You're all the way in Maine, though.  
**JSIL: **I'll go to Japan!  
**JSIL: **and then I'll kiss your finger.  
**COW: **Kiss my finger, eh?  
**JSIL: **Hey!  
**JSIL: **We're adults now!  
**COW: **Hey, we're adults who have all access on "adult" movies.  
**JSIL: **lol! Yes. Now we can play "adult" games!  
**COW: **Yes because we're "adults".  
**JSIL: **God, if my roommate comes in here…  
**COW: **lol  
**COW: **If my _boss _comes in here.  
**JSIL: **Oh, naughty naughty b- erm… adult… sneaking out of your work…  
**COW: **It's Saturday and you know what you have to do on Saturday.  
**JSIL: **Kiss fingers?  
**COW: **Is that all we'd do? Kiss fingers?  
**JSIL: **Well here in America we'd be forced to "act appropriate"  
**COW: **Well here in Japan we'd be forced into a "room"  
**JSIL: **Then I'm moving to Japan!  
**COW: **Yes because sex is like getting a cup of coffee here.  
**JSIL: **Ah…  
**JSIL: **So…  
**JSIL: **I'm assuming we'd be "getting plenty of cups of coffee" then, now wouldn't we?  
**COW: **with whip cream  
**JSIL: **Mmmmm!

_**Gavin**_

Bringing the tea up to Daisuke's room, I blew my bangs out of my way. Daisuke had his face buried in the pillow with covers covering most of his body and his spiky red hair peeping out. The cups clinked as I set them on his night table.

"Raspberry tea at your service with your own boyfriend to go along with it."

His head popped up with a smile and he sat up completely letting his loose yellow sweat shirt slip off his bare left shoulder. Yellow, of all colors, but it looked just so… gorgeous on him. God… How perverted am I? Even when he's sick, I'm checking him out! His lips just barely kissed the cup as he swallows some tea, and I get some pride when he hums pleased with the taste.

"This is really good."

"Glad you like it."

I was about to sit on the floor when he jerked forward scaring me half to death, "No! You don't you have to sit on the floor!"

"Whoa! Daisuke!" From reflex, I grabbed the tea cup and matching dish before it spilt over him. I don't want him to burn.

My left foot stepped backwards keeping my composure as I stretched my arms out to him to grab the tea. He did so and then I just, full out, fell on my ass. Mission accomplished.

"Gomenasai!"

He placed the tea on the table next to him immediately bending down to me and swaying my bangs to the side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall."

"Well, you didn't get burned." He helped me up. "That's a bright side, isn't it?"

"Here you are trying to help me and I already hurt you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dai."

We both sat down on his bed. Sheets bunched up at the end, pillows scattered in all sorts of places, and wrinkles from a certain red-head when he was sleeping. He grabbed his cup of tea and resumed drinking it. The steam surfaced to his bangs making them gently rest on his face instead of fuzz wildly in its direction, but I like it when it's fuzzed. So I reached over gently rubbing my fingers against his bangs letting it frizz again and smiled satisfied.

"Huh?"

Daisuke looked up cross eyed at his bangs, "Was there something in my hair?"

"No." He continued looking cross eyed making me laugh softly.

"Then why'd you…?"

"Your hair wouldn't fuzz."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

He placed his tea down and turned to me. A moment's silence took place as I stared at him admiring his looks. God… Acting like a girl here… but… whatever…

"God… Why am I blessed with someone like you?" Eep? Did I just say that? Ugh… So ruins the attitude I've built up in front of him…

"Hm…" He leaned in with his bare shoulder having the collar of his yellow sweat jacket slip down even more, "Maybe the angels wanted you to have a better life."

I couldn't take it anymore. Whether he's sick or not, I leaned in pressing my lips against his and cupping his cheek with my right hand. He pressed his hands on my shoulders gently letting us both lie on the bed and fidgeted over my body to level with me. We separated, both smiling, and I said, "Oh and what a better life it is…"

"My headache's gone."

"Good."

"So tell me," His hands laid just below my neck in loose fists, "What did we do last night? Full length details, give me full length details."

"You don't remember anything?"

"I do, but I don't remember a lot. All I remember is dancing with you and then accepting a drink from a guy."

"Well, we got there."

"Yeah, I know _that._"

"Hey, who's telling the story here?"

"Okay, okay, go on."

"And I used my good charm to get us in by saying I fooled around with the host when we were drunk."

"He believed it?"

"Yeah. He even said I was good. Someone needs to get out of the closet."

He laughed slipping to my side and nuzzled my neck still listening.

"So we get inside, music blasting, people kissing, smoke everywhere and… Hiwatari still looks like he's dead."

He laughed.

"So Risa asks why no one's dancing and I ask where the basement is. We go inside the basement, but you guys admired some stupid lava lamp."

"We did?"

"Yeah and we get inside finally. I pull you in the crowd to begin dancing. Those dance lessons I gave you, remember them?"

He blushed, "Yeah."

"Those paid off. You were a great dancer that night. Riku and the others come and ask for a drink, so you and I go fetch them one. Dancing, dancing, dancing for hours! God… It was around midnight or something when we finally went back upstairs for a drink."

"Midnight?"

"That would have been five hours. You were really hyped up about it Dai."

"Uh-huh." I didn't say anything. He tugged on my shirt, "Come on! What else?"

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom. I don't know what happened to you after. I left you in the kitchen and I guess that's where you got drunk, but I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"When I came back, I found Risa dancing on the table and Hiwatari fighting with some guy about how he was perverted or something."

"Fighting?"

"Yeah, but isn't like a punching one, it was all talk."

"Oh."

"Riku was ordering some guy around. Then you just clung onto me and Saehara comes over saying how he had some crack."

"He took drugs?"

"More than once apparently. He's probably screwed at home since I'm pretty sure everyone reads the newspaper and a detective has to definitely."

"Ouch…"

"Then you pull me upstairs to a bedroom. Start singing the "You Want to Fuck Me" song and man… You were just so horny."

"The "You Want to… Fuck Me" song?"

"Yeah. Ah… You want me to sing it?"

He nodded.

"_You want to fuuuuuck me. Oh yes you dooooo. You can't resiiiist me. 'Cause I'm so cuuuuuute."_

"I sang that?"

"You were drunk, you have an excuse." I laughed, "And then I said we might have sex, but you wanted YES and ONLY YES."

Daisuke blushed while wrapping a leg around me.

"So I said yes and we got the others heading home. We dropped off everyone home, except Saehara because your house was closer and I was going with you, but Hiwatari thought it was unmoral to have me having sex with you while you were drunk."

"It's not like I would freak out though."

"Yeah well, he's kind of right though. You were drunk, whether or not if you weren't drunk and we'd be having sex anyway," He blushed harder. "I'd rather have you knowing what the hell you're doing then… "Kiss me baby"."

"So…" He rubbed my eye, "Is that why you have another black eye?"

"Huh?" I realized, "Oh. Forgot about that. Yeah, but that doesn't happen yet. You see, I told Hiwatari to wait while I guide you to your room. You seduce me into having sex anyway, oh yeah… Good job Daisuke."

He laughed.

"Hiwatari comes bursting in your room!"

"That dramatically?"

"No, but go with me here!" He nodded. "And he drags me away from you. I stand up still in his clutch and we get to the stairs, you reach out saying, "Where are you going?" I fall, Hiwatari falls, you rush down the stairs and ah… I'm the damsel in distress, but no one saves me, I'm just the damsel in distress."

"Aw…"

"Then we get all mushy where we begin making out again, Hiwatari tells us we have to go, I growl, you smile, we stand, and I kiss you one last time. We leave. We drop off Saehara, Hiwatari takes us home, and then as I'm getting out of the car, he punches me in the eye."

"And?"

"And… and I walk back to my house."

"You didn't say anything? You didn't do anything? Nothing?"

"Yeah. Didn't do anything."

"Why _NOT? _You could have gotten hurt again!"

He saddled over me glaring, "You don't just let your guard down! Hiwatari could have hit you once again, knocked you unconscious, and do… do very bad things!"

"… He's not a murderer Daisuke…"

"Still!"

"Yeah, well I didn't do anything. I didn't want to get in another fight." Sort of a lie… but there's _some _truth… Okay it's still a lie…

"Ugh… Fine. At least you didn't get into any more trouble."

"Well Dad said I can't take you to any more parties."

"It's because I got drunk, isn't it?"

"Hey, it's okay. I can still take you on other dates."

"Hey… Yesterday night was like our official date."

"And you don't remember a thing about it. That's ironic…"

"Well… I'll remember our next one."

"And when will that be?"

He shrugged, "Does this count?"

"No. This counts as boyfriend taking care of lover."

"Eh… Good enough for me."

With those tender lips gently touching my own, he repeated the process of soft kisses until finally I opened my mouth completely letting the chance of complete connection to take place. And we did so. Tongues licking the straight line of our teeth and the sweet taste of raspberry from the tea on, now, both our taste buds; I gripped onto his waist. I bit his lip, nope, not nibble, not gently biting, I _bit_, and… he enjoyed it. By the sounds of his giggling, I bit again. His grip on my shoulders getting tighter; he too began biting. Soon enough, the sores in our mouths became pleasure. Pain equals pleasure today!

Biting turned into Daisuke taking hold on my lip (preferably the bottom one) and smiled as he separated looking down at me. He released my lip, we rolled over where I was on top, and I gently began licking his neck.

"You know… If you do this every time I get a hangover… then maybe I should get hangovers more often."

I lifted my head, "No. You'll get too much pain that way."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, if you're ever in the mood," I smiled as he slid his hand down to my zipper, "I'm always happy to oblige."

"Well, Mom and Dad won't be coming home until later…"

"Ah… Sex while the parents are away… my kind of adventure."

_**Daisuke**_

He bent down to me, bare to the feet, with the sheets over his waist.

"The fact that I get sweet moments with you…" He whispered, ", is all I need."

"Kyu?"

Our heads turned sharply towards my door where With stood, head cocked to the side in confusion, and he let out another, "Kyu…?"

"With! Uh…" I sat up with Gavin sitting on his knees, "Um… With, why don't you go… eat some strawberries! _Mom bought some yesterday…_"

_/You sang the rest out?./_

_I'm trying to look convincing here._

_/Yes, well… Looks like Gavi-boy has lost all temptation in sex now./_

_What?_

He placed his underwear back on waking over to With, "Hello With."

"Kyu!"

"I need to take a shower and so does Daisuke. We are both going to take a shower and what you just saw was us getting cold from taking off our clothes, remember With… Never take off your fur until you are in the bathroom."

"…Kyu?"

"But I'm sure you hate baths, don't you?"

He picked up With as With nodded in agreement. Scrambling to my feet, I followed Gavin as he took With to the door of our bathroom.

"Daisuke said there were strawberries, eh? Go have some."

"Kyu?"

"Daisuke and I will be taking a shower. No big, right?"  
With smiled, large red eyes glittering and he hopped away probably to attack the refrigerator…

_Say goodbye to those strawberries…_

_/I don't really care about the strawberries./_

_Dark!_

"Come on."

"What?"

"I told With we were taking a shower," He opened the bathroom door, "And that is what we intend to do."

I smiled, "Okay…"

_**Emiko**_

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I demand to see the editor!"

"Right this way please."

We were led into a room where a woman sat down reading papers. She looked up, "Yes?"

"Ms. Shimuzu, these people would like to talk to you."

"Okay, thank you."

The secretary left the room leaving the three of us with Ms. Shimuzu. Kosuke took a step back, "Use your words wisely Emiko."

"What's… going on?"

_**Gavin**_

Pressing him against the shower door, I kissed him. It's one of those rare moments where you feel so dirty even though you're taking a shower. Ironic, isn't it? I don't know if the water just made us both feel kinky, but we were "in the mood". As my waist was pressed against his, I could feel the stiffness in both our bodies. His hands twitched while he grabbed my neck and the excessive chewing in our kisses, our lips were becoming numb (mine were anyway).

The fogged glass cleared path when I pressed Daisuke even harder against it. He splashed some water onto my legs with the uncertainty of what to do with his legs. I gripped onto his thigh and silently whispered, "Just stand."

With our lips meeting once again, I couldn't help but trace my finger to his behind. The smooth skin curving out from his tail bone, and my hand just slowly outlined the curve with the droplets guiding me. He gasped separating from the kiss and gazed with those auburn eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No." He smiled, "I just get excited when you touch me… I love it."

"That's good."

I turned around grabbing the soap and faced Daisuke again.

"Might as well take advantage of the shower, no?"

"Uh-huh."

His arms were still around my neck, but they loosened their grip as he took a step closer leaning his head on my shoulder while I gently caressed his back with smooth strokes of the mountain breeze scented soap. The scent was soothing. No wonder why Daisuke smells so good… hey… When you're kissing someone, you can't help it…

"Where do you get your soap?"

Odd question, yes I know. He answered, "The local pharmacy."

"Really? You'd think it'd be sold somewhere special or something."

"No."

"It smells really good."

He nestled my shoulder sighing, "Mm-hmm…"

"I mean… so good I think I love it." He laughed softly. "I could make love to your soap!"

"No. Only me."

"You make love to your soap?"

"No." He nudged me to face him, "You can only make love to me."

"Ah… Taking control there, Dai?" I smiled, "Mm… sexy…"

He nodded before nipping on my lip. The water streaming down our faces into our mouths and all I can think about is… the water is burning me.

_**Daisuke**_

He stepped back and away from the water rubbing against his skin and turned to the showered wall. He held his foot in place and bent down with the soap.

"My skin is burning. Damned water is too hot."

"Oh! I'll cool it down."

I reached over to the knob twisting it slightly to cool down the temperature of the water. Turning around, I gasped realizing how close Gavin's… erm… _butt_ was to my… erm… _sex. _

"Eep!"

_/Aye! Daisuke! You're thinking too hard!./_

_I can't help it! It's- It's- Oh…_

_/Daisuke, you're going to-/_

_**Dark**_

Naked in a shower with my dick oddly too close to Daisuke's boyfriend's ass… This is new.

_Take a step back and transform!_

_/You see… I would, but I'm not "feeling" it. I'm not feeling bashful or lovey-dovey right now. Damn…/_

_Ack! What are we going to do!_

_/… I have an idea… but you may not like it…/_

_Anything! Just change!_

"Oh… Gavi-kun…"

_**Gavin**_

Turning around still in my bent-down position, I almost dropped the soap as I saw Dark blowing a kiss towards me. Instantly, and I mean instantly, I turned back to the wall almost forgetting to breathe again. Shit. Okay… I'm imagining Dark taking a shower WITH me? What the hell is wrong with me! I'm with Daisuke damn it!

A slender finger stroked my back. I jumped standing straight and dropping the soap. Don't turn around just yet… I know I'm looking scared as shit right now… just… calm down…

Getting lost in the soothing sounds of the shower and mist surrounding us, I let out a sigh finally able to turn around. Except, before I did, two hands slid down my waist. Gasping, I gripped onto the hands closing my eyes. The hands continued slipping down, to the point where it was teasing me. Teasing me with those gentle strokes around my sex; either Daisuke is very seductive in sexual intercourse or my imagination is really taking over reality.

And a thump occurred behind me as I winced. This isn't Daisuke. This isn't. I turned around and-

Daisuke.

He smiled softly at me and stepped closer slipping his hands down to my sex once again. Relieved, I kissed him once again. Daisuke can be a little dirty… but… Embracing him in my arms as we kissed, I swore to never commit adultery ever again. Daisuke is my lover, not Dark… but when did this happen? I don't remember any sexual desires towards him… Shit.

_**Kosuke**_

"Can you believe them? CAN YOU BELIEVE THEM?"

"Yes."

"HOW?"

"Emiko, you were screaming at her for writing stories. They weren't entirely false, even though they added details that… had no relation to the situation whatsoever, you still don't yell at the editor Emiko!"

"SHE was the reason why MY son was getting a bad reputation!"

"And YOU are the reason why WE got kicked out by security!"

"So, can you just ask her to not write anymore of those stories?"

"Huh?"

Emiko and I turned around only to see Daiki talking to a man with a suit. He smiled, "Of course! If your family is personally being threatened with these, we will leave you out. Though, I can't say anything for the Dark Mousy reports since he's not related to any of you."

"Oh yes, of course. Besides, I'm sure he enjoys the attention."

"Yes well, I'll tell Ms. Shimuzu. If there's ever a problem, give me a call. Here's my card."

"Thank you Mr. Hiro."

"My agency pleases the public!"

"How… HOW?" Emiko gawked at Daiki as he walked over to us.

"Emi-san, people like the elderly being happy. You're too young. No one cares."

"HEY!" That was, sadly, both Emiko and I.

_**Daisuke**_

We had dried ourselves off after the shower and got dressed. So, by now, we were sitting on the couch watching television. Three in the afternoon and my hangover was gone completely, although… It was gone long before this time… still.

_/… I did what I did for the transformation, you know that, right?./_

… _You didn't have to GROPE him…_

_/I couldn't think of anything else!./_

_Anything more sexual you mean…_

_/Well, he never said anything when he DID see me. What do you think he thinks of randomly seeing me out of no where?./_

_Don't know… Maybe… he doesn't notice? He tends to drift a lot._

_/Hm… Don't know…/_

"We're home!"

Gavin and I turned to my mother, father, and grandfather standing in the hallway. Mom came over to kiss me on the cheek and arched an eyebrow when she did.

"Daisuke… did you take a shower?"

"… Heh… Yeah."

She turned to Gavin, who also had slightly wetted hair, and stood straight, "I see."

"I had to because Daisuke threw up on me."

"Oh! Okay! I understand!"

She walked into the hallway going to who knows where… Dad and Grandpa narrowed their eyes. Grandpa being the one to laugh while walking away and Dad being the one to say, "I wonder why there is no sign of vomit on your shirt, Gavin…"

"Uh," Gavin looked down blushing at the fact that he wore the SAME shirt he came in here with, "Um…"

"DAD!"

**linebreakerjustgoingtotypethewordsthatihearrightnotspurshametroubleallrighttoobadgetdownsoundslikeabankroberytonmeohwell**

Schizo: WOOO! Okay, first off. If you want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter, I'll give you this:

1- Fruit Shopping

2- Violent use of school utensils

3- TWO very odd... School Reports

4- The beginning of the drama madness...

CHEERS! -Steph


	15. Oh God, What Have I Done?

Schizo: Wow... It's around two o'clock in the morning. My hands aing because I was that excited to write this chapter and stil have the after effects of writing this. Also, you guys may hate after this, but I DON'T CARE! Why? Because I'm weird like that and I know you gusy wil like me again eventually... ahem... eventually if you hate me. Or you'll still love me? Or You- WHATEVER!

Thanks to Kup Wrath and Hyper Chef for accidentally giving me ideas.

I don't own D N Angel. But I really should get some depressents for these twitching hands...

**linebreakermyhandsaretwtichingheydidyouknowthatifyoulistentosomerockmusicthatsaidtheygotdrunkandwritetheendingofthischapteryoufeellikeyouhadcrack**

_**Gavin**_

**Sunday**

"Just grab the coconuts and let's move on." I growled, "I did not want to wake up at eight o'clock in the morning on a SUNDAY to go fruit shopping."

"We have no fruit, and besides there's a fruit sale today!"

"Yeah, whatever. Where's those people you said were coming with us?"

"Margot and Phil?"

"Yeah."

"They're coming."

I picked up two pineapples, "Here."

"Why do we need two?"

"I like pineapples."

"I know you like pineapples, but we only need one."

"Then I'll eat more pineapple than usual."

"You barely eat!"

"That's only because the both of us drink too much."

Two people, who were walking by, glanced over to me confused. Dad sighed, "Fine. Take two."

"Jakey! There you are!"

"Jakey…?" I looked at Dad. Dad sighed, "She likes to call me that…"

"Ah… Okay…" I smiled, "Dad's hitting it off with the ladies."

"Gavin!"

"So this is the all famous Gavin Ravencroth we hear and read about, eh?" Sarcastic, much? Not even I do that on first impressions… unless I seriously don't like the person.

"Phil, be nice." Margot glared at Phil. Phil smiled, "You need to stop worrying Genaef."

"Hey Margot, hey Phil." Dad held up some bananas, "Fruit, dollar a pound!"

"REALLY?"

Phil walked over to the apples, Margot joined Dad with the bananas, and me… I just stood there holding the pineapples and coconuts in the shopping bag we were handed looking around trying to find an escape. Nothing really… People are crowding the fruit stalls, other people (who I believe were forced to come) are standing slightly out in the walkway like myself, and dollar bills are being held in the air while people randomly scream the names of various fruit. It's odd…

"Pears!"

"Peaches!"

"Bananas!"

"Coconuts!"

"Apples!"

Of course, the perverted soul I am, I'm misinterpreting each and every one of those fruits for something else… (sigh) When will I ever learn? But I must… to complete the list…

"LEMONS!"

My father walked over to me holding, ironically, lemons in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Gav'. Lemons for the nonalcoholic daiquiris… I didn't forget what you like…"

"You also don't know what I'm talking about…" I muttered.

"Oh, the other type of lemons?"

"… Dad?" How'd he know…?

He smiled.

"Don't you know? Writers are the biggest perverts on the face of the earth. How else do you expect us to write pieces of people having sexual contact, whether straight or homosexual?" He said, "You have to imagine it in your head, you know. Over and over and over until it's ALL written down…"

"… You've done this before haven't you?"

"It's how I hooked your mother."

"WITH _THAT?_"

"It tempted her into thinking if my imagination was just as good as my… _potential_."

"… A little too much information Dad…"

_**Daisuke**_

"I can't see."

"Oh! And strawberries for With!"

"But he had some yesterday…" I was trying to see through the peeks of the grocery bags I was holding. When Mom said we'd be going fruit shopping, I didn't know there was a sale… because if there was a sale, I wouldn't have come.

"With also finished them yesterday. We really should tame that stomach of his…"

_/Hello… Isn't that Gavi-boy over there?./_

_Where?_

_/By the clingy brunette hugging his father./_

"Thank you! I'll pay you back as soon as I can get change."

"It's no problem Margot."

"Well, thankies!"

_I see them._

_/Say hello!./_

_He's not going to recognize me with all the groce-_

"Hi Daisuke!"

_-ries…_

_/Proved you wrong./_

_Well…_

_/Well what? Say hi back!./_

_Okay! Okay!_

_**Dark**_

He set the groceries down on the floor and waved back to Gavin, "Hi Gavin."

"You got dragged to the fruit sale too?"

"Well… I offered, but I didn't know there was a sale today."

"Oh." He chuckled, "She _accidentally _left a detail out, did she?"

"I guess…"

Gavin took the shoulder bag off his shoulder placing it on the floor and then relaxed his shoulder rolling it in circles. He smiled after doing so and fixed his loose fitting burgundy shirt with the letters "F, U, K, F, C."

_/What does he shirt mean?./_

_I don't know… but I've heard of "F U"… and the others letters… I don't know… but knowing Gavin, it must be something controversial… He IS from America anyways…_

F, U, K, F, C… what logic is in that? Besides, it doesn't even suit him. What happened to the skin-fit shirts? The ones that showed he has a body! Not the ones that Daisuke's wears… The one with unimaginative features… He has a figure to die for! Why not show it off? Yet those jeans… those jeans are nice…

"Gavin! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Emiko hugged Gavin after handing Daisuke a container of strawberries. His father walked over with some mangoes, "Here you go Gavin. Hey Daisuke!"

"Hello Mr. Ravencroth."

"Oh! You must be Gavin's father! I've heard so much about you."

"Emiko? Hello!"

Isn't everyone just SO friendly here…

"Yes, wow, I can see where Gavin gets his looks."

"And the same for Daisuke."

"It's so good to meet you."

"Yes."

"And so nice to meet YOU." Some guy with spiked blonde hair grabbed Emiko's hand, "My name is Phillip Hibi."

"She's married." Gavin blurted. He smiled sarcastically… wonder what's that all about…

_**Gavin**_

_Heard and read all about me… _Yeah, I'll give him something to remember…

_**Dark**_

Phillip let go of Emiko's hand smiling nervously, "Well of course. How could a woman like her not be married?"

Nice save.

"Oh and this is Margot Genaef."

"Hello." She said.

"Hi!"

"Well, we really must be going. The fruit is disappearing."

"Oh yes, well see you some other time! Oh I just wish Kosuke and Daiki were here…"

"Some other time."

They left. Gavin too… He was forced to. Daisuke picked up the groceries again, struggling with the massive amount there was, and sighed.

_I said two words to him…_

_/Better than nothing./_

_Tomorrow I'll talk to him._

_/Yeah. You will./_

And all I'll be able to do is just observe him, but hey… there's no complaint here.

_**Gavin**_

**Monday**

It was one of those moments where you KNEW you were acting silly, you KNEW you were annoying someone, and you KNEW your boyfriend had no complaint over it. It was one of those moments where you had the advantage and your vital enemy suffered from it.

"Stop staring at me."

He sat between us. Daisuke was gazing at me, I was gazing at him, and Satoshi was sitting directly smack in the middle clenching his fists over his open notebook. What the hell does he write in the damn thing anyway? We're in history for crying out loud! He growled again.

"Stop staring."

I looked over to him, "For your information, I am not staring at YOU, but at DAISUKE. So, you could call this "couple gazing". Why don't you can write that down in your notebook?"

"Excuse me?"

He turned to me.

"You heard me."

"Well _gaze_ at each other when I'm not between you two."

"But, we're gazing _now. _You can't just decide to gaze. It has to be on the spur of the moment. Oh, but right… You never do things on the spur of the moment."

"Ravencroth, I suggest you be quiet."

"Oh don't get formal with me." I pulled out a piece of paper and some safety scissors.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I had managed to cut out one of those people chains.

"In my world, people are to be like this: together. Yet, it seems in your world," I tore the hands of each person now having eight people-shaped figures on the ground, "Everyone falls alone."

"At least there'd be superiors. In your world, your population would die all at once. Nice world you got there."

"You're missing the point Hiwatari. Why don't you brighten up and act nice towards people?"

"What you mean is why don't I act nice towards you."

"You have a problem with me?"

By now, we had completely zoned out of the history lesson going on.

_**Takeshi**_

History's a drag, except when Ravencroth and Hiwatari are bickering.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh? What's wrong with me?"

"Everything about you is wrong."

Ouch…

"Even the fact that I'm with Daisuke? You know if that's wrong, then so is Daisuke."

"You manipulative ass-"

"But fair's fair. I think the same way about YOU."

"You have no right to say that."

"And you _do? _That's not right." Ravencroth laughed, "Ironically fit for the argument…"

"You are getting tiresome. I could just die right here."

"Oh?" He grabbed his scissors, "Then why don't I cut your throat with the not-so-safe safety scissors, eh?"

Hiwatari chuckled twirling his mechanical pencil in his fingers, "Go ahead and while you do, I'll be stabbing you with the meaning of life."

"Bring it on Hiwatari!"

And that's when they both lunged at each other with their "weapons". Niwa and I reacted by grabbing Ravencroth and Hiwatari in place. Ravencroth's scissors just millimeters away from Hiwatari's heart and Hiwatari's pencil just centimeters away from Ravencroth's head. Hm… It seems Ravencroth would have killed Hiwatari first. Shows how much he hates him… especially if he aimed for his heart…

Ravencroth looked up seeing the pencil, Hiwatari's hand, and Niwa's hand holding Hiwatari's wrist in place.

"Oh… That is low… You were going to mess with my head?"

"That's not the only thing I'd like to "mess" with." Um… Niwa…?

"What-" He interrupted himself only to fume shortly after, "YOU BASTARD!"

"Ravencroth! Ravencroth calm down!"

I was struggling to hold Ravencroth back as Niwa held Hiwatari back. Though… it was more of Niwa pointing the pencil back at Hiwatari, so if he moved, the pencil would either a) stab him in the eye, b) stab him in the throat, or c) be shoved down his throat as he shouted profanities at Ravencroth… either way, Hiwatari was going to get stabbed.

"Ravencroth! Hiwatari! What is the meaning of this?"

Sensei stood between Ravencroth and Hiwatari putting her hands on both their chests to cease the fight. Niwa and I took our signal letting go of them. Ravencroth yelled, "That _BASTARD _started it!"

"Don't try and blame this on me! If you had stopping with your fucking _"COUPLE GAZING"_, I would have been fine!"

"YOU WANT SOMETHING HIWATARI?"

"What I want is for you to stay the HELL away from-"

"FUCK YOU!"

Once again, I had to latch my arms around Ravencroth's elbows so he wouldn't attack Hiwatari. Niwa took the other attempt, the smarter way, and stood in front of Hiwatari. Genius… Ravencroth wouldn't dare attack if he had the possibility of hitting Niwa, and neither would Hiwatari. It was just genius…

"Boys! Calm down!"

"Get out of the way Daisuke!"

"Yes! Get out of the way Niwa!"

"No!" Daisuke crossed his arms glaring at Ravencroth, "Stop fighting."

"Are you kidding me Daisuke?" Ravencroth glared at Hiwatari, "He's practically begging me! And you know what I say, I live to please! SO BRING IT ON HIWATARI!"

"Stop this instant or I will be forced to… EXPEL YOU BOTH!"

I always knew teachers were teachers for a reason…

"My dad will take me out of Japan if you do! Don't!"

"I'll be destined for another one of those menacing "chats" with my father as well…"

"What happened?" Sensei asked.

"He wouldn't let me stare at Daisuke." Ravencroth crossed his arms turning his back to Hiwatari, same for Hiwatari to Ravencroth. Ravencroth realized what he just said, "Damn we're dumb…"

"Speak for yourself. I asked-"

"You didn't ask!"

"I said… happy?"

"No."

Hiwatari growled, "I told you not to stare, but did you listen?"

"No."

"It was hypothetical!"

"I _know _dumbass."

"Stop using profanity!" Sensei yelled.

"God, what the hell is wrong with you! Must you _ALWAYS _insist on getting on my nerves?"

They both faced each other. Ravencroth smiled cocking an eyebrow, "Yes."

"I'm going to kill you Ravencroth!"

_Whack!_

Everyone in the class all looked down at Ravencroth and Hiwatari on the floor. We then looked up at Sensei holding up two books in her hands.

"Now, we'll have enough of that."

"Sensei, wouldn't that be child abuse?"

"In the States, yes. We're in Japan, this is strictly discipline."

"Uhnn…" Ravencroth rubbed his head sitting up along with Hiwatari.

"Now, you both need to settle this out. Tonight as an extra homework assignment, you two will be writing a two hundred word essay or more on what you like about the other."

"WHAT?" Hiwatari stood up completely.

"THE HELL?" Ravencroth finished.

"Yes," Sensei closed her eyes frustration, "You two need to be more civilized and find peace with each other. What better way than to tell each other what you admire about them? It's perfect! Yes! That's what you'll do!" She smiled (and opened her eyes) walking back to the board, "I expect it tomorrow where you shall present them in front of class and it WILL be a grade."

Ravencroth turned to Hiwatari. Hiwatari turned to Ravencroth. And in the nightmares of everyone in this room, they spoke in unison.

"Damn…"

_**Daisuke**_

"Well… do you like his hair?"

"Nope."

"Do you… like his eyes?"

"Nope."

"Do you like his glasses?"

"Nope."

"Um… What about his intelligence?"

"He's an idiot. That's why we got this fucking essay anyway."

"… His stupidity?"

"Nope."

"You like to tease him. How about that?"

"… Am I allowed to write that?"

"Well… it's _something._"

**What I Like About Hiwatari Satoshi (NOTHING!) **

"Gavin!"

**What I Like About Hiwatari Satoshi**

**By: Ravencroth Gavin**

I like to tease him.

"Five words. One hundred and ninety-five to go…"

Niwa looked at the time, "It's five o'clock."

"We're going to be awhile…"

_**Takeshi**_

There was a knock on my door. I opened it.

"… Hiwatari…?"

"Saehara, I need a favor."

"On what?"

"I need you to write the essay."

"But YOU got it."

"Listen, I have more important things to do than to write lies for a teacher's satisfaction."

"What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I don't know what you have?"

He dug in his pocket and tossed something. I caught it lifting the key to eye level.

"What…?"

"Tomorrow. A painting from France, Les Roses Blanches, is to be shipped here to the Jetsu Art Gallery. I'm certain the thief would like that, now wouldn't he?"

"I don't understand…"

"This is a key to the art gallery." He grabbed the key out of my hands, "It's unimportant to me, I can get in anywhere, but you say you want to get good photos of the thief. Well, this is an easy ticket."

I smiled, "Thanks!"

"But," He lifted the keys, "You must write the essay."

"DEAL!"

_**Gavin**_

**Tuesday**

"Okay, class, settle down. Now, will Ravencroth and Hiwatari please come up to the front of the room to present their essays?"

Hiwatari and I got out of our seats and walked to the front.

"Now, who would like to present first?"

"Hiwatari."

"Wh-"

"Okay, Hiwatari, present yours."

He took a step forward and began reading.

**What I Like About Ravencroth Gavin**

**By: Hiwatari Satoshi**

What I like about Ravencroth Gavin is that Ravencroth Gavin is witty in his remarks. For once, someone can step up to my potential when it comes to conversational terms. Unlike most of the class, Ravencroth has a higher vocabulary than the average student, even though he loves to use profanity, he does. I've seen some of his writing pieces in our language arts class, and it is exquisite pieces of literature.

He bribed someone… He bribed someone…

_**Takeshi**_

Ah… The dictionary is a good thing…

_**Satoshi**_

I'm saying this… I'm literally saying this…

_/My my… Maybe this teacher and I could have quite a conversation on torture later on…/_

_Shut up._

Ravencroth also has interesting hair. How the ashen strands of his shaggy hair sways out side to side, it's… interesting.

_/Hm… It seems a little… to complimenting. I wonder, is the boy you bribed sexual?./_

_Yeah. _

_/Ah… I see./_

He's cautious about his friends. If ever a chance that his friend is in need, he will help them. He says he lives to please, and he will literally do anything you ask if you want it desperately.

Last, I like how he's good to Niwa Daisuke.

_WHAT? _

_/Ah… It seems the boy approves of the relationship between Raven and Niwa. Oh… Comedy… Sheer comedy…/_

He watches out for him. If ever Niwa gets hurt, Ravencroth will always help Niwa. It seems Ravencroth likes to help people. He's a good person. He says he did terrible things, but with how he acts here, it doesn't always seem that way. Sure the profanity gives off he was a quick talker, but other than that, I don't see much evil in the guy.

So, I regret fighting with Ravencroth yesterday. He was relaxing and I interrupted him. Sometimes a helper needs to relax too. That is what I like about Ravencroth Gavin.

Word Count: 234 words

"Very good Hiwatari! Now! Ravencroth, present yours."

I turned around and before he presented he whispered over to me, "Cheater…"

"Okay, Ravencroth, present."

_**Gavin**_

**What I Like About Hiwatari Satoshi**

**By: Ravencroth Gavin**

I like to tease him.

Yeah, that's what I like about him. He's easy to tease, but he's usually calm about it. So he has a down-to-earth attitude in that awkward he's-staring-at-me sort of way. Whenever I tease him (and that's pretty much everyday since he lives next door), he always shrugs it off like it's nothing saying how I'm inferior.

Well, that's another thing. He has pride. Not many people have pride, you know, or they have too much. Extremes, cocky or insecure, but Hiwatari is neither. He just lives his life knowing he's better, but keeps quiet about it unless you insult him, then… well he'll tell you right there.

He has guts. Hey, if you can tell off a person and stick to it, then you do. Hey, you saw us. He was literally going to stab me with "the meaning of life" and what better way than to show me the meaning of life by stabbing it in my brain? GENIUS!

He's a genius too, did I mention that? Yeah, well, he's smart. I'm just good at writing and art. Not much intelligence needed there… well maybe vocabulary, but he has a higher vocabulary than I do. So I like him when he talks because he uses good words. Words for writing, and that's always a plus if I have a living dictionary! Right? Right!

Niwa likes him, so he can't be that bad of a guy. Hey… he has to be daring too. He has BLUE hair. I don't know how it is in Japan, but in America, anyone with blue hair is unique, original, and cool, or at least weird, but in the good way.

Finally (because this is too long), his shoes, I like his shoes. We went to a party, you should have read it in the newspaper (if you didn't, do you NOT have a life? Kidding! Kidding!), I was sitting on the hood of his car (which is comfortable) and notice how nice his shoes were. I want to know where he bought his shoes, but he probably got it somewhere fancy. Well, that's what the good old five finger discount is for! I mean, that's what I like about Hiwatari Satoshi!

Words: 372 words (OH YEAH!)

"That was wonderful Ravencroth! You both get an A!"

I turned to Satoshi, whose face was in utter shock, and smiled, "It's good how we like each other now."

_**Satoshi**_

Lunch. Ravencroth sat next to Saehara and across from Niwa. Niwa was sitting next to me. The Harada twins were coming over to us.

"So, who'd you bribe Hiwatari? I know you did."

"Fine, I'll tell you." I tossed the key to Saehara, who caught it, and said, "Saehara."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled turning to Saehara and, out of no where, hugged him tightly.

"You're a good friend Saehara."

He let go of him and continued eating dinner. Niwa smiled eating as well. I smiled too because what I saw made me realize something. What I saw… was Saehara smiling and…

Blushing.

_**Daisuke**_

_Tonight I will steal Les Roses Blanches at the Jetsu Art Gallery at ten o'clock. _

_**Dark Mousy**_

Kicking off my shoes and putting the painting down against the wall, I called out, "I'm home!"

"That's great!"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, Dai, have a good night."

_**Dark**_

He sleeps peacefully on the top bunk of his bed and his head digging into the pillow.

"Gav… in…"

His name. God, every time I hear his name I can't stop… thinking about him! His face appears; eyes gorgeous and lips tempting. His chest appears; lustful desires and anger on the fact that he's wearing a shirt. His bottom half appears; even more lustful desires and hunger to rip those pants. His hand moves in my imagination; a yearning to be touched.

I had forgotten my thoughts could affect Daisuke's dream and he too began envisioning Gavin, but he went further. He knew first hand what was under, so did I, but I fell asleep, and soon enough Gavin was stripped naked and I was now the one with my head digging into the pillow.

_/Daisuke?./_

_Zzzzz…_

He was sound asleep, I was hard, and Gavin… Gavin was going to have a little visit.

_**Gavin**_

_Tap tap tap_

"Huh?"

_Tap tap tap_

I sat up wondering where the tapping sound was coming from.

_Tap tap tap_

It was coming from my window. Grabbing the jeans next to me, I placed them on and walked over the window. I opened the window and gasped on who was there.

"Dark?"

"Hi. Um… Can I come inside? It's kind of cold out here."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

I helped him inside my room closing the window behind him and arched my eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Heh… Came to visit you, isn't it obvious?"

"Why didn't you just knock on my door?"

"Adventure."

"You didn't want to run into my dad, did you?"

"He's here?"

"No. He won't be home 'til one or two."

"Good."

"What do you mean "good"?"

"Gavin, I've been thinking…"

Oh god…

"And I can't get my freaking mind off you. You are ALWAYS there. I keep dreaming, thinking, yearning, and lusting, oh god LUSTING!"

"Quiet down!"

"Why? No one's-"

"Hold on."

Opening the window, I checked if there were any photographers outside. No one. I closed the window and turned back to Dark.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Please, listen-"

"No! You know what the hell _I'VE_ been thinking about? For the past week or something, I've been fantasizing about you while kissing Daisuke! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! And then, just when I think it's all over. I wore not to and I won't commit adultery ever again, here you come waltzing into MY HOUSE telling me you've been wanting to FUCK ME!"

"… Well I never said fucked per say…"

"DARK! WE can't do this!"

"We didn't do anything."

"Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? What the hell was that when I took my recycling bin home that night? Where you kissed me three times!"

"Two."

"See! I can't even remember that you didn't kiss me that much! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME?"

"You want it too."

He gripped onto my shoulder, "Gavin, just accept it. This is what you want."

"No! I don't want this! I want Daisuke."

"You want Daisuke and yet you tell me you're always thinking about me."

"Not always-"

"When you're kissing him. At least when I'm bored or not aware, I do it, but never if I was kissing someone."

My heart stopped for a moment. Okay, it's back.

"No…" I pushed him away, "That's not what I…"

"But you did. You think about me in your most sexual moments with Daisuke. You want me when you're kissing him Gavin! How can you tell me you want Daisuke!"

"… because I LO-" DAMN YOU TONGUE!

"You what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, be with him, but…"

He cupped my chin, "Give me one night. One night is all I ask."

"One night for what?"

"You and I know the answer."

"… Dark… No."

"Gavin, please. If you give me one night, I will forever leave you and Daisuke at peace. I'm begging you." He kissed me softly, "And I don't beg."

"But we can't… We can't Dark."

"Gavin…" He cooed in my ear, "Don't you want this?"

He pulled me closer waiting for an answer.

"Do you?" He asked again. Biting my lip before my answer, I sighed, "I… do."

_**Daisuke**_

_He kneeled over him, bangs resting on his face, and smiled. _

"_You promise to never tell him?"_

"_I promise."_

"_We shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Hush."_

_A slender finger stroked his lips, the lips of my lover, and he gently unbuttoned his pants pulling the zipper down. He only wore jeans and a pair of boxers, the shirt was on the floor where he had taken it off before sleeping. He was finished, the clothes were off, and now it was time for him. _

_Soft crimson eyes gazed up at him watching the silk top slip off his arm and the leather pants slowly overlapping in layers as it went down his legs. He gasped watching the one thing covering his other member's sex and closed his eyes waiting for it to take place. He was waiting for the affair to begin. _

_Tender kisses on the flesh of his neck and smooth strokes across the shoulder, the luster spoke between breaths. _

"_Don't be ashamed." He whispered moving on to his lobe, "Be inspired."_

_This was it. This was my nightmare. _

"_Okay."_

_**Gavin**_

He nibbled on my ear telling me to relax, telling me to not care, but how can I when every time he kisses me, touches me, or looks at me, I get this feeling I'm in a fraternization! Well duh… because I kind of am…

The lust in this all! I'm breathing it in, taking in the desires as the burning sensation of our forbidden kisses took place and the temptations grew deeper. That sweet kiss of the thief was not satisfying, but the licks of his tongue down my stomach _was_. His massaging hands on my chest and his thighs, just the fact that they were against my hips letting me know he was sitting on my waist, burned in me with pleasure. As if my body was being ignited in fire.

Then, his hands playfully made their way down my abdomens and he lifted his weight from on top of me stretching backwards. His cocky smile, both seductive and charmingly playful, brought all curiosity in me. He stroked. With tongue and lips, he stroked my sex. The frustration inside of me, my thighs twitched.

"Oh God…"

My hands held the sheets and with each stroke, my clutch grew tighter. He laughed, those sheets twisted, he'd lick, the sheets were pulled, he'd continue, those sheets were going to be stained. My foot shook violently. The sensation… it was too much.

"Don't tell me the all daring Ravencroth is backing out now?"

"Dark…" I moaned, "Please…"

He grazed his lips up my body. GOD! He's taking his time? I can't take this! I shouldn't even be DOING THIS!

"Dark!"

Struggling to sit up, I did so reaching down my underwear.

"I don't know what the hell I was think-"

He licked below my lobe.

"Oh…" I gulped.

"You really want to end it now?"

"… Dark…" I faced him, "Why? Why must you want this while I'm with Daisuke?"

"Did you plan on breaking his heart?"

"Well if he finds out, I will."

"Then I won't tell him."

"No. I don't want to live in a secret."

I climbed out of his embrace standing up. He grabbed my wrist, "Wait!"

"What?"

"What if I told you something that could change your mind?"

"If you're going to seduce me again, which I now know I'm not trusted near a hot guy and a bed, then forget it. I want you out of my house."

"I'm not Daisuke's brother."

"Oh and somehow that makes it ALL better! You're not Daisuke's brother, so now it's okay to cheat!"

"No, really." He stood up, "We… have been keeping a secret from you."

"What?"

My eyes trailed down his vision. We both ended up looking at his pants. Lovely…

"We… share the same… body."

"What?"

"So you see, if we do this, there's no chance he'll ever find out because he's sleeping and I won't tell him, so he'll… never know."

"How the _HELL _do two people share the same body? I've heard of Siamese twins, who don't necessarily have to be SIAMESE, but I see no Daisuke attached to you!"

"He's in my mind. When you saw me those times, you weren't having delusions of me! You were literally kissing me!"

I backed up, "I… was?"

"Every time you looked away, we'd transform."

"And that's why it felt… so real."

"Yes."

"And… That's why you both can change eyes!" My arms stiffened while my fists clenched, "And… he never told me this? All this time I've been thinking I was committing a sin, and… he never told me this? I told him everything about ME!"

"He thought you wou-"

"What? He thought I'd get freaked out? I could care less if you two could transform now!"

"You mean, you don't mind?"

"What I MIND is the fact that…" I crossed my arms, "He could be hiding even more secrets from me."

"No. It's the only one."

"Really? And his family? What about them? If he has this, what the hell does his family have?"

"Well, okay… a few more, but-"

"See! For crying out loud! He could be cheating on me!" I gasped, "And that's probably why he's so comfortable around Hiwatari! HE'S HIS FREAKING OTHER LOVER!"

"No!"

"The damn bastard, no wonder why he doesn't like to show anything. He just likes to tease the fucking person dating his and that's why he's so freaking possessive." The movie theatre… "THAT WAS THE FREAKING RELATIONSHIP HE WAS TALKING ABOUT! DAMMIT!" I grabbed my hair, "It was so obvious… So fucking obvious…"

"No! Gavin, you-"

"Fine! What the hell! Dark!"

I grabbed his face, "You want to fuck me? Well fuck away! I'm all yours tonight!"

"Gavin, I-"

I kissed him. Tears trickling down my face, and he gripped onto me, but he pulled away.

"Daisuke isn't cheating on you. I'm just taking you away for a moment."

"He isn't?"

"No. He isn't."

I sighed.

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared."

"Well… now I'm scared."

He kissed me softly and smiled, "Don't be tonight."

"I'm so confused right now…"

He grabbed my hands pulling towards the bed, "You won't be anymore after tonight. Not anymore."

_**Daisuke**_

_He cried out in excitement with each thrust and pump the luster gave while riding him._

"_Oh God! Deeper! Faster!"_

_And he did so. The luster continued riding the lover, my lover, listening to the heavy breaths and moans of the confused lover. He'd cry out in lost joy, "Dark! Oh more!"_

_And the luster would simply reply, "Of course."_

_**Gavin**_

I was sore, but I still proceeded. This time wrapping my arms around his neck and locking tongues with him. With a slight tilt of my head, the kiss grew intense. Lust, frustration, confusion, angst… who could enjoy this all at once? Apparently… I can.

_**Daisuke**_

_He laid on top, the luster, nipping on his nipple playfully. The lover laughed, being how ticklish he was, and simply ran his fingers through his hair. With half lidded eyes, the luster raised his head smiling. You're beautiful, he thought, but he never spoke the words. It would ruin the moment, and the lover would fright from the emotions. _

_So, he kept quiet and leveled with the albino face to face. _

"_I'm actually relaxing a bit."_

"_Good."_

_The lover was relaxing, and so as he let another forbidden kiss take him, he… smiled. _

_**Gavin**_

We rolled on the bed letting the sheets wrap around our waists, and I took in a breath resting on top. His palm slipped down to my tail bone, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. Remembering the good old days… Fucking was fun.

_**Dark**_

A layer of sweat, the sweat I dreamed to bathe in, and here I was rubbed my member against his skin. I had bite marks on my shoulder, he had gotten into the moment and now he laid there barely opening his eyes. I sighed, "Tired?"

"School…"

Oh yes. He had that.

"You want me to leave?"

"No." He sat up rubbing his eyes, "No."

"Wasn't your father supposed to come home?"

"It's one."

"So?"

"He might be coming at two."

"Oh."

"I'm going to Hell for this…"

I laughed, "That's all?"

"Shut up." He pulled me closer.

_**Daisuke**_

_It ended. Two o'clock in the morning, and it ended. The sound of a door creaking open, the quick movements of the luster changing, and the precise hiding of the luster behind the door as the lover pretended to sleep while his father checked on him. He looked innocent. _

_The father closed the door smiling leaving the two in peace. The luster sighed relieved. The lover, he sighed, but not as relieved. _

"_You should go I guess. So…"_

"_So Daisuke won't find out."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good night."_

_One last kiss sealed the night and the lover walked back to his bed as the luster took his chance to place a note on the night table. He whispered, "Sweet dreams and clear minds, Raven."_

_The luster climbed out the window. It ended. _

_**Gavin**_

My alarm clock went off. Pressing the button, a piece of paper scratched my finger.

"Huh?"

I read the note.

_Thank you. _

_**Dark Mousy**_

Remembering everything that happened last night, I scrunched my knees up to my chest. All I had with Daisuke was… thrown away…

"Oh God…" I dug my head in my knees, "What have I done?"

**linebreakerohtehsuspenseohdearlordwhatamigoigntodowillibedeadafterthiswillmercenariesbehuntedaftermewillieverstopthefuckingsexwhoknows**

Schizo: Heh.. heh... Don't kill me and just review you're ranting/praise/randomness... just let me live and finish the damn story... Thank you!

Cheers -Steph


	16. I Want To, But I Can't

Schizo: WOO! Ah... You guys love me... weeee... Okay, anyways, all the secrets and surprises, and questions you've been asking... well some of them shall be revealed here! WOOT! GO YOU!

I don't own D N Angel but that's okay. It'd be a life time of twitching for me if I did... and that's not good...

**linebreakertryingtobequickwiththissincereallyimsupposedtobesleepingandwellijustwanttogetthisoverwithduhackmorespacemorespacedone**

_**Gavin**_

My backpack hung on my left shoulder, my shirt was only halfway tucked in, and my hair was still a mess. I stared down at the mattress with the tainted sheets, though they were gray, and sighed. Dropping my backpack on the floor, I walked over to my mattress balling the sheets in my arms and taking it to the washing machine. First thing, wash all your sins away.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**JSIL: **lol  
**COW: **hello.  
**JSIL: **I just watched a horror movie.  
**COW: **lovely  
**JSIL: **quite good, actually  
**JSIL: **I liked it, as predictable as it was.  
**JSIL: **the killer NEVER runs  
**JSIL: **it's insane  
**JSIL: **he walks; strolls casually  
**COW: **I'm dissatisfied with my series show. The one at ten o'clock at night, where I watch before going home, you know? Hard to say, but I found myself addicted to one and they started the fucking season over again and the plot never ended! DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM!  
**JSIL: **they always do that  
**JSIL: **after the season is over they will show the next part  
**COW: **It's not fair… It's an entirely cliché show, but it's quite good…  
**JSIL: **he he  
**COW: **I know what the ending is, but they were adding other stuff  
**JSIL: **but I was enjoying myself  
(killer strolls casually across the room)  
(panicking man runs frantically around the room and begins being backed into a corner)  
Me: He's gonna trip, isn't he?  
(man trips over bar on ground)  
Me: I KNEW IT!  
**JSIL: **love doing that. My roommate was yelling at me to shut up.  
**COW: **lol  
**COW: **I would be tallying up the correct assumptions on notebook and incorrect ones to see how good you were  
**COW: **Even though, I wouldn't really care.  
**JSIL: **And Heather, my roommate's friend, was laughing because she had seen the movie when it came out, and when parts were cut out, she said, "He said mother fucker right there."  
**COW: **lol  
**JSIL: **And in the middle of the movie (there was a crap load of commercials), I looked at my roommate's, Emi's, feet and realized she was wearing my socks.  
Me: YOU ARE WEARING MY SOCKS! THAT'S WHY I NEVER HAVE SOCKS TO WEAR! BITCH!  
**COW: **lol  
**JSIL: **And I tried to pull them off her feet, but she got mad.  
**COW: **sock stealer…  
**JSIL: **but she never steals the ugly yellow ones… NOOOO she has to steal the blue, and red, and green  
**COW: **Sucks for you.  
**JSIL: **Hey!

_**Gavin**_

My words… burned into my brain…

"_Take me. Push me under, pull me farther… Take me all the way."_

The horn honked signaling the washing machine had finished. Walking over to it, I opened the dryer door above and then the washing machine. After shoving the gray sheets in the dryer, I pressed the large white button letting it dry. It was seven o' five; I still had time before I needed to leave.

I left the kitchen; no use in standing there anyways, and went inside my room to grab my belongings. My closet door was still opened, I noticed, and there was still an unpacked box on the shelf above my clothes. With a cocked brow, I walked over to the box raising it over my head and then down onto the floor.

It had my name on it, Gavin McDee Ravencroth, and a peace sign bumper sticker next to the words: American Fucker. I laughed, "Oh yeah. I'm a peaceful American fucker. This is old…"

Curious, I opened it. Typical. Nothing, but the trash I used when I was thirteen. Pack of cigarettes, my old Misfits concert-tee, pair of leather gloves, and other shit like that. Some notes were inside too. Why the hell did I save these?

Each note I opened always seemed to revolve around the favorite topic: sex. One by one, they were thrown into the trash, until I came upon a letter. It was a page letter; unlike the one-two liner sentences asking me to have sex with them (from both girls and boys). It was still in the envelope, which had tinted to a soft cream, and the name "Gavin" was across it. With nothing better to do (and still a whole forty-five minutes), I opened the letter. Only to be shocked on whom it was from.

_Dear Gavin, _

_First off, I'm sorry. When we were at the party last night, I didn't expect to just kiss you. Seriously, I didn't think you were… well… like that. I guess I just got so caught up in the moment that I forgot you could have rejected me. I've seen you in school for the past few months, and DAMN you're hot! _

_So, when I heard you were going to Lilli's party, I just HAD to go! You even liked me as a person. You don't know how nervous I was to even say hi to you. God, you walk in the hallways like everyone's just another fucker in the world and get laid like every other day, I mean, how the hell do I start a conversation with you? _

_Sure, I started off bad, but when we got onto the roof… My dick was rising like no tomorrow!_

"O-kay…"

_But, of course, I calmed down. What's even better, you were this great guy, who just so happened to be getting turned on by a techno song right next to me, and the moment grew intense, and OH MY FUCKING GOD, next thing I know we're kissing. _

_But I heard some of those bitches you fucked found out. They saw us on the roof and got jealous beyond reason. I didn't mean for them to find out, personally I didn't think people would be that upset. But, that's Jersey, right? Sorry for accidentally having your locker being tagged. I understand if you never want to speak to me ever again, though… we never really talked much in school anyhow. For crying out loud, to tell you the truth, I'm writing this damn thing under the tree next to Mrs. Maca-bitch's classroom. You're somewhere across the court yard listening to music and drawing. _

_Hey, mind if I have a drawing?_

_Random, I know… but I saw some of your work. Deep stuff. Once again, sorry if I upset your life or you… _

_Sincerely,_

_The guy that has been crushing on you three months now, Terrance_

"Well now I just feel awkward."

I threw the letter away digging in the box even more to see what I placed in it. A notebook with gender sign stickers and sex positions hand drawn with black permanent marker was found inside the box. I laughed reading the title.

**A BISEXUAL'S HEAVEN!**

It was by the one true friend I had in Jersey, Mackenzie Rodgers. I called her "Zen". Opening the book, I read the directions. God… I had directions?

**Directions: Answer all the questions truthfully! (That means no joking around Gav') After you finish, follow the score board guidelines and you'll find out what your perfect woman/man would be!**

**Who would you prefer to date? A guy or a girl? **_Zen, that's two questions. I would prefer to date a stick (wink wink), but I guess a guy. They're less hassle in hormones… except for that whole horny-forever thing. _

**Where do you come from? **_Maine_

**Who was the last person you kissed? What gender? **_Zen, you're really bad at this… Last person…? I think it was Max… or Josie? … One of the two. Uh, they're both girls. _

**How do you like it? **_Zen! lol. Getting dirty, aren't we? Well, I'll tell ya! HARD AND ROUGH BABY!_

"… I don't know what to say…" Skimming through the pages, a page in the middle caught my attention.

**SCENARIO: **

**A sexy man/woman walks into your bedroom as you had just begun to undress yourself. You jump pulling your clothes back on. He/she casually strolling over to you and he/she says, "Lovely evening isn't it?"**

**What do you say? **_There's a bed right behind me. It can fit two…_

**He/she smiles on your response and adds, "It'd be a shame to waste such a lovely night."**

**You say: **_I know. That's why I mentioned the bed! I have a few condoms in the drawer over there, now if you just please hold on and bend over, I'll be right back. _

**They turn around walking over to your CD collection. They frown at your choice of music and begin walking towards your door. You grab their wrist before they could leave. "Let go of me!" He/she says. **

**What do you say in return? **_"Why must you be so aggressive with me?" He/she says. "Because… because… because in the past five seconds of my life, I realize you are my soul mate. Yes, my soul mate." He/she gasps, "Really? Oh my! Then we must!" "Must what, my love?" "MUST HAVE SEX!" "No! It'll ruin what we have!" "But-" "Hush, my love. Let us just stand here gazing into each other's eyes and say unnecessary things to each other." He/she glares, "No! I do not like such things!" "But-"_

"**I don't care what you say! Goodbye!" They rush out the door. **

**You: **_Falling to my knees, I dip my head back. "NOOOOOOO!" _

**Now, your professor in college walks in. He's sexy, he's tall, he's smart (duh), and he's all alone with you in your room. What do you think? **_Psychology Lesson #42: How to properly screw a guy's brains out!_

**He says, "Gavin, you have some missing assignments. Do you have them?" You look at your clock, "It's eight o'clock sir." "Do you have them or not?" "No." "Then how will you make them up?" **

**What will you do? **_I look over to my bed and the condoms on the drawer. Casually walking over to the drawer, I grab the condoms and then plop myself on the bed. Rubbing my hip slowly, I wink, "I have an idea…"_

**He sighs, "I need it by tomorrow." "I'll do it right now." "Fine." "But… I sort of need help on it. Since you're here, can you help me?" "Fine, but I must get home by eleven." "Okay."**

**He helps you with: **_My shirt "accidentally" slips off from over my head (what an accident, no?) and I blush, "Oh dear. I seem to have dropped my shirt." "I'll get that for you." He bends down to up the shirt. Pushing him on the bed, I smile, "Extra credit!"_

Some scene… Flipping all the way to the back, I looked at my answers.

**Typical Gender You MUST Have: Guy **_(Woo!)  
_**How Many Times? Twice a week AT LEAST **_(Oh yeah!)  
_**Perfect Date: Dinner at your place, in your room, in your bed, "connecting" with each other (wink wink) **_("Darling, would you like more spice on your "cock"?)  
_**What You Like Most About Them: Their eyes.  
****What You Dislike Most About Them: They're not "rough" **_(DAMN!)  
_**How You Two Met: "Oops, I seem to have misplaced my napkin in your lap." (smile) **_(That's me for sure…)  
_**Why You're With Them: The conversations you both share. **_(Yay! He has a brain! He's not a jock! WOO!)_

**Who He Is: **You watch him enter the café. He's quiet, he's shy, and he always gets the strong cappuccino instead of one of those froofy coffee-fakes other people drink. You take a sip of your latte (where you put the mocha in yourself), and smile watching him reading a book on romance. He's sensitive. He looks up and sees you. Eye contact. You look away taking another sip from your latte and growl under your breath.

"I've seen you around here before."

"Huh?"

You look up seeing your crush, the one you've been watching every Saturday for the past three months now, and you refuse to take your mouth off your cup. He's up frontal when it comes to relationships, something you're not used to. You get into conversation (after you ran out of coffee in your cup) and you realize he's a down-to-earth person, while you're loud and adventurous. He cares about his loved ones while you hate the world. He has darker hair while you have white (well, what's lighter than white?) and… He's the first to understand and enter your world while you are always lost and confused. He's there to guide you. Always.

Polar opposites, but you'll find each other… and when you do, Gavin, don't fuck it up.

**Person You Must Tell When You Find Him: Mackenzie Rodgers **

I read the scenario over and over again. Damn… I saw the phone number that belonged to her. Looking at the time, seven twenty-two, I smiled. Still enough time. Grabbing my phone, I dialed the number making a long distant phone call. Screw phone charges… I'll pay.

"_Hello?"_

"Is Mackenzie Rodgers there?"

"_Yes. May I ask who is calling?"_

"Gavin. Gavin Ravencroth. I'm an old friend."

"_Gavin? Oh! It's been so long since we've heard from you. Hold on."_

"Sure."

"_Hello?"_

"Zen?"

"_Gavin! Oh my gosh! Where are you?"_

"Japan."

"_Um… Wow. What time is it there? It's seven forty-five at night here." _

"Seven twenty-two. You're still in yesterday. Loser…"

"_Hey! Well, wow… Why all of a sudden you're calling?"_

"Remember when we were thirteen and I was in the phase of trying to get used to being a bisexual?"

"_Um… Yeah…"_

"And remember how you spent a whole three days making the BISEXUAL'S HEAVEN! Notebook?"

"_Ha ha… Yeah!"_

"Well… I found him."

"_Found who?"_

"My "perfect" guy. He's not so perfect, but he fits the description and I really do like him a lot, you know."

"_Oh Gavin! That's great! I'm so happy for you!"_

"Yeah, but I fucked it up."

"_What?"_

"Dammit… I accidentally- no scratch that, I cheated on him."

"_Gavin… You idiot!"_

"He doesn't know, but I feel so guilty."

"_I would hope so. Why?"_

"The guy liked me."

"_Love triangle only between guys… That's new… For me anyways…"_

"Now's not the time, Zen. What should I do?"

"_Well, you're going to have to tell him. If not now, later and later is much worse than right now."_

"I can't tell him! He'll dump me for sure!"

"_Well you should have thought of that before you cheated.Besides, it can't be that bad…"_

"I had sex with the guy."

"_Gavin! YOU DUMBASS!"_

"And now I have to face him in school today."

"_When do you have to go, anyway?"_

"Twenty minutes to catch my train, wait no, fifteen."

"_You have to tell him."_

"Zen… I don't want to hurt him. If I tell him… Damn… I've been with him for so long. It's the longest I've ever been with someone, EVER!"

"_He's real special to you, isn't he?"_

"Oh Gods yes…" I sighed, "His name is Daisuke. Niwa Daisuke. Doesn't the name just roll off your tongue so easily?"

She laughed, _"I see you got soft over the months…"_

"And he's cute too. He has fuzzy red hair that just pops in all directions, red eyes, and he blushes a lot. Mainly because of me… you know how sexual I can be."

"_Oh dear, you soiled his mind."_

"And I took away his virginity."

"_You do that plenty of times."_

"But that time was special!"

"_Aw… Gavi… You're in love."_

"Hey! Hey! I'm the mushy one in this get-up!"

"_Oh, yes, I mean… Suck it up man!"_

"Thanks." I smiled. Old friends are always nice to talk to… "And he knows about my mom. He knows a lot about me."

"_Uh! I had to dig for some dirt on you!"_

"Heh… Well, you and I never went out."

"_Only because I knew you were part of the three person group, P.O.T."_

"You still remember that?"

"_Yeah. Potheads Of Tomorrow, I was in it too! Anyways, who was the other guy?"_

I paused. Okay… I'm still not quite sure on the excuse Dark gave me… It was most likely to get me in bed faster, and idiotic me felt for it, but I don't know… I'm not really quite sure…

"_Gavin?"_

"It was his brother."

"_His BROTHER? Gavin! That is the lowest beyond low!"_

"Zen, you're the greatest…"

"_Gavin, you really DID fuck up…"_

"_Mackenzie!"_

"_Sorry Mother!"_

"Ah… Still quiet in front of your mom?"

"_Shut up. Well, all I can say is go tell him, ask for forgiveness, and offer yourself naked with whip cream if you get my drift…"_

"I don't think he'll buy the whip cream, even with the fact that my hair would match so I'd look adorable."

"_Well, you have to."_

"How?"

"_You'll figure it out."_

"_Mackenzie! Dinner! NOW!"_

"_Um… I gotta go."_

"Sure. Bye."

"_Bye."_

She hung up. Standing up, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I'm going to have to tell him… whether I like it… or not.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**COW: **damn pop ups…  
**JSIL: **Ah… The good ol' pop ups…  
**COW: **I keep getting pop up ads for porn  
**COW: **No breasts…  
**COW: **No ass…  
**COW: **No breasts _or_ ass…  
**JSIL: **Give the porn stars a break!  
**JSIL: **I get pop up ads asking if they should legalize marijuana. Should I? I know it's a trap. I'll get the government knocking on my door asking if I have it 'cause I said yes.  
**COW: **lol  
**COW: **paranoid, now aren't we?  
**JSIL: **but I also get other ads… there's this quiz thing. What types of stars do you like? a) movie stars b) constellation stars c) porn stars  
**COW: **lol  
**JSIL:** I saw an old woman at the bookstore today.  
**COW: **Checking out the mature literature, eh?  
**JSIL: **Why go to the bookstore for that when I can always talk to you?  
**COW: **lol Yes… We are inappropriate  
**JSIL: **Anyways, her cell phone rang. It was a chicken clucking.  
**COW: **Interesting…  
**JSIL: **but the book I was looking for wasn't there. Though, in this other book, some guy's shirt had the words "EAT SHIT!" across it. It was hilarious.  
**COW: **I think I had a shirt like that when I was younger…  
**JSIL: **80's?  
**COW: **Yeah.  
**JSIL: **How old are you?  
**COW: **42, but I say I'm 45 whenever I'm angry. Don't know why…  
**JSIL: **Just hit 40! And PROUD!  
**JSIL: **but, you know what I've always wanted?  
**COW: **The one that says "SALE" across it?  
**JSIL: **lol Yes! But that's not the one I'm thinking about.  
**JSIL: **I'm talking about the one where in the early nineties, when we were in our twenties and remember that comic for JTHM? I remember in one panel, he wore a shirt that had a smiley face and it read: "Smile you fucker!"  
**COW: **I used to read that all the time. Didn't it stop or something?  
**JSIL: **Don't know. But it was a great shirt. Damn sexy too.  
**COW: **(gasp) Something to make you look even more sexy? Oh my…  
**JSIL: **You don't even know what I look like.  
**COW: **Do I have to?  
**JSIL: **Thanks…  
**JSIL: **Hey guess what!  
**COW: **What?  
**JSIL: **I was reading this odd horoscope. Telling me how I was gonna die and you said you were a Taurus, right?  
**COW: **Yeah.  
**JSIL: **Well I read yours too, just to see. I'm going to die by falling off three foot cliff and hitting a rock on my head, thus killing me right there. You're going to die by criticizing an old woman's hat and she'll knock you in a coma eventually leading to your death.  
**COW: **lovely  
**JSIL: **Would you ever criticize an old woman's hat?  
**COW: **Yes.  
**JSIL: **Then I suggest you watch out for old ladies.  
**COW: **Okay.  
**JSIL: **I don't want you dying.  
**COW: **Then you watch out for cliffies, okay?  
**JSIL: **Okay.  
**COW: **You're really nice to talk to.  
**JSIL: **So are you.  
**COW: **I know we live in suspense, but… What is your name?  
**JSIL: **My name?  
**COW: **Yes. I'm Jake Ravencroth.  
**COW: **Hello?  
**COW: **Are you all right?  
**COW: **Oh god, what happened? Are you all right?  
**JSIL: **Jake?  
**COW: **Yes. What is your name?  
**JSIL: **Jake, it's me.  
**JSIL: **Haden.

_**Gavin**_

Entering the classroom, I immediately sat in my seat. Stay calm for the rest of the day and then tell Daisuke after we're alone… yes… That's what I'll do.

"Ravencroth!"

Takeshi rushed up to me pulling out pictures. Pictures of Dark… ugh…

"Look at these awesome photos I took. That key of Hiwatari's sure helped."

"Yeah…" I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Something wrong, Ravencroth?"

"No."

"You sure? You don't look so good today."

"Yeah, I'm fine Saehara."

"Well… Okay." He arched his eyebrow, "If you say so."

"Hello Ravencroth, hello Saehara!"

The Harada twins walked over to us.

"Hello Haradas."

"Hi." I sighed looking at the door. Daisuke came just in time before the bell rang.

"I made it!" He panted before collapsing in the seat diagonal from Takeshi. Takeshi sat next to me, Riku sat in front of me, and Risa sat over on the other side of the classroom."

Satoshi was somewhere in the back probably glaring at me once again, but I have other things to think about. For instance, how am I going to break it to Daisuke?

"Ravencroth. Ravencroth Gavin. Is he here today?"

Should I start off by telling him how much I care about him? I can't say "I love you", damn I wonder why… If I could say that, I'd be set to go. Well, I hope I'd be set to go…

"Ravencroth. Ravencroth Gavin?"

"Ravencroth, Sensei is calling you."

Or maybe I should give the good mystery talk where I tell him how much I regret it but not say what it is until he finally gets hyped up about it, so maybe he's thinking something even worse than what it already is. That's good. Except… what's worse than being cheated on? Murder, but it won't sound like murder… No…

"Ravencroth!"

My head shot up, "Yes Sensei?"

"Pay attention in class Ravencroth."

"Gomen."

"Saehara. Saehara Takeshi."

"Here."

Crud… This doesn't get easier… Well, maybe if I simply say it really fast and then kiss him, I'll have him ignore me and I'll be set free. No… he would ask what I mumbled.

"Ravencroth, is there something wrong? You're dazing off quite a lot today."

"Huh?" I turned to Takeshi, "Everything's fine."

"Then at least tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's nothing, just an idea of what I wanted to draw."

Ugh… Draw a pornographic picture of Dark and I in a bed? What? Should I use that to tell Daisuke? That'd be devastating… Ugh! Get it out of my brain!

"No it isn't."

"What?"

"That's not what you're thinking about."

"How would you know if I wasn't thinking about it?"

"My dad's a detective; I think I would know when someone's lying."

"That or you only hear what you want to hear."

"Ravencroth…"

"It's nothing, okay?"

Riku turned around, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." This I getting annoying."

"Is something wrong with Gavin?" I heard Daisuke say to Takeshi.

"Don't know, he won't tell us."

"I'm fine."

"Ravencroth, stop being stubborn and tell us." Riku glared.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's disturbing Ravencroth? Oh surprise surprise." I clenched my fists, "Shut up Hiwatari."

"What's wrong Ravencroth?"

"Ravencroth you can tell me."

"Gavin?"

"Ravencroth," The teacher sad, "Is something the matter?"

"UGH! I AM FINE! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST STOP PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?"

I blinked after my outburst and looked up at Sensei. Sighing, I raised my hand, "May I go to the clinic?"

_**Risa**_

Rae-kun was acting weird all day. In art class (when he came back from the clinic), he repeatedly drew pictures of people in pain. Detailed, very, but they were also quite disturbing. Niwa tried to comfort him, even though he didn't know what was wrong, but failed miserably. Something was wrong with Niwa too, he seemed frightened.

"Ravencroth, you can stop drawing now. You have more than enough drawings for me to grade for today."

"Oh. Okay."

He dropped his pencil in the bucket walking over to his table and slouched on the seat, once again, drifting off in his own world. He's acting moody today…

"Hey, Risa, do you know what's wrong with Ravencroth?"

"No," I turned to Riku, "He hasn't told me either."

"Well he better quit it. It's rude to just sulk around all day and not let anyone help you with. Other people become sad because of you."

"Give him a break, Riku. It's probably really personal."

"Whatever."

_**Satoshi**_

Even I noticed Ravencroth was acting stranger than usual.

"Gavin, you can tell me."

"It's nothing Daisuke." He smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

_/He's done something./_

_Like what?_

_/Something awful, but I wouldn't know./_

_What could Ravencroth do that would devastate us all?_

_/See if I care./_

_**Daisuke**_

_Why is Gavin acting strange?_

_/Don't know./_

_And he won't tell me. Did I do something wrong?_

_/Not the last time I checked./_

_Then why won't he tell me what's wrong?_

_/Stop worrying about it. He says he's fine, just give him space. You know what happens when you don't do that to a person./_

_What?_

_/You break up./_

_**Riku**_

"Ravencroth, present your assignment."

"Can't you pick on someone else?"

"But Ravencroth, you're one of our high class writers and you always are willing to share. Why not today?"

"I just don't feel like it and it sucks anyway."

"Surely it doesn't."

"Well it does."

"Ravencroth, is there something wrong?"

"No! There's nothing wrong! Why do you people not get the picture that there's something wrong?"

I growled, "Maybe because you're acting so strange!"

"Well I'm fine!"

"Oh come on Ravencroth!" I stood up, "Everyone knows something's up. Just spill it and let's get on with our lives."

He glared, "Nothing is wrong."

"Older Harada, please sit down."

"But-"

"Sit down."

"Yes Sensei…"

"Ravencroth, I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you present you piece?"

He sighed standing up, "Yes Sensei."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**COW: **What?  
**JSIL: **Three hours of a pause… At least I took five minutes.  
**COW: **Well, I see you got over me…  
**JSIL: **What are you talking about? What do you call "this"?  
**COW: **And if I wasn't Jake Ravencroth?  
**JSIL: **Oh.  
**COW: **Irony.  
**JSIL: **Now that you know who I am, do you hate me?  
**COW: **Hate you?  
**COW: **What the hell are you talking about?  
**COW: **I could never hate you.  
**JSIL: **Oh Jake…  
**JSIL: **Even after four years?  
**COW: **Why did you leave?  
**COW: **Wait no. What's your number?  
**JSIL: **(blush) I feel like I'm twenty-four again…  
**COW: **Seriously, what is it?  
**JSIL: **747-9021  
**COW: **I'm calling you on my cell.  
**JSIL: **You are?  
**JSIL: **Wait now?  
**JSIL: **I don't know if I'm ready for you to call now.  
**JSIL: **I might break down.  
**COW: **Just answer your damn phone, dear.

_**Gavin**_

We were dismissed from school. I took a different route home so no one would know where I was going. It was raining, awfully hard, but I didn't really care. For the past few weeks it's been raining on and off. The rain will go away eventually. Ending up at a fountain, I saw on the bench with my backpack to my left and my head buried in my hands. I can't tell Daisuke… I can't.

_**Takeshi**_

"Where do you think he went?" Niwa asked.

"Don't know…"

"This is stupid. Why is acting this way?"

"I say we search for him!"

"In the rain?" Riku arched her eyebrow.

Everyone looked at me. Niwa nodded, "Saehara's right. I want to know NOW."

"Okay, everyone split up and search!"

Everyone pulled out their umbrellas out of their backpack and we went out separate ways. Yes, even Hiwatari.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"_H-Hello?"_

"Haden?"

"_Oh Jake… Your voice."_

"You don't sound any different either."

"_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."_

"Why did you leave?"

"_It's a long story."_

"I have nothing better to do."

"_But, Jake, your job."_

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Hold on."

"_Sure."_

Grabbing my suitcase and turning off my computer, I walked out of my cubicle and to my boss's hiding my cell phone.

"Hey, can I take the rest of the day off? I really need to do something."

"Huh?" Jack looked up at me, "Oh. Sure. But only for today."

"Thanks."

Walking out of the building after scanning my ID, I picked out my cell phone and continued the conversation.

"You have all the time in the world now."

"_Okay…" _She sighed, _"When I was born…"_

_**Daisuke**_

_Do you see him anywhere?_

_/No./_

_Where could he be?_

_/His house?./_

_He wasn't going to his house. He would have taken the trail through the shopping center like he always does. _

_/Then I don't know./_

_(sigh) I was hoping you did…_

_/Sorry./_

_It's okay._

_**Satoshi**_

_He's acting weird. Too weird. _

_/So?./_

_Dammit, what the hell did he do? Could it affect Niwa?_

_/If so, why stop him?./_

_Krad…_

_**Takeshi**_

I heard some mumbling on the other side of the fountain or it could have been the rain splashing against the water, but I checked anyway.

"Ravencroth?"

"Huh?"

Walking to the other side of the fountain, I saw Ravencroth sitting on the bench getting soaked.

"Ravencroth! I've been looking all over for you!"

I walked over him holding the umbrella over his head. He looked up.

"You have?"

"Yes. Everyone's worried sick about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sitting down next to him, I sighed.

"Yes there is. Come on, you can tell me."

"No one would have noticed me in Jersey…"

"Well, I'm a good friend of yours, aren't I?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have to notice."

He hugged his knees resting his chin on them.

"I did something terrible. Over the top, I should go to Hell, terrible."

"What?"

"I cheated on Daisuke."

"You _what?_"

"Last night. Dark came-"

"So those affairs weren't a lie?"

"No. Only last night was true." He sighed, "And I don't know what happened. One minute I'm telling him to leave, the next minute I'm in bed with him."

"In _bed?_"

He shook his head, "Y-Y-Yeah…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! That's the point!"

He wiped his eye ( a raindrop hit him), "I didn't want this to happen. Things were great! But OF COURSE, I just have to fuck everything up!"

"It's…okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

"No it isn't! People aren't supposed to cheat on each other!"

"Calm down Ravencroth, people are going to stare."

"Does it look like I care?" He turned to me letting his feet hit the floor, "I haven't given a damn about anyone in my life before! Until Daisuke came, screw everyone!"

"Ravencroth…"

His hands twitched, "What do I do now?"

"I don't know, but-"

"I threw it all away. I threw it all away. If I tell him, he's going to hate me. He's going to hate me and I'll never get him back."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"Daisuke could never hate you." I smiled, "You're a great person. How could anyone hate you?"

"You think I'm great?" He looked over to me.

"Uh…" Shit. "Yeah."

"You really are a good friend, Saehara."

"Yes well, what are you going to do with Daisuke?"

"I don't know." He grabbed his head, "I just don't know. I'm so confused. I've never been this lost in my entire life."

"Well stop."

He surprised me moving in, "How do I stop being lost Saehara? You can't just stop!"

"Um…" His face is like five centimeters from mine… "Think about something else?"

"What do I think about?" He glared.

My eyes trailed down to his lips. Looking back into his eyes, I gulped.

"Something that would distract you from Daisuke; I don't know."

"Heh…" He smiled, "You make it sound like it's so easy. I can't just stop thinking about him."

"You could try." He hasn't moved…

"I mean, what could distract me fro Daisuke?" He laughed, "Oh yeah. Flirting."

"… You have really nice eyes."

"What?" He laughed, "Oh, I see. You're trying to distract me. That's okay Saehara, you don't have to."

"But is it helping?"

"Kind of, but you'd have to do way more than that Saehara."

"Like what?"

_**Daisuke**_

_I've checked the park, the shopping center, the mall, the movie theatre! I've checked everywhere!_

_/The view point?./_

_What's at the view point?_

_/The ocean. Maybe he's staring out to sea./_

_In the rain?_

_/It's possible…/_

_**Takeshi**_

I laughed, "And… I like how you tell us things from America."

"This isn't working that much."

"I'm trying without crossing the line."

"Not the same when you're good friends, now is it?"

"Well, I don't have-" Interrupting myself, I realized the one thing that could, but it'd only make him guiltier…

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

He leaned in. Man… Ga- Ravencroth really doesn't mind getting close to people…

"Well I had an idea, but you won't like it and it'd only make things worse."

"Oh." He sighed, "Well thanks for trying. Not feeling much better, but… well I have to break it to him."

"Yeah."

"But tell me, for laughs, what was the idea?"

I blushed.

"Oh… um…"

"What?"

"A… kiss."

His eyes widened, "A kiss?"

"But it's stupid." I quickly began backing away. He laughed, "You'd actually kiss me just to help me? Some friend…"

"Hey, I was-"

"No, that's a compliment."

"Oh."

"Though, I'd never think of that."

"Yeah… You wouldn't."

He laughed harder, "It's like we're "friends with benefits"."

"What?"

"You know. Friends who kiss or have sex with other, but it's not a relationship or anything."

"No! That's not-"

"Hey, it's no big deal Saehara."

He wrapped an arm around me, "Besides, you still owe me."

"What?"

"Remember Home Ec?"

"Oh! Yes, I still have that promise to repay."

"Yeah, but I still don't have anything to have you repay it with."

"Nope…"

He sighed. I noticed his arm still around me.

"You know," I turned to-

"Mmph!"

My eyes widened in shock realizing where his lips were… on mine. We separated. Gavin scooting away a bit, me doing the same, and-

_**Daisuke**_

_Okay, we're here. _

_/No one. Check the fountain over there. People always sit there./_

_Sure._

Walking over to the fountain, I heard voices or the water… something.

"Gavin?"

Walking around the fountain, I saw Gavin and Saehara… kissing.

"Daisuke!"

"Niwa!"

"… Gavin…?" My breath grew heavy.

_/Oh no…/_

"This isn't what it looks like!" Gavin stood up waving his hands.

"Then what is it?" I backed up, "Why are you kissing Saehara?"

"I- I-"

"Oh god…"

_/Daisuke what are you thinking?./_

_I need to get out of here._

_**Gavin**_

He ran.

"Shit."

Turning towards Saehara, he shrugged and signaled me to chase after Daisuke. I sighed.

"Daisuke! Wait!"

"Take my umbrella!"

"No time!"

It was until we reached Central Square when I finally caught up to Daisuke. Damn he runs fast… Grabbing his wrist, I panted before anything else.

"Let go of me Gavin!"

"No!" I tugged harder pulling him towards me, "That was an accident."

"How do you kiss on accident?"

"He was trying to cheer me up-" I winced my eyes… Oh that sounded bad…

"What?"

"Daisuke… there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

_**Satoshi**_

_Do you see them?_

_/Who?./_

_Ravencroth and Niwa._

_/No./_

_Over there._

_/It's raining, it's a little blurry./_

_They're over there in front of us some feet away!_

_/Ah… I see them. Niwa looks upset./_

_It's raining._

_/He still looks upset. Could it possibly be? I think Niwa is going to fall today./_

_What? No. I said-_

_/I'm afraid the Raven has beat you to it. Niwa's falling. Niwa's going to die inside today./_

_**Daisuke**_

_/He's going to do it./_

_No he's not! He's… No! _

_/Think about it Daisuke./_

"NO!"

"Listen, I've done some terrible things…"

"With Saehara?"

"… No."

"Liar!"

_/Where'd that come from?./_

_I heard liars hesitate before answering! And… and… he hesitated! _

"No, Daisuke-"

"Liars always hesitate!"

"… Not al-"

"You just did!"

"Daisuke, I'm not lying. Saehara and I have nothing."

"Then what's wrong Gavin? Why are you so upset today?"

"I…" He bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

"Please…"

"I didn't mean to. It just happened and I…"

_/Sounds like the love between you is gone./_

_No! He loves me!_

_/Are you-/_

"You love me!"

"Y-" He clenched his fists, "I d-"

"Say it Gavin." Tears trickled down my face, "Tell me you love me and I'll forgive everything."

"I… lo-" He bit his lip, "I lo-"

"Say it Gavin… Please…"

"Daisuke, I lo-"

"Please tell me. You love me, don't you?"

_**Gavin**_

Say it before he gives up dammit!

"I lo-" ve. I love you. I love you! DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU! IT'S NOT HARD!

"I lo-"

"Gavin?"

"Daisuke,"

"Yes?" He looked eagerly into my eyes.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I…" I love you Daisuke. I love you. Now why can't I say the damn words? Is the universe against me? Is it so hard that no matter how much try, I'll never be able to say it? I love you. Why can't I say it? My mouth won't let me say it… it won't… because I… ", can't."

My eyes widened. NO! DAMMIT! NO!

"W-What?"

He backed up.

"No, Daisuke, I-"

"You… can't?" He continued backing away.

"Daisuke, no, I-"

"Dark was right… You don't love me… You don't love me at all."

"No! Daisuke! Please!" I LOVE YOU! I LOVE… YOU…! I… LOVE… you…

"I'm sorry!" He wiped his eyes, "Sorry if you hated this relationship from the start TOO!"

Hated…? WHAT?

"NO!"

He turned around dashing away.

"Daisuke! WAIT!"

I love you! Why won't I say it! WHY?

_**Satoshi**_

_He's running over to us. _

_/Correction: He's running our way./_

_He's… crying._

_/Ah… Well done Raven./_

"Niwa?"

"Huh?"

I gripped onto his arm. He stopped running and looked up at me, "H-Hiwatari?"

"What's wrong?"

Tears built up in his eyes and as if everything exploded inside of him, he fell into my arms hugging me tightly.

"Oh Hiwatari! He doesn't love me! He doesn't!"

"What?"

"He said he couldn't love me!" He choked his words out, "I gave him everything I had! And… he doesn't love me!"

"The bastard…"

"No! He's not!" He whaled, "He's not!"

"Daisuke, he just tore your heart into pieces." I nudged his chin up, "Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

He sniffed, "I loved him…"

"That's right. You _loved_ but not anymore."

"What?"

_**Gavin**_

Resting on my knees, I tilted my head up to see what was ahead of me.

_Slam_

Falling onto my knees, I stared in horror of what occurred ahead of me. Through the midst of the rain and somewhat far ahead on the sidewalk, my heart had been shattered. Satoshi had Niwa in his arms kissing him.

But… I love you Daisuke…

"I…" do.

**linebreakerthisiswhereyouallareeitherspeechlessandsurprisedorfuriousandoutragedeitherwayireallydontknowwhatyouguysaregonnado**

Schizo: Heh... This just gets a whole lot more interesting to write...

**Review Columnist Thingy:**

**Kupo Wrath: (Ch 12) **Ah... Okay. Media does suck at times... **(Ch 13) **I heard it was called Reverse Psychology. Whatever someone tells you do, your mind automatically (if it's weak or vulnerable in the situation) do the opposite. Weird, no? **(Ch 14) **Thanks Kupo.. Haradas... I have some hilarious scene for them (Risa's the punch liner). For once maybe some people might like them (for that moment only, but still!) **(Ch 15) **You know I'm gonna be twtiching every time now... You talk to me and see how excited I get... God... I need medication for this... eep! I mean... FUZZY PANDAS!

**Hyper Chef: (Ch 12) **Lord Lactose Tolerant Naivety was actually invented by my parents on accident. My dad invent "Lord" and "Naivety" while Mum invented "Lactose Tolerant" (since she is) So that's the tale! **(Ch 13) **Woooo... "Krad: I'll take care of him... /Drags Dark away/" Wonder what's going on THERE? (wink wink) **(Ch 14) **Satoshi IS going to get a bigger part. Ah... a bigger part indeed... (**Ch 15) **lol. It's like Comedy Hour minimized into a little review and I read it in less than five minutes, but it's Comedy Hour! You guys are hilarious!

**berettaboy: (Ch 12)** Well of course the media is a pain in the arse, otherwise no one would get stories... (sigh) That's the world I guess... **(Ch 13) **heh... Well doesn't this chapter just deviate from "getting rid of the curse", no? Heh... **(Ch 14) **Hey, your name's James? (sorry, slow here...) I've never met/knew a person named James... You'd think I would, but nope. Never. Jamesie... wee... Oh. Um. If you don't like that, I won't say it ever again. **(Ch 15) **I can't be the first... Are you serious? I'm really the first to make you want Satoshi away? Wow... Cool... But, sorry, he's gonna have to go with Satoshi. Question is, will it last? Eh? Eh? Dun dun dun! erm... Sorry.

**xDarkDevoted: (Ch 1) **Wow, you'd actualy read my story even though you're not into gay stories? Thanks! I feel so special!

**Omnimalevolent: (Ch 12) **They're Western names? Wow... Never knew... I just thought they were regular guy names... Learn something new EVERYDAY! **(Ch 13) **Yes, they HAD to get stoned. For I LIKE people getting stoned! Oh and Hiwatari will get paired (ahem... ahem...) **(Ch 14) **lol... I feel so cool... with the whole... "omigosh omigosh omigosh U S of Angel has been... wait for it... updated!" XD Woot! I love you! **(Ch 15) **Don't worry, you'll be satisfied with this. Even though the pairings are probably (and the irony if this happens) won't satisfy people. Isn't it odd? For once, people might not like the pairing of Satoshi/Daisuke... (gasp) WHAT HAVE I DONE?

**YukitaChiyo-sama: (Ch 12) **Aye... Don't kill them! I actually like them... but ou can kill Chad. To Hell with Chad... **(Ch 14) **"OH MY FRICKEN FULUCKING GOD!" That's a new one... I like it... weee... There's gonna be like.. um... NINE PAIRINGS in here... yeah...I counted.

**Kouhii-chan: (Ch 4) **Thanks. I neverreally thoughit was "effing hot", but okay!

**kittiwindx: (Ch 12) **Ah... Yes, I tried to put some more love in there, but sadly it's gone back to the drama. Don't worry! Love will be there! It WILL!

**Chokuro: (Ch 1) **Thanks!

**varda101: (Ch 13) **Wow... I'm flattered. Very... Heh, I just tried to make Gavin original. And well, a bisexual albino OC, what the heck? But you think he coul dbe in the manga? Wow! Thanks! **(Ch 14) **Woot! Awesome!

**tink or Tink: (Ch 1) **Gavin, yes. I love that name too. and the line breaker... I was just bored. **(Ch 2) **Well, aren't I supposed to do Dark realistically? But I guess that's hard for some people... eh... well. Okay. **(Ch 3) **Daisuke, lol, yeah he is more bold than usual... I guess I kinda got carried away with him... he he he... but what's wrong with that? **(Ch 4) **Yeah, I'm in the good ol' city of Sunrise. Such a stupid name... but oh well. **(Ch 5) **I believe in everyone! Except for those weird little people that scream "moron" all the time... to hell with them... **(Ch 6) **I LOVE rain! I could run in the rain everyday! Except when I would get colds, but still! **(Ch 7) **Well of course, it's Emiko! **(Ch 8) **Pink Floyd rules**. (Ch 8 again**) Pink Floyd rules**. (Ch 9) **Singings fun. That's all I have to say. **(Ch 11) **Hey, you skipped Ch 10! Oh well. Oh, and does the answer to your long lost wife theory come to you now? Hope so...

**pollo de pastel: (Ch 11) **Anson... you idiot... You stopped in the middle of the chapter to tell me you saw your NAME? You're lucky I know you... Oh and thanks!

**Japanese Vampire Babe II: (Ch 12**) Yes, that's exactly it! Woot! You got it right! On both things! GO YOU**! (Ch 13**) Fluff is goood.

**miSSKnoW06: (Ch 1) **Thanks!

**dan e yell: (Ch 3) **lol! Ironically, you think they're better gay! WOOT! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

**SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou: (Ch 11) **Whoa... It's okay! I understand if you don't reply just as fast. Heck, i do it all the time. Just relax and enjoy the read! **(Ch 12) **My dad absolutely loves the show Monty Python. I watched one part. The one with the slave using coconuts to make the sound of a horse's foot walking and the knight and king were trotting. Laugh my ass off so hard... **(Ch 13) **Yes, the paparazzi guys rule. Sadly, they won't be around as much. Nope...**(Ch 14) **Well, you were right about Gavin's mother! GO YOU! **(Ch 15) **It's a crush, but Takeshi would never do anything to jeopardize their relation, even though... heh... heh... he kinda did. Oh well! **(Ch 1) **Well okay... Poor paparazzis will never have any more fans ever again...

Well! That's all for now! I'm going to sleep! Night night my friends!

Cheers! -Steph


	17. THE GAY GANG!

Schizo: AAAARGH! ACK! (sigh) Currently, my computer is "unfunctional" mainly because... (ahem...) of my father. Somehow, as I woke up one morning, I see my father franctically looking at my computer and trying to fix it. To this day (five days now), he is STILL trying to fix my computer. Thankfully, I had my story on his computer... So, I managed to do something... (sigh) But otherwise, I have nothing but the internet and my story... dull life... and (sniff) My poor computer!

I don't own D N Angel, but then again, in some situations I'd twist the characters into other people at times... What can I say? Some people were meant for punch liners.

**thisisalinebreakerpleasefastenyourbehindsinyourcomputerchairandkeepallhandsinsidethedeskthankyou**

_**Gavin**_

You'd think I'd at least stand up and tackle the bastard down off Daisuke, but I didn't. No. I kneeled there. Whether from shock, or sheer pain, I kneeled there with my arms straight down, my pants getting soaked especially, and my bangs swaying to the side. It was a situation where I wanted time to stop. Stop enough for me to take Satoshi's body and put it in front of a car. I'd watch his death, rewind time, and watch it again until I got bored and I'd know I'd in Hell wouldn't get bored that fast.

Time didn't stop, meaning every second took one more day out of my life. I was dying internally, but I wouldn't do anything. My vision was getting blurry, something I rather not explain why, and my throat ached.

"Damn you." I whispered.

My throat still ached.

"Damn you a lot."

Sighing, I finally got the urge to move. I stood up still staring at the sight. They hadn't ended. So it was passionate. Just my luck… Daisuke and Satoshi are experiencing their fucking "realized we're meant for each other" moment. How fortunate for me that my emotions are shit to them. Ouch.

I looked away, turned around, and began walking towards my home. Gently closing my eyes, I took in a breath, "Just… let it go." _It's what you've always done._

My hands took comfort from the soft cotton fabric of my pockets. I suppose it's why sorrow men do that. It's something. Each step grew heavier. In fact, my whole body grew heavier. It felt as if this massive weight was placed on my shoulders. Yet, I have no duties; I have no purpose, so what the hell?

_Thump_

Clutching my chest, I winced. My heart ached. With soft breaths, I released the pain.

_Thump_

A pound struck my chest, and soon enough, my knees grew weak. Suddenly, I fell. My knees couldn't lift my weight. My eyes widened as a shock went about in me.

"What's…?" I gasped, "… happening to me…?"

A pinching sensation occurred as my back arched backwards on the ground.

_Hiwatari… **Hikari.**_

"What…?" What is that name?

_**Hatred.**_

A cry, I subconsciously let out a cry. Sheer pain, and… hatred; the hatred in which your soul rages over the innocent and you can't control it. It is beyond you. You have given your soul to your hatred and the innocent, whether they be or not, will suffer. Greatly.

_**Daisuke**_

Realizing what I was doing, I separated.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'm kissing you."

_/Well isn't he brutally honest?./_

_Why am I doing this? I can't just go off with other men after what just happened!_

_/Well, Daisuke, it was the inevitable that you and Gavi-boy would break up./_

_What are you talking about?_

_/Had I not tell you that you two were to break up within three weeks or less?./_

_Yes._

_/And tell me, what is today?./_

_Wednesday_

_/What would today make it?./_

I gasped, "Three weeks…"

_/I was right./_

"Just shut up Dark! Just shut up!"

"What is he saying?"

I looked up at Hiwatari, "He's saying he was right."

"About what?"

"About me and Gavin… everything."

_/Not everything…/_

"So, he knows you…" Hiwatari looked away, ", belong with me?"

I took a back, "What?"

"I-"

"AH!"

Sharply turning to our left, we both gasped.

"The White Raven has returned."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"_So now you know. It has nothing to do with you or Gavin on why I left."_

"So let me get this straight… You can't show affection towards me?" I laughed, "But dear… I believe you've showed WAY more than affe-"

"_Physically, I can, yes, but when it comes to telling you how I feel… No."_

"Ah…" I pressed the break waiting for the green light once again, "So you can't tell me anything?"

"_No! I can't say… erm… The "l" word to you."_

I laughed. Yes, I know, cruel to some, but it seems all too funny to me…

"You can't say "lesbian"?" I teased.

"_What? Yes I can say lesbian! That's not the "l" word I was talking about! The one that tells you how much you… care about someone… You know…"_

"Like?"

"_No, not like! Something more serious Jake…"_

I smiled, "Like-like?"

"_Jake… You're doing this to spite me, aren't you? I'm serious! I can't say I LO-" _She sighed, _"I can't say those magical three words together."_

"Oh, Haden-dear, stop being so depressing. It's not the end of the world. And besides, those words aren't so magical. A drunken man can go up to you and say them. How magical is that? EH?"

"_But you know I never said it once to you. In the twelve years we were together-"_

"Oh? We're still not together?"

"… _In the sixteen years of being together, I've never said them. Aren't you hurt at all?"_

"Haden, I never asked you because I personally didn't care if you did say them."

The green light turned on. Pressing on the gas, I continued, "If I didn't believe you loved me, then why the hell would I, one) marry you, two) have a child with you, three) face that disturbing woman you called your "mother", and four) be with you for sixteen years? Common sense, if you did the same thing and every time I told you that I loved you and you smiled… you _must _love me back, right?"

"… I can't answer that."

"Oh yes, right." I heard her sniff.

"Listen, tell me a few things."

"_What?"_

"What was the first word of the three?"

"_I."_

"And the third?"

"_You."_

"And last, the second?"

"_Love."_

"Now let's put them in order…" I smiled, "I love you. Now… Did you enjoy our marriage?"

"_Yes."_

"Then, love, that's all I need."

"_I, You, Love Jake…"_

"I love you too."

_**Satoshi**_

"My heart has been shattered. I feel nothing but hatred."

He had transformed, yet again, into the beast within him. The curse of the White Raven had taken part again, but this half of the curse… was the deadliest.

_/Transform now./_

_**Krad**_

"Ah, Raven, why must you complicate things?"

"For the suffering you have put me through, I feel it right to take revenge."

"Me? I have done nothing to you."

"You claimed the title of a Hikari, did you not?"

"Yes, but I have nothing to do with you. Blame the ancestors of my tamer if you wish."

"How selfish of you all." He hissed, "To place such a vile curse on my blood! Possession is a sin!"

"I believe it isn't."

"But, wrath is," He took lift in the air, "And may you suffer the wrath of my blood!"

"Shall you kill me with a feather?" I mocked.

"I shall kill you with my bare hands!"

"Sorry, but… that's my job."

All eyes on… typical… Mousy.

_**Dark**_

_Don't hurt them._

_/I won't./_

_Seriously, don't._

_/I won't, okay!./_

"Step aside. This battle does not consist of you." Gavin glared at me. Though… I'm not really sure that IS Gavin…

"Gavin, why are you doing this?"

"Simple." He turned to Krad, "I was granted with eternal suffering upon my family, both ancestors and descendents. Yet, there's an escape. Shall a Hikari ask me my emotions, I will answer and I know my answer, but he Hikari refuses."

He plunged at Krad. They both clutched each other's neck, Krad having some height and carrying Gavin off the ground. Gavin refused to surrender though.

"Ask me Hikari. ASK ME NOW!"

"Never."

_Do something!_

Taking a running start, I rammed into them both letting us all fall to the ground. Gavin and Krad took a stand with their shoulders back and their feet restraining themselves from combat.

"It's simple. Ask me now and you will be let go. NOW ASK ME!"

"The desperation in your tone; it's pitiful… White Raven, I expected something far better from you."

"MAY YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL!"

He soared up in the sky and curved inward.

"You want your death granted early Raven? So be it!"

"I HA-"

_Why did he stop?_

_/He can't say-/_

_**Krad**_

A deafening cry of a bird, preferably the raven, pierced through our ears. Both Dark and I had fallen to our knees cringing from the clamor.

_How is he doing this?_

_/In return of not being able to say his hatred… He turns into the White Raven with everything he had bottled up to restrain his anger releases. Yet, he still cannot say "hate", so he cries… attempting to reach us that he's… in pain./_

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"_It's scary. Our family has dealt with this curse for so long."_

"How did you find out?"

"_My long distant-grandmother told my relatives before me. She never figured how to end this curse, only how to live with it. We weren't to fall in love. It was the best we could do… but still, we couldn't prevent it."_

"You said something about hatred."

"_Oh. Yes…" _She paused. _"You don't want to see that. We become malicious beings. I was told all our anger was contained in a part of our soul and when we are enraged to no end, we release. We turn into… what my ancestors call: The White Raven. It's terrible, but thing is… we won't remember anything once morning arrives."_

"Then how do you know?"

"_We were told by witnesses. Some of my family was put to death. Citizens were afraid of them… but their children lived on, they… ran away. Traveled."_

"You can't remember anything when morning arrives after that?"

"_Well, we can remember one thing. If ever in the chance, it's happened before in my family I believe… four or five times…" _

"What?"

"_The only thing we will remember is the day our lover gives up on us."_

"The break up?"

"_Yes. Otherwise, we'd still believe we were with them the next day and our lovers would surely be hurt even more thinking their love was a joke."_

"It must be awful. What do you remember if that happens?"

"_Memories are replaced. We see the incident of how it ended, but everything else… just fake nightmares."_

"That's horrible."

"_I didn't want fake nightmares… so I… left."_

"You didn't have to."

"_But I did."_

_**Krad**_

We spiraled in the air aiming orbs of magic at each other.

"AH!"

Dark found himself in a frustration. He was relying too much on concentration towards Raven and was constantly forgetting where he was going. It was bound that he got caught in a tree.

"Idiot." I said.

"I can hear you!"

"You should never distract yourself Hikari."

Struck by nothing but his dark magic, I tumbled backwards in the air completely thrown off balance on what I was attempting to do: attack him first.

"Damn you, Raven." I said, "And refer to me as Krad, not that."

"_Krad_." He mocked it.

"Damned tree." Dark brushed off his shoulders. Then, a combat pose… Not his best feature…

_**Dark**_

"Who would think Krad and I, for once, would be on the same side?"

"I am NOT on your side. In fact, get OFF my side."

"Come on Krad, we need to stop him and… you and I both know we'll have to…" I sighed, "_, work together _if we want to succeed."

"You both should really learn to not talk in battle."

"Krad! Look out!"

From reflex, I rammed into Krad (which means we flew twenty feet or so farther to the right) and sighed relieved Krad didn't get hit once again. No use in saying we'll be working together for once if he gets his ass kicked…

"I don't need your assistance Mousy."

He pushed me away.

"Hey! I'm trying to get him off our case just like you!"

"If I didn't know any better, you would _want_ him on your "case". Now if you excuse me," He pushed me aside once again, "I have a bird to kill."

"You know you can't do it alone." I said, "His hatred has overcome his strength. He'll be too strong."

"What do you propose? I'm weak to the amateur?"

"No. I'm saying he'll do everything in his will to kill you or force you to ask him about his emotions."

"Save your concern. I don't need it."

"You are so fucking stubborn, you know that?"

_**Krad**_

He whacked me across the side of my head.

"Dark…" I clenched my fists.

"Listen to me for once!"

"DARK!"

He ducked from my punch attack.

"I have never needed your help and I never will."

"Then I'll force you to get my help," He gripped onto my shoulders, ", because we're about to be killed!"

Moving out of the way, we faced Raven.

"_Hikari, Hikari, don't you have something to ask me?" _He sang.

"Not at all." I turned to Dark and sighed, "Fine."

_**Satoshi**_

Both Krad and Dark began humming out a chant with their feathers glowing a bright light. Gavin knew their attack and cried out his raven caw. Krad flinched continuing to chant along with Dark. Gavin, still crying out vociferously, spread his hands out lengthening the claws on his fingers. His ashen wings took greater wind and he targeted at the center area between Dark and Krad. With the position of his hands, he was attempting to pierce their bodies and end this all.

_**Daisuke**_

_Look out! He's going to attack you!_

"NOW!"

It was amazing. A blinding light layered all of existence and in mid-second all faded to but a misty cloud over the earth. The rain had vanished, no sunlight was found, and Gavin… His eyes glazed over as his body went limp falling to the ground.

_GAVIN!_

_/I have him./_

Dark flew underneath Gavin catching him in his arms. Krad and he landed on the sidewalk, Dark being the one to gently rest Gavin on the ground. His wings, the bones connecting them to his body, cracked as they bent inside to his body finally covered with the soft white skin and the structure of his disfigured spinal cord. Dark turned to Krad.

"He'll awake tomorrow."

"Yes."

_Dark! What if Krad attacks you right now!_

_/He won't./_

_HOW DO YOU KNOW?_

"We should take him home."

"Do that on your own time."

Krad turned on the heel and casually took his steps away.

"You can't just _leave _me with him!"

"I suppose you're right." Krad turned his head towards Dark sneering, "You're not trusted near beautiful men."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Come on Mousy. We have truce today, but it doesn't mean I enjoy it. Hurry up."

_**Dark**_

Flying, I carried Gavin in my arms.

"It's odd."

Krad sighed, "Another idiotic thought of yours?"

"It's not idiotic. It has to do with _you._"

"Mercy… Must you constantly annoy me with these?"

"You know, when you're not trying to kill me and all, you're not… that bad."

"Oh _joyous day_, the Phantom Thief has lifted his spirits in me." He said, "Now I'll be able to kill you faster."

"If you want to kill me so badly, why not do it now?"

"Truce."

"You can always deceive me and back down from the truce."

"I have honor."

"What you have is obsessive traits."

"You wouldn't know a thing about obsession. If anything, this tamer of mine is the one obsessed. He can't even see the truth."

"Eh?"

Krad looked down, "Where's that blasted complex?"

"Up ahead. Anyways, you never told-"

"My tamer's business is not yours."

"Fine, then tell me about your obsessions."

"I do not have any."

He flew down. Sighing, I trailed after.

"Yes you do. You're obsessed with killing me."

"I'm also obsessed with finding that damned place Satoshi lives in."

"It's up ahead. I told you already."

"Why would you care?"

"Bored and besides, I think I would care if someone was trying to kill me."

"That's wonderful."

"Stop with the sarcasm for once."

"You have no control over me."

"Oh yeah?"

_**Krad**_

He flew in front of me. Instantly stopping, I cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no control over you? You follow everywhere I go." He smiled.

"Murder involves contact with the victim. I'm sorry you do not understand that."

"Oh come on. You can't be obsessed and not like what you're obsessed about."

"Excuse me?"

"Admit it. You don't _really _want to kill me."

I looked at Raven.

"You're trying to pull off one of your seductive schemes while having an unconscious boy in your arms. Oh, how tempting…"

He glared, "You know you can. You can go faster than you do. I've seen you."

"Get out of my way Dark."

"You have good aim, but," He gasped, ", somehow you always seem to miss."

"Fair." I smirked, "Why don't you fly faster? You seem to like to flirt with your assassin. May I ask why?"

He grew shocked and turned around to continue flying towards Raven's house.

"See, your point was proven wrong."

"Actually, my point was proven correct."

"What?"

"I purposely don't go faster."

_**Dark**_

_YOU WHAT?_

"Is that so? Go slower; it'll be easier on me."

I growled, "You're missing-"

"I'm not missing anything." He laughed, "You were idiotic enough to like me. How sad that I'm going to kill you anyway…"

"I'm not the only idiot. You like your victim."

"And who, may I ask, gave you that false information?"

"Is it false really?"

"Yes."

"Then kill me now."

He sighed, "You obviously do not un-"

"Forget the truce. Kill me now."

"Raven's house."

"Stop with the-"

He flew down. Gavin's house. Landing in front of Gavin's door, I laid him on the ground. Krad was walking towards his apartment.

"I'm not done."

"Well I am." He yawned, "Go to bed Dark."

"You don't want to kill me. If you did you would have taken your chance."

He faced me, "How do you trust that I won't?"

"I've known you for centuries Krad. I think I would know by now."

"Oh?"

He made his way over to me, "Tell me. I have hunted you down, attempted murder, failed at it, attempted again, and still failed. You, who is supposed to be some _great thief_, have slipped out of my clutch only because this tamer of mine has somehow managed to always gain control over his body seconds before your death. You are not alive because I choose to keep you alive. You are alive because Satoshi, some idiotic _genius_, has fallen for that stupid Niwa boy. You think I _like _you? I **despise **you."

"He's not gaining control now."

Krad blinked, dramatically if I may add, and opened his mouth only to close it again. He looked like a freaking gold fish… literally with the angelic look and all… Victorious, I smiled.

"Admit it."

"No."

"HAH! You said no!"

"So?"

"That means you have something to admit!"

"You're acting childish."

"You like me… Yes you doooo."

"Oh shut up with your stupid theories. I can't seem to find an answer, sue me."

"You can't find an excuse is what you mean."

"Dark, you're starting to annoy me… again."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Dark."

"All you have to do is say it."

"I have nothing to say."

"Fine, then I'll say it." I smiled, "You're kind of cute."

_**Krad**_

What?

"What?"

"You heard me." He crossed his arms, "Now you."

"No."

"Say _something _nice."

"I hate you less than Niwa."

"… Nicer please…"

"I have nothing else."

"OH YES YOU DO!"

He's never going to give up… Stubborn fool…

"… Your hair."

"What?"

"It's… okay. Your hair's… okay."

He twirled a strand of hair in his fingers, "Everyone loves the hair."

"I don't love it, I think it's okay."

"You can touch it."

"I don't _want_ to touch it."

"Oh-"

"You said compliment you, so I did. Now leave me be."

"You didn't have to listen to me."

"DARK! I am fed up with your-"

He kissed me gently.

"Thanks."

Walking away, he chuckled.

"Dark,"

"Yeah?" He stopped walking and looked at me.

"You have to be the most annoying person I have yet to meet."

"You're so sweet."

"But you're a good kisser."

And I think I pushed it… because next thing I know, I have Dark smiling goofily as he strolled over to me.

"Dark…" I backed up, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He was now inches away from me. And then…

_Whack!_

"IDIOT!"

"What the hell was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"If you like someone, you don't try and kill them! YOU ASK THEM ON A DATE!"

"GOODNIGHT DARK!"

We stormed away from each other.

"OH AND ONE MORE THING!" I turned to Dark who stopped one more time, "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"THANK YOU!"

_**Gavin**_

I woke up. My dad was sitting down looking at my wall, the one with the Michelangelo poster (to cheap to buy a painting), and then turned to me when I moved.

"You're awake."

"Yeah."

"How you feel?"

"Not so good…"

"I hear…" He sighed, "I hear you and Daisuke broke up."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He saw me kissing Saehara, but it was on accident."

"What else happened?"

"I couldn't tell him I lo- …He just got real hurt and it's over."

"That's all?"

"Saehara found me. He walked me home and then I went to bed."

"Yeah." Dad sighed, "That's what happened."

He stood up, "You still have to go to school."

"Yeah, I know, but Dad,"

"Yes?"

"I don't like this."

"I know you don't Gav', but… life's a bitch."

"I guess."

_**Risa**_

Okay? What is with Niwa having Hiwatari have an arm around him? HUH?

"Niwa, aren't you with… Ravencroth?" I asked.

"Oh." He sighed, "We… we broke up."

"And you hooked up Hiwatari in less than a day!" Riku, being as morally right as she is, put her hands on her hips, "That's low Niwa! I'd never expect this from YOU."

"Or Hiwatari." Saehara glared at Hiwatari. Hiwatari ignored it wrapping his arm around Niwa even more.

"Hey guys."

"Ravencroth!"

"Ravencroth!"

"Rae-kun!"

"Ravencroth."

"… Ravencroth."

I gasped. Niwa called Ravencroth… RAVENCROTH? Poor thing… must be heart broken to see Niwa already hooked up with Hiwatari in, not even, a day!

"So Hiwatari, Niwa's a good kisser, isn't he?"

I gasped again. Ravencroth called Niwa… Niwa? They really ARE broken up! I don't know if I can take this.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"You _KISSED _him?" Riku was glaring intensely at the entire situation. Really… this was just wrong…

"Ah well, whatever." Ravencroth shrugged. Niwa looked hurt. (gasp) I SEE! He's using Hiwatari for jealousy purposes! OH! Niwa! That's mean on Hiwatari's behalf, BUT YAY NIWA!

"Yes. Hi- Satoshi and I are getting along real well." Almost slipped there… tsk… tsk…

"Glad to hear it. My boyfriend and I are hitting it off too. Like you guys, we began yesterday just after Niwa and I broke up."

"What?" Niwa took a step forward only to take it back, "Who would that be?"

And that's when Ravencroth walked to the most unsuspecting person…

_**Takeshi**_

_Whaaaat?_

_**Daisuke**_

_HE'S DATING SAEHARA? _

_/Do I sense a hint of jealousy coming on?./_

_He lied to me!_

Satoshi looked at Saehara, "Hypocrite."

"You said there was nothing going on between you two." I said.

He smiled resting an elbow on Saehara.

"There wasn't, but now… there is." He bent down to Saehara's ear and purred, "Isn't that right Mr. Camera Man?"

_**Takeshi**_

"_Hey, friends go to the extreme for each other, right?"_

_Takeshi sat straight, "A Saehara goes to the extreme for anything."_

"_Oh yeah, you're a reporter."_

"_I have to pay you back somehow, though."_

"_Eh… You'll do it later when I really need it."_

This… is my chance.

"Yes, it is." I kissed Gavin. "Gavi-kun and I are hitting it off very well."

_**Risa**_

Okay… Ravencroth's dating Saehara… which could be for jealousy, but Gavin is really feeling up on Saehara… Niwa's dating Hiwatari, which I know is for jealousy, even with the fact that he's clutching onto Hiwatari's arm (which was originally around his shoulder) and… he's cutting the circulation of Hiwatari's arm as well.

"Well, I'm glad." He said.

"So am I." Ravencroth giggled as he and Takeshi flirted even more.

"How can you two just… DO this to each other?" Riku glared.

"Easy, get a boyfriend and make do." Ravencroth laughed and turned to Niwa and Hiwatari, "Hope you both have a wonderful life."

"… Y-You too!" Niwa clutched tighter to Hiwatari, who I think was ignoring the whole situation and he walked off with Hiwatari, "Come Satoshi."

"Takeshi, my _sexy_ reporter," Ravencroth emphasized on the compliment, "Come! We have homeroom to go to."

"Take the seat behind you?"

"And do that much. Much behind me…"

They walked away as well. Riku and I stared in shock at this all and finally… Riku broke the silence.

"Typical. All our friends are gay."

"You know what that means, right?"

She turned to me confused, "What?"

"We have to go gay TOO!" I pointed up at the air smiling.

"WHAT?"

"That girl in biology looked cute…"

"RISA!"

"Oh come on! Everyone else is doing it!"

"We're NOT gay though!"

"How do YOU know? We never got in touch with our inner selves!"

_**Riku**_

She grabbed her breasts, "You never know. We might like it."

"NO!"

"We have to have some sort of conversation with our friends!"

"We'll talk about guys!" I yelled, "THEY LIKE GUYS!"

"They're taken!" She crossed her arms, "I still say we try it out, so that they feel comfortable. We'll be… We'll be…" She grew excited, "THE GAY GANG!"

"… Risa,"

"Yes?"

"No."

**thisisyetagainanotherlinebreakerandduetothefactthatsomeidiotdisobeyedtheruleswewillhavesometurbulancedontmindthevibrations**

Schizo: Ah... so... I'll try to get the next chapter up and going... Ah... Story totally twists on you, doesn't it? Ah... just when you thought when it was over... HAHAHAHAHA

erm... Cheers? -Steph


	18. Let The Jealousy Begin

Schizo: Heh... Well, after much strain on getting on my arse and typing this all down... I finally got the erm... crap, forgot the number! aye! 18! There we go. (I checked, that's how sad I am) I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter since it seems a little too random to me, but it's all for purpose. Don't worry.

You know me... I need to make it look somewhat convincing whenever the dramatic scenes come, so I must have the progressing steps of the erm... process? It'll all be worth it in the end! Believe me, it ends... (sigh) It does...

I do not own D N Angel or the songs.

Thanks to Kupo for two names and Anson for helping me out in the songs... sorta.

**linebreakertheauthoresshasjustrecentlystubbedhertoeagainsthercomputerdeskandisnowscreaminginpainohjouyousday**

_**Gavin**_

**SCHOOL DANCE!**

"I like your painting."

"Huh?" I turned around. I said, "Oh thanks Takeshi, but it's not so great."

"Hey… beats the hell out of mine."

"What did you paint?"

"A tree."

He picked his canvas off the easel and lifted it to just above his chin.

"See."

"Heh…" It was more of a big blob of green with an odd line, if you can call it a line, of brown sticking out of it. I said, "Um… Going for the abstract look?"

"What?" He placed his painting of the "tree" on the stand and sighed, "It sucks, doesn't it? How sad… I'm going to fail art."

"It's not that bad if you're going for the abstract look. Abstract has no rules… except it can't look normal."

"Yours is better, but I have to say… what is it?"

One of those "why compliment?" moments… Though, I can't blame him. In the artist's point of view, it was the sight of a man sitting on his bed while peering down his wall-wide window to look at the city. The mood, tranquility and apathetic emotions with the aura of depression, although the whole inspiration of the painting was more of a man wanting to be free of the city, wanting something better. What the viewer (Takeshi) saw, many shades of gray, a vague figure that seemed to be a man and a detailed view of the window. I finished it yesterday, due to the angst mood I was in…

"It's a guy looking out his window."

"I see that, but why so… glum?"

"He wants to leave the city."

"He… does?"

"It's like when you know you're meant for something better, but you can't reach it. You can't grasp your dream, you're calling… and it kills you as you look at everyone else assuming you're happy when… you're trapped."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Huh?" I smiled softly shaking my head, "No. Well… not anymore. I moved here. Jersey sucked, but Japan… Japan's nice."

He turned to his painting, "What do I do with this?"

"You could repaint it."

He nodded, "And… Up! Don't look now, but your favorite red-head is looking our way."

"What?"

"Don't look."

"Um… What do I do…?" It's really an awkward feeling to be told not to look at someone.

"Do something flirtatious I guess."

"Hey, Takeshi," I wrapped my arms around him, "I'll help you paint if you want."

"Thanks."

"Now, we stroke here."

"Here?"

"No. Here."

"Here?"

"No…" I laughed as we were continuously teasing each other by moving the paint brush all around the canvas, "Here."

"Oh… You mean… here…"

He slipped his hand, the one behind him, down.

"Aye! Takeshi! You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Hey… but this is what couples do, right?"

I laughed, "Define "couple"."

"Two people who aren't afraid to show affection towards each other in public."

"Even… _that_."

"It varies from couple to couple."

I bent down to Takeshi's ear, "Is he still looking?"

"No. He has his arms wrapped around Hiwatari's neck. He's occupied now."

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't be so… depressed." He knocked his head softly against mine, resting his forehead on my head, "You'll get him back."

"I wanted it sooner."

"Gavin, we've been a couple for two hours."

"So…!"

"Well, if you want him back so badly, you have to do things that… well… would even piss _you _off if Daisuke was flirting with another guy."

"Daisuke would never."

"What's he doing with Hiwatari?"

"Hiwatari, the bastard he is, stole him me. You can't help when you're stolen. It's like you're hypnotized or something."

"Or maybe he actually likes him?"

"He just hooked with him two seconds after he dumped me and I saw it too… Satoshi was holding _him_, not Daisuke. Daisuke was just… there… being kissed."

"Well… so maybe Daisuke is in a trance. What are you going to do about it?"

"You know the plan…"

"Actually, all I know is that I'm supposed to be some flirtatious whore that kisses you every second I get."

"It's supposed to make Daisuke jealous. Though, Daisuke is not the jealous type… He might get angry at me and if he does, it'll shows he still cares."

"Long awaited process, I presume?"

"No. It's not supposed be that long."

"Well," He laughed, ", if you're trying to get him fast, laughter and kissing isn't going to cut it. We're going to have to kick it up a notch."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dates, random make-outs, emphasizing our "love", that sort of stuff… We're going to have to be the stereotypical teenaged lovers that have fun and," He sighed, "…sex."

"I'm not going-"

"Not literally. Sex as in everything that involves kissing; fun and kissing doesn't sound so good."

"I guess…"

"So, when's the first date?"

"Tonight, I guess… but," I paused, ", how will Daisuke know about our date?"

"Leave that to me… now… Where're we going? You're paying no matter what."

"Wha- Oh…" I smiled, "So, you're the uke?"

"No. You are. I just don't feel like paying."

"Hey!"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Think of something fun."

"Takeshi, the first to come to mind is karaoke, but how the hell would that make _anyone _jealous? Huh? Huh?"

"Karaoke, eh? That sounds good."

"You have that mischievous, yet sexy, look in your eyes…"

"Daisuke's going to come back, but I have to warn you… He's not going to come back without a fight."

_**Daisuke**_

"Oh! Oh! And we could sing together!" Gavin began laughing out loud, "Like some disco song or something!"

Saehara was heard laughing as well.

"BOOGIE WONDERLAND!"

"YEAH!"

_Slam_

I turned around only to see Saehara on top of Gavin. They were still laughing.

"Tonight's gonna be a blast!"

"Karaoke and…" Saehara smiled as he leaned down to Gavin only to kiss him right there.

"You guys are acting like such whores!" Older Harada Riku-san shouted, "And you're blocking the bulletin board!"

Saehara sat up, "Oh shut up older Harada. No one cares about the bulletin board anyways."

"Well, I was just looking at it actually…" Gavin blushed.

"Really?" Saehara cocked a brow.

"Yeah."

"They act immature, no?"

I turned to Satoshi, my arms still around his neck. I believe we were, quoting Gavin, "couple gazing", but I wasn't really paying attention when Gavin and Saehara fell.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"Yeah, there's this dance apparently." Gavin said.

"It's next Friday." Harada-san added, "And as part of the school committee, I'm supposed to have people actually be able to read the posters!"

"Yeah well," I heard some ruffling; I suppose they got up, "We'll spread the news for you then."

"What?"

"Saehara, you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, now let's spread the news."

"Sure!"

"SCHOOL DANCE NEXT FRIDAY!" Gavin shouted. Saehara said, "This is amazing. Two dates already scheduled."

_Two?_

_/I guess the "singing" has to do with it…/_

_What would involve singing?_

"Hey older Harada-san, want to join us?" Saehara asked, "Gavin and I are going karaoke tonight, but it'll be no fun if it's just the two of us."

"What are you talking about?" Gavin purred, "Of course it'll be fun."

"Heh heh…" Saehara chuckled, "Always be polite with friends, though."

"I guess."

"It's a school night." Harada-san said.

"The bar closes at ten tonight."

"The _bar?_ We're not old enough to drink. They won't let us in."

"It's not a drinking bar, it's a karaoke bar."

"A gay one as a matter of fact." Gavin added.

"They have… gay karaoke bars?" Harada asked, with a tone of confusion.

"Yes. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah… but I'm not gay."

"So? Just bring a girl and say you are."

"Did I hear karaoke?" Younger Harada piped up, "I love karaoke!"

"You've never done karaoke, Risa…"

"I have so!"

"When?"

"… When I was… twelve!"

"That's two years ago!"

"SO? I still did it!"

"Yeah well-"

"Oh please let us go Riku? Please. Please. Please. Riku please. Please. Please."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Now…" She seemed excited, "We have to get a date… of the same… sex?"

"It's a gay bar… yeah… I mean you could go alone and find someone there, but…"

"Okay! I'll get a date and so will Riku!"

"I will not!"

"Oh… Riku… It'll be no fun if you go alone…"

"Then I'll go with you."

Even I shuttered…

"Incest, much?"

"What? NO!"

"So much racket over a get together…" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should go. They are our friends after all…" I said.

"What purpose would we have?"

"To have fun?"

"So, we'll go karaoke? There are plenty of other things we can do to have fun."

"I guess if you don't want to…"

"You want to, don't you?"

"No, I-"

"We'll go."

"We don't have to, you know."

"We'll go."

"… Okay…"

_/What ever happened to the nice way of asking a person out? I keep getting the creepy feeling of "I'm going to get killed if I don't go" with **that**./_

_Oh leave Satoshi alone._

_/Keep thinking you like him, sure… I tell you, we had more fun with Gavi-boy then we are with Commander, but I guess it's Saehara's turn now…/_

_That's the point, it was just **fun.** He wasn't serious. At least Satoshi cares about me._

_/Define "care". If it means stalking you all the way home, jotting your actions down, and having his alter ego try to kill you, then damn… he's madly in love with you./_

_Oh shut up…_

_/And look… You don't even notice that he's grabbing your wrist and taking you to them. Hah… sounds like they're evil… them./_

_**Takeshi**_

Perfect. They walked over to us. Ah… I knew having a dad as a detective was useful!

"Well hello Niwa, Hiwatari." I said.

"Hello Saehara." Niwa, oh gosh, narrowed his eyes slightly. I think my best friend just turned into my enemy… YES!

"Oh Niwa-kun! You and Hiwatari should come with us to the karaoke bar tonight!"

Younger Harada jumped up and down excited, "I already have in mind on who I want for as a date!"

It was then, when everyone slowly turned to her and in unison, "You do?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, perkily as usual, and continued, "I'll ask her in lunch!"

"Who are you going to ask?" Gavin was especially curious in this all. Risa shook her head, "You'll see…"

_**Risa**_

We were walking out of the kitchen with our food trays in hand. Riku was following behind making sure I didn't trip or anything. I was stupid to her… but I'm not _that _stupid… or stupid at all! Anyways, we were in the usual path of going to sit down with Niwa-kun and the others, but I had a different path in mind. My date.

"Risa…? Where are you going?"

"Over there."

She gasped, "Risa! What are you thinking? You can't over… _there._"

"And why not? My date's over there."

"You shouldn't call any of them your date. You didn't even ask them."

"Well, I'm going to."

"You can't _go_ over there."

Stopping in my tracks, I turned to Riku, "And why not?"

"Well one, you have to be like them and two, they'll kick your ass."

"Why?"

"They hate you."

_**Riku**_

Did she listen? Nooo…

"Well, I'm going to anyway because I'm now like them."

"You're insane Risa! You're not gay. Stop thinking you are."

"What do you know?" She snarled, "I know what I want, and I'm doing this."

She slammed her tray on their table. Wow… I didn't know we were already there…

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the Harada twins, what's the occasion?"

_**Risa**_

This was it. The moment in time! The chance I'll never get ever again! To ask the one and only Aiyoku Mitsu, leader of the lesbian/bisexual trio: A.S.S. Aiyoku Mitsu, Setsunayami Lane, and Sotski Mao. They were the baddest of bad, they were the most experienced of the experienced, and they were… hot.

"I came here to ask you something, Aiyoku."

She cocked a brow, "You used my first name. Something actually important, I guess?"

"Yes, very."

"Risa… don't… You'll look like an idiot." Riku grabbed my elbow.

Setsunayami laughed, "I believe she does that on her own."

"Shut up Setsunayami." Aiyoku glared, "The girl has something to say."

"You…" She was shocked. Aiyoku always referred to her as Yami-san, they dated for a few weeks, but decided to be friends. The nickname stuck though. "Hmph."

"Maybe she's going to ask you out Aiyoku…" Sotski sang, "What you-"

"Sotski, say a word, and I'll kill you."

"Erm… were always despising of?"

"I wanted to ask…" I interrupted, "… if… you could maybe…"

"I could what?"

"Um…" I gulped. This was tougher than I thought. "You know…"

_**Riku**_

"Aiyo-san does not know what the hell you're talking about." Setsunayami spat.

"Speak for yourself Setsunayami."

She gaped again, "Uh…? What?"

"I think I'm getting the picture, but your sister over there is the one confusing me."

"Huh? Me?" I smiled nervously, "She's just a little confused… Don't mind her, we'll be going now."

"Stop it Riku." Risa took her elbow back and turned to Aiyoku, "I wanted to ask you on-"

"Nothing!"

"On a-"

"Come on Risa…"

"Ugh… I wanted to ask you on a da-"

"She's-"

"Harada. If you don't shut up, I'll hurt you." Aiyoku glared at me.

"ON A DATE!" She yelled.

And it was then when everyone, again, slowly turned their heads towards our table and all Aiyoku could say was, "Sure."

_**Risa**_

"REALLY? You would?" Okay… So I'm a little excited…

"WHAT?" Setsunayami turned to Aiyoku, "But you hate her!"

"I never said that." Aiyoku chuckled, "I believe it's YOU who hates her."

"Yami-san is jealous… Yami-san is jealous…" Sotski mocked, "Oh this just rules!"

"I am NOT jealous."

"Well, then you could go on a date with Riku! She needs one. We're going to karaoke tonight." I said.

"Karaoke?" Aiyoku asked. "I don't sing."

"You don't have to!" I said, "You just have to be there. We'll have fun."

"Riku, eh?" Setsunayami smiled, "She is the feisty one."

"Hey! Hey! I never-"

"Oh come on, Riku, you need a date."

"I would go with you Riku instead of Yami-san, but I have a girlfriend right now… Sorry." Sotski smiled sympathetically and then whispered, "But I know what you mean, she's an aggressive one."

"I heard that!"

"SHUT UP!" Aiyoku yelled, "Where do we meet you?"

"Oh, here, I'll give you the address of Ravencroth's-"

"RAVENCROTH'S?" Setsunayami leaned in, "He's coming?"

"Yeah and so are Saehara, Niwa, and Hiwatari. We're like… quadruple dating…"

"Oh yeah!" Sotski smiled, "Ravencroth's hitting it off with Saehara now! The lucky bastard…"

"Yeah…" Setsunayami sighed, "He's like the guy you wanna fuck even though you're a lesbian."

"Hiwatari too… and they hate each other… It's like hot angry- can you call it porn without the sex?"

"No." Setsunayami stared at Sotski, "You can't."

"Well, what if you imagined it?"

"… No."

"Damn. Well whatever. Hiwatari's on the move for Niwa, right? Oh my gosh, I just found like around… a week ago? Niwa lost his… virginity."

Aiyoku, Setsunayami, Riku, and I gasped, "NO!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Who would think? The little strawberry has some spice after all!"

"Ravencroth, right?" Setsunayami asked.

"I think so. I mean… who else was with Niwa?"

"Oh! Oh!" Setsunayami laughed, "If he can loose his virginity, he can cheat too!"

"Niwa wouldn't do that!" I argued.

"Yeah… Niwa's too nice, but GOD!"

"Can we just give you the address and leave?" Riku bitterly spat.

"I like this table…" I smiled.

"You're welcome to join us any time Harada." Aiyoku smiled, "We lesbians stick together if you know what I mean."

I blushed, "Heh… See you tonight."

"Where is that girlfriend of yours Sotski?" Setsunayami looked around. Sotski laughed, "Oh… She's just…"

It was then when a girl, who I didn't know, sat up from on the table and smiled holding her pencil, "Found it!"

Setsunayami stared at Sotski, who was in pride, and gasped, "SOTSKI!"

_**Daisuke**_

_/Ah… Here we are at Gavin's again…/_

_Except I'm with Hi- Satoshi_

_/Still staying strong, eh?./_

_I have gotten over him. Satoshi is my lover._

_/Sigh… I doubt he'll even dare to sing a song tonight./_

_You never know._

_/It's Creepy Boy we're talking about./_

_Stop calling him that!_

"Hey guys!" Gavin opened his door. Saehara blurted, "Damn…"

_/Oh god… Gavin wearing tight jeans… You HAD to dump him, didn't you?./_

"Heh… My other jeans are in the washing machine. Hope you don't mind me looking like an actual gay man, or heterosexual."

Saehara slipped his arm around Gavin's waist, "Not at all…"

"Come on, let's go."

"You look… really good Aiyoku." Risa smiled. I still can't believe she's doing this…

"Huh?" Aiyoku glanced at her jagged-edged black skirt, "Oh… um, thanks."

Riku and Setsunayami on the other hand…

"Touch me and I'll hurt you."

"Like I'd want to touch you."

"Good because I don't want you to touch me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Satoshi wrapped an arm around me as we were walking behind Saehara and Gavin. My eyes trailed down Saehara's arm. His hand was in Gavin's back pocket.

_/Man! They never stop! Why didn't you do this?./_

_It never came up._

_/Oh. OH…/_

… _Yeah._

_**Gavin**_

We arrived at the bar. Setsunayami, who managed to somehow put her long dark brown hair into a bun with some strands peeping out, pointed at a table, "We can sit over there."

"Choose your songs wisely, Gavin." Takeshi whispered to me. I nodded. Something that would kill me… Something that would kill me…

"Well this is nice." Risa propped her hands on the table next to her purse. Some sort of hand bag that was black. In fact, she wore all black… but she doesn't _wear _black.

"I guess." Ah… her date. She was trying to impress her date…

Aiyoku, a girl who had her hair in a simple pony tail and thickly coated mascara eyes to make her blue eyes pop out at you, she wore black. From the black tube top down to the Stilettos, or they could have been some other type of heels, they're all Stilettos to me… the ones with the straps!

"Hello! My name is Keiko! I'll be your waitress for tonight. Would anyone like anything to drink for their stay?"

Takeshi ordered for all of us. Some sort of soda… now what kind? That's the question… Riku sighed, "How eventful is this?"

"Hm… Well you're supposed to volunteer to sing." I said. I looked at the stage. Abandoned like a naked rock star after suffering through a fan girl ambush, it was empty.

"No one is singing." Riku stated, as if I hadn't already known…

"I'll sing." I sighed, "You just go up there, right?"

"Right."

Walking up to the stage, I picked up the microphone tapping it softly. An eerie screech went about across the room as I tilted the microphone back to its normal position and sighed relieved.

"Hey cutie! You gonna sing for us baby?" That came from a guy. He shook his Scotch in the air. Great…

"Heh… Yeah. Um…" I looked at the catalog, found a song I actually (hah!) knew (though how pathetic that I knew _this _song), and pressed in the keys for the monitor to give me the words.

"My name is Gavin Ravencroth."

"WOO!"

"…and I'd like to dedicate this song, I Rather Be With You, to… my boyfriend, Takeshi Saehara."

_**Daisuke**_

The beat began a slow melody that just gave you the feeling of sexuality. He swayed his hips and finally…

"_Oh… Baby… Oh… Baby…I love the way you make me feel… It slows down time…"_

He was trying to retain his laughter, and did so as he took the microphone off the stand and began walking down the stairs onto the tile floor of the restaurant.

"_Come in my bedroom and turn off the lights. You whisper softly in my ear, makes me unwind."_

A spotlight beamed down on him and the volume on the microphone grew higher so everyone could hear.

"_The way you touch me lets me know you're mine. I rather be with you 'cause I love the way you scream my name…"_

"I'll scream your name baby!"

"… _and there's no other man that gives me what I want and makes me feel this way! I rather be with you 'cause you work so hard to care of me… I rather be with you, boy I rather be with you. Boy I rather be with you…" _

_/Oh… Ouch./_

_It means nothing…_

_/He had an entire catalog…/_

_It means **nothing.**_

"_I love the way you look at me, stare into my eyes… What do they say to you, boy don't be shy."_

He walked over to our table sitting on it and stared into Saehara's eyes.

"_Tonight's the night your fantasies will all come true. I am your wo-MAN, I belong to you…" _He smiled, _"There is nothing I won't do for you. I know the soul connecting me to you. I feel so safe when I'm alone with you."_

He jumped off the table walking back onto the stage. Placing the microphone back on the stand, he swayed with it.

"_Holding back nothing… saving it all for you… Baby I LOVE making love to you! It's like a high I can't come down from you. I rather be with you 'cause I love the way you scream my name…"_

_/Such an intimate song… and he dances… sexually…/_

"_I rather be with you…" _And for a split second, I saw him look directly into my eyes, but they turned back to Saehara, _"Boy, I rather be with **you**…"_

_That… hurts._

_/It's just a song, it probably doesn't mean anything./_

… _No. It does._

_/You don-/_

_Well, I got over him and apparently he got over me… **Fine.**_

_**Takeshi**_

Oh… Poor Niwa… but perfect for the plan!

"Thank you." Gavin bowed and walked back over to our table. Daisuke stood up, "I feel like singing too."

"What are you going to sing?" Gavin asked.

"You'll see."

He walked up onto the stage, picked a song, and pulled the microphone down to his mouth. Gavin was slightly taller than him…

"My name is Daisuke Niwa and I'd like to dedicate this song, Amazing, to _my _boyfriend, Satoshi Hiwatari."

Satoshi, who had his arms crossed over the white loose dress shirt he decided to wear, blinked, "Me?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Gavin snarled. Apparently… doesn't take much to make Gavin jealous… not a good quality… The beat began. You could tell Daisuke was nervous, especially with the constant twirling of the cord. Yet, the music began to fade so Daisuke could sing. He closed his eyes letting out one breath and finally began.

_**Satoshi**_

"_I was mixed up when you came to me. Too broke to fix."_

Reminiscing last night, the memories of Daisuke in tears ran across my mind.

"_Said, "Daddy get you gone; I'm missing my baby" Still missing my baby…"_

Even I know he still hasn't overcome the devastating news of Gavin…

"_I was stitched up by the hands of fate. Said how you gonna make it on your own. If lucky is lady? Maybe luck is a lady. I was going down for the third time."_

_**Risa**_

First.

_**Riku**_

Second.

_**Gavin**_

… Third?

_**Satoshi**_

"_My heart was broken; I was not open to your suggestions."_

"_Just let him go, Niwa." I said. He cried more, "No! I can't! I- I loved him!" _"_That's right. You loved, but not anymore."_

"_I had so many questions. That you just kissed away. Tell me, I guess that cupid was in disguise. The day you walked in and changed my life; I think it's amazing. The way that love can set you free."_

He smiled.

"_So now I walk in the midday sun. I never thought my saviour would come. I think it's amazing. I think it's amazing." _He looked over to me, _"I think you're amazing."_

_**Daisuke**_

"_You tried to save me from myself. Said, "Darling kiss as many as you want. My love's still available and I know you're insatiable. We're like victims of the same disease."_

_**Krad**_

… Who made this song?

_**Dark**_

There are way too many puns…

_**Daisuke**_

"_Look at your Big Bad Daddy, and your mom… And your mom… was always acting crazy. I was going down for the third time. My heart was broken, I thought loving you was out of the question."_

_-What am I doing? I can't go off kissing other men after what I did!-  
__-It was the inevitable you'd break up with Gavin, anyway-  
__-Still! I shouldn't be doing this.-_

"_Then I saw my reflection saying please don't let this go."_

_**Gavin**_

ACK! I couldn't take it anymore! The damned song was annoying me to no end!

"Damn it." Slamming my head on the table, I growled.

"Gavin?" Takeshi picked up my head, "You okay?"

I glared, "What do you think?"

"Don't take it seriously. Some other guy wrote it."

"He sure knows how to make a perfectly innocent-yet-deadly song."

"Well… he didn't mean to."

"This was supposed to be fun…"

"I'll sing next if you want. I'll sing some girl song and make you laugh."

"… Fine."

_**Satoshi**_

_/What IS he doing?./_

_Singing._

_/That is not singing. That is torture from his vocal cords./_

_Well… it's singing, bad singing._

Saehara, believe it or not, was prancing about on the stage purposely putting a mockery to the entire song. From the attempted belly dancing to the obnoxious voice he used for the song, it was some song with a Hispanic beat, but he's Japanese… so it turned out all wrong…

"_Le lo le lo le lo le! Can't you see? I'm at your feet! Whenever! Wherever!"_

"WOO! Go Takeshi!" Gavin cheered as Takeshi, yet again, decided for amusement to begin shaking his behind abnormally.

"_I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear… We can always play by ear, but that's the deal my dear."_

He jumped off the stage for the solely purpose of kissing Gavin during the song.

_/It will end, yes?./_

_Eventually._

_**Aiyoku**_

Finally, the madness was over.

"Well, we'd better go home." Saehara said.

"Yup." Ravencroth agreed.

"So…" Niwa said.

"I'll walk you home, Aiyoku." Risa said.

"Thanks."

"I'll walk you home then, Harada." Setsunayami nudged Harada to move. Riku nodded. Ravencroth and the others walked in the same direction, I suppose to drop Ravencroth off? Whatever.

"Come on Aiyoku," Risa laughed, "Don't you want to go home?"

"Coming."

_**Risa**_

"Aiyoku…"

"Yes?"

"Am I a good date?"

"… Yeah. Sure."

"No, really, am I?"

"Yes." We were in front of her door.

"Really? I mean… I really liked it."

"You just talked. It was as if we were regular friends."

"No!"

"Hey, listen Harada, you're nice and all… but I need someone who really is sexually in my level."

"What do you mean? I am."

"You're confused, you-"

"I am not confused." I glared. She smiled, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She sighed, "What made you decide to do this?"

"Well everyone else is doing it… so…"

_**Aiyoku**_

"Everyone else is doing it? That's why? It's not because you were attracted to me?"

"Oh! No! I mean, I- uh… You are very pretty, and-"

"Save it." She took out her keys, "Figures. You're like a guy."

"No! Aiyoku, that's not what I-"

"Listen Harada, I don't need to be someone's guinea pig, find someone else for that."

"… but I like you."

"You don't know a thing about me."

"I'd like to."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm attracted to you…"

I sighed.

"So I know I'm not wasting my time, have you even had a real kiss?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Mr. Dark."

"Hah. You kissed Dark and I can make a woman pregnant."

"No! Really! I did!"

"Okay," I crossed my arms, "Tongue or no?"

"No!"

"Wasn't real, it was petty." I sighed, "Did for some reason or another…"

"You're right."

"So you've never had one…"

"Well I _kissed_ someone."

_**Risa**_

She grabbed my waist pulling me close to her and pressed her lips against mine. From shock, my hands immediately gripped her shoulders, but she firmly gripped onto me. Her tongue seeped into my mouth, now stimulating my lips and tongue as well. It was awkward at first, having a girl exchange saliva with you and occasionally laughing while doing so, so it gave you a tingle at the corner of your mouth. Yet, it felt… nice.

But all things good come to an end, and she separated.

"That, Risa, is a real kiss."

_**Gavin**_

Silence. No one spoke. No one dared to speak. No one did anything, but walk. I kept looking over to Daisuke. Either he was looking at me as well, or he was experiencing "whip lash". He'd turn the head and look the other way finding amusement in the oddest of things. My favorite, a duck. Though, ducks aren't that odd, still…

I continued looking straight trying hard not to look at Daisuke, but instead at the corner of my eye. I smiled, he _was_ looking at me. With sorrow eyes and a small expression, he looked my direction, but he turned to Satoshi. He hooked arms with him gently digging his head in Satoshi's chest and yawned. How I envied Satoshi… Envied him to no end!

I hooked arms with Takeshi. He was shocked, but adapted to it. We walked. Silence. No one spoke. No one spoke at all.

_**Daisuke**_

The sounds of our footprints roamed the air as we walked to Gavin's and Satoshi's houses. Gavin would occasionally glance my way, but he never said anything. He locked arms with Saehara. Something, I guess, he enjoys very much now. Why didn't I see it? How did Gavin suddenly like Saehara?

_/Jealousy, such a sign of affection towards the one you love and yet no one ever appreciates it. Such a shame…/_

_I'm not jealous._

_/You deny, deny, deny. Daisuke, when will you just accept the truth? You want him! Get him! He's there./_

_I thought you liked him._

_/I did and I do./_

_So why not take him?_

_/… I'm occupying myself./_

_With Krad?_

_/No not with Krad!./_

_Deny, deny, deny…_

_/Don't turn this on me…/_

_**Takeshi**_

Their neighborhood arrived. Hiwatari and Niwa carried onward to Hiwatari's house while I walked Gavin to the door. Gavin sighed, "Nothing."

"We'll get there." I smiled, "Remember, no one can resist your good looks."

"Yeah."

He wrapped his arms around my neck, "Make it long."

"And stay strong."

"Cheesy rhyme…"

"Whatever."

_**Daisuke**_

After kissing Satoshi goodnight and walking away from his door, I decided to walk with Saehara too. Yet when I walk over just to the sidewalk leading to Gavin's apartment, I blush in embarrassment-

_/-and jealousy-/_

… seeing Takeshi and Gavin passionately sharing a moment in front of Gavin's door.

"Oh, I guess you better go." Gavin separated and he opened his door, "See you tomorrow."

"You too."

"You too, Daisuke!" I turned to him. "Oh! I mean Niwa!"

Relief… Whether it was the fact that he called me "Daisuke" again or the fact that he stopped kissing Saehara when he saw me, I was… happy. And as I looked back at Hiwatari's house with Saehara by my side, I sighed.

_I love… Satoshi._

_/Gavin./_

_But he doesn't love me._

_/So you change to Satoshi? Just like that?./_

_I… I don't know._

"Niwa," Saehara said, ", you going to the dance with Hiwatari?"

_/Stop thinking you love Satoshi, you don't./_

"Yes."

**linebreakertheauthoressisnowcoveringhermouthsinceshereallyshouldntbeupatthishourbadauthoressbadshesnowscreamingleavemealone**

Schizo: Okay, well... since I have it...

**The authoress is now presenting you with (insert gasp) a deleted scene from the chapter. Rejoice!**

**Deleted Scene:**

_**Riku **_

Niwa had finished his song. He walked down to our table, sat down, and kissed Hiwatari. It was disgusting… How do you suddenly decide you're not in love with someone and then go off with another! It was wrong!

"Riku! Let's sing!"

"I don't want to sing."

A whistle was heard, "Oh! That table is full of all the hot people! Anyone single?"

"Hey! Twins! Oh! Hey girls!" A girl stood up, "If you like fun, I'm your girl."

I cringed. Risa looked worried as she glanced over to Aiyoku, who apparently didn't care, and bit her lip. Setsunayami saw my discomforted face and stood,

"Hey BITCH, she's MINE!"

Aiyoku began laughing hysterically, "Oh! Oh! Do the diva snaps!"

_Snap _

_Snap _

_Snap _

"So BACK off!" Setsunayami yelled. The girl sat back down, "Fine, I'll take the other twin."

Aiyoku continued laughing.

"Hey, Aiyo-san, aren't you going to claim your date?"

"Heh," Aiyoku stood up, moved her dark brown bangs to the side, and said,

"She doesn't like women with small breasts."

She topped it off with a sarcastic smile.

"So sorry 'bout that."

"You actually defended me!" Risa hugged Aiyoku.

"Aye! Risa! We've haven't gotten that close!"

"You called me Risa!"

"Let go of me!"

She never did let go…

**End of Deleted Scene.**

**What The Hell Were They Singing? **Gavin- "I Rather Be With You" by (gasp) Beyonce; Daisuke- "Amazing" by (woot!) George Michael; Takeshi- "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira (sp?)

Why do I know those? Mum bought 'em... (sigh) She tries... but hey! It came in handy!

**UPCOMING IN NEXT (YES NEXT!) CHAPTER!**

Takeshi's bashful. Satoshi's disturbed. Daisuke's hurt.

Dark is in a laughing fit. Krad's twitching! Risa "finds herself"

Riku's angry. A forced affair.

And...

wtf?

Gavin's in drag?

Cheers -Steph


	19. His Inner Woman

Schizo: Heh... Haven't updated in awhile, have I? Well... at least not as soon as I usually do anyways... heh, oh, I suppose I should tell you.

Note: If you hadn't noticed... Chapter 18 and now Chapter 19 are really just filler bunnies. (Heh... such an odd label for these things) and well, don't worry, everything goes back on track next chapter. Juiciness(is that a word?) galore, dramatics, revealities (I guess), passion, and as the rating says... Mature Content! Woot!

Now... Some terms you may or may not understand! And yet they're in English!

(This really is just for humor effect. I mean, seriously, I'm giving you definitions for these?)

Valley Girl Terms:

As if- I rather not

Bag your face- So disgusting

Barf me out- Used for something you don't particularly like.

Barney- Unattractive male (Figures…)

Batcaver- Person who wears all black and listens to heavy rock and all…

Bitchin'- Superb. Excellent.

Bodacious- Used from a guy to describe a woman's beautiful body.

Fer Sure- Definitely

Flamer- A gay guy (Now I wonder how flamers got their names…)

Gag me with a spoon- That makes me ill

Grodie- Really really gross

Grodie to the max- Totally disgusting, BEYOND disgusting!

K-RAD- Very radical (I'm never gonna look at Krad's name the same way ever again…)

Like, Oh my god(gawd)- Wow. Unbelievable.

Off like a prom dress- Said when in need to go somewhere quickly. (Like how prom dresses somehow manage to be taken off so quickly…)

Trippendicular- Something that is totally amazing.

And the rest you know…

I do not own D N Angel. Zatoichi(I hope I spelled it right... It's right in the chap, don't worry) is an actual Asian chick flick, Valley Girls is not my own reference, and... Kitso encouraged me in some situations. Okay!

**welcometotheinsanitywecallusofangelwhereboysandgirlsaregayyouareforbiddentosayiloveyouanditsokaytohavesexatagefourteen**

_**Gavin**_

He sat across from me holding his mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Is there something you want, Dad?" I asked. He placed his mug down, opened his mouth, and then the phone rang. I turned to the phone and said, "It is seven o'clock in the morning, who calls?"

My dad answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Jakey! My car broke down! I'm on the side of I-249 and I've been standing here starring at my car for thirty minutes! I don't know what to do! Jakey, you have to help me! Jack said I'll get fired if I'm late AGAIN! Oh what-"_

"Whoa! Whoa! Margot, calm down! It's going to be fine. I-249, right?"

"_Right. I'm the brunette on the side of the road screaming her lungs off next to her pathetic excuse of a CAR!"_

"Okay," He laughed, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Calm down."

"She sounds scared… I can hear everything she's saying from here."

"_Oh thank you! I love you! You are a life saver!"_

My dad laughed again, "Okay, Margot. Though, if you want to get picked up, you're going to have to hang up the phone."

"_Oh, right. Thanks again! Bye Jakey!"_

"Bye."

He stood up and smiled, "Lovely breakfast we had."

"See you later."

"Right."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Jakey! Oh thank heavens you're here!"

"Yes…" I stared at the engine of her car, the steam rising from it. "It overheated?"

"I don't know!" She crossed her arms, "I was driving on the highway when suddenly it just began slowing down and finally it just… stopped!"

"Oh Margot, that's dangerous." I led her to my car, "You could have gotten hurt."

"Well, I'm fine now, right?" She smiled.

"Yes. Did you call a tow truck?"

"Yes. I did."

"When will they come?"

"In a few minutes I think."

"Okay, we'll go to work and then I'll take you to the mechanics when we check out."

"Thanks. No one else would do this…"

"Margot, I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"When did I give you my house number?"

"Oh… um…" She smiled, "You gave it to me?"

"… Margot…" I rolled my eyes.

_**Gavin**_

Takeshi placed his arm around me leading me away from the classroom door. In my ear, he whispered, "Niwa's going to the dance with Hiwatari."

"Wha-" I cut myself off and nodded, "Okay."

"And…" We sat down in our regular seats for homeroom, "I hear they're going to a movie tomorrow night. Let's just say we just-so-happen to bump into them on _our _movie date."

"Okay. Hmm… Are we having a date tonight?"

He looked at the corner of his eye and then turned to me, "I'll go to your house. Stay there for a few hours."

"Sure. My dad is doing overtime… like he always does."

"Then it's settled."

"Wow… three dates in a row and all scheduled by you. You really are the seme."

"Duh…" He leaned in, "Morning kiss?"

"Of course."

_**Riku**_

"Something wrong Harada?" Ravencroth asked.

"Look at Risa…"

Ravencroth turned to Risa, who had sighed happily in her seat, and then turned to me, "She's… happy?"

"I don't know what Aiyoku did last night, but she won't shut up about her!"

"Her first girl crush, give her a break."

"You say that as if girls are supposed to have crushes on girls…"

"Hello, she's different now." He laughed, "She's joined the "dark side" now."

"More like the rainbow over the hill."

"Ha ha… Good one."

"It wasn't a joke."

"Heh…" He leaned back, "Let her be. No one cares if she likes girls anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"People dig the girl on girl action."

"She's not some actress in a porno!"

"Didn't say she was, but come on… same sex action is sexy to people."

"Is that why you're bisexual?"

"No. No offense… but girls… Girls are just boring."

"Excuse me?"

"You got that whole breast deal, and don't get me wrong, breasts are nice." He said, "But they're not the only things in the world. Guys are taller, so there isn't an issue of hurting your neck because you had to bend down in order to kiss the girl."

"You like guys… because they're easier to kiss?" I eyed him.

"Guys are basically sex on demand." He smiled, "Watch. Takeshi!"

Saehara piped up, "Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Sure!"

They kissed briefly and then Saehara walked away. Ravencroth turned to me, "See?"

"That's not sex."

"Well, one, we'd get arrested for public indecency and two, you know what I mean!"

"So basically, you do it because you're a horny bastard."

"Guys are comfortable. You don't have to be paranoid on what you say to them. They're upfront too. If they're hurt, they say it. Unlike girls, who give you those pesky hints. Mystery in love, sexy; mystery in confusion, a nightmare…"

"Not all girls are like that! You wouldn't know. You're not even a girl."

"I'm not a girl. What? You think you're so complicated? I can be complicated. Takeshi!"

Saehara piped up again, "Another kiss?"

"Is that _all_ you think about? I don't always want to kiss you. What if I just wanted to borrow a pencil from you? What? Now it's a deal? I get pencil, you get kiss? HUH?"

Saehara took a back, "No… It's just you-"

"I have you know, I am NOT your whore."

"Gavin…?"

"Get out of my sight!"

"… Gavin, are you all ri-"

"Now!"

Saehara began backing away, until Gavin gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Okay, Gavin, now I'm just confu-"

"I know you don't _always _think about sex. You just care about me a lot. You just want to show affection! Aw! Takeshi, you're SO sweet!"

I blinked. Gavin reached over and kissed Saehara, who was completely lost with Gavin's mood swings, and then turned to me, "See? It's not so hard."

"That was five seconds." I glared, "Try a whole day. You don't know what goes inside our minds. We get headaches!"

"Oh? I've yet to see you with headaches."

"After living with Risa for fourteen years, you get used to it."

"You think you have it hard? Try getting caught in your zipper."

"Oh… the pain…" Saehara shuttered.

"We have to keep our composure, go through bloody situations, and try to have our skirts not rise up."

"We keep composure, we go through bloody situations, sure you got the whole skirt thing, but ever have a sudden breeze make your pants tighter when you least expect it? How do you get out of that situation, eh? Eh?"

"You couldn't last one DAY as a girl."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, he stood up and looked around the classroom. He laid eyes on one girl and pointed at her, "You. You got an extra bra?"

_**Daisuke**_

It's quite odd to walk in the classroom only to see Gavin point to Kaeda-san and ask her if she had an extra bra. What do you think of that?

"Um…"

"Are you insane? What girl in their right mind would bring an extra bra to school?"

"Yes."

"You carry…?"

"I have physical education and for the past few weeks it's been raining constantly, so the fields are all muddy. We've been playing soccer for awhile and the mud seeps through the uniforms, so we were informed to bring extra… lingerie."

"May I borrow it?" Gavin smiled.

"…but then I'll have to… wear a… oh must I finish this sentence?"

"Hm," Gavin lifted his left hand, "These bandages are clean. Give me your leg."

"Which-"

"Any one; doesn't matter."

Kaeda-san lifted her right leg. Gavin grabbed her ankle and unwrapped the bandages around his left hand, "I'll wrap this around your ankle. Limp a little today and you'll be excused for soccer."

"Okay, but… won't Coach Matsuda suspect?"

"It's Friday. You'll be a fast healer over the weekend."

"Okay."

_/A little extreme for a bra./_

_Why IS Gavin asking for a bra?_

_/I tell you, more fun with Gavi-boy then Blue Boy Wonder./_

_I said stop calling him that!_

_/It was Creepy Boy, now it's Blue Boy Wonder./_

_Dark!_

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"_Can… Can I talk now?"_

"Yes. You're on speaker phone, so don't say anything you don't want others to hear."

"_Okay my little widdle fu-"_

"Please take in consideration what I don't want people to hear either."

"_Okay Narrator."_

I laughed, "You haven't called me that in years."

"_We haven't had se-"_

"Aye! Haden! I'm in work; you'll get me in trouble if you say things like that."

"_Then put me back on the phone."_

"I told you. I'm typing my report for the child support cases and you know I can't do that stupid shoulder thing."

"_Oh right, right. Well, fine. Though, don't mind the voices in the back—Haden! Where the hell is the laundry!—In the damn dryer!—Thanks!—Heh… Sorry about that."_

"She sounds nice."

"_She is… Most of the time…--I heard that! You and your boyfriend!—Husband, you idiot!—Husband? Since when were—Forget it! Can't you see I'm on the phone!—Sor-RY—Just-Just go to some club or something."_

"Is this a bad time? I can finish my report and call you later."

"_No. You'll just get even more paranoid. Anyways, how's Gavin?"_

"He's fine, I think."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He just recently broke up with his boyfriend."

"_Oh… Oh! Oh my gosh! Is it because-"_

"I think so, but thing is…" I sighed, "He told me he's with another guy."

"…_What? Wait, I thought you said he was serious about um… oh shit… um… Daisuke! Yes! That was it, right?"_

"Yeah. Daisuke Niwa. I'm going to miss that kid… He washed the dishes. Don't know why, but he always cleaned them…"

"_And you let him get away… You **never** let the dish washer get away."_

"Yes well, he's with some guy named Takeshi now. He's the son of the detective here."

"_Hm? You got the update already?"_

"I talked to him this morning."

"_Ah… okay. So, this Takeshi-boy, is he good to our son?"_

"They started yesterday, the day after he broke up with Daisuke, and I think he said they went out to karaoke. My son singing… boy do I wish I was there."

"_Ravens… aren't singers. Ugh… those terrible memories of Mum singing to Dad… stupid eerie sound wouldn't go away for a week."_

"Yes, well. He said Daisuke found a new man, our neighbor."

"_Ouch… That's going to create some conflict."_

"No. Gavin seemed fine. Anyways, we shouldn't be talking about our son's love life."

"_I am his mother, I have every right to! Besides, I liked the Daisuke-boy! He washed dishes, he was serious with Gavi, and… and… you said he had red hair, and you know redheads are the sexiest people."_

"It's why I'm in love with one."

"_Oh really?"_

Phil walked in with some stacks of papers. I took the stack placing it on the desk.

"_I thought it was because every night you'd kiss my lovely brea-"_

Picking up the phone quickly, "Haden! Dear! What did I tell you about you _not _saying those things?"

"Heh…" Phil chuckled, "Getting dirty with the girlfriend at work… nice Jake… nice."

"Phil, just go."

"Don't let-"

"Yeah, I know. Don't let Jack find out." I blinked, "Wait… Phil, since when did you know English?"

"_Oh… Japanese… This is so awesome…"_

"Oh. Went to the States for a few years back in college…"

"Ah…"

"Unlike you in New Jersey and Connecticut, I was in New York."

"_I heard states… man they sound so weird…"_

"Tourist newbie," I rolled my eyes, "Everyone goes to New York."

"Well now you know… now about your girlfriend, what's this? I thought you were heart broken."

"It's my wife."

"Your wife?" He laughed, "Got back together and getting kinky at work, now aren't we? I'll leave you two alone, oh! Oh! But don't get too intense, you don't…" He laughed even harder, "…want another child!"

"Phil! Jack is two boxes down!"

"I know!"

"Why must you complicate my life, Phil?"

"Woo! I am officially YOUR best friend!"

"PHIL!"

"_I hear laughter and you screaming… He's teasing you, isn't he? Say hi for me!"_

"Just go Phil, and she says hi." I glared.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

_**Takeshi**_

"Where's Ravencroth?" Sensei asked.

I raised my hand, "He's in the bathroom, Sensei."

"He didn't ask for permission, is something wrong?"

"No. He's… just changing his clothes."

"What for? Did he stain his uniform?"

"No. He's changing the uniform to… another uniform."

"What do you mean Saehara?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Heh… Younger Harada, you tell her!"

"Riku and Ravencroth made a bet that Ravencroth couldn't last a day being a girl."

"What?" She looked at Harada's desk, "So, where is Harada Riku-san?"

"She's in the bathroom too."

"What is _she_ doing?"

"She's going to wear Ravencroth's uniform. Since no one has a spare girl uniform, Ravencroth demanded Riku's. Though, Riku doesn't have to act like a boy."

"What is the purpose of this? I won't allow this to-"

"But they made a bet and everything!"

"And I let Ravencroth borrow my hair accessories!" Kaeda-san shouted, "Plus my bracelets."

"I see." Sensei sighed, "I suppose I'll make an assignment out of this."

There was knocking at the door.

"Enter."

Harada Riku-san walked in. The collar of Gavin's shirt was slowly slipping off her shoulder, the belt was barely keeping Gavin's pants up for she was shorter than Gavin, and she tripped on her right pant leg.

"Ah!" She caught herself though.

"Harada, where is Ravencroth?"

"Come on…" Harada, sadistically, smiled as she turned around scrunching her finger.

"I take it back. I'm not doing the deal."

"Oh come on! You coward! You've gotten this far!" Harada picked at shirt, "I mean… I'm wearing your uniform, so come on."

"Fine."

"Why have you done his, Harada?" Sensei asked.

"We made a bet."

"What is the prize?"

"That's a secret."

"Well, for the both of you, I expect you to write about your experiences and hand it in tomorrow. Minimum of three pages."

"Yes Sensei."

"Ravencroth! Get in here!"

"I am FIXING the skirt, MIND YOU."

"Ravencroth, get in here or I will send you to detention."

_**Satoshi**_

As if the idiot didn't look idiotic enough. In came a boy who sloppily put some hair in pig tails, apparently stuffed his chest for the bra, and was constantly looking at his behind.

"The skirt is too poofy…" He said, "I keep getting this feeling my ass looks huge."

"Ravencroth…" Sensei pointed at Ravencroth's chest, "Did you honestly…"

"Well, I looked pathetic. I have barely anything and apparently Harada has a rack."

"Ravencroth!" Harada punched Ravencroth's arm.

"So… I stuffed it. What? Girls do it."

"Sit down."

"Hey! Saehara!" Harada Risa-san exclaimed, "You have a girlfriend now!"

"But… I don't want a girlfriend!"

Harada and Ravencroth began walking to their seats. I saw Harada bend over to Ravencroth whispering something in his ear. Ravencroth smiled and nodded as he sat down in his desk.

"Don't worry. I'll go through with the bet."

_**Gavin**_

"_What do you want?" Daisuke…_

"_I don't know. What can you give me?" _

"_Well," She threw her skirt over the bathroom stall, "I guess I can give you money."_

"_No…" I threw my shirt over the stall, "I can get money anywhere."_

"_Isn't there anything you really want?"_

_I sighed, "Yeah."_

"_What? I'm sure it's not so hard. I can do that for the bet prize."_

"_It's hard. It's Daisuke."_

"_I thought you liked Saehara."_

"_He's in it with me. Jealousy tactic… but… I don't know if I'll ever get him back."_

"_Oh come on. Ravencroth, the badass, getting dramatic on me?"_

"_You know, I don't really consider myself a badass… I just do things… differently."_

"_I'll do it."_

"_Do what?"_

"_I'll get Daisuke for you like Takeshi is. Except… I'll do it differently."_

"_How can you do it?"_

"_Win the bet and you'll see."_

Art class.

"Okay… So I have to talk like a girl? Okay. Got that done."

Risa smiled, "Oh! Rae-kun, maybe you should test out various groups of friends today. That way you know all the types of girls."

"Yeah, Ravencroth." Riku smiled.

"Ugh… Fine, fine."

I walked over to a group of four. They looked normal. They were painting. Two blonde, one brunette, and other had purple hair; and they all had a pin on the left of their shirts. From a distance, I couldn't exactly see what the pins read, but as I grew closer my eyes widened. I turned to Riku, who crossed her arms mouthing "Go on", and nervously smiled facing the girls again.

"Hi."

"Hello Ravencroth!" One of the blondes said. A little over three weeks attending here and I still don't know everyone's names…

"So…"

"Oh! Kimachi. Hanae Kimachi."

"Yes… So, what do you guys do on a daily basis?" I was starring at her pin. The pin with "Hiwatari" on it…

"We," The one with purple hair piped up, ", are the Hiwatari FAN CLUB!"

"Great…"

_**Daisuke**_

"Oh. My. God. Did you see that? Did you SEE that?" Gavin sounded amazed.

"What? What did he do?" A girl said.

"Hiwatari… wait for it… BLINKED!"

Satoshi groaned, "Oh ha ha Ravencroth."

"Just being your number fan for the moment!" He said, "Oh my gosh! He did it again!"

I tried not to laugh.

"AHHHHHH!" But Gavin shaking his fists while he jumped up and down excitedly, it was hard not to.

"Ha ha ha…"

"You think it's funny?" Satoshi looked at me. I nodded, "You have to admit. The odds that Ravencroth would be admiring your blinking process…"

"He's annoying. Why Harada would make such an unnecessary, not to mention ridiculous, bet with Ravencroth is beyond me. He's more annoying than usual."

"Hey, take advantage. He's wearing a skirt today." I smiled.

"I'd so much rather see you in a skirt than Ravencroth."

_/Hm… He's trying the dirty talk? Not his type…/_

"Is that a fact?" I asked.

Slipping his hands around me, he hummed as he went down to my neck.

"Yes."

_/Tsk… tsk…/_

_**Gavin**_

I glared.

"Hey. You're Hiwatari's fan club, right?"

"Yes!"

"Shouldn't you not like the fact that he's with Niwa?"

Akane, the brunette, shook her head in disagreement, "Only if it's a girl. If Hiwatari's with a guy, then it's okay! It's totally different."

"Why…?"

"…because gay guys are hot." Shigori, the purple-nette, said.

"I see."

_**Risa**_

"Look at them… Making out…" Riku glared at Hiwatari.

"Well, they're a couple. They're supposed to… or they'd be a very boring couple."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Riku turned away, "I mean, when did _that _happen?"

"Love's a strange thing."

"Whatever." She changed the subject, "So, what's with you and Aiyoku?"

"Aiyo-chan? Oh, we're a couple now. Well, I think so…"

"You don't even know… How sad."

"I do too!" I furrowed my brows, "We kissed last night."

"You _what?_"

"You heard me. Oh! It was amazing!"

"I liked it better when you obsessed over Dark!"

"Oh. Right… I wonder how he's going to take it…"

_**Takeshi**_

"Harada isn't sitting with us today?" I asked.

"Nope. She and Ravencroth went to Aiyoku's table."

"It seems Ravencroth has been spending less time with you today, Saehara." Hiwatari said, "Spending so much time with girls, that is."

"Nice try Hiwatari." I pointed my plastic fork at him, "I won't be falling for your tricks and… besides,"

"Hm?" He cocked a brow.

"Why," I continued, ", would you care?"

"Mind games at the table…" Older Harada sighed, "Niwa, pick a side, we're going to have a war."

_**Risa**_

"We broke up." Sotski jammed her fork in her meat. Ravencroth gasped, going for what he called "the valley girl mood", and said, "Like GET OUT! You girls broke up?"

"Yeah. Said I wasn't paying much attention to her. The bitch…"

"Uh… So wrong. Like you should totally go out with someone else now, y'know what I mean, cha-yeah?"

"And who would go out with the dumpy?"

I turned to Setsunayami.

"Forget that, Harada."

"I know… like my K-RAD boyfriend… he SOOO knows who would go out with you. He, like, knows many people." Ravencroth jerked his head to the right, "Heh HA!"

Ravencroth stood up and slightly bent over. He shouted, "LIKE TAKESHI-BABY! I SO TOTALLY WANT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Ravencroth…" Aiyo-chan began laughing, "Your accent…"

"Uh! He is like SO ignoring MEH! Well, fine. I'm off like a prom dress to get my boyfriend!" Ravencroth began walking over to Saehara.

_**Daisuke**_

_/Where did this conversation lead to?./_

_I don't know…_

"And MAYBE if you had stopped writing in your notebook all the time, you would have realized that Niwa isn't doing so well in SCIENCE!" Saehara shouted.

"You should tutor him! You're his boyfriend!" Harada added in offense.

"He never asked."

"_Who_ asks for help?" Saehara shook his fork in Satoshi's face.

"Get your contaminated plastic out of my face."

"Like Takeshi-baby, when I want you…" Gavin gripped onto Saehara's shoulders and bent down to his ear, "I want you."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't-"

Gavin took Saehara's hand tugging him towards Aiyoku's table.

_/Where's he off to in such a hurry?./_

_Don't know._

"Wait! Saehara can't go! We were in the middle of an argument!"

"Takeshi would have won anyway!" Ravencroth paused, "DUH!"

"I swear that accent of his… and that absurd vocabulary he's using…"

"He'll stop once lunch is over," I said, ", don't worry."

_**Gavin**_

"Sorry, don't know. You'll have to find another on your own Sotski."

"It's okay."

Considering this morning's conversation, I remembered Takeshi saying how we'd go on a movie date "surprisingly" at the same time Daisuke and Satoshi went. Though… it'll look too suspicious… knowing the situation.

"Like Takeshi-baby," I hooked arms with him, "Are we going to do anything Saturday?"

"I told you, the movies."

"Oh yeah! Righteousness!" I bounced, "You're paying, right? Like yeah! Fer sure! 'Cause I'm totally the bodacious uke! Awesome!"

"Movies, huh?" Risa said, "Which one are you two going to see?"

"Oh Takeeeeshiiii," I enlarged my pupils, "Can we like see that totally trippendicular fab-u-LOUS movie called "Zatoichi"?"

"You mean… that chick flick?" He looked uneasy, but soon gave in (because no one can resist the all-new valley-girl Gavin) and nodded, "Sure."

"Ew… Looks like Megumi didn't take a shower…" Setsunayami pointed at Megumi, who's hair was greased and skin was tinted from dirt. The moment calls me…

"Ew… like gag me with a spoon. Does he NOT know how to dress properly? I'm like so sure it's like BARF ME OUT! Like Megumi! BAG YOUR FACE, YOU BARNEY!" I sighed, "This SO reminds of the time I went to the salon to cut my toenails. UH! Like such an embarrassment." So I'm making this up… "So like I go to this salon place, y'know. And I wanted to like get my toenails done. And the lady like goes, oh my GAWD, your toenails are so GRODIE! It was like really embarrassing. She's like OH MY GOD, like BAG YOUR TOENAILS. I'm like sure… and she's like, I don't know if I can handle this. It was like SO embarrassing."

"Ravencroth…" Aiyoku asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My moment at the salon, DUH, but NO BIGGIE! It's so awesome 'cause now my toenails are like BITCHIN, CHA-YEAH! It's like tubular, y'know. Well, I'm not like really ugly or anything. It's like… I'm into the clean stuff, y'know. It's just like I don't know. Like Pac-man and like, I don't know. Like, not a batcaver at least. Like my dad makes me do the dishes. It's like so GROSS. Like all the stuff like sticks to the plates and it's like, it's like somebody's else's food, y'know? It's like… GRODIE! GRODIE TO THE MAX!"

"Ravencroth… You are taking this way too seriously…" Aiyoku twitched.

Valley Girls, a good reference for the valley girl lingo, and a hilarious movie…

"Don't have a cow; I'm just getting into my valley girl ness, like DUH." I laughed, "I mean like this so much more K-RAD than talking like a dude. As if. It's like so trippendicular that like all these new words just come to my mind."

"You mean… this way of speaking is instinct for you?" Takeshi asked.

"Fer sure!"

_**Takeshi**_

"We are making bread today." Sensei stated, "So that means you must partner up again."

"Gavin," I turned to Gavin, "Partners?"

"Sure." As promised, he put the "valley-girl" lingo to a cease. Instead, however, he was now imitating the odd girls in the corner that mumbled and had sudden outbursts at time. Also…

"WITH this bread, I shall… TAKE OVER THE WORLD or at least this school…" He grabbed my arm, "Takeshi, my minion, you shall lead our army of ever-so-frightening dough of DOOM!"

"Gavin, act normal, like the other girls please."

"But… I have to imitate the outcasts, my peeps, because I imitated the other types of girls already. I did the ghetto in science…

"_What is up my home of a dog, friends Egg McMuffin bacon, egg, and cheese, YO? Isn't this the tightest class EVAH?" _

"I did the fan girl thing in art class…

"_Look at the beautiful way he just glares at me this exact moment. Oh my gosh! We're having A MOMENT!"_

"I did the gothic girl in art class too…

"_And as the vast spiral of emotions engulfed my body, I knew it at the moment that my life was nothing but a misery in an entrapment where I would cry out forever, but never be heard. No one would seek my soul. No one. Well… except Takeshi because he's with me right now… but he has no feelings towards me! I am his slave!" I sighed, "Whew… Almost messed up there…"_

"I did the valley girl in lunch…

"_Uh! He is like such a FLAMER! Oh, but not that I have anything against flamers…" I clung to Takeshi, "Right Takeshi-baby?"_

"And during the bell I was the slut…

_Rammed into a wall, Takeshi bit my lip vigorously (as I told him to) and his hand slid down to my skirt. _

"_Uh… whore…" Got it._

"Now I'm doing the outcasts…" He smiled, "And they're my favorite."

_**Daisuke**_

The remaining flour used to spread the dough out covered my hand completely as I bit my lip and pushed harder inwards to make progress.

_/Yes, Daisuke. PUSH DAISUKE! PUSH!./_

_Dark!_

_/Well, you're concentrating a little too much./_

Wiping the sweat from of the corner of my eye with my right wrist, I sighed making fists and punching the dough.

"Need help, Daisuke?"

"No, I got it."

"I'll help you."

"It's okay Satoshi-"

He leaned over my shoulder, hands on my own and breaths going down my neck. My fingers locked with his and together we pushed the dough out. The flour covered his hands too.

"You have to push harder," I felt my pelvis press against the counter as he leaned down, shoulders digging into mine, and the grip on my hands grew tighter, ", or the dough won't move."

"Uh-huh…" I whispered.

"And like Sensei said, you have to spread more towards the sides. You have to keep doing it because it rolls back."

The edge of the counter was digging into my skin as he leaned down even further, surprisingly preventing me from touching the counter. His left hand went to my elbow, "Bend them Daisuke. Increases strength."

So I did, not knowing it would put in a position where Satoshi would be completely bent over me. My heart thumping uncontrollably as Satoshi took a sniff of my hair, and our chests gradually slid back and forth with the movement of our hands. And then… a soft breath of air blew against my left ear. A moment's shiver, my head leaned back.

"Bread needs oxygen." He cooed. Right hand, his, now slipping around my waist and the slow way of his head going down to my neck, he said, "But I need _more._"

"Oh…"

_**Riku**_

"For crying out loud… Hiwatari is all over Niwa…"

"Riku… He's his boyfriend. Let it go!" Risa glared at me, "Besides, we have to finish making the bread or we will have to cut lettuce after school… and you know it's a pain."

I glare, "Of course I know. You made me go through it!"

"Heh…" She laughed nervously, "Why don't you go back to criticizing Hiwatari?"

"Yeah well…" I looked over at Ravencroth. He took a glimpse at the two and turned away spreading the bread. Saehara kissed his cheek whispering words to him, probably something in comfort. Looking back over to Niwa and Hiwatari, who were now practically making bread the latest sex toy, I growled under my breath when Hiwatari began kissing Niwa's neck. Niwa enjoying it all without a care, supposedly…

"How can you just do that…?"

"I'll agree with the fact that Niwa did change his mind awfully fast, but… you know Niwa. You can manipulate the kid into stealing candy for you if you just ask real nicely." Risa sighed, "It's one of his weaknesses. He's too… hopelessly kind."

"So… are you saying Hiwatari could have confessed feelings for Niwa at a good time, say… the day he broke up with Ravencroth, and… Niwa took it… in need of comfort?"

"…Well, I didn-"

"So, Niwa could actually _not _be enjoying this. He's just taking it in so…" I smiled, "So he can get over Ravencroth. To get over… the pain."

"Well, by the looks of Niwa now kissing Hiwatari on the lips and their bread about to fall on the floor, I think your theory is wrong."

"Risa… just-just think about Aiyoku."

"Huh? H- HEY!" She pushed me, "Don't mock her!"

"I didn't."

"Yeah well, I'll admit that Niwa with Hiwatari… well maybe in a week, but now… it's odd. So used to seeing him with Gavin, you know…"

"I won't let it go further."

"What are you going to do…?"

_**Gavin**_

"Niwa! Don't let Hiwatari molest you!"

I coughed.

"Shut up Harada." Satoshi scowled.

"Hiwatari! Niwa! Get back to your bread this INSTANT!"

"Gomen nasai, Sensei!" Daisuke went back to spreading out his bread and Satoshi… well he joined him.

"Takeshi, it seems your plan isn't working…"

"It will…" He sighed, "It will."

"Riku said if I won… she'd help us."

"You told her?"

"Yeah. Said she has a plan if I win. Guess how badly I want to win and guess how little she's gonna try to prevent me to."

"Yeah, apparently she doesn't like Niwa with Hiwatari."

"'Cause it's a lie." I scowled.

"Don't be bitter." He smiled, "Doesn't do you well."

"Eh… well, what do you think she's got in mind?"

"Dunno."

"Thought so…"

"You're doing it again!" Riku yelled. Satoshi growled, "Shut UP Harada."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Margot! Hi!" I picked up my suit case and headed out of my cubicle.

"Hi Jakey."

"So, we head towards the mechanics right?"

"Oh… I called." She held up a note to my face.

"Pick it up tomorrow afternoon, hm… okay. I guess I should drop you off at home then, yes?"

"Thanks." She blushed, "I'm sorry to be of a burden."

"Don't be, what are friends for?"

"Heh… yeah, friends…"

We had gotten to my car and I entered the highway.

"You remember where I live or…?"

"Yes, I remember." I looked at the mirror, no one behind, and crossed lanes to the right.

"Oh. Good. I was just checking…"

"You want music?"

"No, it's fine."

"Heh, well, you don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head, "Oh! No, go ahead! It's your car."

"Some CAKE if you don't mind." I pressed play, "It's an Indian band… some good rock."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Yeah…"

_**Gavin**_

"So this is what it looks like inside your apartment…" Takeshi dropped his backpack next to mine at the side of his door.

"Yup. Ah… It feels so good to be in my regular clothes again!" I began unbuttoning my uniform top, "But I'm going to put something more comfortable."

"Gavin…" Takeshi blushed, "Do it in your own room."

"It's my house." I rolled my eyes entering my room, "If you want anything to drink, help yourself. I'm sure your favorite drink is in the fridge."

"You say it like-" He paused, "Whoa… How many drinks do you have in here?"

"Um…" I popped my head out, "Forty? Fifty? Forgot."

"Where's your food!"

"In the freezer and cabinets." I laughed, "This is exactly how Daisuke reacted to my fridge of drinks."

"I'm taking a strawberry kiwi smoothie from you."

"Hey! I made that!"

"Mm… Then it'll be great."

"Smoothie stealer…" Once finished changing my clothes, I walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.

"So… what's there to do?" He asked.

"Well… um, hey, do we have any math homework?"

"Hell if I know."

"Damn, forgot to write it down." I shrugged, "Whatever."

"Never knew you liked math."

"It's not that I like it, it's just… well it's easy."

"It's NOT easy!"

"Yeah it is." I smiled, "Is Takeshi-baby not doing so well in math?"

"Don't like that nickname." He pouted. I laughed, "But Takeshi-baby, you're my… Takeshi-baby."

"Well, we didn't have homework today, just remembered. I think it was because you distracted them with your drag fest today."

"But I looked sexy, of course I got attention. I had ass. I had breasts. I even had," I slapped my thighs, "; some wicked sexy legs damn it."

"Now how Daisuke didn't notice you is beyond me!"

He smiled, but soon regretted his words. Taking a sip of my water, I smiled.

"How's about we watch a movie."

"Ravencroth,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever feel rejected, okay?"

"Sure."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Hey… I can make some coffee if you like." Margot closed the door behind her and leaned down to the car window, "Why don't you come inside? We'll have a nice employee to employee chat."

"Let's have a nice friend to friend chat instead." I got out of the car, "Sure, sounds nice."

"Okay, come on."

We entered her house. Nicely decorated in creams, whites, and soft yellows for the nice homey tone; Margot always was the good color coordinator.

"Your house is beautiful." I said.

"Thanks." She placed her purse on her side table and waved, "Come on in and make yourself at home."

"So…" I walked over to the counter of her kitchen, "You live by yourself?"

"Huh?" She opened a cabinet, "Oh well… My fiancée, we were living together for awhile."

"Oh. When was the break up?"

"Oh um… Five months ago, I think. Old news, you know?" She smiled taking out the coffee jar, "Single and loving it!"

"Well, hope you find someone new."

"Heh… Yeah. So! Um, you like regular Columbian coffee, right?"

"It's the best."

"Good. Ugh… I can't stand those cheap knock offs of coffee."

"Yeah, though I like-"

"Hazel nut?"

"Yeah, I love that."

"It's the only exception." She smiled. She filled the container with water and put in place turning on the coffee machine.

"Coffee will be ready in a half hour, okay?"

"Sure."

"So… Jakey, tell me about yourself. Is your son doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Gavin's fine."

"Read some nasty articles in the newspapers, you know… but they seemed to have stopped."

"Well, not even Gavin can withhold a country's entire attention."

"Some sexy affairs with the Phantom Thief Dark, but they're not true, right?"

"Right. They're not true."

"Reporters never know the real story. It's stupid how they just assume someone feels that way about something just by a few words, WHICH they take out of context."

"Many people do that, not just reporters."

"Yes, I know." She sighed, "Or sometimes you wish to get a point made, but it's never reached. People think something else."

"Hm? I don't understand what you mean."

"Forget it."

"Ah… One of those things…"

She widened her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about?"

"No, but I know you want to tell me." I smiled, "Don't worry, I won't get hurt. I'm sure you mean nothing by it."

She sighed, "You don't."

"Tell me."

"You really want to know?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

"I like you." She stood up and took two steps towards me, "And I mean more than a friend, Jake."

_**Satoshi**_

_/And at last you are rid of that boy. (twitch) But, my pet, why did you put me in such unnecessary torture? I have given everything you desired./_

_You did not._

_/Oh Satoshi-sama, you tease. I have given you love, knowledge, and pleasure./_

_I recall pain, paranoia, and lies._

_/(twitch) I do not understand why you misinterpret things so harshly./_

_Let me be for once, Krad._

_/I'm sorry, but I won't and never will. You are **mine **Satoshi-sama, and **mine **only./_

_**Daisuke**_

_/So, going on a movie date! HAH! Blue Boy Wonder enjoying a film? I expect no watching that night, I bet you./_

_Satoshi watched the movie the last time._

_/Satoshi wasn't with you last time and… remember? He fought over you with Gavin that night./_

_Well, there'll be no fighting tomorrow._

_/Ah yes… because…/_

_Don't._

_/…You'll be with Satoshi alone?./_

…

_**Risa**_

"AND THEN, do you know what she said?"

"She said bye."

"…Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I WAS THERE!"

"Yes well… You know, if you got to know her, she's really nice."

"I'm sure she is."

"She also likes sports like you, especially volley ball."

"That's nice."

I brushed my hair one more time, "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well…" I slammed my brush on my vanity table, "Fine. You get a boyfriend and I won't care either."

"Fine."

"At least I'm happier now."

"Naïve fool…"

"I heard that."

"Good."

"RIKU!" I threw my brush at her.

"OW!"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"…What?"

"I like you. I like you a lot." She said.

"But… Margot… You know I…"

"You're heart broken from your damned separation… Well, Jake, it's been four years!"

"No. My wife and I are back together."

"What?"

"That woman I was talking to on the internet."

She took a moment to think and then crossed her arms, "Of course. My luck that the cliché happy ending of two lovers find each other miraculously on the internet, I'm SO happy for you Jake."

"…Well…thanks…"

"Though, how do you know she loves you?"

"How do I know? Well, wouldn't you know just by simply talking to them? Seeing the passion you put in each other's conversation?"

"No." She turned to me, "I wouldn't. I was never in love. I thought I was, but they both turned me down."

"I'm sorry." I stood up, "I suppose I better go…"

"I guess." She turned to me, "You'll miss the coffee."

"I know."

"Jake,"

"Yes?"

"One more thing,"

"Yes?"

She grabbed my face pulling me towards her and a soft kiss took place. We separated. With my eyes closed, I said, "I'm sorry."

"…I know."

Eyes open, seeing her tears and I headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow at overtime."

"Bye…Jakey."

"Bye Margot."

_**Gavin**_

"You think there's some twisted fate holding me back, Takeshi?"

"Huh?" He lifted his head from the grass, "Oh… um… no, don't think so."

We were gazing up at the night sky lying on the grass and listening to the bugs chirp.

"I mean… You really would think so if you experienced what I experienced."

"And that would be?" He sighed, "You know, everyone goes through heartbreak. It's a normal stage in life."

"Not the one I went through."

"I don't get it."

"Some people are forbidden to say things, right?"

"Right, but I-"

"Threats, bribes, blackmail, curses, and even people's names in vain… some people are forbidden to say them. Well, let's think odd today."

"I'm a reporter, not a philosopher."

"Hear me out Takeshi."

"Okay, fine… odd… we're thinking odd…"

"You can't say affection."

"That makes no sense."

"Well it's happened."

"You can't say affection?"

"Right."

"Gavin… You're finding excuses now." He sat up, "You got caught kissing me and Daisuke mistook it as an affair. It's not-"

"No, it's…" I sighed, "Whatever; just forget it."

"Even if you couldn't say affection, then how do I know you love Daisuke?"

"…I don't know." I smiled, "Maybe because you're my truest friend."

"Right on."

**wearenowleavingthedementedworldofusofangelinwhichtheauthoressforcedyoualluponinsanitywithsomedramaticsoddno**

Schizo: And then we get to the next chapter! The chapter I'm actually lookign forward to write! (gasp) It won't be "late" this time!

**UPCOMING IN NEXT CHAPTER **(I'm beginning to like these...)

A mission.

Two dates.

A confession uncalled for.

A fight from old "friends".

Gavin's lips.

Daisuke's lips.

Confusion.

What the hell is going on?

Cheers -Steph


	20. Kiss Me, Love Me, Touch Me Again

Schizo: I actually really like this chapter. Sure, once scene would have been longer, but I kind of got lazy with it being most of the chapter anyhow... So, anyways, I'm not sure how you'll respond to this chappie, because it is DAMN DRAMATIC in the end. But hey! That makes this fun!

I don't own D N Angel nor do I own the movie mentioned here... but um... forgot the title (smile).

**linebreakercanyoubelieveialmostforgottomakethelinebreakerifeelsoguiltyihaveforshamedmysignaturegasp**

_**Gavin**_

"Hey Dad," Takeshi and I walked back in the apartment, "Oh. I don't think you met my dad, did you Takeshi?"

"Takeshi?" Dad placed his suit case next to the couch, "Is he the boy you're dating?"  
"Yeah."

Takeshi held out his right hand, "Good day Mr. Ravencroth! I am the future-to-be famous reporter, SAEHARA TAKESHI!"

"Well… hello Takeshi." Takeshi shook my father's hand eagerly. "Got a grip, don't ya?"

"Reporters have to have a great hand shake!"

"I suppose you're right. I hear your father is working on the Phantom Thief case."

"Yeah. He's doing lousy on it though. Dad…" Takeshi scratched the back of his neck laughing nervously, "Dad isn't that bright."

"What time is it, Gav'?" Dad asked.  
"Ten."

"Oh. I was thinking at the park."

"Ten? Crap! I have to make dinner tonight!" Takeshi kissed my cheek, "Bye!"

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No! It's all right! Bye!"

"Bye. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure!" Takeshi went out the door. Dad turned to me, "Well… He's nice."

"Yeah." I smiled, "He is."

_**Riku**_

"Hm… Okay… Takeshi said Satoshi and Daisuke were going at six to catch a six fifteen movie. Okay…"

"Riku!" Risa threw her pillow at me, "Go to bed! You've been at the desk for two hours! It's… It's…" She looked at her alarm clock, "It's ten o'clock!"

"I'm planning."

"For what?" She got out of bed walking over to me, "What are you planning?"

"Something."

She leaned over my shoulder reading my writing, "Mission: Niwa."

"Don't read!" I covered my paper.

"Mission: Niwa?" She cocked a brow, "Exactly what _are _you planning that involves Niwa? HUH?"

"Gavin asked me a favor."

"_Gavin?_"

"We're close. Takeshi-"

"_TAKESHI?_" She looked frightened, "What exactly have you been _doing _with Ravencroth and Saehara?"

"Huh?" I thought for a moment, "Oi! Risa! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it? Why are you planning things about Niwa? Why are you calling Ravencroth and Saehara by their names? Why are you up so late! You go to bed before ME!"

"Well…" I gave in, "I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Will you let me finish!"

"Sorry!"

"Gavin still likes Daisuke." I glared before she could say anything, "We'll call him Daisuke for the moment."

"…Okay."

"But Gavin and Daisuke broke up because Daisuke broke it off. Said he caught Gavin kissing Takeshi by accident. In reality, Takeshi had turned too fast when Gavin turned and they accidentally kissed. Gavin couldn't get Daisuke back. He wouldn't say why, but he couldn't. So now Daisuke's with Satoshi-"

"We-"

"Call him Satoshi for the moment too."

"…Okay."

"Gavin got jealous and desperate, but he remembered Takeshi owed him a favor since Gavin cut himself in home ec to save Takeshi. So, Takeshi is his boyfriend as a jealousy tactic."

"Sae- I mean… Takeshi is fine with this?"

"Yes. Now, I come along with the bet and he tells me this. So his prize was that I'd help him in retrieving Daisuke back."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're really against the whole Daisuke/Satoshi thing…"

"No. I just… Well Gavin loves Daisuke-"

"He said he loved him?" Her eyes glittered.

"Well… No." No more glitter. "But you just KNOW he does!"

"Okay…" She crossed her arms, "So… What's the plan?"

"I'm going to the movie theatre to spy, try to jeopardize the date."

"That's it?"

"…Well that's all I've planned."

"You spent two hours on _that?_"

"Well, MIND YOU, I'm not the stalker in the family."

She rolled her eyes and scooted me to the right with her behind, "Move over and let the master get at work."

_**Satoshi**_

Grabbing strands of my hair, I ground my teeth enraged with the _angel _inside of me.

"Why won't you let me be… happy for once?"

_/Are you **truly **happy with Niwa? Do you not see the lies in your relationship?./_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "You don't know anything! You constantly taunt me with your damn words of possession! I AM NOT YOURS!"

_/You are confused. You need not be angry with me. Your anger is not **from** me./_

"From _you?_" Falling on my back on my bed, I threw my glasses at the wall. A quick sound of the fall and a small crack was heard, but no thought towards the glasses took place. I yelled, "Of COURSE it came from YOU! Who else has been inside my mind haunting me with lies?"

_/They are not lies. They- Why do you argue with my love? I am the one you love. I am the one who was there your every waking moment… and yet you adore your enemy? How idiotic can you BE?./_

_It isn't. He is the one I-_

_/YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM! You do not KNOW love. What you are experiencing is sheer denial. You cannot accept it./_

_Accept what?_

_/You cannot accept that he loves another./_

_No. He's with-_

_/Your relationship? You have started just moments after the ending of his relationship with Raven. He was vulnerable./_

_No he wasn't._

_/He was naïve./_

_No…_

_/He was **desperate.**/_

_NO!_

I sat up clenching my fists, "He loves me. Ravencroth is the past!"

_He loves… He loves… me. Me. Me. He…_

"AGH!" Grabbing my chest, I pleaded, "No! Krad! DON'T!"

_/I will settle this once and for all./_

"STOP!" But it was too late…

_**Krad**_

"Ah…" I scrunched my fingers sneering at them, "I believe a nice visit to Niwa is due."

_**Daisuke**_

My eyes opened. Someone was at my window. My room is on the second floor… how is that possible?

_Dark… Dark… Someone might be trying to sneak into our house…_

_/Hm/ _Dark woke up. _/Hah… That's ironic. A thief is sneaking into the house of the great Phantom Thief…/_

_Should… Should we answer the window and push him down?_

_/…Sure. Why not./_

Getting off the top bunk of my bunk bed, I grabbed my lamp (unplugging it of course) and walked over to the window. As I got to the window, I gasped at who was there. I dropped the lamp.

_Crash_

_**Emiko**_

My eyes opened.

"Kosuke…"

"Mm…"

"Kosuke, did you hear that?"

"Hn… Go to bed Emiko…"

"But I heard a crash!"

"You were dreaming."

"…I suppose you're right." Slowly, I went back to sleep.

_**Daisuke**_

"K-Krad…?"

He rolled his eyes while gesturing at me to open the window.

_/Don't open the window./_

_I was actually thinking of doing that. OF COURSE I KNOW NOT TO OPEN THE WINDOW!_

"_Open the window, Niwa." _His voice was vague with being outside and all. I shook my head. He glared.

"_Open the window this instant or suffer."_

"No."

"_No? What the hell do you mean "no"? YOU OPEN THAT WINDOW NOW!"_

"I'm not stupid."

_/Transform into me. You're stupid enough to stall in that./_

_I can't just transform._

_/Think of… Think of Satoshi, since you "love" him so much./_

Closing my eyes, I began thinking of Satoshi.

"_Open the damn window BOY!" _I heard Krad trying to unlock the thing. He took his arm back, and…

Satoshi. Satoshi. Satoshi. It's not working! Satoshi. Satoshi. Sa-

Gavin.

_**Dark**_

I opened the window as Krad lunged towards me and we tumbled backwards on the floor eventually hitting the wall.

_Thud_

_**Emiko**_

"What was _that?_"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Kosuke, it came from Daisuke's room, maybe-"

"He probably just fell off the top bunk again."

"But-"

"Sleep."

_**Dark**_

Opening my eyes, I saw Krad lying on top of me.

"Oh… I like this." I smiled.

"Mousy," He stood up wiping the dust off his shoulders; "I came to speak to the boy."

"Ha… Like I'd let you do that…"

"I want him to no longer see Satoshi."

"Aw… Is Krad jealous?"

He glared, "That is not even close to the matter. Enemies should not "date" each other."

"But, Krad," I stroked his shoulder, "What about "us"?"

"There is no "us"."

"Oh. Don't think I forgot you calling me beautiful."

"I was trying to get you away from-"

"I was already walking away."

He clutched my neck with his right hand, "Just transform into the boy."

"Oh… Wouldn't you rather talk to me?"

"No."

"I thought you hated Daisuke."

"You two are coming very close, now transform!"

"No." I kneed him making him fall to the floor.

_**Krad**_

"Bastard… This doesn't have to take long."

"No, it doesn't." He saddled on my waist pinning my wrists to the ground, "All you have to do is admit it… and maybe a little stripping of the clothes too."

"Get OFF of me!" Raising my feet to his head, I took grip of him and slammed him to the floor.

"You are so cruel, Krad…" He said, "But if it's rough that you like, O-KAY!"

He sat up, along with me, and grabbed my jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find what color skin you are." He rolled his eyes, "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm stripping you!"

"I think not." I grabbed his wrists, "You will do no such thing."

"Ah… You like it dirty, do ya?"

"Excuse me?"

He jerked his head towards the buttons of my jacket, and amazingly, began using his teeth. Raising my knee, I pressed it against his throat, but he shifted his weight now going on his knees. We struggled for a moment, only for me to slip as I was pinned, once again, to the floor. His breath grew heavy as he continued nibbling the buttons off. In fact, a button flew in the air.

"You… You perverse…" I threw him off of me. Standing up, I began buttoning my jacket again-

"Hmph!"

He tackled me down. The idiot tackled me down.

_**Dark**_

_What are you DOING?_

_/Trying to fuck Krad, duh./_

_WHAT?_

_/Oh, yes. Daisuke, go to sleep. This is too mature for you./_

_W-W- Um… Well actually, I've experienced this, but… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

_/If you can fall for Satoshi, then leave me and Krad alone. I'm fucking him, okay?./_

Rammed into a wall, I smiled.

"Ah… So you join."

"No, I'm killing you now." He snarled, "You and your pathetic attempt to rape me."

"Rape you? I was not raping you. You know you want this."

"No I don't."

Leaning forward, I forced my lips upon his. He backed up letting go of me and furiously wiped his mouth.

"How **dare** you."

"You're such a tease, you know." I licked my bottom lip, "But hell, that just makes it all more interesting."

_What do you MEAN "more interesting"?_

_/Just close your eyes and ignore the sounds, Dai-kun./_

…_Oh god…_

_**Krad**_

"This isn't worth it." I said, "Make the boy stop seeing him. That's all I need."

"What do I get?"

"Nothing."

"Then I won't do it."

"You **will** do it."

"Not unless I get something in return."

"Name your- Oh no." I glared, "You think you're smart, don't you?"

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? You were always easy to trick."

"Heh."

"Now come on…" He cooed, "I want my part of the deal."

"We made no deal."

"I believe we did."

"No we-" He leaped on me.

Hitting the floor, I cursed violently as something sharp lodged into my back just below my wings. From reflex I suppose, Dark got off of me turning me on my stomach to check the injury. I bit my lip refraining from yelling out loud, the damned thing pierced through my jacket!

"You landed on a broken piece of the lamp Daisuke dropped."

"Lovely."

"And it cut through your jacket." I felt his hand stroke the cut. I winced, "Don't touch me."

"I'm trying to see if it's a deep cut or not, but I can't tell with your jacket in the way."

_Funny how things seem to work so well for Dark…_

_/I suggest you keep your precious voice box quiet, Satoshi-sama./_

"Take off your jacket."

"I will mend my wounds myself."

"It's on your back. How will you do it?"

_Whack_

"Ow…" With his face trapped between both my wings, I answered, "It's why they move."

_**Emiko**_

"Okay, I could have sworn I heard something this time."

"Emiko…" Kosuke sounded annoyed, "Just let it go."

"No. I heard something like uh… like a WHACK!"

_Thud_

"See! I hear-"

"That was me falling off the bed from your outburst."

"…Oh."

"Now go to bed Emiko."

_**Dark**_

"I'm tending your wound, damn it!"

Struggling with his wings, I fussed with the random feathers spurting at me. A feather poked me in the eye as I grabbed the bone of the wings and pushed it to the left. Somehow, I don't know how, but… I was sitting on his back, both hands were pressing his wings down, and my legs were sprawled out while I was panting heavily.

"Okay."

"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. My eyes widened and then…

Tumbling backwards from the painfully cold kick in the face, my legs sprung up lifting me to a standing position. Krad kneeled. Eyes throwing daggers, bangs shagged in frustration, and the irresistible temptation of attacking the blonde right there. But he hates me. A small dilemma…

_**Krad**_

He pinched the cut.

"Ack! Damn you!"

And with one swift move, plus a twirl, my jacket slipped off and hit the floor.

"Hm… That was easier than I expected." He said.

"…That is enough!"

Thrusting forward, I clutched his neck with both hands. He smirked ONLY to grip my arms for support and wrapped his legs around my waist. I growled, he laughed, and I slammed the both of us onto the floor.

_**Emiko**_

"That is it! That is the FOURTH time I heard something and… and… I'm going to go check what's going on!"

"Whatever, dear. Go ahead…" Kosuke remained scrunched in his sleeping position while I got out of bed.

Walking out of my room, I bumped into someone.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"AHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?"

"EMIKO! IT'S ME! YOUR FATHER!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Kosuke came rushing out of the bedroom, "What happened?"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Dad screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING?" He screamed.

I pointed to Dad, "He scared me."

_**Dark**_

_Hm… So… Since you wrapped your legs around your waist, you loosed the belt thus resulting with… ripping off his pants. Okay… And he grabbed your shirt, but you, the cheap punk you are, didn't get a good-quality shirt. So it ripped off you resulting with, once again, you slamming to the floor._

_/Right./_

_Then… Krad scrambles over to his pants, but you tackle him once again, but oh… twist here, you tackled from behind. _

_/And what a fine tackle that was…/_

_He then elbows you. You sharply grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him. Tumbling. A punch. More tumbling. Um… Um… You two are just kissing right now… _

_/Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?./_

_Up. And then he pushes you to the side._

Successfully pulling off his shirt, I threw it behind me and took aim for Krad's neck. There was quite a bit of tension in his structure, he wasn't relaxing.

"Relax…" I cooed.

"How can I? I am being raped here!" Krad scooted away.

I glared and scooted towards him, "Oh no you don't."

"Get away from me." He scooted even further.

"Stop it. I'm trying to kiss you." I scooted towards him again.

"I don't want you to kiss me. I want my clothes back."

We were scooting in circles.

"Well, you have your underwear, which Krad…" I smirked, "It's nice to know what type you wear."

"Do not look at me in your perverted ways."

"Too late. In fact," I unbuckled my pants, ", you didn't even try to take off my clothes."

"Precisely. I didn't _try _because I didn't _want _to."

Taking my black jeans off, I said, "Well, you'd think you'd take a break for the window by now."

"…What?"

"Yeah. The window was open this entire time. You never tried to escape," I said, "It's why you're such a tease."

"The window!"

I gasped. He made a break for it, yes in his skin-fit boxer shorts, but I grabbed his right leg yelling, "Don't leave!"

"Get off my leg Mousy!"

"I'll… I'll… I'll BITE YOUR LEG!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You'd be surprised."

"Get." He glared, "Off. Me."

I bit him.

"…You…fucking…bastard…"

_**Emiko**_

"Okay… Quiet." We stood there for a moment.

_Crash!_

_Slam!_

_Whack!_

_Ram!_

"OH!"

"BASTARD!"

"OH GOD!"

"YOU-"

_Creak!_

_Crack!_

_Slam!_

"HA HA!"

"I swear your life is MINE now! You're dead!"

_Gasp!_

_Choke!_

"Yes! Choke me! Choke me!"

"Don't take it like pleasure!"

"TOO LATE!"

_Slam!_

_Giggle…_

"Oh… Krad…"

I turned to Kosuke and Daiki, "Okay… This could be just me… but… I think it's coming from Daisuke's room." They nodded.

_**Dark**_

_Closing eyes now… Closing eyes hard…_

Some improvement, my tongue had managed into his mouth. He separated, holding me arm's length from him and gripping tightly onto my shoulders. Breathing heavily, he withdrew his right arm making a fist.

"Kraddle-muffins…" I teased. Fire in his eyes, he yelled, "THAT IS IT!"

And seconds before he was about to permanently kill all brain cells I had left, I placed my index finger on his nose confusing him entirely.

"But Krad… You forgot one thing." I smiled, "We're naked."

He looked down seeing that we were, indeed, completely in the nude on the bottom bunk of Daisuke's bed and seconds before were just locked in a hot passionate make-out before he realized it was… well… me. He looked back up, eye to eye, and finally…

"I hate you."

"I know."

And like a magnetic force, our lips met and all thought had vanished. Krad had finally given into me, so… I guided him. Gently pressing him against the mattress, I shifted my weight over him.

"DARK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Krad and I looked at the door where Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki stood starring in shock.

"Um…" Excuse… excuse… "Heh… Well… Krad and I got into a fight and um… I'm winning! Ignore the fact that we have no clothes on at the moment, I'm winning!"

"Oh yes," Krad rolled his eyes, "That is exactly what is happening."

"I-I-I-"

"Excuse her. She is in a stage we like to call "old family stories are now a lie" at the moment, so…" Kosuke grabbed Emiko's shoulders, "Come on dear because you know if you fight back, there's angels with magic and we could die."

"I-I-I-"

"…Dark," Daiki glared, "Couldn't you have done this in Hikari's house?"

"He came over on his own." I said.

"I suggest you leave Krad, for my daughter's sake."

"My visit is long overstayed anyhow." Krad sat up.

"Aw… but we barely did anything!"

"YOU LET HIM GO HOME!" Emiko shouted, which had scared Kosuke into taking two steps away from her.

"…Few more minutes?" It never hurts to ask…

"NOW!"

_**Krad**_

"So you wait for them to leave and come over here…" I sighed while lying on the bed as Dark walked in my room, "You really are pathetic, Dark."

"Oh shut up." He saddled over me, "Now… where were we?"

_**Daisuke**_

_Horrible images… Horrible…_

_/So why watch, you little pervert?./_

_I didn't mean to! You can't help but wake up to the sound of "OH GODS KRAD! FASTER! HARDER!"_

_/Mind you, it was "Oh Gods Krad! Ride me! RIDE ME PLEASE!"./_

"Daisuke," I looked up at Satoshi, "…last night…"

"…You're scarred for life too?"

"No, I was worrying about you." He smiled softly, "I was scarred for life the moment Krad spoke. No need to worry about me."

"That one!"

My head sharply turned to the right, along with Satoshi, as we both widened our eyes. To our right stood Gavin and Saehara; Gavin being the one clinging to his arm while pointing to various movies at… 6:15.

"It's… Ravencroth and Saehara."

"So it is."

"Oh! Oh! Choose that one Takeshi!"

"No! That's a stupid movie!"

"…but…Takeshi-baby…" Gavin pouted, turning around from Saehara, and…

_Shit._

_/He saw you…/_

"Niwa? Niwa! Hiwatari! Came to see a movie too?"

"Yes." Satoshi answered. Gavin smiled, "Hey! Maybe we could watch a movie together. What movie are you guys watching?"

"Ame Agaru." I said.

"Oh! Yeah! That movie…"

"You don't even know, do you?" Saehara laughed. Gavin bit his lip and then, "The… one about the wind?"

"That's part of the title!"

_**Riku**_

"In your stations?"

"Yup. I'm behind the phone booth. I have a good clear view of them. Gavin's putting the charm on like we discussed earlier today."

"Okay." I said, "I'm in the tree like… you told me to."

"Okay. On the count of three. Drop it."

I held the orange-furred cat in my arms, "But… that's cruel."

"Cats can land on their feet and we trained Eikichi to run into Daisuke. They're in the right positions! Daisuke will fall into Gavin's arms!"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Eikichi is a smart cat, believe in him."

"…Okay."

_**Gavin**_

"Meow!"

"Ah!"

"Whoa!" Catching Daisuke in my arms, my eyes softened, "Almost fell there, didn't ya?"

"Thanks." He blushed as I stood him straight again. First step, success.

_**Takeshi**_

I whispered into the microphone on my collar, "Is she here?"

"Of course she is! She'll do anything for me!" Risa cheered.

"Not _anything._"

"Oh Aiyo-chan, I know you love me."

"I… I've known you for three days!"

"That's enough!"

"Girls… Now is not the time to bicker… Hiwatari is getting the popcorn and we need you out **now.**"

Aiyoku, with a blonde wig and square glasses, came out in her Catholic school uniform. She walked over to us standing in line and finally…

"Wow… All guys going to a movie." She placed an Italian accent, one she had been practicing in Italian class, and stroked her chin, "Friends?"

Hiwatari stared at a lost with Aiyoku's curiosity.

"Who are you?" I knew Hiwatari wasn't _that _smart.

"Oh! Estefania Lambruchini. I just moved from Geneva, Italy and well… Mama says culture is best known in the city. The cinemas were playing a good movie, so… I came, but I," She sexed up her tone, ", never thought there'd be so many sexy males here."

"Italy, huh?" Gavin took a step to the left placing himself directly next to Daisuke.

"Well," He said, "We're double dating actually."

"Oh?" Aiyoku a.k.a. "Estefania" looked at Daisuke, "So… The cute red-head is yours, then? Aw! You two look adorable!"

Daisuke blushed as he shook his head, "No… I'm actually with…"

"Me." Satoshi placed an arm around Daisuke, "Now, excuse us, but we have to catch a movie."

"Red and blue? Talk about Educational Heart Learning colors…" Aiyoku blurted.

Gavin and I smiled, "Oh yeah."

"Aye so… White and brown… reminds me of a cute calf."

"Oh yeah! We got cows!" Gavin cheered, "Beat that you organs!"

"Cows die. Organs keep people alive." Satoshi smirked, "Score."

Second step, failed.

_**Riku**_

"LISTEN," Risa grabbed the clerk's shirt, "I don't HAVE six hundred yen, but I have to get a certain two people back together, so give me the damn tickets and LET ME IN!"

"I can't do that Miss!"

I saw a money holding two thousand yen in his hand. He stared confused when I walked over to him, and especially when I snatched his money out of his hands.

"HEY!"

"It's for a good cause!"

Going back to the movie clerk, I moved Risa to the side and paid for the tickets.

"Okay. Eight hundred yen is your change."

As we walked towards the door of the movie theatre, I threw the change at the man, "Thank you for your kind support."

_**Setsunayami**_

"I'm sitting two rows behind them. Over."

"…Yami-san, I am right NEXT to you." Sotski glared at me.

"Get into the spirit. Where's Aiyo-san?"

Sotski sighed, "Now's the time to use the walkie-talkie…"

"Oh. Yes. Italy, where are you?"

"Italy? I thought I was Catholic girl?"

"Forget the stupid codenames…!" Sotski snatched the walkie-talkie from me, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom helping Riku and Risa get in disguise."

"Hey guys!"

"…Hi Risa."

"HI RI-" Sotski covered my mouth, "Shut up…! Do you WANT them to hear us?"

"Begin Step three Soldier."

"Up to it."

_**Satoshi**_

"YO DUDE! This movie SUCKS!"

"I told ya this was gonna be some gay shit!"

"We coulda been watchin' some good whacked out gangsta styled stuff, you know what I MEAN?"

"Word up! Word up!"

"They're so stupid…" Ravencroth chuckled. Saehara joined him, "I know."

"What I don't understand is…" Daisuke said, "…the movie hasn't even started."

Soon enough, popcorn was thrown over our heads.

"BOOOO!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"Please turn off all cell phones at this moment."

Ravencroth leaned over to Daisuke, "Yeah, I know. They're booing at the automatic lady, though who could blame them? Everyone hates the automatic lady."

Daisuke laughed.

"Let's join them." Ravencroth threw his popcorn at the screen, "I REBEL AGAINST YOUR CELL PHONES DEMANDS!"

"Oh yeah!" Saehara threw some candy at the screen, "You have no power over me!"

"Come on, don't waste your food."

"Niwa, you know you want to. Come on." Ravencroth handed Niwa some popcorn. Niwa rolled his eyes, but he smiled after and threw the popcorn, "Give me any-time minutes or give me DEATH CHARGES!"

With a suspicious eye, I watched Ravencroth, but one thing that threw me off guard was when Ravencroth leaned over to Saehara… He was not whispering sweet nothings. Instead, he whispered, "Stage three, success."

_**Risa**_

"No Hiroshi! Take Mimori back! Take her back!"

Riku elbowed me, "We are ushers! We can't be watching the movie!"

"Oh… Right… Right…"

With my flashlight, I walked down the aisle searching for Gavin and the others.

"Wow… I thought ushers during movies were gone now…"

"YEAH WELL," I glared at the woman for almost ruining my cover, "They caught some teenagers having sex here! WE NEED SECURITY, OKAY?"

"…Yes ma'am…"

_**Gavin**_

Step four. I can't mess up at all in this one…

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. Does anyone need to go?" I asked. Carefully choosing the right moment to ask when I noticed Daisuke had drank his entire cup of soda, I turned to Daisuke. He nodded, "I'll go with you."

Perfect.

"Okay, come on."

_**Daisuke**_

We were the only two in the bathroom. Most movies play at the same time, which causes bathrooms to get crowded very easily. We both finished and were now washing out hands. The sink was running while we scrubbed our hands. I stalled with the soap, I think he stalled with the soap, either way we were taking way too long with the soap.

"So… Niwa," He said, "How's it going with Hiwatari?"

"Fine. It's going fine."

"Saw you in home ec class," He twitched a smile, ", I see you're still a dirty little thing."

I looked away, "No. We never went that far."

"Oh? Ah… Then tonight, yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's practically replaying _our _third date. Go to the movies, someone tags along, bathroom, and then I have to fight with Hiwatari and bam… sex in bed. I know… You and Hiwatari are going all the way tonight."

"NO!" My head sharply turned to him, "I wouldn't!"

He looked shocked, "Oh… I'm sorry Dai- Niwa. I didn't think that would offend you."

"Uh," I turned away blushing. What am I doing…? I said, "It's okay. That's American dating, right?"

"Heh… It's just plain dating."

"Yeah, well, no. It never came up."

"Same here."

"What? Really?" I faced him. He nodded, "Oh no. Sure, Takeshi and I flirt and all… but it never came up."

"Oh."

"Hey… He's Takeshi, the flirtatious reporter," He grabbed a towel and began drying his hands, "Only you ever made me want to."

I took a back, "…Me?"

"First boyfriends…" He chuckled a bit, "Leaves a mark, you know?"

"…I guess."

"You told me I could only make love to you." He threw his towel away, "So I won't make love to anyone else."

My eyes widened, "…but we're not together… you don't-"

"Stay with Hiwatari; I'm not saying go on and have sex with me… I'm just…" His eyes grew serious, "…missing you, that's all."

_/Oh…He is good…/_

_What do you mean?_

_/The "missing you" talk right after a breakup, right in the beginning of a new relationship, he is killing it with one stone. Genius./_

_What? But… that means he would care for me, right?_

_/Not always. Sometimes it's just a nervous reaction to not getting what you want./_

I glared, "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" He took a back, "What do you mean?"

"You know I'm with H- Satoshi."

"I know." He said, "But I don't care."

"What? Do you think I will just go back with you so fast?" I bit my lip, "I'm not that weak, you know."

"I know you aren't." He took a step towards me. I backed into the counter next to the sinks. I gripped onto the counter, "What are you doing?"

"Daisuke," He took my shoulders, "Tell me you don't like Hiwatari."

"I do."

"How? If anyone should be accused of being in an affair, it's you. How do you suddenly love another?"

"I should ask you and Saehara."

He glared, "Takeshi is nothing! For crying out loud, when you came he turned too sharp along with me and we accidentally kissed. One second, okay? ONE."

"And then you hook up with him the next day!"

"Yeah well, so did you with Hiwatari!"

"…because… he actually loves me!"

"I never said I di-" He cursed inwardly. His grip grew tighter, "Don't you hear me? Do you hear the sudden stops in my speech? Replace those words, Daisuke!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." My voice began to crack, "If you love me so damn much, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything! Can't you see?" He crossed his arms looking away, "If I could explain this, I would…"

"Explain WHAT?" Turning his face towards me, I yelled, "Tell me!"

"I CAN'T!" His face flushed in rage, "My damn mouth won't let me!"

"What won't it let you tell me? Can't you explain in any way?"

So, he pulled towards him embracing him in his arms and kissing me. Hesitant at first, I struggled to do anything, but gave in with resting my hands on his chest. His hands, twitching over my body, rapidly slid up and down my back with uncertainty and I pulled him closer. He nipped my upper lip as he murmured, "Please…Come back."

"I…" Lost in thought, I didn't answer. With a strong clutch, he picked me up sitting me on the counter and cupped my face. His thumbs wiped the tears rolling off the side of my cheeks.

To feel his touch again, to exchange the saliva that once stayed with me longingly, it felt amazing. And yet, damn it all, in the depths of my mind (and no it wasn't Dark) the thought of Hiwatari remained. I am with him. This is wrong. This is unfaithful. This is lust, not love.

"We… can't." I separated and hopped off the counter taking my steps away.

"What are you talking about?" He called, "Daisuke… I can't-"

I waited for him to finish. He spoke again, this time with pain echoing through his tone, "Tell me… Is it over?"

With an ache in my heart, I nodded, "I am with Hiwatari. So… our kiss… is meaningless."

"I see." I heard a gulp and he walked past me. Took a glance over his shoulder, and sighed, "Daisuke, everything I do with you is meaningful. I just wish you could see that."

"W-" He walked out the bathroom door. With my head down, I trailed behind.

_Dark… This was a mistake, right?_

_/Your kiss? No. Your words? Definitely./_

_**Gavin**_

I sat back down next to Takeshi.

"Stage four, failed." Sharply turning to me, he whispered, "What? It failed?"

"Yeah… and you know what? I really hate this movie. Let's get out of here."

"…Sure."

"Leaving?" Satoshi asked. I nodded, "Yeah. Bye."

Daisuke and I brushed chests as I left the row and he entered. He sat down, looking at me with sorrow eyes, and hooked arms with Satoshi.

"Good bye Niwa."

"…See you at school."

"Whatever."

_**Takeshi**_

"So… He's not coming back because he's with Hiwatari?"

"Yup." Gavin stuffed his pockets glaring in the distance.

"That's stupid!"

"Yeah, well, he's morally right." He scowled, "So, ha ha. Hiwatari won Daisuke after all. Ironic, no? I lost to a paranoid freak who's obsessed over the guy! But HELL, he's his stalker, what WAS I thinking?"

He seethed and finally broke down.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He grabbed his mouth, "DAMN YOU! SAY IT! SAY IT DAMMIT!" His bangs shagged over his face and tears built up, "SAY… IT!"

"Gavin!" I held him up taking his hands away.

"LET GO OF ME! I"LL MAKING MY MOUTH SAY IT WHETHER IT KILLS ME!"

"Gavin! Look what you're doing to yourself!"

"ME? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" He broke away with fists pointing down and tears falling, "I'm telling you! Fate is against me! I can't say it! I JUST CAN'T!"

"Can't say what?"

"YOU can say it! DAISUKE can say it! HIWATARI CAN DEFINITELY SAY IT! BUT I CAN'T!"

"What can't you say?"

"THAT I LO- DAMN IT!" He screamed randomly.

"Gavin, calm down!"

"It's unbelievable." He looked insane, smiling awkwardly and hands twitching abnormally, "I can't be happy. Mom left! HA! Scarred for life! WOOO! Dark fucked me! OH YEAH! AFFAIR! I got caught kissing you! OH! WOOOO! Aren't I the luckiest man in the world! AND THEN! HA HA! GET THIS! You're gonna crack up… I can't say "love". No. I can say it. Just can't say I and You WITH IT! HAHAHAHA! FUNNY, NO? FUNNY?"  
He fell to his knees, now sobbing.

"I can't… say it…"

I kneeled down to him hugging him tightly, "We'll find a way."

"It's so unfair. The world is against me. The fucking world is against me."

"I'm not against you."

He sniffed, "It seems you're the only one who isn't."

**linebreakeryouknowinrealitythiswassupposedtobetwomorepageslongerbutifeltthistobeagoodendingsotoobad**

Schizo: MENTAL BREAKDOWNS! Don't you just love them?

**Review Columnist Thingy: **

**KupoWrath: (Ch 16) **Hey, you got first on the list! Interesting... Ah, don't worry. I was real excited to type this chapter and I didn't tiwtch AT ALL! WOOT! **(Ch 17) **I know the pairing. Do YOU know the pairing? Isn't it obvious for the pairing? Iunno... **(Ch 19) **Satoshi won't rape Daisuke, but dammit in one scene it looks like he did. Oops. Did I just say that?

**Hyper Chef: (Ch 16) **Sorry for making you hit your bare thighs... but... I found it the inevitable that Gavin and Daisuke break up. Or... well... it'd be just boring that they have a perfect relationship... **(Ch 17) **Dark IS a whore... This chapter just proves it all! **(Ch 18) **Hm... He kinda smacked him... and boy does Daisuke regret it. **(Ch 19) **(pushes Bakura on stage whispering, "Say your lines) Bakura: As GUEST STAR, I am in charge of the authoress's respond in this part of the review reply. Therefore I shall say, YOU HAPPY NOW, DARK? You got your part! Okay! OKAY? Ahem- (clears throat) Also, the authoress would like a copy of the pictures K took. Thank you and that is all. (Bakura walks off stage) How'd I do? Me: Great!

**SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou: (Ch 16) **Soap opera? Hm. Hey, it kinda does... haha...

**AAAARGH: (Ch 14) **He is.

**!.?.!.?.!.?.: (Ch 16) **He is.

**Omnimalevolent: (Ch 16) **I really don't know how long this fic is gonna be... I mean, I have pretty much the rest of the storyplanned out, but not in chapter wise...heh. **(Ch 17) **Risa... she won't be doing anyone... I mean, there'd be no time... I suppose I could "mention" it, but um... sorry. **(Ch 18) **Well... there's sorta your Krad/Dark action! I was just too lazy to finish it though... **(Ch 19) **Cool. You live in England? I've always wanted to go to England... My mum says I will one day, but we have to go to Australia first. Heh. Family there. Oh and um... It seems Krad fucking Dark isn't a secret anymore, now is it?

**yaminakathy: (Ch 16) **Yes, such a tragic ending for Dai-kun and Gavi-kun... and hope you like the updates!

**Kouhii: (Ch 16) **Awww! I made you cry? I'm sorry! **(Ch 17) **Aww... Thanks! And eep? I made you hypervenilate? Aye! HOSPITAL! GIVE ME YOUR SPONSOR NOW!

**akuma-river: (Ch 16) **Well, you're granted with the luck of just reading... I have to write it all... You know it's really hard (-lie-) to write against Satoshi... I feel so (-lie-) sorry for him! I do. (-lie-) **(Ch 17) **Adult Fan Fiction? But my story isn't that graphical... but thanks anyway!

**XMooDRingX: (Ch 16) **How do I do it? HOW DO I DO IT? Well I'll tell you!  
**Step 1) **Without going completely insane, be fourteen people or more at the SAME time.  
**Step 2) **Consider possible comments one would say.  
**Step 3) **When in doubt, music is your influence. Try not to break anything.  
**AND LAST Step 4) **Write everything down in a decent manner and cool format.  
**(Ch 19) **Thanks. I like ROCKING!

**YukitaChiyo-sama: (Ch 15) **Dark is an idiot at times. Yup. **(Ch 16) **Well, Satoshi molesting Daisuke... pure comedy, no? Ah... and I checked for ya, 371 words. You were close. **(Ch 17) **Man... You sound a little confused. You want Sato/Dai lovin, but you also want Dai back with Gavi... Just like me! Oh and you can spell Gavi any way you want. Nicknames have those liberties... **(Ch 18) **Aye... Satoshi and Daisuke are gonna be RUBBED IN YOUR FACE in the next chapters with what I got in mind... hehehe... **(Ch 19) **You HAVE to be sarcastic when imitating other people. It's more fun that way! Hee-hee.

**ComaVampure: (Ch 16) **Wow... Straight through? How long did it take you? And thanks!

**varda101: (Ch 16) **Sorry... I can be mean at times... heh... heh... Oh, but don't get too addicted, it's coming to an end! Sometime... but still! **(Ch 17) **Well... heh... They ALMOST did! **(Ch 18) **Um... Well... There's no way around your review... um... all I can say is that you will be happy with the ending, but shocked with the pairings.

**berettaboy: (Ch 16) **Hey! What happened? You're usually at the very top of the list... Oh well. Yes, it IS quite a frustrating situation for Gavin. To the point where he could his sanity or pride at least... **(Ch 17) **Haha... No, haven't seen it, but I'll get on it because it sounds interesting. Oh and um... Yes, I want this story to end too mainly on the fact that I have another story for D N Angel in my head. It's a hardcore Sato/Dai, but... Aye! I'm giving too much! **(Ch 18) **Don't worry! It just LOOKS like I'm insane! Seriously, I have this pretty much all planned out... **(Ch 19) **Erm... well... I'll ignore the outburst because if I respond, I will give away the ending... so... thank you?

**DarkFateDaemon: (Ch 17) **Wow... You've never seen or read D N Angel, but you read my story anyway? XD Thanks! **(Ch 18) **Weeeee! I'm a role model! OH YEAH! And thanks!

**Lily of the Shadow: (Ch 17) **Risa... WellI felt Riku and Risa had nothing much in this story... so... bring some humor and walla! I somehow made myself like them... sorta. Now as for other people, apparently they're fine with it. So... WOO! I have accomplished a goal! **(Ch 18) **Yeah! Cross dressing rules! **(Ch 19) **Yes I know... but the chapter was coming out too long and I just chose the ones I had scenes for... but yeah, I'm the artsy girl with the random outbursts.

**blackened-fire: (Ch 1) **Black eyes, eh? Cool. Oh... Albinos range in eyes. They can have very light blue, gold, pink, red, or gray. I choose red for the solely purpose of Daisuke having red. **(Ch 2) **but then it gets harder for me to respond to you if you make them short! **(Ch 3) **O.o...lol...**(Ch 4) **LOL! I've done that before! 'cept the guy was in my class, so I was forced to... but haha... poor guy... **(Ch 5) **Why so many yaoi people? BECAUSE I WANT THAT MANY! ...erm...sorry. **(Ch 6)** O.O **(Ch 7) **Nah.. Review a thousand times for all I care. I'll respond anyway. **(Ch 8) The authoress says hi back. (Ch 9) **O.o...? **(Ch 10) **...that is not important... **(Ch 12) **Listen to very slow music, that always makes me go to sleep... that or the rain. **(Ch 13) **Fluff is okay, but I'm not crazy about it... I laugh too much at it. **(Ch 14) **Sure is. **(Ch 15) **Oh god no! Daisuke was having a nightmare about it, but he couldn't wake up because it was, ironically, reality. **(Ch 16) **um... **(Ch 17) **(sigh) Why must they all yell...? **(Ch 18) **Risa SHOULD be gay though! **(Ch 19) **(steps up to podium) My name is Stephanie a.k.a. SCHIZO and I am addicted to reviews. Thank you.

**The Kawaii Rijekuto: (Ch 6) **Yeah, I like the name Gavin too... hence the reason why I'm using it. **(Ch 9) **Laugh and feel bad for Satoshi. A perfect review.

**kazoua: (Ch 19) **Hm... I knew I was doing something wrong with fiance... Thanks for clearing it up. I love Takeshi. I absolutely adore Takeshi. In fact, I'm going make a ficabout him, but not yet... I need the details first. Heh...(smile)

**DarkRose: (Ch 1) **Haha... Thanks... Oh, but mind taking the girl off the wall? I like my reviewers to be able to review.

**FrozenMagicFire: (Ch 19) **Well is this soon enough? I updated the same day you review... XD... irony... Thanks for reviewing.

MY GOD! That took an HOUR AND HALF to do! But it was fun! Keep reviewing please!

Cheers! -Steph


	21. Never

Schizo: Well! Hello! Okay, I finally got this chapter done. Okay I put my **HEART AND SOUL **into this chapter just so I could get what I wanted out. So, I'm HOPING you guys will LOVE this chapter, because frankly...

This is my **favorite **chapter.

Even better than all the humor and the sex.

Also, I cried while writing the ending of this chapter (I guess, the spur of the moment sort of thing), so... If you can cry easily (because it takes a lot for ME to cry) then I suggest have a tissue or something... Or brace yourself for severe drama and angst. Also, this is 23 pages long, I felt you should have the whole thing.

I do not own D N Angel.

**linebreakertheworstpartofthisallthatitiispossibleforsomeonetogetaddictedtosexbutitsnotsextheycraveforitslove**

_**Gavin**_

I wiped my tears away frustrated at my action. What was wrong with me? Could I not see the truth anymore? Blinded myself with false hints that weren't even there, had I stooped to such pathetic behaviors? My life, I hadn't even dared to get close, to love, anyone… ever. Why should I do so now?

First loves are lies.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"For what?"

"For crying," My vision grew clearer. Takeshi shook his head pulling me closer as his hand cupped the back of my head, "Don't be sorry."

"He… He doesn't love me anymore." My voice was hoarse. My voice was in pain.

First loves are lies… but why do they hurt? Daisuke and I… we haven't been through so much. We didn't even go all through with sex. I took his virginity, that may be true, but it was not necessarily "making love". I was never in him and he was never in me.

We weren't that close.

"Sure he does." Takeshi said after much pass.

We were kneeling on the sidewalk next to the street pole in each other's arms. I nuzzled Takeshi's neck, it was comforting. To know someone cared, it was comforting. He was the only who cared for me anyway. Daisuke didn't, to hell with the thought he did anymore. My father… the relationship with my father has not improved. Manners. We have manners with each other, but that is no love. That's respect.

And everyone else?

I don't care anymore. I…just…don't…care.

"You're loved by many." He said. I tensed, "Who?"

"…Your father," He kissed the side of my face. I gripped his shirt, "No."

"Your family," He placed another kiss at the side of my face. I moaned. It was longer than the first and closer to my ear that time. I shuttered, "No."

"_I_ love you."

I froze. Had he just confessed to me? Had I led him on to a false relationship? Such questions roamed my mind as I held his shoulders, tightly, and I whispered my thumb over his lips.

"No you don't."

"Friends love each other," He said, ", and I am your friend."

I nodded and continued resting my head against his neck. My eyes closed. I couldn't bare the action of sight anymore. My eyes built tears subconsciously, and I sniffed. I was growing weak. Weak to this… depression, they call it. The tears never left my eyes; I refused, REFUSED, to cry. I could not let pain overcome me. I couldn't…

But I did.

"Gavin," Takeshi held me away with a firm hold on my shoulders, "Gavin, tell me what happened completely."

"He…" Oh god, I couldn't even speak properly. "I kissed him, but he… He didn't want it. He… He didn't want me."

"Oh… Oh god, Gavin," He held me close again, "Shush…"

"I've been…" It ached knowing my words. "I've been… rejected."

"He's a fool."

"…Is this…"

"Is this what?"

Fear came over me. All those times turning away from those who liked me, those who wanted to get close, those who did get close… and I did that? I…

"Is this what I did to people?" The horror of all the people I have caused pain towards. Each girl, each boy that I had glared at because of pride or un interest… Did I give them this pain? What… What kind of person _am_ I?

"What do you mean?" Takeshi was unaware of my thoughts, "I don't understand."

"Nothing." I struggled with my body, but I got to a standing position. Takeshi jumped up to hold me. He cared…the only one.

"I want to go home Takeshi." My mind was at a lost. "I want to go home now."

"Okay." He placed my arm around his shoulder and slipped his own around my waist. I thanked him silently. I didn't have the strength to walk. I had no strength at all.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"_Jake, you sound… you sound uneasy. Tell me, please, what is wrong?"_

I had to tell her. She had the right to know. Was it so bad, though? I didn't want the kiss. Margot did. Margot wanted me. I did not. So, why has this guilt cast on me? Why was this ironic shame taking over? I hated this.

"Someone kissed me."

No one spoke for a moment. Haden, my sweet Haden, I could hear her fidgeting in her place. She was uneasy. She cleared her throat and finally responded.

"_What do you mean?"_

"A woman kissed me." I said, "But I didn't want her to."

"_Was it long?"  
_"Not very."

"…_but long enough." _

"There are no feelings. Nothing has changed. I just thought you should know."

"_Why?"_

I paused. Why _did_ I want her to know? I had guilt, but for what?

"You are my wife. I tell you everything."

"_Have you had girlfriends in the past four years?"_

"Yes. Two or three I believe…"

"_I have yet to hear about them. If I am your wife, why have you not spoken a word of **them?** Why is **this **"woman" so special? Tell me."_

"She is not special." I didn't want this to happen. "I just thought it was wrong that a woman kissed me-"

"_Don't give yourself credit. You kissed her too."_

"No I didn't."

"_Yes you did. You had physical contact with her, so you did. That English of, "They kissed me" "I kissed them" is pointless. You kissed each other. The action is mutual."_

"Yet, the feelings aren't. That is the basis of the sayings. She kissed me. She had feelings, I didn't."

"_You do. You love her as a friend. So, there are feelings."_

"Haden!" I growled, "You're missing the point."

"_Oh? Am I? You kissed a woman. You kissed a friend."_

"How do you know she is a friend?"  
_"I don't think a woman can randomly love you without knowing you, unless she's a stalker. She's not a stalker, now is she?"_

"…No."

"_Friend, unless she is, oh joy, your girlfriend. Now is she?"_

"No!"

"_You kissed a friend, a girl who is a friend. Generally I would be fine if I was in person with you, but we are on the phone. I can't trust that your face is calm."_

"Why? Why would I tell you this and go with her again?"

"_Go with her **again?**"_

"Oi… Haden, that isn't what I meant. You took it out of context."

"_She **is** special to you."_

"No. Haden, you're misunderstanding. You're taking this as an affair."

"_I said no such thing, but now it's crossing my mind."_

"Stop it. I just kissed a woman. It's not so bad. We're technically not even together completely."

My heart stopped. I did not just say that. I… did NOT just SAY that.

"_I see. Well, Jake, I'm sorry we're not "together" enough for you."_

"Haden! No! I didn-"

"_Save it. I bet you enjoy this. This would make a great plotline for a novel, wouldn't it?"_

"What? Haden, no! This-"

"_Well, think of a good ending. I bet the other gets the main character. I hope no one dies." _She spat in sarcasm, _"That'd be horrible. Goodbye."_

"Haden!"

Dial tone.

"Haden…"

_**Haden**_

_I woke up and I feel like shit!_

_I don't remember last night; I'm getting sick of this!_

_I hit the bottle when I got off stage!_

_I got pissed, drunk, stupid, and I went in a rage!_

"Emi, turn the damn music off." I threw the cordless phone on the floor. She lifted her head letting the dyed black bangs slip to the sides, "Huh?"

"I said turn the damn music off."

"What's your problem?" She stopped the music and wiggled her fresh painted toes before she stood on her feet, "You're always so happy when you talk with your boyfriend."

"He's not-" I sighed, "It's nothing."

"He hurt you?" She put the cap on the black nail polish bottle and placed it on the coffee table before her. She stood straight and crossed her arms, "You know, because if he did, I'll go and kick his ass."

"He's in Japan."

"Yeah well… I'll still go and kick his ass."

I propped myself on our couch, "Forget it. I was just a selfish bitch thinking he could be mine forever… all mine."

"He cheated?" She jumped on the couch, on her knees, and grabbed my hand, "What did he do to you?"

"A woman kissed him. A friend, actually," I said swaying my natural red bangs to the side, "…and I snapped. I couldn't take the thought of him kissing another woman."

"He's your boyfriend."

"He's my husband, Emi."

"Oh. OH!" She went to her feet and let out a wordless screech, "The nerve of that man kissing another woman!"

"He didn't do it on purpose. The woman kissed him, surprise I guess."

"That's what they all say."

"My Jake is like no other."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

"He isn't." My eyes narrowed, intimidating her into folding her arms over her Nora concert-tee. She realized something, or she wouldn't have suddenly jerked her head up with her eyes looking up, "Wait. If he's your husband… why aren't you two living together?"

"You're thirty-two, but you're so stupid."

"Hey! I got my masters degree, MIND YOU."

"In acting."

"No." She eyed me, "In Classical Acting and Theatre Practice, it is more than _acting_."

"I don't see you with a job."

"I'm working on it!"

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"Hm, so it was on accident, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you know what you have to do." She grew eager and a smile crept on her face. I cocked a brow, "And that would be…?"

"You gotta go to Japan and get your man back!" She said as a matter-of-factly, "Or that bitch will just steal him away and I heard your phone conversation… You were harsh."

"Oh thank you. You are my most precious friend, yes you are."

"Oh ha ha," She walked over the computer desk, "I'll let it go this time."

After a few minutes for the computer to load, she opened the window for the internet.

"Okay, what are you doing now?"

"Booking you a flight."

"Why? I can't just-"

"Haden, you're a freaking artist for crying out loud. You can ditch your job at any time and you can still _do _your job at _any _place. You're going to Japan."

"But… It'll be so unexpected. I don't want him to feel that he has to let me stay."

"Then stay at a hotel if he rejects you and I'll come get you."

"…Emi…" My voice grew soft and low. She turned to me, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to get rejected."

"You won't." She smiled as she found something, "Okay, I'm booking a flight for you at eight in the morning on Wednesday. You'll be there on their Thursday."

"…Thursday?"

"It's a twenty-one hour flight, Haden. You'll be taking two stops though. One at I think, France, and the other in India, but I'm not sure. It doesn't say really."

"Then how would you know?"

"'Cause my friend went to China and those were his stops."

"All right." She clicked and finally, "You're booked Miss Coach Pass."

"You got me Coach?"

"Yup. Hey, always gotta have your wine while flying!"

"Silly girl…"

"I'll help you pack!"

"You just want me out of this apartment, don't you?"

"Uh… Not true!" She laughed while rushing to my bedroom.

"Emi!"

_**Gavin**_

We were in front of my door. As if in an injury, I had been using Takeshi's shoulder for support, which of course made me feel guilty to no end. I could walk, but I didn't want to. I wanted to lie there. Lie and stare blankly up at whatever was above me, but Takeshi wanted me home and well… I also said I wanted to go home too. So, I kind of placed the whole walking-deal on myself.

"And we're here." Takeshi smiled relieved and I sheepishly went out of his embrace, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"No, no, no!" He waved the guilt off me, "Anytime!"

I sighed. He'd do anything for me…

"You're too good for me." I opened my door taking a step back into my house, "One day you're going to find your love and they'll be the luckiest person in the world."

"Thanks." He blushed. He didn't blush often. In fact, I think that was the second I saw him do it. He looked cute when he did though. Very cute.

"Anytime."

"Well, cheer up, okay?" He stroked my cheek, "Depression doesn't do you well."

"Not many things do."

"When you're happy it does." He began walking away, "You're gorgeous when you're happy."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

Gavin came in. He walked into the living room. I looked up. I had been sitting on the carpet floor leaning my back against the white wall. Generally, we would have painted the walls, but it's an apartment and I hadn't finished paying it off from the company yet.

"Daisuke doesn't love me." He said taking a seat on the couch. He looked out our patio window, "Figures, right? Who'd love me?"

"I do." I looked at our coffee table staring at the pack of cigarettes and a lighter resting on it, "Found a pack of those on your night table. Mind explaining?"

"I was looking at old stuff." He reached over grabbing the lighter and the pack. I saw him take out a cigarette and he threw the pack on the coffee table again.

"Don't smoke."

"I'm depressed. Fuck it."

"So? I'm depressed too." I blurted.

"What? You and your online girlfriend broke up or something?"

"That online "girlfriend" was your mother." Yeah, I didn't care if he knew anymore.

He lit his cigarette and threw the lighter next to him.

"Yeah?" He inhaled, "That sucks." He exhaled letting a puff of smoke eat away at our oxygen.

"Yeah, Margot kissed me and me, being the idiot I am, told your mother."

"So, now you completely screwed our chances of her ever coming back." He inhaled again, "Well, now I don't have to be a hoping idiot. Thanks." He exhaled.

"Don't get bitter with me. I love the woman, okay?"

"And I lo-" He sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"You love Daisuke." I said for him. He nodded. Another puff of smoke escaped his mouth. I growled, "You really shouldn't be smoking."

"So? I rarely do it and I never got addicted. I don't care."

"You… Ugh…" I rolled my eyes, "Give me one."

He threw the pack at me along with the lighter. Lighting a cigarette, I threw the packet to my side followed by the neon blue lighter.

"And you know… I love the woman, but I go on and kiss another."

"You're such a whore."

"Look who's talking, you kissed another man too and before Daisuke, you fucked anyone."

"And with Daisuke, his brother."

"You fucked his brother?"  
"Yup."

"You didn't tell me this."

"I only told Takeshi."

"Oh, you tell your boyfriend, but not me. Asshole."

"Okay, well I didn't tell him I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed fucking his brother?"

"Well, he fucked me. There's a difference."

"Ah… He liked you, you don't."

"Yeah."

"Ever see him after?"  
"Nope."

"You're the bigger whore."

"Shut up Dad."

We both exhaled.

"So Dai never found out?"

"Nope."

"But he caught you and Takeshi kissing?"

"Yup."

"That's ironic." I inhaled.

"I know."

"So I lost my wife and you lost your man."

"So it seems." He inhaled.

"And we both hate ourselves."

"Yup."

"We're both depressed."

"Yup."

We both exhaled again.

"Dad,"  
"Yes?"

"I don't like being depressed."

"Me neither, Gav'."

_**Gavin**_

**Sunday**

Waking up on the couch next to a burnt cigarette, I shuttered at the thought of our house burning down because I was too lazy to put it out. Thankfully, my father's hand was next to it. He must have put it out himself. It's what's dads are for. They protect you.

"Thanks Dad…" I whispered. He turned to his side, still asleep.

My clothes were bothering me. So, I walked in my room. I opened my closet pulling out a pair of very loose faded out jeans and a white sleeved shirt. Changing into those clothes, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was shagged in disarray. Raising my hand to my face to sway my bangs to the left, my sleeve slid down to my elbow. It slid back to my palm once I let my arm hang.

I looked pathetic. From the tangled white tresses to my bare feet scrunching their toes in uncertainty, I looked pathetic. My eyes were lifeless and my skin grew paler than usual.

"You are a disgrace." I spat at my reflection. My words were stronger as they reached me again, and I fell to my knees. Tears building up in my eyes, throat growing parched, and my hands covered my face.

I sobbed.

I just full out sobbed.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

Old pair of jeans, red shirt, and a blanket around my body; I sat in the living staring at the opposite wall. No… glaring at the opposite wall. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of weeping from my son's room. He was crying. The poor thing.

"Gavin…" I croaked. I hadn't spoken at all today. It was only fifteen minutes, but I hadn't spoken at all since I awoke. It was six in the morning. Sun was barely out.

"You are nothing!"

Shutting my eyes tightly, I heard my son yell at himself. It was hitting him hard. The curse was hitting him hard. And there was nothing I could do.

"I'm a terrible father."

_**Gavin**_

Pulling at my bottom lip, I scratched it. Soon enough, I was tearing the skin off it.

"Say it…" I was desperate. "Say it…"

Vigorously ripping a piece of skin off my lip, I looked at my reflection. My lip had begun bleeding. The bright crimson flickered from the light bouncing off the mirror. My room was dark with the exception of the sunlight cascading down from my window. I was in the sunlight.

"I… lo-" I ripped out another piece of skin. More blood bled.

"I… lo-" I bit my lip letting some blood trickle down from the corner of my mouth. I chewed on my lip. Punishing it, torturing it, causing it pain; I wanted it to suffer.

I cannot love? So be it. I will suffer then. Both emotionally and physically, I will suffer. I will not rest until I cannot take it any longer. Opening my night table, I pulled out a pocket knife and in a whisper, "Suffer…"

I flicked the knife out admiring the sharpness of its blade. My fingers, subconsciously, stroked the edge of its blade tenderly going up and down. Its texture was smooth; it was a fine knife. It was sharp, very sharp, and it shown from the sunlight. Its shadow pointed slanted with my own and I stared at the knife longingly.

The mere thought of it cutting my flesh, making me bleed, making me cry. I needed it. I needed other pain. One that would distract me from Daisuke; I wanted him off my mind. Why did I have to think about him? No… Why did I _need_ to think about him? He, the one who I've known for only a few weeks, has stepped in my life taking my heart away. And I knew it right there, he'd have my heart… forever. I was a slave to him. I would… do anything for him. Anything to have him love me again.

I missed his touch. The way it was caring and the way I felt safe. I missed his eyes. How passionate they gazed at me and how innocent they were. I missed his lips. His kiss was so tender and he was so free. His tongue was so exciting and all so tempting. And his embrace… If we sat with each other, arms were held tight. He'd hold my hand and nuzzle my neck, and my god… Such petty signs of affection… Kissing my cheek, saying hello, randomly hugging me out of no where, and it was far better than sex. I did not need sex to show that I love Daisuke.

Except, I needed to say it.

Twisted fate took my paradise away. Throwing the sin of lust and temptation of another man, but it wasn't Dark's fault. No. He was not responsible for my actions. I was weak. I am weak.

**Weak. **

How could I? Let the blood of my lover just take me in. Let him go inside of me. I let Dark inside of me. And… I loved it. The lust of each thrust and the pain of each orgasm, but I yearned for more. He was a great fuck, but it was no excuse. I cheated on Daisuke, and he's yet to know. It doesn't matter anymore of course, there is no hope.

There never **was**.

We were not meant to be. No matter how much I crave to have Daisuke touch my face with his soft palm again. I wish to nuzzle his hand once again. One more day please… just… one more day. It will **never** come. He is with Hiwatari. He is with another man. He is not with me. I am not with him. I can no longer claim him mine. He was **never** mine. I was not meant to love. I cannot love. I cannot speak of love. All I can do is…

"Suffer…" I said again. Roughly, I stroked the knife with my thumb.

**Blood. **

"It hurts." I stared at the small line of blood finally reach the surface. "But not enough."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

8: 06 AM

My son cried out in pain. He did something. The thought of what he could have done to himself was frightening me. The first thought, self mutilation. He was capable of it. Blood wasn't his fear, knives were his thing, damn it… He was _capable_ of it.

"Gavin?" Slowly, I got to my feet, the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders.

I walked over to his room, pacing myself before the sight I was about to witness. My foot nudged the door open and there I saw him. On his knees lazily, looking down with his white long sleeved t-shirt now stained with no other than… his blood. He looked up, red eyes piercing from the excessive weeping and flushed pale cheeks. I glanced at his left arm, near the elbow where the blood was, and I felt the urge to cry for him. I felt so sorry for him. My problems were nothing compared to his. Nothing.

"Oh Gavin…" I bent down to him, gently reaching for his arm.

"Don't touch it." He moved away, "Let it bleed."

"No. We have to treat it. Where's the knife?"

"That pathetic thing?" The life in his eyes he once had… were gone. He turned to his right, where I couldn't see, and picked up his knife. He said, "It looks so sharp, but it does no wonders."

"What did you expect?" I was afraid of the answer.

"To suffer."

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"…because I can."

Angling the knife, he suddenly threw it at the wall behind him. It stuck in place, piercing through its hard wood. We both stared at the knife in the wall, but he was the one to smile.

"Unfair." He said, "The knife can stab the wall… but not me? Unfair."

"Don't talk like that." I demanded, but my voice wasn't helping though.

"Why? Do I sound too suicidal? Good."

"You're not thinking of it, are you?"

"No. Then my suffering would end."

"Don't do this to yourself."

"You have no control over me." He raised his sleeve. Four cuts. His… favorite number. He ran a finger over each one and softly, "This one was my second. My first was a test. To see if my body would bleed; it's not common sense. I wanted to know if I was willing enough and," He stared me eye to eye, "I am."

"Where was your first?"

He lifted his arm up lazily sticking his thumb out and he looked away, "My thumb."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

He took his thumb to his mouth, biting softly on it and shook his head, "Not much."

"What about the ones on your arms?"

"Hm," He scanned his arm and then smiled at the cut closest to his elbow, "This one made me cry. That was a good one."

"How can you smile at your pain?"

And he looked up at me, "…What else can I do?"

_**Gavin**_

9: 24 AM

We, meaning both my dad and I, had found three packs of cigarettes. One from a box he packed with Mom's photos and two from the box of my old stuff. Then there was the pack on the coffee table, so Dad took two and I took two. Health was not an issue to us anymore. Life was not an issue to us anymore.

"This is the only time I'll excuse your smoking." He said letting out a puff of smoke.

He was on the opposite wall of the living room, closer to his bedroom door. No lights were on, only the window light, but that was it. I flicked some ashes onto the plate I made an ashtray out of and grunted.

"All we need now is some good grunge music and we got our depressing movie scene."

"I see you're not taking this lightly." He glared, "What kind of person are you?"

"I don't know." Honestly, I didn't know anymore.

"You don't even consider that…" He trailed off.

I rested my left elbow on my knee, "What? Be like you? You're doing the same damn thing, Dad. You lost Mom. Accept it."

"I will not give up on your mother." _Then what were you doing for four years?_

"Sometimes you make me sick." I snarled.

"Sometimes you make me ashamed."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck another whore."

We both widened our eyes. He threw his cigarette on his plate, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know." I sighed, "I didn't either."

I cried anyway.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

12: 14 PM

My hand trembled as it held the phone in my hands. Slowly, I punched the numbers on the key pad. It rang four times before the answering machine came. I hung up.

"Please be home." I whispered silently to myself.

I pressed the redial button and waited. Another four rings and the answering machine came on again. I hung up.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten."

I dialed the number again. Four rings later and the answering machine came again. Sighing, I waited for it to end.

_Beep_

"Haden, please answer the phone. I'm… I'm sorry. Please, she's nothing to me. Don't do this to me. Not again. I…" My voice began to choke, "I can't take the pain. Please."

I hung up. I wasn't satisfied. I dialed again.

_**Gavin**_

9: 38 PM

Officially, I was at the peak of mentally breaking down again. For nine hours I could not think of anything else but Daisuke himself. Memories flashed before me and I swear I would have masturbated at the thought of Daisuke touching me if I hadn't accidentally fallen off my bed. It was terrible. Imagining Daisuke is the lusty desires I so secretly kept within me and here they gush out as the blood rushed down to my sex. The pressure of trying to calm down and the discomfort of my so-seemingly loose jeans getting tighter by the second; I was getting out of hand.

And the sad thing…

I only imagined Daisuke touching my nose.

I grabbed my sex, cursing out violently when my finger shifted too quickly and a moan escaped my mouth. Shutting my eyes tightly, I rolled on my back arching it and digging my head to the floor. My left hand scrunched up my hair trying to regain control, but I had lost it.

"DAISUKE!" I screamed.

As if shot from a canon, I sat up straight panting. Looking over to my night table, I grabbed my lighter and a cigarette. I lighted it, my fifth one today.

"Fuck." I exhaled.

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

**Monday**

We fell asleep in the living room. I was forced to watch Gavin smoke half a pack of cigarettes that day and then cry himself to sleep. He told me some things before he fell asleep though. He said how he just wanted someone to care for him. I told him I did, but he didn't accept it.

"_A lover; I want a lover. Someone who will love me just because they want to; I don't want someone who's forced to love me because they're my own blood."_

It was why he had sex. It was the only way he felt needed. He was needy. I asked him why resolve to sex and he answered simply with, _"Because they wanted sex. They wanted me… It was the only way."_

Daisuke was his sanctuary, his relief, and now he was gone. My son was desperate. My son needed someone. This was no joke.

_**Gavin**_

Five o'clock sunrise, and I awoke. I saw my father leaning against the wall with his back as he sighed deeply, "Oh…"

"Dad," He turned to me. "I don't want to school."

"I understand."

"But… I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Gavin?"

"I had a dream…" My voice went to a whisper, "A dream that I'd go through with it."

"Go through with what?"

"Death." I shook my head, "I mean, I didn't actually die only because I kept waking up before I did. I'd see it happen though. The knife would pierce through my heart, everything when red, and then I woke up."

"It's okay, Gavin."

"I…" Takeshi. "I need Takeshi here."

"Takeshi?"

"Yeah. I want him." Standing up from the couch, I rushed over the phone and dialed his number, "Please wake up…"

_**Takeshi**_

_Riiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiing…_

"God damn it!" Lifting my head from my pillow, I picked up the phone, "What?"

"Takeshi, it's me."

"Gavin?" I sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Can… Can you come over? I don't want to be alone today."

"What do you mean?"

Unbeknownst to him I was already walking to my closet taking out some khaki cargos. He answered, "I'm not going to school today… I thought… You could stay with me too."

"But we have to go to school."

"I don't have the strength too, Takeshi."

I picked out an orange over shirt placing it over the white undershirt I slept in. I nodded, "I'll do my best to let my dad go stay with you. I need to be excused, y'know. Or they'll throw Hell on me."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I walked out of my room rubbing my eyes. What time was it anyway? It was then when I looked at our clock, 5: 05 AM. Though there was hope Dad was awake, it's still frustrating waking up two hours earlier than usual. I walked in the kitchen; Dad was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"'Morning Dad."

"Takeshi?" He was confused and kicked a seat out for me, "Why so early?"

"Gavin called. He's not feeling so well. So, I'm going to go take care of him."

"Where are his parents?"

"…They have to work."

"Can't he take care of himself?"

"Dad, he needs me-"

"Gavin," He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you refer to him so affectionately? I have never heard of this "Gavin" before."

"…He's a real good friend."

"Since when?"

"…Since… a month ago?"

He set his paper down.

"No. He's not a good friend."

"What…" I grew nervous, "What do you mean…?"

"Takeshi," I could hear his tone growing harsh, "You've known Niwa since you were practically born, yet you still refer to him as "Niwa". Gavin, you've known him for a _month?_"

Shit…

"Well… He's American…" I smiled weakly, "So he wasn't used to the proper references. I guess I just got used to it?"

"He has no discipline? I guess what they say is true. Americans are lazy."

"He's not lazy!" I took a back, "Sorry Dad."

"You raised your voice at me." He leaned in resting his right elbow on the table, "Tell me what's going on Takeshi."

"Um…"

"What is the truth?"

"…He's sick. That's all. I want you to excuse me from school today so I can take care of him. Now let me leave."

"No. That's not what I want to hear. I understand you wish to take care of Gavin in his need, I want to know _why_."

Looking away, I grunted, "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"I'm a detective. I hear about murder cases with intestines being ripped out of their throats, I can handle anything."

"I'm gay."

There was a long pause. Eventually (fifteen minutes later), he cleared his throat and stiffed in his seat, "I see."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Well… It would explain how you cook so well and wear that ridiculous checkered apron with the rubber gloves and bandana"

"Actually, I use that because Sensei Lee told us it was safer so you wouldn't burn yourself."

"You're gay?"

"Yes." I winced, "Well… maybe bisexual. Girls are still in my interest, it's just… guys are kind of… becoming more interesting… very interesting."

He winced.

"And this Gavin… He's your…?"

"He's my boyfriend."

He bit his lip shutting his eyes tightly. I reached out for him, "I'm sorry Dad, please don't hate-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"I can handle you being gay, for crying out loud… it looks obvious now…"

"It does…?" I somehow felt offended by that…

"But you kept this from me for a month?"

"No, I started dating him on Thursday… so that's um…" I counted my fingers, "Today's gonna be the fifth day."

"Five days… and you always liked Gavin from afar or something?"

"… I don't know… I never really thought about it. I just am kind of with him."

"I need my pain killers."

He stood up walking over to the cabinets. Nervously, I asked, "So are you going to excuse me from school today?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I… I might even take a day off too."

I nodded, "Bye Dad."

"…Yeah… Bye."

_**Gavin**_

"Gavin?" Takeshi went inside my room. I heard him close the door behind him (I was looking out my window). My hands were stuffed in my jeans' pockets, the same outfit I wore yesterday and last night, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

He touched my left arm taking its hand out of my pocket. He gasped and said, "What did you do to your arm? It's bloody."

"Cut myself," I bluntly replied, "The knife is in the wall."

"I saw it." He raised my sleeved and saw my cuts. Gently grazing his fingers over them, he leaned down and kissed my wounds. I smiled at his affection, "Thank you."

"You shouldn't hurt yourself." He said this while slipping his hands around my waist. Trapped in the hug, I gave in resting my head on his shoulder. I nodded, "I know."

"You don't need to hurt yourself." His hands went up and down my back.

"Stop the pain Takeshi." I gripped onto his shirt, "Please stop the pain."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you Takeshi…" I nuzzled his neck, ", baby."

_**Takeshi**_

We were on his bed. I had him in my arms and we rocked back and forth. He was acting as if he were a small child, one who was lost and confused. He just wanted comfort. The signs of needy were obvious. He clutched onto my shirt and rested his head on my right shoulder pleasantly shutting his eyes. He smiled softly whenever I kissed his forehead or whispered to him that everything was going to be fine. I wonder… how long has it been since Gavin felt loved?

"Gavin?" His eyes fluttered before he awoke from his little slumber and he gazed up at me with innocent eyes, "Mm?"

"Why didn't you call Daisuke? He would have taken care of you even with Saturday night's event."

"He would only hurt me more." Gorgeous rose tinted irises began to shine with the tears forming, "Don't bring me pain Takeshi…"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry."

I blew softly on his forehead before kissing it again.

"Stop thinking about it…" I cooed, "Let your mind drift away…"

"Mm…" He snuggled in my embrace some more. I leaned back, firmly gripping onto his thigh, and we lied on our backs on the bed. He shifted positions on me. Now, we were cuddled in a comfortable position of Gavin's head on my chest and his leg wrapped around my waist. With our steady breathing, the sudden sound frightened me.

"Takeshi,"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." He raised his head moving his body so that he was eye to eye with me, "Please."

I nodded, "All right."

_**Gavin**_

Takeshi and I never kissed unless Daisuke was around. Which sounds quite awful, but it's the truth. We never dared to kiss each other any other time, but… I wanted to feel his lips. Feel his caressing lips just to see if it could make me stop thinking… stop thinking about **him.** So, as I gently nipped on his upper lip, I relaxed with the sweet affection of the kiss. One soft kiss after another, I savored each moment of every one.

I added a second to each kiss. Eventually we just didn't part and soon, we went into an open kiss. Subconsciously, my tongue licked the sides of his mouth pressuring to be let inside. He let me in. Willingly.

"Mmm…" I moaned. His hand began sliding under my shirt rubbing my skin tenderly. I cupped his face moaning again. He gripped tightly and went on his side letting me slink down to my side as well. My leg was still wrapped around his waist and my hands settled behind his head running my fingers through it.

We parted for a quick breath. Pressing his lips against mine, he whispered, "You're beautiful."

"No…"

He laughed kissing the corner of my mouth, "Yes you are. Be a model. Be my model."

"You're a reporter, not a- Uh-" I felt his tongue lick my ear and I shivered. It felt good.

"Mm… Takeshi."

He jerked away, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No," I tugged his collar, "Don't stop."

"But Gavin… You're vulnerable. It wouldn't be right." I looked into his eyes, "Nothing's right anymore."

_**Takeshi**_

We were under the sheets, our shirts were off, and I grew nervous as I slipped my hand down Gavin's stomach to his pants. Growing excited, I asked, "Are we… Are we going to… have sex?"

"No." He sighed, "I… I can't go that far. Not right now."

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. I didn-"

"But," He began unzipping my pants, "If you want to feel good… I'll give it to you. You deserve it."

"What do you mean?"

He pinned me to the bed saddling on top of me and gently moved my pants and underwear down slightly. He licked his index finger and I watched him lower his hand down to my sex. And suddenly, he inserted it inside of me. My eyes grew wide as I moaned loudly.

"Oh… Oh… Oh Gavin…" My back arched as he slipped my pants completely off. Soon enough, the both of us were only in our underwear, nothing else.

With him eye to eye with me, he licked his lips. I wondered why he didn't continue.

"Gavin… Are we going to stop?" He shook his head and roughly, his hips pressed against mine.

Oh. Dear. Lord. A massive erection occurred as my sex began to stiffen hard and another moan escaped my mouth again.

"Oh… Uhn…"

"You like that, don't you?" He smirked. I nodded pleadingly. He did it again.

"Oh… Oh gods…"

I pulled his face towards mine locking tongues once more and we rolled on the mattress. When we reached the very side of the mattress, I felt myself pin to the bed by Gavin's wrists and I looked up to comprehend the sudden movement. He stood on his knees looking down at me and then glanced down at my sex. I blushed.

"What are you going to do?"

"You are very good to me, Takeshi. You came to my needs and you cared for me."

"Yes, I'll always do that."

"I can't help but think I need to repay you."

"You're doing fine."

"I want to do more."  
He bent down over my sex pulling my boxers down. My heart beat increased tremendously seeing Gavin open his mouth, take a lick of his lips, and bend down. From anxiety, I gripped onto the bed. He was going to give me… a blow job.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're… You're wel-COME!"

He licked delicately carefully choosing his moves and he sucked. Oh god, the enthrallment rushing through my veins. It was only a matter of time where I'd get my full orgasm crying out his name for more and more. Yet, I felt my dick tense up. It was rising. I clutched onto the bed even more worried Gavin might… well… choke himself.

"G-Gavin… Oh… OH GODS!" My head went back as he blew softly and then nibbled a bit. The orgasm, I was at the peak of the orgasm. With twitching thighs, I ran my fingers down my stomach to where Gavin's mouth so masterfully performed its task. He stopped, causing me to worry, and then moisture of my fingers took place.

My eyes began glazing over. He was sucking on my fingers, and took his time doing it also. Assuming he favored my middle finger, he finished off with it. He raised his hand taking my own and brought it up to my mouth.

"I'm not finished." He cooed. My lip trembled, "There's more?"

"Yes… much much more…"

Again, his tongue stroked delicately. But, he surprised me, and sucked. He sucked hard.

"Oh! Oh! GAVIN!" Gasping out, the orgasmic thoughts rushed through and I began to cum. I was worried; Gavin didn't even dare to move as my body fluids ejaculated out of my genital area. Instead, he swallowed.

"Oh! Oh….! That feels so _good._"

He stopped and aligned with me, "You taste good."

"Oh… That… That was amazing."

"I'm glad you think so." He sighed relieved and snuggled up in my arms again, "You deserved it."

"Thank you."

"Takeshi,"  
"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Sleep." I kissed his cheek, "Sleep."

_**Riku**_

"Risa, did Gavin tell you why he wasn't going to come today?" Risa and I were in our third hour science. She leaned back whispering softly, "No, he didn't tell me anything. I wonder why he and Takeshi didn't come today."

"Do you even have an idea?"

"No. I don't even know why they go through with the plan…!" Risa completely turned around this time, "They leave after Stage 4 and ditch us there…!"

"Hardest half hour of my life in trying to prevent Hiwatari and Niwa from doing sexual contact with each other; my god…"

"Do you think something happened to them?"

"I don't know."

"Younger Harada! I better not be hearing you speaking!"

"No Sensei! Of course not!" She turned around, but continued our conversation, "Well… this just deviates from our plans for today."

"We'll have to make do I guess."

"What do you have in mind? Aiyo-chan, Yami-chan, and Ski-chan aren't in our classes."

"We don't need them. We just need Gavin and Takeshi."

"But they're not here, Riku…"

"We just need their names. You know how sexual they can be."

"I don't get what you- Oh. Oh. Oh… Riku…"

"It's cruel, but… it's our only option."

"We're evil…" Risa smiled facing me, "Let's do it."

_**Daisuke**_

"I wonder why Ta- Saehara and Ravencroth aren't here today." Harada Risa-san mentioned. Older Harada nodded her head, "Yes, it's quite _odd_ how they both are absent on the _same _day."

"You don't think they're…" Risa trailed off giggling. Riku glared, "Don't be ridiculous, Risa. They wouldn't do _that_."

Risa smiled even wider, "But you know how… _intimate_… they can be with each in _school!_ Imagine if they were alone in the same _house!_"

"Oi, Risa," Riku rolled her eyes, "Nobody can be _that _sexual."

_What are they talking about?_

_/Zzzz…/_

_Wake up Dark. Dark? Wake up! Wake up! Hello!_

_/Zzzz…/_

There was no use.

"What do you mean Younger Harada?" I asked. She blushed, "Isn't it _obvious?_"

"Risa! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I couldn't help but notice a small smirk just begging to be shown, but Riku kept a straight face. I turned to Satoshi, "Do you know what they mean?"

With his index finger, he nudged his glasses up and said, "They're having sex."

"_W-W-What?_"

_DARK! YOU WAKE UP **NOW!**_

_/Ah! WHAT?./_

_The Haradas say Gavin and Saehara are having sex!_

_/Here? Well that's kin-/_

_No! At one of their houses!_

_/Gavin's? Or Saehara's? They really could get away with either one… both their fathers work late and if they're doing it during the day… Wow…That's a lot of sex./_

_You're not helping! You- You don't think they really are, do you?_

_/Why should you care? I thought your only concern was **Hiwatari.**/_

_That's… That's not why… I just… don't think… they… should… be skipping school for sex, that's all!_

_/Well, they have the potential, but I don't think they'd go through with it./_

_Really?_

_/Yeah./_

_But what if they are?_

_/Well, they're advancing in their relationship, aren't they? It's just another step./_

_But they wouldn't… right?_

_/Why are you so concerned?./_

_I'm not! _

_/Is that true?./_

…_Yes…_

_/You know, not to sound sentimental, but you can tell me anything… I don't really have much to tell it **to**./_

_There's nothing to say. _

_/All right./_

_No really, there isn't._

_/Okay./_

_Stop doing that!_

_/Doing what?./_

_You- Oh forget you…_

_**Gavin**_

I woke up in his arms still. He was looking up at the ceiling when he noticed I wasn't sleeping anymore. He said, "Have a nice sleep?"

"How long was it?" I rubbed my eyes. He answered, "Two hours."

"You didn't have to sleep with me. I would have been fine if you weren't here."

"It's okay." I noticed he had his clothes back on, so I guess he wasn't too comfortable being half naked. I smiled, "Why didn't you dress me?"

"Didn't want to wake you up," He nuzzled my cheek, "Stop thinking like that you perv."

"Yeah… I know." I sat up grabbing my white shirt and put it on. After putting on my pants as well, I stood up shagging my hair in disarray and walked over to my mirror. I sighed, "I still look pathetic."

"What?"

"He won't leave me alone."

"Who?"

"Daisuke."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stop thinking about him. Every second of my life and he's there… I miss him."

"My dad told me… most of his clients… they went through depressions or paranoia because they didn't tell anyone their… issues until the last minute."

"You really want to know what's going through my fucked up head?"

"It'll make you feel a little better."

"Brace yourself. I'm about to go Hamlet-depressing-monologue on you."

"Okay. I got your pillow to cry on."

_**Takeshi**_

He picked up a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, glanced over to me, and said, "Don't mind if I smoke."

"I never knew you did." I said watching him light a cigarette. He took it to his mouth and inhaled the thing, the nicotine intoxicated thing. I assume he saw how I was slightly disturbed by it, so he exhaled letting his arm dangle with the cigarette at an angle, "Sorry. Time stops when you have a cig, no?"

"You're not addicted, are you?"

"No. It's pointless to get addicted to anything." He frowned looking away, "But I'm a hypocrite for saying that."

He flicked some ashes on the floor and took a few steps over to the window. There was silence for a few minutes until he finally started to speak, "It's a little hard to explain. I mean, what do you want to know?"

"Daisuke was a big impact on you, wasn't he?"

"Hm," He lifted the smoke up to his mouth taking another breath and slowly blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Yeah, guess he was. You'd have to know who I was before I met Daisuke to understand that though."

"So what were you like?"

"A whore." He said, "Every other night, sometimes two in a row, sometimes two in a day, sometimes more, but basically every other night I was with someone. It was never the same person. We used condoms. It was rare when I didn't. I didn't want a family and I didn't want to die. Simply put."

"Did you buy the condoms yourself?"

"No. The girl did."

"You only had sex with girls?"

"So it seems. Made out with boys, but they were too scared to have sex with me. Mainly on the fact, they didn't know what to do. Hell, I didn't either, so who the fuck am I to judge them on their sex? I didn't even care."

"They didn't know what to do?"

"Takeshi, generally when you're gay, you ask a very, VERY, close one to show you how it goes, "experiment" when you really want to show your lover your true affection, or fuck, but I like to be sentimental. Sadly… I never got time to ask a man to teach me. Why? I was under aged. I was going to ask Seth. He was a college student, nineteen, and he was experienced.

"I asked him if I was ever ready, if I could go to him. To learn. He said yes. Interesting, no?" He smoked again, "He was nice. Taught me what I did to you."

"What about…?"

"No. I never got the chance. Daisuke was the first male I made love to."

"And…"

"And then Dark. He knew more than me. For crying out loud, I almost forgot to get the lubricants. Oi… That would have been painful…"

"But if Seth never told you what to do… how did…?"

"You read. There are many people who are willing enough to write the whole process detail after detail with guidelines on positions and all. We live in a sex world, Takeshi."

"But you had experience too."

"Yup. A year and a half's worth of experience for me. My first time was with a girl named Evangeline, Vangie I called her. Did you know that Evangeline is Greek for "like an angel"?"

I nodded, "No."

"Well it is. She and I knew each other for a year. We had sex in the study room of a library. Good thing those rooms are soundproof on both sides. It was over in a half hour, but well… for our first time, that's quite long."

"The library…?"

"We were getting horny from our… history project." He smiled, "Our history teacher was hot. She was getting horny because Mr. Ivy was cute and had gorgeous green eyes, I was getting horny because I checked and he had a HUGE package. Yeah, checking out guys at 13, but never considered being gay or bisexual? Odd… but true.

"Word got out about us somehow. Next thing I know, girls are walking up to me wondering if I could show them the "joys of sex". The sluts… but, I took it. You see, when you realize no one gives a damn about you anymore, you consider your choices. The ones in my situation were either be a loner and never think about happiness ever again or take every slut that wants to fuck you because damn it, they want you in _some _way. So, I chose the second choice. I fucked more than a porn star on the peak of their career.

"You then realize that's not good. Some people would say I was addicted to sex, but that's a lie. In my situation… what you feel is this," He threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. I winced, not from the disturbing symbolization, but the fact that he was barefoot.

"You feel like shit. You're used to the embrace of another, whether from actual love or not. So when you lie in your bed alone, it's awkward. No one is there. You are alone. You are alone in this fucked up world and no one will care. So, you have sex. That person stays with you for the night and you feel safe. Someone is there.

"You burn for unwaning intimacy; a companion who will never fail you; a friend who can always be with you, no matter what hour or place, the instant you want this special person… they'll come.

"It starts out simply. You begin with a few, then it becomes more, soon enough, all you have to do is walk in the bathroom and someone is there waiting for you. You're willing to do it in the bathroom. You feel wanted. You feel _very _wanted. They waited for you. They… actually waited.

"But it's a **lie**. Although, the comfort of another in your bed telling you that you're not alone in the world is there… They leave. You begin to realize that you're being **used**. So you crave to find the real person who will take care of you forever. You have more sex. Desperately finding that person, you become more passionate during making love and word gets out. You're one hell of a fuck.

"Once you start, you can't stop. Not easily anyway… If you even try to stop, things get dangerous. The sick psychos out there ram you into walls forcing you to have sex with them. Rape. That's your first threat. I was never raped. I wasn't stupid enough to stop cold turkey in the middle of it. I was just stupid enough to still believe I could still find someone.

"You get groped a lot. I guess you could say I was molested a few times… mainly from guys. The public bathroom became a hell hole. You didn't want to go in there if you realized what you were sucked into. I can't tell you how many times I held it in just to not go in the bathroom, but you can't help it sometimes.

"And those sick bastards… That's when I snapped."

He put his head down in shame. I leaned in, "What did you do?"

"'Gave my body to the world. I didn't care anymore. Sadly, it seemed my life motto became, "Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fuck me now because I don't care." My dad caught me sometimes, but he never stopped me. Always thought I could on my own. Anyways, the public only knew about my affairs with girls, never guys. It was until those bitches who didn't understand the system caught me kissing a guy named Terrance, when the "harassing" began.

"People don't seem to like fags or bis. Did that stop me? Nope. Still fucked, in fact, girls wanted me more. I was a challenge now. Make the bisexual albino completely straight, oh what a fun game. Guys, some who didn't know about me, now knew me.

"My birthday came… Many many presents… many of them I didn't even have to unwrap. They took off their clothes for me. A girl, Mackenzie, my best friend… She tried to get me some help. I never went to a counselor. I knew what was wrong and I knew what I wanted.

"I wanted someone who understood me. In situations like mine, you're often too misunderstood. You crave a lover who can slip inside your mind; ideally, someone who hasn't only heard of your every trauma and triumph, but experienced them with you. You need to unburden yourself with someone, an admirer, who knows your blackest secrets, yet delights in you with unswerving devotion. You… You want it so badly.

"And when your life turns black, you ache for someone who not only passionately longs to meet your deepest needs, but is always able to. You need a partner so capable that when crisis swallows crisis, you can trust your friend to comfort, protect and power you to happiness. But you don't want to be smothered. No. You want someone you will idol. Someone you will admire to no end, you just want some love…

"And… that's when I moved here and met… Daisuke." He smiled, "Oh… Sweet, sweet, Daisuke…"

"He made you happy, didn't he? He fulfilled your dreams." I said hopefully.

"Yeah," He let out a chuckle, "He did, didn't he? It's like suddenly everything you went through and suffered through and hated about yourself… is no longer existent. You look into their eyes and forget everything you've done because you know they're alive. For once in your life,"

He turned around and raised his tone, "You can be happy! You don't have to ne paranoid if they're angry at you or hungry for sex or ashamed of you or not like you or… or… or anything! You can think anything! Anything you want! And they'll hear your thoughts and know **exactly**what you mean. You can tell them anything," He smiled, ", and they'll always listen."

"That must feel wonderful."

"Oh it is!" He raised his arms, "To finally be heard! To finally be cared! To finally…" I saw tears build in his eyes, "To finally feel… truly wanted."

"Oh Gavin…"

"Don't ever let it go Takeshi, when you find it. I'm telling you now from experience, it hurts like Hell. Everything I wanted, everything I dreamed for… is **gone.** And to see your paradise just walk to another **fucking** human being and give them what **you **had," He was trying desperately not to cry, "You die. You just die inside."

He let out a gasp having a tear roll down his cheek to his mouth. He wiped his left eye and sniffed, "And you believe it… you believe reality and realize…" He fell to his knees and began crying, "You could **never **get them back!"

Rushing to his side, I held him in my arms, "Shhh…"

"Never…" He choked out his breaths, "Never…"

"Shhh…"

"**Never**."

**linebreakerrememberyoudonthavetosteeptounecessarythingslikeithasbeenshowninthechapteryoucanalwaysdobetter**

Schizo: Let me tell you, all the severe things Gavin has performed in this chapter, I fully and sincerely do not support. You don't have to do that to yourself, there are better ways. Safer ways. So, if you EVER bring yourself in this situation or similar, just scream "HELP" or something. Someone will help you.

Someone will **always** help you.

Cheers -Steph


	22. Let It Go

Schizo: Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit, but you see... I sort of was a) slightly uninspired b) busy trying to finish homework for my damn high school (yeah, I'm back in school, damn it all...) and c) in pain because I fell down an escalator. Yeah. I did. I fell down a freaking escalator. Nothing bad. I just seriously cut my hand in many places and my knee kinda hurts when I walk, but I'm INVINCIBLE!

Anyways, I also didn't try that hard for this chapter since I think Ch. 21 drained it all out for me. Though, next chapter you will get a nice little treat if you just forget the entire story ever was made and only that chapter existed. Okay? Okay!

I don't own D N Angel. Oh well. No witty remark for this one...

**linebreakerjusttryingtogetthisoverwithhmmmmmitselevenfiftywootohyeahimsupposetobesleepyohwell**

_**Gavin**_

Cradled in his arms, we rocked side to side in the darkness of my room. He continued to coo in my ear whispering sweet nothings to calm me down. They did. My breathing had gone back to its regular tempo and I regained composure again. I didn't want to be let go though. So, he continued to hold me letting my hands loosely grip onto his orange over shirt and rest my head on his right shoulder.

I moaned. Reality was still hitting me. One bit at a time. Takeshi held me tighter whispering, "It's okay… It's okay…"

Closing my eyes, I nestled in the arch of his neck and winced after a thought of Daisuke went through my head. Sweet memories of him flashed and a soft small tear rolled down my cheek eventually staining Takeshi's white shirt. I had to let go. I had to…

"Takeshi,"

"Hm?" He took his index finger nudging my chin up so we were eye to eye, "Yes?"

"How do you… let go?" My voice was a whisper. I was afraid to ask.

"I'm not sure. I think you let the other person be happy." He smiled, "You read it in stories. No matter how much it hurts, you want to the other to be happy."

I nodded, "Yes."

"Are you going to let Daisuke be with Satoshi?"

"Yes." I hugged Takeshi, "He'll be happy. Satoshi can give him what he wants."

"You can too, Gavin." Takeshi ran a hand through my hair, "He just needs to realize it."

"And he'll smile again." I smiled, "And… he'll laugh."

"Yes."

"And… He'll glow in that way he used to when…" I wiped my eye, "When he loved me. He'll… be happy." I turned to Takeshi smiling, barely, but smiling. "It's better."

"That's a very mature choice you're doing." Takeshi embraced me tighter, "Most people would keep trying to get their love back."

"There's no point." I said, "If love is forced… it's not love. If it's deceived… it's not love either."

"Then, wise one, what is it?"

I kissed his cheek hugging him dearly and began to cry.

"I don't know… but it means someone is happy… someone is happy."

We sat on my bed in each other's arms. I whispered, "Takeshi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me. Please… don't."

"I won't."

"If you find someone else, go with them. I won't mind, just don't… leave me please."

"What are you talking about? I'm in no rush in finding someone else."

"You don't have to be. Love finds you."

"Well, not anytime soon Gavin."

"Just please…"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

He smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Shh… Relax… Let your mind clear itself." He rubbed a pinky down my thigh, "Let the strength of letting go overpower you…"

"It's scary."

"You'll be all right."

"With you with me… I will." I smiled, "I'm not alone."

"No. You're not. You're with me."

"Yes." It felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I gave a sigh of relief, "I am and…" I stroked his face tenderly. He averted his eyes and relaxed with a smirk on his lips. I continued, "And… I'm happy too."

_**Takeshi**_

It was nine at night when I finally went home and after asking Gavin probably a million times if he wanted me to stay the night. He still looked terrible from the depression, but he insisted. Said he would be fine. Said he was okay now, and he kissed me goodbye letting me go back home. Mr. Ravencroth had offered a lift, but I refused. He needed a break of his own.

So, I unlocked my door entering my house. Dropped my keys in the candy bowl and walked into the kitchen only to see my father sitting at the kitchen table with hands raked in his hair. He had a forlorn aura and I noticed plenty of pictures of myself as a child scattered across the table in front of him. Particularly ones with me and him; very few with my mother included… very few.

"Dad," I laid a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Takeshi!" He jumped bunching the pictures together. I grabbed his left hand, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Oh. Um. I made dinner for you. Nothing special, it's just ramen noodles. You like that, right?"

"Yes." I nodded appreciating the task, "I do."

"I would have cooked something better, but well… You're the cook in the duo."

"It's fine."

I took a seat next to him grabbing a picture of the both of us. One with his old rookie detective's hat on my head, it made me grin. You couldn't see my right eye since the hat was fairly big for my head at the time and it tilted to the side as well. He was carrying me in his arms, my legs hugging his chest as I waved at the camera smiling widely with eager eyes. I was laughing, you could tell.

"When was this?" I asked. He looked over and replied, "You were two. My career was finally kicking it off."

"Who took the picture?"

"I don't quite remember."

"You're smiling."

"That's what you do in pictures, son."

"You rarely smile."

"What are you talking about? Of course I smile."

"I didn't say you didn't, I said you rarely do."

"I smile around you plenty of times."

"When?"

"When I solve a case, don't you remember? I'd take you out to your favorite restaurant and we'd celebrate."

I shrugged, "Guess you've been on the Thief case for so long, I forgot."

"What…?" He leaned back looking away, "I'm sorry."

"It's only been a little over a few months. No big deal."

"I don't spend much time with you, do I?"

"Eh, I'm a teenager. You gone all the time, it's paradise to me."

"Really?"

"It's no big deal, Dad." I crossed my arms on the table.

"Maybe if I had spent time with you… you'd…"

"I'd what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. I was being selfish."

"Oh." I knew what he was about to say. "No. I would have still been bisexual."

"That's-"

"Hey, if all things turn out different. Then… I'll just make love with a woman explaining the whole ordeal and have a kid. Sure, my kid could hate me but hey… They can like you and our family can still go on, right?"  
"No!" My dad pounded the table, "I don't want you to do that!"

Frightened, I sat straight.

"I-I'm sorry… I thought you'd be hap-"

"Stop thinking about me!"

"What?"

"You've been taking care of me rather than I have been taking care of you. It'd be unfair if your child liked me better than you when I, myself, was a lousy parent to you anyways."

"Dad, you're do-"

"You're bisexual." He cleared his throat, "Fine."

"Dad…"

"You are who you are, and hell, you can take care of yourself."

"Dad-"

"So, Takeshi," He grabbed me jerking me towards him and held me tightly, ", just know that I love and support you all the way."

"…Thanks Dad."

"So, you go on and be gay!"

"Bisexual."

"Bisexual!"

_**Gavin**_

**Tuesday**

_Gavin,_

I read the note my father had left me before going to work.

_I saw you getting ready for school just like I was getting ready for work. Know that we can move on. It's just going to be like the old days. Except, try not to be an asshole again. You have a boyfriend, and well… that's not a very good thing to be when you have one. Okay? I'm going to try to be outgoing again. Try to charm ladies with writing and such… but… well… Don't expect anyone anytime soon. Heart still missing a piece and I'm still trying to live without it. Be good. _

_Love,_

_Your father who is seriously beginning to despise the opposite race_

_P.S._

_Don't take the signature seriously… _

"Otherwise, you'd be a male chauvinist pig or… well gay."

I grabbed my backpack and opened my door. Walking out of my house, I let out a breath of air. I said, "Let go. Done."

_**Daisuke**_

Takeshi sat at his desk reading the newspaper. The few days of when he was actually quiet and took a crossword puzzle on the local section; he tapped his pen lightly on his desk intensely reading the clues. I walked over to him.

"Good morning Saehara. You weren't here yesterday."

"No. I wasn't." He gave me a grin and said, "Good morning to you too."

"Ravencroth wasn't here yesterday. Quite a coincidence, no?"

"Nope."

I was shocked by his blunt answer.

"I was at Gavin's yesterday."

"…You were?"

"Yeah. He wasn't feeling too good. So, I went to go take of him." He looked down at his paper and asked, "Hey, Niwa, you know a nine letter word for talkative, wordy, or chatty?"

"Um… no?"

"Darn." He placed his paper down, "Hiwatari! You know a word for talkative, wordy, or chatty?"

"Loquacious."

"Thanks!" He turned to me, "Good thing you have a smart boyfriend."

"Yeah… Good thing."

_**Gavin**_

I sat down in my desk greeted by Riku and Risa.

"Hey, why weren't you and Takeshi here yesterday?"

"I wasn't feeling too good."

"Oh, got sick?"

"No. Got depressed."

"Aw… Why?" Risa bent down wrapping her arms around me, "What happened?"

"Stage 4 failed and hit me hard."

"Daisuke…" Riku crossed her arms, "I'm beginning to dislike him…"

"Don't." Risa and I leaned our foreheads against each other. "He's happy. Let him be."

"He's not happy." Risa blurted. Riku and I eyed her. I said, "What do you mean? He's laughing, smiling, and being his good self again."

"It's an act."

"Risa, even I can tell Daisuke is happy with Satoshi."

"It's a lie."

"Risa… you watched that soap opera again, didn't you?" Riku cocked a brow.

"No and that's not the point. I used my terra cards on Daisuke. He's going through a great frustration and doubt. He's going to do something drastic soon. Gavin, if you don't get him back, Daisuke might do something he's going to regret."

"You and the terra cards!" Riku yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that those things don't work!"

"It does SO Riku."

"Stop it." I clenched my fists, "He's happy. He said so. He is not mine. Let. It. Go. I'm letting go, so let me. I don't want to think about him. I'm beginning to hate it. I'm beginning to hate him for making me lo- like him. Please." I looked up at their bewildered expressions, "Just… let me."

_**Daisuke**_

"Today we are doing a lab. I have placed you all in partners. Ready, Akaye! You are with Megumi! Kimisoto! You are with Kawashima! Harada Riku! You are with Hiwatari!"

"You always partner me with Risa!"

"Variety, Harada, variety."

"Saehara! You are with Niwa!"

"Can't I be with Gavin? He's my boyfriend!"

"No work will be done, now will there?"

Saehara cockily grinned, "Define "work"."

"Oh come on Takeshi," Gavin shouted from across the room, "I can give you a blow-"

"Ravencroth!" Sensei glared. Gavin shrugged, "Blow kiss?"

He did so and Saehara pretended to catch it.

"Now now… the rest of you… Harada Risa! You're with Yuki! Ravencroth! You're with-"

Just then, a loud knocking came at the door.

"Oi… Your partner has arrived Ravencroth…" Gavin arched his eyebrow, "Um… yay?"

"Funi-chan! Open the door so that I may have my grand entrance!"

"…Sir, the door is locked."

"Then break it down!"

Sensei opened the door, "Welcome Mr. Saga, pleasure having you in our class… yet again. Please, come in."

"Of course! Funabashi! You can leave now! I am on a quest of DISCOVERY!"

"Sir, I don't think that's wise."

"Nonsense! You may leave. Now go."

Keiji Saga, the insane blonde fashion designer/producer (whatever he is!), pranced into our classroom tilting his gold tinted sunglasses down to observe the décor I suppose.

"Oh… You really should not mix white with white. It gives the vibe of complete boredom. We can't be boring. No… This will have to go." He took out his cell phone, "Funabashi! Request red paint for Azumano! We are redecorating!"

"Mr. Saga, please… we need to carry on with our lessons." Sensei said. Keiji slowly turned off his cell phone, "Yes… I suppose we do."

"You are partnered with Ravencroth Gavin. He's over there."

_**Gavin**_

This guy is a freak…

"Oh! Your hair!" He grabbed my hair admiring it lovingly, "It's just so cute!"

"We need to get to our… project."

"Oh yes." He took out his cell phone again, "Funi-chan! Did you finish the project? You did? Perfect! Send it over immediately!"

In a matter of minutes, that secretary (I guess…) of his came in with our model of the digestive system placing it on our desk and walked out of the classroom muttering a, "There, Sir."

"Okay! Now, tell me about yourself." Keiji leaned in, knowing as how he was sitting on the desk behind me, and let the blonde strands of hair sway to the right.

"Um… Name's Gavin Ravencroth."

"You look like you would date someone. Who? Tell me."

"I'm dating Takeshi."

"The reporter? Ah, a fine choice." He fixed the collar of his designer vest and cocked his head to the left where Daisuke stood with Takeshi, "His buddy-buddy Daisuke Niwa is a good one too. He's a genuine model! Sigh… but he always declines… Hey! Would YOU like to be a model?"

"No. Not really."

"Darn."

"I dated Daisuke too."

"You did? Please… Tell me more!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?" He stood on top of the desk, "To discuss love is to discuss new ideas! New beginnings! New-"

"You don't even know what you're saying, do you?"

"Well, Ravey-kun, I'm not one to know actual love, but I've produced movies with it and that's THE SAME!"

_**Satoshi**_

"Why is Saga here?"

"He's sponsoring out school dance."

"You asked him to sponsor it."

"Well," Harada painted the large intestine, "It's not like we really had a choice. He was the best sponsor we had. Compared to Saga Corporations, the other sponsors couldn't amount to the money offers. Saga is willing to give us twice our budget."

"Sounds peculiar…"

"Well, you know Saga. He's not bright… or sane…"

"That's the spirit!" Saga jumped with Ravencroth across the classroom. Ravencroth said, "I don't understand what this has to do with owning your own business, but okay!"

"Be free Raven! Be a free bird! WOO!"

"FREE!"

"It was the inevitable that Ravencroth would get sucked into Saga's insanity so easily."

"Ga-Ravencroth is outgoing."

Sharply turning to Harada, I looked over her. "What's that?"

"Ravencroth is outgoing."

"You were about to address him by first name."

"I wasn't."

"You're being aggressive."

"I'm always aggressive."

"Not with me."

She glared, "Well now I am."

_**Takeshi**_

"Saga's getting along with Gavin nicely." I waved over to them. Saga tackled Gavin only for them to rapidly twirl in circles before falling on their behinds on the tile floor. I jumped, along with Daisuke, and from reflex we both shouted, "Gavin!"

I eyed Daisuke, "Hm?"

"Um," He turned to me, "He's fine."

"You don't have to worry about him, Niwa."

"I can worry, he's my friend."

"Well, you don't have to. You can worry about Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari isn't flirting with anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Saga is awfully friendly with Ravencroth. Don't you mind?" I couldn't tell if he was trying to scheme me or not, his eyes were too damn concerning!  
"No. I _trust _Gavin."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just trust him, that's all."

"I trust him too."

"Okay? Your trust is not like my trust. You're just his friend, remember?"

"Right," He looked away, "But I had that same trust before."

"Yes."

"And he broke it with **you.**"

I took a back, "Yes well…"

"So, he could do it again with Saga."

"Saga's insane. He's cute, but he's insane." I nudged Daisuke, "Hey, besides, Gavi-kun isn't in a flirting mood. He's just having some fun."

"You… You call him… G-Gavi-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh. I was just wondering…"

"Daisuke, I told you just a few seconds ago. How were you "just wondering"?"

"I was, okay?" Daisuke jerked his fake liver and dipped it in the brown paint. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

_**Gavin**_

"No, no, no! You have to be fluffier! You are boyfriends!" Keiji pointed at me, "You, you are the what?"

"Uke?"

"Sit on his lap! NOW!"

"But-"

"No buts. You two are madly in love, you urge to have contact with each other every second of the day. You want to make love, express love, say love, and FEEL love! LOVE!" He grabbed my arms dragging me on the grass (we were eating outside today) and pulled me over to Takeshi.

"Okay! Okay!"

Comfortably making myself on Takeshi's lap, I had his arms around my waist as I leaned back.

"Happy?"

"You took adorable!" Keiji made a square closing his right eye as he looked at the both of us. He said, "How about you star in my new movie. It'll be called… um… Lovers' Paradise!"

Feeding Takeshi a carrot, I shook my head.

"Not so good in movies… Sorry."

"You've been in a movie?" Keiji fumed, "Who was the bastard that got you before me? I will hunt them down!"

"No one. I just don't act well."

"That's what stand-ins are for! You just smile and look pretty. We'll do the rest."

"No thanks."

_**Riku**_

"Risa, Gavin actually doesn't look saddened when Daisuke kisses Satoshi now."

"I know." Risa crossed her arms and turned to Aiyoku, who we forced to come here, and asked, "What do you think Aiyo-chan?"

"He thinks he got over Daisuke. I give him three days till he snaps."

"What? You think he's going to fight with Satoshi over Daisuke?"

"Don't know. He could do something else."

"Like what?"

Aiyoku sighed, "Go all the way with Takeshi. Once you go all the way in the relationship after another, you forget. You have a new love."

"Aiyo-chan, we didn't go all the way."

"You're not ready Risa."

"How would you know?"

"I wasted my first time on someone I didn't love. Risa, don't make the same mistake I did. It hurts when you realize you made love to the wrong person."

"Aw, Aiyo-chan!" Risa hooked arms with Aiyoku, "You're so sweet!"

"Nice little moment you two have here, but… does this mean we have to accept Gavin without… Daisuke?"

"'Fraid so, Riku." Aiyoku said, "He's hurting. Let him get over Daisuke. If we meddle with his problems, we'll only make them worse."

"I guess."

"What's this?"

We all jumped as we saw Saga pop up from behind us (we were at the tree a few feet away from Gavin and Takeshi). Saga smiled, "Are two ladies getting close?"

"Yes! Don't you dare steal my Aiyo-chan!"

Aiyoku shook her head, "Oi… Risa…"

"And you?"

"I'm perfectly single." I looked over to where Satoshi and Daisuke sat (the tree across from where Gavin and Takeshi were eating) and sighed. It… just didn't… feel right.

"You do know they're gay, yes? You have no chance."

"What? No! That's not why." I told him the issue, making a long story shorter.

"Hm… So let me get this straight…" Saga took a deep breath, "Gavin likes Daisuke, Daisuke should like Gavin, Takeshi likes Gavin, and Gavin is beginning to like Takeshi back. Satoshi loves Daisuke, but Daisuke doesn't love him back, just likes him. You two are trying to put Gavin and Daisuke back together, but Gavin tried and Daisuke turned him down. So Takeshi went to Gavin's house to cheer up Gavin and now they are boyfriend goodness with sexy-sexy up to come anytime soon, and you two are freaking out because Gavin has to be with Daisuke, even though Daisuke is in denial staying with Satoshi. So, Satoshi is being stubborn realizing Daisuke loves Gavin and Gavin loves Daisuke, but no one wants to be hurt. So we have a love quadrilateral? Or Triangle? Wait no, Takeshi isn't in love. So it's a love triangle. Okay. Got it, right?"

We stared in confusion. Risa blurted out, "Riiight…"

"Well this cannot BE! GAVIN! DAISUKE! YOU TWO STOP BEING KIDDIES AND GET BACK TOGETHER!"

"You idiot!"

Yet, Gavin still sharply turned to Saga along with Daisuke. They faced each other and just when we thought we'd have a moment and have Gavin and Daisuke run into each other's arms, Gavin frowned.

"No."

Daisuke clutched onto Satoshi, looking slightly hurt, and replied the same.

"No."

"Oh come on Ravencroth!" I shouted, "You know you two belong with each other!"

"Riku! Aiyo-chan said not to imply it!"

"I don't care! Gavin, get back with Daisuke, YOU GIT!"

"Yeah!" Setsunayami rushed out with Sotski with her tray, "Gavin deserves Daisuke!"

"Daisuke! You don't love Satoshi!" Sotski shouted.

Satoshi held Daisuke closer to him. Another kid stood up, "You two were funny! You taped each other!"

"You two look cute!" Another random kid. Soon, people were just yelling at them.

"Nu-uh! Satoshi and Daisuke look cute together TOO!"

"Eh! Daisuke doesn't blush anymore! BLUSH!"

"Flirtatious action? Where'd it go!"

"That bread thing… Satoshi try harder!"

"No! Gavin try harder! Get Daisuke!"

"TAKESHI! GET YOUR MAN MOVING!"

"SEX!"

…

"… the hell?" The kid standing next to the kid who said "sex" smacked him across the head, "You can get suspended you idiot!"

"Oh… NEVER MIND!"

"Aw… They just HAVE to get back together!"

"WILL YOU STOP IT?"

Gavin stood up furious.

"We're not together, OKAY? Just-Just let it go!"

"Yes. What Ravencroth said," Daisuke stood up as well. Gavin and Daisuke walked over to each other. Gavin turning back to all of us, "We're not an item anymore. Takeshi is mine and Hiwatari is his. So stop this."

"Stop the affectionate name calling too…"

"Gavin…" Risa and I said.

"I let go. So… you should too."

"You… let go?" Daisuke turned to Gavin. Gavin didn't even dare to look Daisuke in the eye and crossed his arms, "Yeah. It's what you wanted, wasn't it? You didn't want me. So… I don't want you anymore."

"Oh." Daisuke turned away as well, "Great. Now there is no confusion."

"Yes."

"I don't love you."

"Same here."

"…Yes."

"Yes."

"So, there's no need to think otherwise."

"Nope. Not even a reason to be friends."

"Ri- What?"

"I don't like Hiwatari. You love him. Heh, can't be friends with the enemy."

"… Well… then I don't like Saehara."

"Hey! What the! We're best friends Niwa!"

"Not anymore."

"So, no relationship, no friendship, we are over."

They faced each other and together, "GOOD BYE!"

_**Gavin**_

"Come on, take that back." Riku poked my back. Keiji sat on his desk with his cell phone activated to amplify his voice (microphone) and stared at both me and Daisuke, "Ravencroth Gavin, albino who is frustrated with Older Harada poking his back. Niwa Daisuke, red-head who is being poked by Younger Harada in the back and having Hiwatari Satoshi glare at Harada. Saehara Takeshi, brunette who is seriously trying to get Niwa to like him again."

"Come on Niwa!"

"Two lovers who turned and now hate each other; a tragic tale, plus no one gets action! Will the two lovers get together again? Or will Hiwatari and Saehara succeed in the thieving of hearts? Eh? Eh?"

"SAGA! SHUT UP!" Both Daisuke and I shouted at him.

"Gavin, you don't hate Niwa." Takeshi whispered to me.

"How would you know?"

"You don't. You were-"

"He doesn't make me happy! He'll make _Hiwatari_ happy, but not me!"

"You didn't make me happy either!" Daisuke snapped back.

"You're too short."

"You're too tall."

"Hiwatari is freaking taller than I am!"

"He's a GOOD tall!"

"There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is!"

"No-" Takeshi covered my mouth, "Stop it. You don't want to do this."

"Mmmpehnm! Mmmpah! Mempa! NNNNNN!" I yelled through his hand.

"You are an idiot, Ravencroth." Satoshi said placing an arm around Daisuke, "No wonder why you were turned down."

Takeshi glared at Hiwatari, "Shut up! You're just a stupid rebound!"

"Oh… And Saehara pierced Hiwatari with words of venom. Who will strike next?"

"He is not the rebound!"

"Niwa defends." Keiji turned to Takeshi and I. Riku stood up, "He is so! You hooked up the DAY you broke up!"

"He wanted to be with me." Hiwatari said.

"No he didn't!" Gavin stood up, "He was crying because I couldn't say it to him."

"Say what?" Risa asked.

"Oh! Suspense! What is the fatal secret that lies the tie between everyone?"

"SIT DOWN YOU ALL!" Sensei smacked the chalk board with a ruler, "We are in History class, YOU BEHAVE."

"And the referee comes in breaking up the fight, but does it end?"

"Stop trying to believe Ravencroth loves you Saehara. You say you took care of him while he was sick yesterday? Pray tell what exactly was he sick _from?_ He seems perfectly well being now."

"That doesn't mean anything and don't you dare tell me what I'm thinking. By the way, I've yet to see you and Daisuke get any close. You had some bread moment. What the hell is that?"

"That is none of your business."

"You did it in our fucking home ec class!"

"BOYS! STOP IT NOW!"

"No, Hiwatari, you "won". Happy now? You got your little TREAT."

"Oh? What is that about? We turn to Hiwatari. He says nothing. We turn back to Gavin."

"Oh? Rings a bell? You got your damn prize Hiwatari. Go ahead and fuck him."

"Take that back you bastard." Hiwatari stood up.

"Take back what you said to Takeshi. He did nothing to you." I stood up as well.

"I didn't come near where you went."

"No. You didn't. I was easier on you."

"Excuse me. I think-"

"Fucking is not love. To love someone is very deep. Fuck has no emotions."

"Don't try and be sentimental with me."

Sensei blew a whistle, "I'll be forced to give you all detention if you don't stop this fighting."

"Haradas? Anything you'd like to say?" Keiji turned to Risa, "No? How about you Older Harada?"

"I'm sorry." Everyone turned to Riku. With concern, I shook my head, "No… Don't be."

"I made you all hate each other. I'm sorry!"

She ran out of the classroom, a tad bit dramatic, but she did. Standing up, I sighed and turned to Daisuke.

"I'm starting to regret moving here."

_**Satoshi**_

_He hates him. _

_/He's hurt./_

_Don't you see the way he's talking to Daisuke?_

_/He's hurt./_

_You're being naïve. It's clear-_

_/That he's hurt./_

_Krad!_

_/My everything, I know you are very well smart, but… realize you are living a lie./_

_If anyone, you are._

_/Say what you will, but you are wasting your time./_

_**Daisuke**_

_/What the hell is wrong with you?./_

_What are you talking about?_

_/Why are you doing this?./_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_/Don't give me that! You're being mean to Gavin! You love him!./_

_No I don't. Satoshi-_

_/Stop giving me that fucking bullshit. Turn around and-/_

_NO! Stop trying to-_

_/Tell you the truth?./_

_Stop it._

School was out and I had been walked home by Satoshi. Kissing him goodbye, I went up to my room. Sat on my bed and stared at the window.

_/Don't do this to yourself./_

_Stop it. _

_/You love him./_

_Stop it!_

Burying my head in my pillow, I closed my eyes.

_/What is the truth?./_

"He said so himself. We're over."

_/But you don't want that./_

"It's over."

_/Daisuke, I'm asking what you think./_

"I… I don't know what I think. I…"

_/You love him. Say it./_

_No._

_/Daisuke…/_

"Why…? Why are you telling this to me?"

_/Your heart aches when I say, doesn't it?./_

…_Why? We're… over._

_/Your feelings aren't. Just get back with him./_

_Impossible. He's over me. _

_/Nonsense. Tell him-/_

_So I get turned down again looking like an idiot? NO!  
/You're afraid./_

_Yes I'm afraid._

I hugged my pillow scrunching my knees up to me, "I'm… very afraid."

_**Gavin**_

**Thursday**

"When does your project end, Dad?"

"Tomorrow." He smiled, "Let's enjoy our last six thirty meal. Tomorrow we eat at a regular time."

"Tomorrow is the dance. We'll have to eat at six anyhow."

"Yeah, but-"

There was a knock at our door. I stood up, "I'll get it."

"Sure."

Walking over to the door, I opened it.

"Hey Takeshi."

"Hey! Thought I'd spend time with you." He smiled, "You know… Get away from the chaos."

"Yeah."

"You and Daisuke haven't been speaking at all to each other."

"Well, I'll deal with it."

"You regret what you did?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but-"

"Gavin?"

With wide eyes, I gripped onto the side of the door to keep my balance.

"Gavin?" Takeshi went to my assistance wondering what had happened to me. Finally getting out of my shock, I whispered, "…Mom?"

_**Takeshi**_

Turning around, I almost dropped Gavin himself when I saw a red-headed woman who looked almost exactly like Gavin in facial features! Red eyes, cute nose, rose petal lips, and cream colored skin; she was gorgeous from head to toe. Her hair swayed in all directions, like Gavin's, except she was a red-head. An understanding of why Gavin might have fallen in love with Daisuke, she gave off a friendly aura.

"Hey." She said.

"…MOM!" Gavin, like a five year old seeing their mother after getting out of kinder garden, rushed up to his mother immediately embracing her in his arms. She nodded, "Yes, my Raven."

"You… You came back! Dad… Oh did you tell Dad? DAD! DAD! DAD, COME OUT HERE!"

Mr. Ravencroth walked out to the front door. His expression didn't change, he was calm and stared at Gavin's mother. Gavin took a breath and went to Mr. Ravencroth whispering eagerly, "She came back… just like she said."

"Yes. She did, didn't she?"

"Dad? Why aren't you happy?"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

Haden walked over to me and I pulled her into my arms not caring whether my son saw me cry slightly. She whispered in my ear, "I, You, Love Jake."

"Oh God, Haden." I stroked her head, "You took too long."

"Is it too late?"

"It's never too late." I kissed her cheek, "It's never too late to come back."

**linebreakerlisteningtoverysentimentalmusicyouknowtheonewhereyoufeelicandoiticandoitiamstrong**

Schizo: Yeah... I know... Went overly sentimental a.k.a. corny with the ending, but I couldn't get around it! I set myself up for it... Anyways, I'm thinking this story will end in the next three chapters, so appreciate what you gets people!

Also! I also would love to thank you all for giving me... the amazingly huge list amount of: 3233 hits and 231 votes!

You make me happy to be a writer. I never would have suspected my story to be... well.. this liked... I LOVE YOU ALL! (big big big smile) Seriously, I thought this would be a flop at the beginning, but eeeek! You all make me so happy!

Love ya! and Cheers! -Steph


	23. You're Wrong

Schizo: HI! Okay, this is the THIRD TO THE LAST CHAPTER. Isn't it odd? It's finally coming to an end! Anyways, I have some very good news for you.

**Tomorrow (well technically today since it's 2:33 am) I will be going to my friend's house, then I will be going to another friend's house and then I shall take out my sketchbook and combine it with her scanner and my e-mail and we get...**

**A SCANNED PICTURE OF GAVIN THAT I DREW FOR YOU ALL**

Yes, I know. "Why are you giving it to us SO LATE IN THE FREAKING STORY?" Well... there's a very good reason for that.

Apparently, people in Florida have a) broken scanners or b) no scanner at all. So, for three months straight, I've been staring at this picture thinking, "There's no point in it anymore." BUT I FOUND SOMEONE. I FOUND MY LIFE SAVER! So, NEXT CHAPTER,I will give you instructions on how to get to the picture since I know by then I'll be confident with the picture I have.

Anyways... On with the chapter! I don't own D N Angel, but I own a future-to-be-scanned pic of Gavin!

**linebreakerimsofreakingexcitedtofinallyscanthedamnsketchyouseehowmuchworkimdoingforyouall**

_**Gavin**_

I guess Takeshi felt it inappropriate to stay around any longer, since he left so that my father and I could rejoice and put ourselves up-to-date with our mother and vice versa. My mother _tried _to speak Japanese. She barely sufficed an "itte irasshai" to Takeshi. He was so sweet understanding that my mother was trying to say "Good bye" and waved back replying with, "Jaa, mata ashita aimashou Mrs. Ravencroth!"

My mother blinked, not understanding a single word he had just said, and then Takeshi thought for a moment. He found the definition in his head and cutely in his accent translated, "See you later!"  
My mother beamed, "Fancy meeting you!"

And then Takeshi shrugged assuming my mother said "Thank you" or something (you could tell with his facial expression) and ran off to go home. We went inside and instantly (as in the moment the door closed) my mother squealed and hugged my father tightly, "OH IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"  
"Dear… dear…! Haden, any tighter and I'll die!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." My mother took a step back and clapped her hands together, "Well then. What's to do in Japan?"

"Nothing, we're catching up."

My father grabbed my mother's hand (oh what a sight) and pulled her to the living room.

"Dad! It hasn't been an hour and you're getting tempted?"

"Gavin, you're coming too. We're sitting in the living room."

"Oh… Damn… Thought the ever-so-horny lovers were back…"

"That's on Wednesdays!" My mother shouted. I thought for a moment, "No. Today's Thursday…"

"Precisely! Happy Thursday!" My mother plopped herself next to my father on the couch as I followed behind, "So, Mom, what have you been doing for four years?"

"I was thinking about you and Jake."

"You were?"

"Yes, of course I was. Though, I don't want to talk about me, Raven, talk about you!"

"Um… Well what do you want to know?"

"Oh, that Daisuke-love you were with. How's the little darling? I've grown a liking towards him from your father's stories. Tell me," She smiled wider, "Ever bang one out over the sexy red?"

"MOM!" I blushed madly.

"I see you haven't changed a bit…" My dad muttered, "And I also see where Gavin gets his perverse ideas…"

"We reunite and end up talking about… this."

"Well, have you? Or have you gone further? I heard he was a bit of a fluff. Eh? Any BJ's? Hey, if I was batting the other team, I'd be blowing some too!"

With wide eyes, I watched my OWN mother dirty talk about my past relationship with Daisuke. The pigment on my face, I could tell it was no longer its casual cream tone and instead a bright pink. My father fidgeted as he stared at my mother. She began using hand gestures and stood up now enthusiastic about our seemingly over-the-top past sexual relationship.

"No… not a bit of fluff… More than that… You two were- no! You are! Raven, why is Takeshi with you? He can't be your bum-boy. Why… Why did you break it off with Daisuke?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Oh dear. You couldn't say it could you?"

"He saw me kiss Takeshi and just got real hurt over it and-"

"You like Takeshi more?"

"No."

"You like Daisuke."

"Can we talk about something else, Mom? Like… why did you leave?"

She turned to my father, who turned to her, and they both turned to me. I arched my eyebrow, "Um…?"

"We better make some phone calls." My mother stood up, "Gavin, you're going to have some conversations with some relatives."

"Which ones?"

"…Mine."

"But there are so many."

"Uncle Adrey, Mama Azria, Great Papa Wiltz, Auntie Great Flora, the albinos… our… odd relatives."

"Cousin Tybie, Mally, and Juvie! I haven't spoken to them in soooo long."

"Yes well… we're talking again."

My father stood up, "I'll get the egg nog. Papa Beignef is going to ask about it."

"Mom! Remember when Tybie ran around in circles with Mally's wings and I chased him with Juvie's rubber chicken! Tybie freaked out, "Ack! Chickens! The Raven's MORTAL ENEMY!" And then Mally went, "LOSER! IT'S SEAGULLS NOT CHICKENS!" And Juvie went, "NU-UH! IT'S THE PIGEONS! THE PIGEONS!" And then Uncle Adrey came over to us and said, "All birds are against us Ravens." And Mama Azria whacked Uncle Adrey across the head saying, "Idiot! We joined forces with the Blue Jays." And then Tybie poked Mally and said, "SEE! THE CHICKENS ARE OUR MORTAL ENEMIES!" And we went on and on and on like that for another three hours? HAHAHA! We were so stupid."

"No… I don't remember that."

Dad shook his head, "I do."

_**Daisuke**_

**Friday**

**SCHOOL DANCE TODAY! GO TODAY! BUY TICKETS!**

**YOU STILL HAVE TIME!**

**BUY THEM IN THE CAFETERIA ON THE STAGE WHERE SENSEI LEE WILL COLLECT THE MONEY!**

**REMEMBER! WE'RE THEMING OUR SCHOOL DANCE MASQUERADE BALL! SO WEAR MASKS! NOT BUNNY MASKS. MASQUERADE MASKS.**

**SEE YOU THERE!**

Or else

_/Someone wrote that?./_

_Yeah. _

"Oh… it was great! And then my Mama Azria—you hear her in the background, right?—she just randomly screams, "**NO!** JORGE! DON'T YOU **DARE** PLUG THE TOASTER IN! I **HATE** THAT TOASTER! TO **HELL** WITH THAT TOASTER! MAY IT RUST AND **EXPLODE!**" So, then you hear my Uncle Jorge scream, "But I want to make toast!" Then my Papa Beignef, he's so old, and he—oh this is on speaker phone, by the way—he comes in and says, "Toaster? Toasters exist? I thought they had microwaves. They toast." But, he's not quite familiar with the kitchen. Mama Azria always cooked for him or made the butler do it. So then Mama Azria gets irritated and goes to Papa Beignef, "No, love, microwaves do **not** toast. Microwaves… MICROWAVE."

Saehara began laughing hysterically.

"Yeah? Then what?"

"So then Cousin Mally comes in, "Toasts are for SQUARES. Toast is in the shape OF a square. Common sense. Don't be a square Jorge and eat a biscuit." Then Tybie comes in, "Excuse me Mally, but those biscuits are highly fattening in sugar and grease. You couldn't have bought the REGULAR BISCUITS. NO, you have the buy the freaking chocolate flavored. YOU KNOW NO ONE BUT **YOU** LIKES THEM!" And then you hear something being shoved, then someone being choked and then Cousin Juvie in the background just goes, "Awesome…"

_/You shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversations./_

_He's talking so loud, you can't help it._

"AND THEN, Great Papa Wiltz comes in on the speaker phone and yells, "THE SAUSAGES ARE ON THE BLOODY TABLE! GET YOUR ARSES OVER THERE!" Then Mama Azria shouts a, "Hold on a blinking second!" Then Cousin Mally is heard, "How about that Tybie? YOU LOVE THE BLOODY BISCUITS, NOW?" And then Tybie mumbles a, "NO!" And Cousin Juvie again just goes, "Awesome…" Then Great Papa Wiltz yells again, "SAUSAGES! TABLE! NOW!"

"Your family is weird."

"On my mum's side and even so, only the blood related people. Anyways, now… you hear Mally and Tybie have another argument. I'm going to switch back and forth, okay?"

"Okay."

Gavin stood up turning to the right, "Mally! Get the hell off me!"

"Not until you eat the fucking biscuit!"

"Fine! I'll eat the bloody biscuit!" Gavin turned to Takeshi, "Then he eats the biscuit."

"I never knew biscuits were chocolate flavored…"

"They're cookies for tea, only good with tea in my opinion or coffee. Dry. Anyways," Gavin went back to his conversation position, "Fine! You happy now?"

"Absobloodylutely! You ate a biscuit all right… a DOG BISCUIT!"

"MALLY! Get- I'm going to kill you, you buggering bitch!"

Gavin rolled his eyes, "The madness just goes on and on… I don't even know why we called in the first place. We didn't make any progress in making a conversation at all."

"Daisuke,"

"Huh?" I turned around facing Satoshi, "Yes Satoshi?"

"You seem distracted."

"No. The dance is tonight. Are we still going?"

"Must we?" Satoshi gripped my shoulders, "We could do something else."

"I want to go to the dance."

_/Gavin's going…/_

"I even got my mask and everything."

"Fine," He leaned down tenderly kissing me and separated before saying, "Better get in your seat."

_**Riku**_

7: 04 PM

"ACK! The dance starts in an hour and I can't find my mask!"

Risa frantically threw clothes behind her as she dug in her drawers. Aiyoku sighed deeply while lying upside down on Risa's bed. She insisted she give Risa her mask, since she had a spare, but Risa refused. _"No! Aiyo-chan, you keep your mask. I have a pretty one, just for yoooouuu." _She would say. So, as I laid on my bed fiddling with the feather head band, Aiyoku found amusement in rolling back and forth on Risa's bed.

"Found it!" Risa smiled walking over to Aiyoku and ceased her rolling with a firm grip on her thighs. Aiyoku looked up seeing the sparkly silver enchanted mask with the various seductive black curves and smiled, "Nice mask."

Risa helped Aiyoku up to her feet and then smiled, "Nice shirt Aiyo-chan!"

"Hm?" She looked down and then at Risa, "Stop looking at my breasts, Risa!"

"Oh! No! Not like that!"

"Besides," Slipping a hand around her waist, she purred, "You're still not getting any…"

_**Daisuke**_

He escorted me into the gymnasium, hooked elbows and such. We bother wore the traditional black tuxedos (as all masquerade male attendants were inclined to wear) and a red corsage on my left pocket while a white one in his. My mask was golden, his was silver, and our eyes gazed at the various lights in the room.

It beamed with colors. Blues, reds, particularly purples, and some greens, but the disco ball twirling in the air shined most. Students were already dancing with each other on the floor, no nervous tension anywhere like in the movies. Everyone was having a general good time.

I looked around. To my left, I saw the punch table with the misfortunate student who got stuck with that job. His stoic expression looked over the crowd as I saw him word, "Punch? Punch? Punch? Punch? PUNCH?"

"Let's find a table." Satoshi said.

"Sure."

We found and empty table. A goose was the centerpiece. Suddenly, the table shook and I looked up seeing Saga smiling widely at me, "Hey Dai-kun! Having a good-good time at the party?"

"Yes. It's very nice. Your company did excellent with the decorations."

"We know what clashes and what don't, but Satoshi-kun… I am sorry, but if your boyfriend is wearing gold, don't wear silver."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Well! I'll be on the other guests!"

He walked off shouting, "Funabashi! PUNCH!"

"Yes sir." Funabashi walked over to the punch table, where the punch kid beamed with delight giving Funabashi the biggest cup of punch he'd ever seen. He sighed muttering a "thank you"; I wonder if he really does hate his job?

"So…" I tried to start conversation, but Satoshi simply crossed both his arms and legs letting the light glare off his mask. I turned away glancing around. I saw him.

_**Dark**_

His heart raced. Even with the random people in the pathway of his vision towards him, he could still see Gavin sticking out like a sore thumb. His tie was loose, his collar was unbuttoned, and his mask was none other than the famous Phantom of the Opera style, perfectly setting the mood of his depression. He leaned on both elbows on the table crossing his legs and stared at into the crowd.

Saehara finally appeared, dressed in his black tuxedo and purple/green Marti Gras mask. He offered a glass of punch to Gavin, who accepted, and sat down next to Gavin. They began chatting eventually making Gavin laugh. I looked back on Daisuke. He had been struggling to watch and instead turned away back to Satoshi faking, yet again, another smile and tapped his shoulder.

Satoshi turned to him giving full attention. He got himself to it and asked, "Want to dance?"

"Hm?" Satoshi leaned closer, "I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."

"Want to dance?" Daisuke said louder. Satoshi nodded holding out his hand and they both stood up walking to the floor.

"This is nice, no?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi nodded looking down at Daisuke and interlocked their fingers together, "Yes. It is very nice."

"You dance nicely, Satoshi."

"You're not so bad yourself. You never crossed me as a dancer, Daisuke."

"Oh. Well." He paused and smiled idiotically, "Life is full of surprises, isn't it?"

Even though, he knew very well Gavin taught him everything he knew.

"In time, we are to reveal our faces; did you know that's tradition?"

"No." Daisuke said, "I didn't."

"At a certain time, everyone reveals their faces and the expression they see, it's to be said that's how you feel in the inside."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and if your partner is smiling, they are happy to be with you."

_Smile…_

"Or if they're frowning, they're unhappy."

_Don't frown…_

"It's quite interesting. The results are usually quite accurate."

Daisuke nodded, "Very interesting Satoshi. Thank you for telling me."

Otherwise, Satoshi would find out and Daisuke's only "salvation" would discover. That the person in the corner of his eye laughed away with another and the person in front of him was not his love, he was nothing but an excuse.

An excuse to hide…

_**Daisuke**_

Somehow, we livened up the conversation and I found myself laughing. Satoshi twirled me followed by a dip and rose me back to standing position again. Harada Risa-san's voice called my name, "Niwa! You're here!"

She pulled Aiyoku with her, both in fairly nice dresses and Riku followed behind. She grabbed the wrist of some boy and ordered a dance. The boy accepted, of course, and they danced next to Risa and Aiyoku. Risa began conversation, "Having a good time?"

"Yes, Harada." I nodded.

"The punch is good." Aiyoku smiled, "_Very_ good."

"Don't listen to her." Risa warned, "The punch tastes terrible."

"It's cherry pineapple. Two fruits you shouldn't mix unless there's a strawberry." Aiyoku nodded in shame, "Am I the only one who knows that?"

_**Gavin**_

Takeshi leaned over to me, "Not having a good time?"

"It's not the same, I'm sorry. I know you-"

"We came here for Daisuke. Well… now we don't have to be here."

"I guess." I still felt kind of guilty. "You want to come over? Oh, but my parents went out on a date. We'll be alone, but… well; it's the least I can do."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll take you to my place."

_**Hadae**_

"Okay, I'll take you to my place."

My eyes widened. I turned to Tohru, "Oh my gosh, did you hear what I just heard?"

"…No? What did you hear?"

"Ravencroth is taking Saehara to _his_ place _tonight_ while his parents are _away._"

"No…!"

"Yes!"

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. I… I soooo have to tell Ayako."

_**Ayako**_

Thoru rushed over to me and Kenichi, "Oh my god! Ravencroth is taking Saehara to his place for the NIGHT!"

"Are you SERIOUS?" I spat my punch out making Kenichi wipe his face.

"Yes! His parents are away and Ravencroth is taking advantage!"

"Someone is getting laid…" Kenichi stood up, "A guy's average task."

_**Kenichi**_

"Ravencroth's doing _what?_"

"Yup. Saehara, Ravencroth, one bed, some serious fucking going to go on tonight."

"Where'd you hear this?"

"Ayako told me."

"Where'd she hear it?"

"I don't know. Ask someone Ruki!"

_**Ruki**_

I tapped Sakayo's shoulder, "Did you hear that Ravencroth is going to have sex with Saehara tonight?"  
"Tonight?"

"Yeah and probably from now on too."

"Sweet! Two guys having sex now! That's so cool!"

_**Sakayo**_

"Komiko, Ravencroth and Saehara are now official sex lovers."

_**Komiko**_

"No! I'm not joking! They've been having sex for awhile!"

_**Kuwa**_

"They've been having sex since they got together. Right after Niwa!"

_**Yusuke**_

"They've been having sex! Even when Ravencroth was WITH Niwa! And you know Niwa lost his virginity with Ravencroth! Ravencroth's a major player…!"

_**Momiji**_

"Since they first met, they've been in love. Sex, love; and Niwa was just a distraction so things wouldn't be so complicated. So dramatic!"

_**Sotski**_

I elbowed Setsunayami, "Hey, Yami-san… Did you notice how people have been whispering a lot lately?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you find it odd?"

"…No? People talk."

"Sotski! Sotski!"

I turned to Haru, "Yes?"  
"I just heard the news! Ravencroth has been lovers with Takeshi since the very beginning and they're having sex tonight AGAIN!"

"What? Who the hell told you that?"

"Um… Yami!"

"Who told Yami that?"

"Uh… Keiko?"

"Who told Keiko?"  
"Um… Son?"

"Who TOLD SON?"

"I don't know! I didn't check that far!"

"It's true!" I turned around facing Hadae, "How would you know?"

"I heard it with my own ears. They're having sex TONIGHT."

I turned to Setsunayami, who was already making her way in the crowd.

_**Setsunayami**_

"Aiyoku," I grabbed her shoulder, "I have to tell you something."

"What? I'm dancing, can't you-?"

"Ravencroth and Saehara are going _all the way_."

"What?"

Risa turned to Daisuke, "…but they can't."

"Yeah, well, they are. You going to try and stop them?"

"No." Aiyoku sighed, "I gave them three days… damn me for being right…"

"It's not your fault, Aiyo-chan. You didn't know Gavin and Takeshi were going to actually become lovers. Who would think they'd have sex?"

_**Daisuke**_

"It's not your fault, Aiyo-chan. You didn't know Gavin and Takeshi were going to actually become loves. Who would think they'd have sex?"

**Sex.**

My breathing became heavy. I pushed away from Satoshi, "I… I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Wha-"

"Excuse me."

Making my way out of the crowd, I slammed the bathroom doors open making my way to a stall and locked it behind me. My back pressed against the tile wall and my head leaned back.

**Sex**

"_Daisuke, you said I could only make love to you, and that's what I'm going to do."_

**LIES**

"_It's beautiful moments like these; I know I can die happy."_

**THEY'RE ALL LIES!**

Aching, struggling, I slid down to the floor grabbing my chest and let out painful breaths. Tears rolling down my cheeks; the pain from his words, the dreadful agony I felt.

"_You're beautiful."_

_Dark…_

_/I know, I-/_

_It's over. _

_/No, Daisuke, you just overheard it. Maybe you hea-/_

_It's **Gavin.** What would **Gavin **be doing? Huh? **Gavin **would not be playing cards with Saehara, or **TAKESHI-BABY, WHATEVER THE HELL HE CALLS THE BASTARD, **at his house alone. He wouldn't… WOULD he?_

_/Daisuke, calm down./_

_It's… over! Just accept it! We'll never be together! Not anymore! He let go… So I am too… and… and… The best way to do it, is his game._

_/What are you going to do?./_

Frustrated, I stood up.

_**Satoshi**_

He came back, immediately tiptoeing to my ear and whispered, "Take me home."

"It's so ear-"

"Not my home." He slipped a hand down to my waist, "Yours."

_**Daisuke**_

Bare to the flesh, I leaned back onto his pillow. My heart racing, anxiety engulfing me, and I let out a sigh.  
"Well?"

He laughed, "Eager, aren't you?"

"…Yes. Very."

"Okay, I got them."

Closing my eyes, I gulped. This was not a big deal. I had done it before. Twice. I was experienced. I… knew what to do. If I remember when to place on lubricants and move to a certain position to get a full orgasm, and… Satoshi is my lover. He-

He kneeled on me wrong.

No… No, this is not the way we are to start.

"Um, Satoshi,"

"Yes?"

"Can… Can you move up a little?"

He went eye to eye with me. He was supposed to start at the neck, so that I would giggle and play with hair saying how soft it was and how I'd love to play with it forever. No, he kissed my lips instead. Well… not _so _bad. I ran my fingers through his hair anyway. He had wrong hair. It was no soft, it was silky. It was not long enough to twirl, it was too short… NO!

I moved my hands to his shoulders. His shoulders were too boney, they have no muscle to massage, and they were square… too… fragile. Moving my hands down to his neck, I smiled. Okay. Success. His neck was perfect. All I had to do was-

He separated and began sucking on my own neck. Hold… Hold on… I was supposed to do that.

_/This is disgusting…/_

_Then don't watch._

_/I won't./_

He took his tongue down my abdomens to my stomach teasing my naval causing me to moan. So, I grabbed his hair to pull and receive pleasure, but his grabbed my hands pushing them away and took hold on my hips. As if the masturbation of his tongue wasn't enough, he pressed his thumbs firmly on my hip bones. A massive erection of painful pleasure occurred and Satoshi flinched.

My eyes widened. You don't flinch in sex. You… just don't.

"Satoshi?" I whispered.

As if savoring the taste of my body, he licked the tip of my sex. I gasped; enthrallments circulated through my bloodstreams. The sweet pleasure made my thighs twitch as I tried to regain all composure I had had. To surprise your significant other with the protein of your body fluids is not always the best surprise, so I huskily made out, "Semen."

He didn't move. Stayed there, until finally after that next lick, all lusts had escaped me and the ejaculation occurred. My eyes closed, I didn't want to see the shame I had put Satoshi through.

"You taste wonderful." My eyes opened.

Looking up at him, I saw him wipe his bottom lip with his index finger and sexually lick the fluid of his fingertip, "Mm… Delicious."

"Yes, well…" I blushed, "I'm not that great."

"Oh, but you are."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he rolled me from underneath him to smearing my liquids over both our lower stomachs. I took my eyes away from that particular section gazing at his facial features. We were in the calm of the sexual intercourse, but his lips were stained with white fluids and his eyes disappeared beneath the strands of his hair.

Even with the swift move of swaying his bangs to the side, his eyes just stared lovingly towards me, but it was not the lovingly eyes I knew. They were… strangers.

"Kiss me please." I asked.

Tender feathery kisses, I was not used to such things. Passion, compassion, affection; I wanted more. I… needed more. Then, he reached over grabbing the lubricant bottle and poured out enough for him. Naturally of course, I slid to the side to lie on my back and receive orgasms yet again. He finished placing on the lubricants with the condom and all and saddled over me again.

Our eyes locked again. Subconsciously, he twirled a finger over my nipples, creating a hard tension around them and pinched. A small gasp on my behalf and a small chuckle on his behalf; either way the anticipation of the real detail of making love killed me inside. My genitals were already opening. The lust, the desperation, and the desire to have him touch me and make me his was overwhelming.

"Please… Satoshi…" I begged. I _was_ the submissive.

"All right, all right," He said casually unbeknownst how important this night was to me.

Slowly, he got his hips in place, pressing them against mine. Another erection; my sex opened wider.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." My fingers tapped the bed impatiently, "I'm ready."

With a thrust, he inserted himself inside of me.

"UH!" My eyes widened only to immediately wince from the pain, and my head dug into his pillow. I resisted the pain as he settled himself in. He hit the breaking point; orgasms were now experienced in every inch of my body.

"Oh… OH…. Gods…"

He started slowly, making his way up and down, but I had begun crying tears since it did take much out of me and he picked up the pace. Each thrust, a new orgasm, whether it occurred in my lower sex, or my hips, or a flutter in my neck, some sort of satisfaction overcame me. Yet, to relieve the pain, since every thrust came with a consequence, I roughly bit my lip while breathing deeply, but every once and awhile a moan would escape my mouth.

"Mmmnn… Sa… Satoshi…"

"Become one with me."

And with that, he released.

"OH! OH GODS SATOSHI!"

_**Gavin**_

Takeshi yawned, "Wow, it's midnight already?"

"Guess so, you gotta go home?"

"Well, the dance was to end at eleven. I'm late. My curfew IS midnight."

"I'll walk you home."

"Thanks."

_**Daisuke**_

Ferociously grabbing his cheekbones, I pressed my lips against his. We rolled on his bed letting the sheets wrap around our waists and legs, but our legs were constantly kicking. Either from another erection or the discomfort of the sheets holding us back. Neither of us enjoyed the idea of bondage.

He murmured in my ear saying my name repetitively, which was somewhat comforting, but he was just… saying my name.

"Yes?" Maybe I had to answer him…

"Oh Daisuke…" Maybe not…

"Yes?" I said again.

I suppose the second time signaled him to say something else.

"You're beautiful."

I winced. It didn't sound right.

"No I'm not." Reflex.

"Yes you are. You are a beauty."

"No I'm not." Reflex.

"Daisuke," He laughed while he kissed my shoulder, "Your insecurities amuse me."

"No…"

_**Satoshi**_

I looked over his shoulder trying to see his face.

"No what, Dai-kun?"

"You're not doing it right…"

"Do what right?"

"Everything."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You're not doing it right at all because…"

I leaned over and was shocked to see tears coming from his eyes.

"…because… you're not… Gavin."

**linebreakerohtragicthingtohappenwhenyoujustmakelovetosomeonetheycryandtellyouyourenottheirex**

Schizo: Yes, well... Sorry the chapter is not as long as it usually is, but well... I'm saving up me energy for the next chapter. Why? That chapter is the most important chapter. Not really the actual last chapter, but... whatever...

Review please (It's been awhile since I've asked...)

Cheers -Steph


	24. Wing Tamer's Raven

Schizo: Hello. I'm not so much in the best mood, but I'm real happy for this chapter. I'm sure you'll all like it.

Sorry, but apparently I couldn't get the Gavin picture... (sigh) I tried... but it just won't scan... damn thing...

Anyways... this has rape. Yeah... My **first** attempted rape scene. I'm actually proud of it too... of oucrse a year from now I'll be cringing at it, but I do not care!

I don't own D N Angel! I LOVE YOU.

**linebreakeritstwelvetwentynineandmydadwillsokillmeifhefindsoutimawakeatthishouronaschoolnightshit**

_**Daisuke**_

I closed my eyes knowing I have spoken the taboo. The greatest mistake any lover could perform after sex. How is it that I was so selfish to put my feelings before Satoshi's? And yet… I had no shame.

He trembled next to me. Fear, shock, anger; I didn't know. All he did was simply slip a hand over my waist pulling me closer and then embraced me in both arms nuzzling his neck in my hair. I grunted. I didn't want to go any further.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

His grip tightened and my eyes opened, wide. Peering at the corner of my eye, I shifted my right hand from under me and stretched out to grab the edge of the mattress. He pulled me back and I found myself having him straddled over my waist pinning my shoulders firmly to the bed. I gasped at the pinch on my skin.

"Satoshi…"

He said nothing, just gazed down upon me with vicious eyes and flashed a speck of gold. Struggling, I cried out, "Don't let Krad take you!"

"This isn't Krad's doing." With desperation in his voice, he said, "I love you."

"Satoshi…"

"How is it that you can so much care for him?"

I winced as he dug his fingers in my skin.

"How IS IT?" Suddenly, he bent down to my neck sucking on it. Gasping, I tried pushing him away. With muffled words, he spoke, "Does he kiss you roughly?" He bit me, "Is that what you desire. **Lust?**"

"No… Satoshi, please-"

"You crave for him in our love," He moved to my bottom lip biting softly, "You crave lust. You don't love him. You lust him."

_/Bastard!./_

"Satoshi please!"

I pushed him over frantically crawling off the bed. With a tug back from the wrist, I sharply turned behind me seeing Satoshi wasn't through. I tugged back wishing he'd let go, but he didn't. Instead, I was thrown back onto the mattress.

"Has he felt you like I have?"

His fingers teasingly ran down my thigh. I whimpered, "Satoshi, you're better than this. Stop it please!"

"Does he know every secret, every terrible secret of yours like I do?"

A lick behind the lobe of my ear and he breathed deeply, "Has he craved for your touch like I have?"

"I don't know, but he's never frightened me like you have!"

"Why are you scared, _Dai-kun?_" His husky voice rang through my ears as I trembled underneath him. "I have given all you've desired, haven't I?"

"No!"

Struggling underneath him, I winced as he pressed my shoulders harder against the mattress and as if my nightmares were playing before me, he chuckled. Next to my ear, eyes vanished, and he whispered out, "I will make you love me because **I** am the only one you will love."

_**Gavin**_

"Hey, want to hang out tomorrow?" Takeshi asked turning around before his door. I nodded, "Sure. Where will we go?"

"We could go to the mall."

"Sure. Your treat." I smiled, "You _are_ the seme."

"Hey!" He cocked his head to the right before giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

_**Daisuke**_

He didn't even grab for the lubricant bottle. I guess he didn't even want to risk the slightest chance of me escaping. And his breathing took speed as he stroked my chin whispering to me that he truly did love me, but with his actions… it was quite hard to believe. I laid there unsure of what to do.

_/Idiot! Transform into me! I'll kick his-/_

_I can't._

_/Think of Gavin! He-/_

_I… can't._

My mind was at a lost. The pleasant intimate emotions Satoshi had for me suddenly changed into a possessive monster that craved for my love. My love kept him alive, but I couldn't feed him anymore.

"Satoshi…"

"Hush." And with that, he nipped at my right nipple letting my hormones fly. To his pleasure, he smiled realizing I was opening. Against my will, I was opening to let him in.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, again trying to push him off, but failed.

He kneeled over my member and looked down upon me.

"I love you and I will make you scream my name."

"No," I gasped, "Satoshi! You'll rip me apart!"

"Lovers have no limitations."

I cried out in pain as he dug his fingers into my hipbones and slowly began inserting himself inside of me.

"Satoshi! PLEASE!" I grabbed his neck trying to do something, anything to make him stop. With one slap, my hands fell to the side of my head.

The tissues inside of me, I could feel them tearing as I grabbed the sheets begging for him to stop. Wordless screams, I endured the pain of friction against both our skins. His panting haunted me through the darkness as I tried to move. Twist I might, the pain increased because he pushed in harder. Throbbing sensations overpowered me and I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything but be sucked into a world of confusion and fright.

He entered me completely and the final tear set me loose. I was feeling moist, but it wasn't from semen, it was from blood. He had violated me. We were not lovers. He was a fowl person who groped me of my chest and stomach and I… was the victim.

"You are a beauty, Daisuke." He chanted, "Beautiful…"

"Who are you? You are not Satoshi!"

Another thrust and I winced in pain. It was my punishment in disobeying, side the fact that just his cock in me alone caused great suffering deeply. Jaded, I simply cried, "Let me go… please."

"Never." A tainted kiss was placed on my lips, "I will never let you go."

"I- I- Let me go!"

Reflexively, I bit his lip. He sprung up grabbing his bottom lip cursing out, "Damn it."

"Get- Get away from me!" With that, I used all the strength I had left pushing him over and fell off the bed desperately crawling to my clothes.

"Daisuke! Wait!"

The nerve of him. To sound as if nothing had been wrong? How… HOW COULD HE?

"I don't want you!" I cried grabbing my underwear and forcibly pulling it over my wounded sex. I didn't dare glance at the sight as I grabbed my pants skipping my way out his bedroom.

"Daisuke! NO!"

Tackled to the floor, I was turned on my back only to struggle with Satoshi's hands on the placing of my pants. His eyes, desperate yet again, but I felt no pity.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed his chest cringing.

"Krad… don't… I… can handle it…!"

"Thank you Krad." I whispered disbelieved on my words.

_/Run Daisuke./_

Nodding, I zipped my pants up picking myself up and dashed out while trying to put my shirt back on. Making my way down the stairs, I heard something thud to the stair railing. I screamed.

"Please! Krad fight harder! PLEASE!"

I tripped halfway down the stairs, being the clumsy idiot I am, and strained to get up.

_/Get up Daisuke! Krad is strong, but he can only do so much against his tamer!./_

Staggering to my feet, I grabbed my shoes slipping them on and slammed open the door.

"GAVIN!"

_**Gavin**_

I was walking down the sidewalk, only a few feet away from my house, when Daisuke slammed open Satoshi's door (at a little after midnight if I may add) and screamed my name out as if the other neighbors were nonexistent to the world anymore. Of course, I sharply turned to him, who had fell into my arms, and whether or not I was supposed to be his enemy, damn it… I love him. Worry, my first reaction and I nudged his chin up.

"Daisuke? What's wrong? Why… Why are you crying?"

"Satoshi… He… I… Don't… I'm sorry!" He clutched onto my shirt whimpering in fear. Was he afraid of me? Why would he be afraid of me? And why were "Satoshi" and "don't" in the same sentence?

"Daisuke, Daisuke," He moved up against me, holding me in fear, and began to calm down. I stroked the back of his hair, "Calm down and explain-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

There he was, a bare-chested Hiwatari, panting with shagged hair and holding himself up with his right hand holding the door frame. He tilted his glasses up, as if he had just placed them on in emergency, and gained his composure back.

"Get your hands off him."

I looked back at Daisuke, who had begun crying, and glared, "What did you do to him?"

"We made love." He was in front of us, now stroking Daisuke's back with a slender finger. He cringed tightening his grip on me and whispered, "Sorry…"

"Daisuke," I looked at Satoshi, "Did he… rape you?"

"I would never rape Daisuke."

"Yes." Daisuke looked up at me, "He did."

Taking Daisuke, I held him away from me and took a step forward to Satoshi.

"Daisuke, go home or stay out of this."

"What… What are you going to do…?"

"I'm going to kill Satoshi."

"You wouldn't dare." Satoshi spat.

"You fucking bastard!"

And with that, I took my fist and punched Satoshi.

"You think you can just take ADVANTAGE OF HIM? You honestly believe Daisuke is your fucking toy? He's a person you ASS!"

He rubbed his eye wiping the sweat off it and clutched my neck.

"TO HELL WITH **YOU** RAVENCROTH!"

"Stop it please!" Daisuke cried out. I screamed at him, "I SAID GO HOME OR STAY OUT!"

Daisuke froze. In frustration, I kicked Satoshi in the stomach and sharply turned to Daisuke, "You're in pain enough, just go home or stay out of this. I'll take care of it."

"Gavin… please."

"WHY DO YOU WANT HIM?" Satoshi rammed into me. Holding my wrists in place on the grass and shouting in my face, "You have Saehara for crying out loud! Is he not enough? Have Dark! DARK WILL TAKE YOU! WHY Daisuke? What the HELL do you WANT with him?"

"Don't you dare touch me."

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him off me only to tumble with him. He still had a firm grip on my wrists, and he yelled, "Answer me!"

"Satoshi, maybe you need to see reality."

Aiming directly for the rim of his glasses, I hit him. Pounding my fists to the ground, I sighed looking at my bloody knuckles and the piece of glass next to it.

"I can't have him." Turning to Satoshi, I took his glasses off, "And apparently you can't either."

"No Gavin," I turned to Daisuke, "You can have me."

_**Daisuke**_

He wiped Satoshi's eyes making sure no glass got in them and sighed relieved he had only caused Satoshi to black out. Then, Gavin picked Satoshi up straining to carry him back inside his house and closed the door behind him when he did so. I was on the ground hugging my knees waiting. To my surprise, Gavin bent down to me taking me in his arms.

I let out a gasp as my arms casually placed themselves around his neck. He primped my body up a bit to get myself in a steady hold and nodded, "You're going home."

"Gavin," I nestled his neck, "I love you."

"Daisuke, you're vulnerable. You're confused."

"No I'm not."

"Daisuke, you were ra- Yes, you are."

"No I'm not." I glared, "I love you."

"Yet you're glaring at me…" Gavin rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, you love me."

"Stop it. I do." I nuzzled his cheek, "I always have."

"Hush Daisuke."

"But-"

"You love me." I couldn't help but feel that he… still didn't believe me.

"When you said you let go, did you really mean it?"

"Hush Daisuke."

I rested my head on his shoulder sullen from his reply.

"And no." He whispered, but just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled, "Good."

_**Gavin**_

We had to be incredibly quiet, but we snuck into Daisuke's house without a problem. Walking him inside his room, I made sure he was sound in bed. I smiled, he was-

"Ah…" He winced as he sat down. Furrowing my brows, I bent down to him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He smiled weakly and subconsciously (because he wouldn't do this on his own) rubbed the fabric over his sex. As if this were ordinary, I reached down for his zipper, "How does it look?"

"It's fine Gavin, really."

Unzipping his pants, I tugged down along with his underwear and gasped at the sight.

"I'm getting some alcohol pads, hold on."

"You don't know where they are."

"Under the sink in your bathroom, right?"

"…Yes."

"Hold on."

_**Daisuke**_

He delicately stroked the alcohol pads over the cuts asking every so often if he should stop because he could always take his time. I nodded in disagreement, "No. I'm fine."

He just took so much care for me. Intently looking _there_ to see where the wounds were and he had no perverse thoughts whatsoever. He just stroked each tear and if I wince, he'd grab my hand whispering, "It'll be over soon."

I could melt right there.

"Okay, I'm done." He threw the bloody alcohol pad away and took some bandages out wrapping them around my sex softly. He laughed, "Now, I know this might be a drastic change for you Mr. Niwa, but you're going to have to cut down on the sex."

"Gavin." I blushed. He blushed as well looking away, "You haven't done that in awhile."

"You always could make me blush."

Leaning in, I caught his lips by surprise. To feel him again… glorious; it was simply a glorious feeling. It was a sweet kiss. Nothing more than his hands cupping my face and a soft lick of the lips, but neither of us pushed to enter. Then he pulled away.

"Uh?" I looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No. You're weak. I- I should get going."

"Stay with me." I grabbed his hand, "Please."

"No." He took his hand, reluctantly, away, "I'll check on you in the morning, okay?"  
"Please stay… Gavi-kun."  
He paused for a moment and sighed, "I'm sorry Dai, but I have to go home. Sleep well."

He left my room. Sighing, I curled up on my side and whispered, "Love me Gavin. Please…"

_**Gavin**_

"Hey Gavin," Takeshi walked out of his house, "Ready for the mall?"

"Yeah, but um, can we take a stop to Daisuke's first?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I promised I'd check up on him in the morning."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday night… When I walking back from your place… He stormed out of Satoshi's place and… well…"

"Oh god, come on!"

_**Daisuke**_

_Ding dong_

Picking up my head excitedly, I gasped, "He's here."

_/Hey! You're injured down there, don't you think it's wise not to run?./_

_I don't care!_

Scurrying down the stairs, I yelled, "I got it Mom!"

"Okay!"

Fixing my unfixable hair, I let out a breath of air.

"He'll believe me now. I'm fresh today!"

Opening the door with a wide smile, I instantly frowned at my sight.

"Hello Gavin. Hello… Saehara."

"Oh… Do you _still _hate me? I didn't do anything, Niwa!"

"I don't hate you." I didn't… I just envied him.

"So, are you feeling any better?"

I beamed at Gavin's concern and nodded, "Yeah. I feel better."

"Good. Takeshi and I have to do some things, but we'll be back at around two o'clock, okay?"

"Oh… You're not staying?"

"Hey, don't worry." Gavin smiled, "Two o'clock and I'm all yours."

If only it were true…

"And I'll cook!" Saehara exclaimed, "You know you like my cooking Niwa…"

"…Yeah."

"I called Riku and Risa. They're going to come by in a few minutes to take care of you for me. So, you behave." Gavin poked my nose and then cocked his head to the left smiling, "Bye now!"

"Uh-huh." With that, he turned with Saehara and walked away. Sighing, I leaned on my right foot, "…Two o'clock… seems like forever…"

_**Riku**_

"The bastard! Why I ought to… I ought to hit that Hiwatari!"

"Riku, Mrs. Niwa will hear you…"

"Miss Harada," Daisuke said to Risa, "You didn't bring Aiyoku with you?"  
"She has ice skating."

Daisuke and I sat there quiet. It was Daisuke who broke the silence, "She has… ice skating?"

"Yeah?" Risa blinked, "What? Aiyo-chan can go ice skating if she wants, you know!"

"Anyways…" I looked away from Risa, "What were you _thinking?_"

"I could get over Gavin."

Risa and I stared at Daisuke. Risa said, "You mean… You still love Gavin?"

"Yes."

"Risa, get me a phone."

"Wha-"

"Get me a damn phone Risa."

She got me a phone.

"He better answer…"

_**Gavin**_

"Hello?" Takeshi answered his cell. He backed away from his cell phone and handed it over to me, "Riku wants to talk to you."

"Um… Hello?"

"_Gavin? GAVIN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"…the mall?"

"_Okay! DON'T MOVE!"_

She hung up on me. Glancing back at Takeshi, I handed him his cell phone, "That was the most awkward conversation I've ever been in. I don't even know if you can _count_ that as a conversation."

His phone rang again. Takeshi checked the caller ID and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Which mall?"_

_**Daisuke**_

"Okay, they're at the mall next to the Shinobi Museum of the Arts. Come on, we have a confession to make."

"Shouldn't Gavin and Daisuke be alone though?"

"Risa! The point is for Gavin to know Daisuke still loves him! Forget the romantic situation!"

"Should I call for assistance? Setsunayami and Sotski can help."

"No time!"

She grabbed my hand dragging me down the stairs. Risa followed behind yelling towards the hallway, "We're taking Daisuke out Mrs. Niwa! We'll be back… soon!"

"Okay! You have fun now!"

_**Gavin**_

"And then he said it. Out of no where, he just blurted it out."

"That he loved you?"

"Yeah, and oh god… if it were _any other _time where I didn't have to think "he was violated; he'd fall in love with a dog if it saved him" then I would have taken Daisuke and I don't know… make love to him till I'd die!"

"So you don't believe him?"

"How can I?" I sighed, "What would you do if I saved you after _that?_"

"…Probably the same thing…"

"Exactly. Damn I hate this…" I looked at the jacket I was holding in my hands, "I hate love right now."

_**Riku**_

"The excitement is making the adrenaline in my veins SOAR!"

We got out of the taxi cab paying the driver his yen and looked across the street at the mall Gavin told us he was at. Daisuke rubbed his feet on the ground, "You sure? You sure he loves me?"

"Oh yeah!" Risa exclaimed, "See! Gavin and Takeshi, they really aren't dating you know! They teamed up to be this get-Daisuke-back couple so that you would dump Satoshi and get back with Gavin. It was all a diabolical plan!"

"Really?" You could see Daisuke light up with the news, "So Gavin has no feelings for Takeshi?"

We paused. Risa nodded, "Well, he loves you. Takeshi just got really close."

"Not too close, right?" Daisuke took a step towards Risa, "I don't…"

"You don't have any competition, Daisuke." I reassured, "Takeshi and Gavin are boyfriends, but you and Gavin…"

"Let's just say Takeshi could never even amount to your place in Gavin's heart."

Daisuke smiled, "Let's find him."

_**Takeshi**_

Gavin grinned as he picked up a white rose in the stand along with a red one.

"Oh yeah for the albino colors…" He said. The elderly woman, who was short, gently stroked the petals of Gavin's selected roses.

"You know Albino," She said lovingly, "White means "purity" and this red rose you have selected means "love."

"Pure love." Gavin grinned, "How much?"

"A dollar a dozen."

"Oh… I just want these two though."

She thought for a moment, "A kiss on the cheek and you can have them."

"A kiss? That's all?"

"Albinos are pure."

Gavin shrugged, "Our colors are."

"Hm!" And so Gavin bent down slightly kissing the elder on the cheek softly and whispered a thank you as well.

She waved as we walked away. I nudged Gavin with his flowers, "Gonna give it to Daisuke, you sap?"  
"Hey…" Gavin took a sniff of the roses, "I can like flowers if I want you know…"

"Is that so?" I cocked a brow.

He blushed, "Leave me alone…"

_**Daisuke**_

We skidded down the sidewalk taking a full stop next to an ice cream stand. Riku grabbed the ice cream man, "You! Did you see a kid with white hair, red eyes, uh… 'bout this tall?" She raised her hand above her head, "Huh?"

"…No…"

"What a kid with brown hair, brown eyes, fang?" Risa pointed to her teeth distorting her lip to show one of her teeth, "Huh?"

"…No…"

"Two guys that were holding each other and laughing; both are good looking?" I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, that way." He pointed to his right.

"Hey… How come you said no to the other two questions?" Riku asked.

"I don't look at guys? I saw two guys laughing and one had roses or something. He could have had white hair, but… I don't know."

"Thanks!" I waved as I started sprinting down the halls.

"Wait up Daisuke!"

_**Gavin**_

Strolling next to the fountain, we looked over to the guitarist singing cheerily as people walked by dropping coins in the hat in front of him. He was singing about the joys of loves and the experiences people go through. I laughed, "Watch the next song on his album be the true agony of love."

"He's good you know."

"Yeah, it's kind of an intimate scene we got here."

"Hm?"

I looked at the fountain, the romance song guitarist, the humble people walking by, and the bench just to our right in front of the fountain. It was an intimate scene. Taking Takeshi's hand, I took a seat with him on the bench and looked around. If only the sun was setting, then it would surely be the perfect intimate scene. It was one in the afternoon; the sun was still high in the sky. Oh well.

"Tired?" Takeshi asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I just wanted to enjoy the scenery."

"It's a Saturday afternoon at a mall," Takeshi said, "If we were more towards the stores and food center the scenery wouldn't be as wonderful."

"Yeah," I twirled the roses in my fingers, "You'd imagine people proposing to each other in this place."

"Yup, or confessing their undying love for the other."

"Hm, if I could say "it", maybe I'd bring Daisuke here."

"Don't go cliché…"

"Hey! Hey! He's the cliché kind of guy, besides…" I perked up, "Then I'd throw the both of us in the fountain and off to "fun" we go!"

"Yeah," Takeshi batted his eyelashes, "It'd start off with, "Gavi-kun, why did you take me here?"

"Trip."

"Oh yeah." Takeshi fell forward falling in my arms and placed on a blush, "Oh. Sorry."

"Daisuke,"

"Gavin,"

"Daisuke,"

"Gavin,"

"…What else?"

"I don't know…" Takeshi sat up thinking for a bit and then pointed to the sky, "I got it. Then, if I know Daisuke, he would fiddle with his fingers like this," Takeshi fiddled with his fingers. ", and then he'd mutter, "Oh… Well… That… um… guitarist is really… good, right?"

"Oh… that's Daisuke all right." I nodded, "But then I'd _casually_ slip my arm around him."

I "casually" slipped my arm around Takeshi. Takeshi averted his eyebrows, "And Daisuke would "casually" scoot closer."

"And with these roses in my hands…"

Takeshi covered his mouth, "What's this? The flowers in your hands that you were holding for almost a half hour is actually for _me? Daisuke?_"

"And then I'd say…"

_**Daisuke**_

Riku pointed, "Oh! I see them!"

"Where?" I asked.

Risa took grip on my shoulders pushing me as we ran behind Riku, "Don't ask! Just move!"

Running out of Risa's grip, I went faster to catch up only to Riku only for me to crash into her. She kept her balance catching the both of us and nervously turned to me.

"Oh! It's someone else! Never mind!"

"What are you talking about? I see Gavin right there!"

"No! It's someone else!"

"Miss Harada! Who else has white hair?"

"Old people!"

"I see him right-"

He leaned in towards Takeshi, "You are my life."  
"What…?"

He then handed Takeshi two roses, a white and a red, and they smiled at each other. Risa gasped, "Oh. Uh. It's probably a whole misunderstanding, Daisuke."

I turned to her, "What misunderstanding? The only misunderstanding I see here is that I actually thought he loved me back."

"No, Daisuke, he's… uh… probably thanking Takeshi for everything! Takeshi has prevented him from doing bad things because of yo- Um… very… awkward reasons?" Risa attempted a smile, "Just go say it!"

"Look at them." I walked past Risa and Riku, "They're happy. He gave him roses. He said Takeshi was his life. He didn't even stay with me today. I… I can't believe I thought he loved me."

"Daisuke…" Riku called, "We know he does."

"No!" I turned to her, "You're just dreaming! Hoping he loves me back! But he doesn't Riku! The evidence is right there."

Walking away, I folded my arms holding them close to me.

They didn't follow.

_**Riku**_

Furious, I stormed over to Gavin.

"Gavin!"

"Riku?" He turned to me and widened his eyes, "You left Daisuke? You were supposed to wait until I got there! He can't show his mom what happened to him!"

"Oh, so now you care about Daisuke. What is with you? Do you flirt with Takeshi behind his back?"

"…the hell?"

"We saw you." Risa poked Gavin in the chest, "Saying Takeshi was your life."

"You mean the love scene?" Takeshi piped up, "You DO know we were role playing, right? And not even the kinky kind man…"

"What?" Risa enlarged her eyes and she turned around, "DAISUKE! WAIT! COME BACK HERE!"

And that's when Gavin dropped the roses on the floor.

"What did Daisuke see?"  
"What we saw. You saying Takeshi was your life."

"Shit." So Gavin ran.

We stood there, like idiots, watching him run towards the taxis waving frantically at each one. We thought he was trying to a cab (even though there were four parked) but he was actually trying to find Daisuke in one of them. He looked relived for a moment, slid over the roof of one taxi, and jumped next to a taxi with the truck ad.

"He's insane." Takeshi blurted as we watched Gavin jump on the taxi's hood kneeling.

"Did Daisuke even take a cab?" Risa asked as Gavin desperately worded things to the driver, or maybe the person inside? We couldn't quite see.

Suddenly, Gavin jumped off the hood now trying to open the door. Other cars began to beep their horns since he was holding up traffic, but Gavin didn't care. From what we could see and what we could figure, he was trying to get the person out of the car, and that person was to be Daisuke.

We took our steps further vaguely hearing what Gavin was screaming. Yes, he was screaming. Possibly crying, but he was screaming.

_**Takeshi**_

"_Let me in! You got it wrong…" _It was vague, but I could hear his cries.

"_Open the door! Damn it! PLEASE!" _

"He looks so helpless." Risa whispered.

"He is." I said.

"What?" Riku and Risa faced me.

"You wouldn't understand. You didn't see him like I did. He's helpless."

"_I'm in lo- I lo- My lo- OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"_

Gavin's eyes went wide as he took grip on the handle. The taxi began moving.

"Gavin! Let go of the door you idiot! You'll get hurt!" I screamed while heading towards him. He was trying to go with the taxi pounding on the windows.

"Gavin! Gavin stop being ridiculous!" Riku chased with me.

"This isn't a movie! You DON'T HAVE A STUNT DOUBLE!" Risa shouted, but she didn't run with us. She just kept screaming for him to stop until she finally pushed it.

"YOU SCREWED UP, OKAY?"

We all stopped, even Gavin, and watched the cab drive away. Gavin turned towards us and nodded, "I know."

_**Daisuke**_

_/…I don't understand you…/_

_Leave me alone. _

I sat on my bed; head buried in my knees, and I sighed. The sting in my chest made me curl into a ball in the first place. My guilt was too powerful with the scenes of Gavin trying to get to me.

"_Please open the door Daisuke! What you saw was an act! An act for me and YOU!"_

An act for me and him; is there such a thing?

"_I lo- Please! Taxi driver, don't go! Open the door please!" _

"_Got the cash?"_

"_What? I- Damn it!" He dug in his pocket, "I got five hundred yen!"  
"That won't be 'nough for this kid."_

"_GET ME IN THE FUCKING CAR!"_

I ended up having my mother pay for the drive. Gavin was willing to give up all his money. Well… all the money in his pocket at the moment…

"_I won't let you in the car if you talk to me like that."_

"_Listen you overweight bastard, I have to talk to the guy you're driving. If you don't get me in that damn seat, I will break this window."_

_He pressed his hand against the window, "I'll do it you bastard."_

"_I'll call the cops."_

"_FINE!" _

"_No Gavin!" I yelled. He looked at me. I turned away, "Stop."_

He always listens to me…

"_Daisuke…Daisuke! Please open the door."_

"…_Go."_

But that was the first time he didn't listen to me…

"_No."_

_**Gavin**_

Takeshi laid a hand on my shoulder, "What'd he say?"

"I need a cab." Shifting around, I found an empty one, "TAXI! TAXI DAMN IT!"

"Gavin, it wo-"

"Where to?" I bent down to the window, "Azumano, just north of the train station. Around the shopping center."

"Need a specific address, got it?"

"Damn… um…" Remembering the address, I gave it to him.

"Got it. That's seven hundred yen and tax."

"I only got five hundred."

"Yeah, well-"

"Please? The one I deeply care for is about to forget me forever!"

"…Oh come on… You could at least have a better excuse than _that._"

"He's gay; there aren't many gays, WE NEED THE GUY OKAY?" Takeshi explained.

"I got three hundred yen Gavin!" Risa held the bills in her hand, "That guy gave it to me!"

"More like you used your prostitution skills to the work again…" Riku muttered.

"Uh! NO!" Risa pushed Riku, "I just asked real nicely."

"And you're gay…"

I said my thanks and got inside the cab, "Go!"

_**Emiko**_

"Gavin," I looked over him. He was panting like crazy and leaning on his knees for support. ", I'm sorry, but Daisuke doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Please Mrs. Niwa."

"I'm-"

"Emiko," He grabbed my hand, "Please."

"Uh-"

"Gavin," Daisuke appeared behind me, "I don't want to talk right now."

"Dai-"

"Close the door Mom. Please. Bye Gavin."  
"I'm sorry." Sympathetically, I worded an "I'll talk to him" to Gavin and smiled softly. He nodded and took a step down.

Turning to Daisuke, I said, "Daisuke, what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I think it's me…"

_**Satoshi**_

**Sunday**

I dug my hands in my hair grieving over Friday night's event.

_I lost control. _

_/Yes. You did./_

_You even tried to stop me. _

_/…Yes…I did./_

_You would normally encourage me. _

_/…Yes…I would./_

_You'd probably take over and continue showing me the "proper way to do it"._

_/…No… You were doing fine./_

_I grew worse than your level…_

_/I find that impossible. Once you sleep with Dark, there's no lower you can get./_

_But… I… raped him. I forced him into doing something he… didn't want. _

_/Never wanted./_

_Never… wanted. _

_/Yes, well, are you going to stay in your room all day? It's already noon and we've been on this bed. If it wasn't for the fact that I told you to get rid of the putrid sheets-/_

_Shut up. _

_/You Hikaris are all the same. Overly dramatic./_

_**Gavin**_

**Monday**

Walking into my first period, I sat down at my desk.

8: 00 AM

I saw Daisuke walk in, throw his backpack in his desk seat, and then stomped over to me.

"Gavin, we need to talk."  
"Sure."

"What are you thinking?"

"…Do I really have to answer that?"  
"You- You come here acting like some rebel on the first day and then… you just make me like you, and then we make out on your couch, which by the way, you could have told me that your father didn't know that you were bisexual yet!"

"Yes, I kn-"

"And then, so I agree to go out with you because well… I liked you. I liked you a lot, but you know what I just realized? You had a date with Takeshi the same night as well!"

"I KNEW IT! SEE THE RUMORS WEREN'T RUMORS!"

Daisuke and I turned to the kid, who I believed was the one to shout "sex", and we watched our classmate next to him slap him across the head, "Idiot! You can get detention for that!"

"…Damn…"

"Daisuke, maybe we should talk this some other-"

"No, we're talking now."

"But everyone is staring at us…"

"So?"

"…At least…"

He looked around the room and grabbed my wrist, "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"The closet."

"We're going in the closet."

Again, the kid in the back shouted, "But you're out of the closet!"

"Idiot! They're not mentally going in the closet! They're PHYSICALLY!"

"…Leave me alone!"

_**Takeshi**_

They closed the door.

"I CALL THE KEY HOLE!" Racing to the door, I rammed into a blonde. Keiji.

"Move it Saga," He and I were pushing against each other to see through the key hole. "Saga, it's mine."

"Saehara, you get stories all the time. This is my research for a romance film! This is a gold mine!"

"Move it!"

"You move it!"

"Move it!"

"You move it!"

We rammed our faces to the door vaguely getting anything through the key hole.

"Move it Saga!"

"You move it Saehara!"  
"You don't even belong in this school!"

"Your head is too big!"

_**Risa**_

"Getting anything?" Riku asked.  
"I'm getting Daisuke's voice… but he's not speaking loud enough…"

"Maybe they're not talking."

I smiled, "You think they're kissing?"

"What do you think?" She narrowed her eyes.

"…Okay I'll try harder to hear."

_**Satoshi**_

_/Trying to hear what's going on as well?./_

_I'm nervous._

_/As usual…/_

_Shut up, I'm trying to hear._

_**Sensei**_

There's no point… No matter how hard I try… there's just no point…

"There are glasses in the cabinet over there."

_**Gavin**_

"Okay. I think they're back in their seats."

_**Entire Class besides Gavin and Daisuke**_

These glasses are amazing…!

_**Gavin**_

"You can talk now."

"When you came, you… changed me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes would be why?"

"I'm in serious pain."

"And… no?"

"I'm in serious joy."

"How is that possible?"

"Gavin!" He cornered himself, "When you love someone, but they'll never love you back… it hurts, but you love them…"

"Daisuke-"

"I mean, who would think? I was just having a small crush on the new kid. I was just dating the new kid. I was just making out with the new kid. Heck, I was having _sex_ with the new kid!"

_**Entire Class besides Gavin and Daisuke**_

OH…!

_**Daisuke**_

"Then next thing I know… This tingly sensation came every time I saw you and every time you spoke. Oh, and remember when you used to think perversely and I used to tell you to stop? I never wanted you to stop…"

"Dai-"

"You made me experience things I never dared to try. I thought I'd loose my virginity at marriage. Marriage was my date; marriage was what it was to be. And then that night, I didn't care. I wanted you."

"And I wanted you."

"You made me… happy… but you know what? WHY SAEHARA?"

_**Entire Class besides Gavin, Daisuke, and Takeshi**_

WOOOOOOO!

_**Gavin**_

"Saehara isn't anything!"

"Risa and Riku said it was an act before. Said this was to get me back. Hey, I was going to come back but then I realize you fell for Saehara!"

"I didn't! You know what Takeshi is? Takeshi is the closest friend I've ever had. He knows things almost no one else knows!"

"Lovely." Daisuke glared.

"If you were there on Monday…if you were there, you would understand how I feel about you."

"What do you feel?"

"I can't say it."

"Are you ashamed?"

"No. Never."

"Then why won't you say it?"

"It's not that I won't, I can't."

"Is someone bribing you?"

"No."

"Is someone threatening you?"  
"No."

"Then how can you NOT say "it"? I don't even know what "it" IS!"

_**Takeshi**_

"He loves you damn it!" I shouted.

_**Daisuke**_

"Why did you kiss Saehara back then, huh?" His voice reminded me.

"What?" Gavin clenched his fists, "You want to know why? You really want to know why that'd BADLY?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, here we go. Brace yourself. I was depressed and Takeshi found me by the fountain. We were talking. He got me to cheer up and then, we both looked away. Suddenly, we turned to face each other at the same time and Walla! We kissed by accident. See? It was nothing!"

"Why were you depressed?"

He took a back and looked away.

"No reason."

_/Oh no…/_

_Oh no what?_

_/Nothing. Just… Just listen to him./_

"Why were you depressed Gavin?"  
"Nothing."

"You don't just get depressed Gavin."

"It was nothing. I'm melodramatic. Ask anyone I know."

"So what was the little nothing?"

"Just… crying over my mother."

"She's been gone for four years. I saw you cry, but you never got depressed."

"Well-"

"You're lying to me."

"I'm-"

"What are you not telling me Gavin?"

_/Daisuke, don't push it. You might loose him./_

_I'll risk it._

_/No… Don't risk it; it's not wise to risk. Risking is very, very bad./_

With curiosity, I folded my arms.

"Does it have to do with _Dark?_"

_/WHAT? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?./_

_On the defensive?_

_/…No… Just… just wondering where you got the absurd idea./_

"Does it? Dark gives me the feeling it does."

"Dark?" Gavin turned to me, "What do you mean?"

_/Nice move…/_

"Nothing."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Don't turn this around Gavin."

"He wasn't lying, was he?"

"Who?"

"Dark."

"So it does have to do with Dark?"  
"Well if you two aren't lying about the same-body thing, then wouldn't you know?"  
"No." I took a step closer to him, "What did you do with Dark?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Did you kiss him?"

"…Yes."

"Did you touch him?"

"…Yes."

"Did it go further?"

He wouldn't even face me now.

"Yes."

_/I SWEAR to you it was not even a minute!./_

"And I still regret it to this day." He sighed, "I had an affair with Dark."

_**Entire Class besides Gavin, Daisuke, Takeshi, and Satoshi**_

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. Scandalous!

_**Gavin**_

He didn't say anything. Immediately, I fell to my knees turning to him and grabbed his waist pulling him close to me.

"I'm sorry! I know I have committed the sin of all sins and I'm SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I don't care if you never forgive me, just please…"

His shaky hand went through my hair.

"And I don't know what I was thinking. All of a sudden, he said he was you and you were him and I don't know what the hell that means, but he made it sound like it was okay, even though it wasn't! I'm sorry!"

"…Dark?"

"And his eyes didn't change! So there were no feelings! So it's… not… that bad. I don't lo- Damn it."

"What?"

I looked up at him, "I want to say it to you so badly."

"Say what?" He closed his eyes, "You keep saying that. You want to tell me something. You want to tell me _so badly._ Well… what Gavin? WHAT? What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I can't-"

"Stop saying that!" He kneeled down to me cupping my face, "Just say it! Spit it out! Spell it!"

"You think I haven't tried? I have been trying to find ways to tell it to you!"

"Please Gavin," Tears were streaming down his face, "I want to know."

_**Satoshi**_

"I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't know why I can't."

"Yes YOU DO!"

"No I don't!"

"YES," He began choking on tears, "YOU DO!"

"No-"

"Why can't you TELL ME?"

…_because I'm too stubborn…_

_**Daisuke**_

"I can't."

He took my face pressing his lips hard against mine. Automatically, I held his shoulders and moved in closer to him. I realized tears were on his face as well and we were crying unsure of what to think of.

"Tell me…" I made out.

"I'm sorry…"

"Please… I'll do anything."

"You think I want to do this to you? It's killing me inside!" He didn't mean to, but he shook me slightly, "Everyday I see you and I think this. I have tried SO many times to say it. I even made myself bleed, but it didn't work. Nothing works. Nothing. And I'm sorry because I see you in pain and I **hate** it when you're in pain, but…"

"Gavin," I interrupted, "Do you… love me?"

He stared at me for a few seconds and burst into tears again kissing me, "I'm sorry!"

"Gavin," He made his way to my neck. "Mm… Gavin, please answer me."

"I can't."  
"…Why?" It hurt.

"I don't know why."

_**Satoshi**_

_/They are both suffering because of you./_

_And you._

_/I don't have the capability to ask the Raven, now do I? You have the body now./_

…_But-_

_/Do as you wish. You want the boy to cry? You want to the Raven to cry too? Fine./_

…_I love him. _

_/Love is one-sided./_

_Apparently not with those two._

_/Yes. Actually it is. Ravens loves the Wing Tamer more than the Wing Tamer loving the Raven./_

…_How would you know?_

_/Basic symbolism already covers it. Wing Tamers train their birds. The birds will do whatever their master desires from love, admiration, and **trust.** Raven's a bird./_

_**Gavin**_

"Gavin,"

I turned to the door.

"What do you want?" I scowled at Satoshi.

"Do you…" He paused.

"What?"

"…Do you love… Daisuke Niwa?"

"Of course I do!"

…I said it.

Cautiously wiping my lips, I whispered to myself, "I… l-love… y-you."

"There."

"I… love… you." With no discovery, I held Daisuke's chin, "I can say it."

"Say it?" His eyes were still filled with tears.  
"Daisuke, what I've been trying to tell you for so long…"

"Yes?"

"I can say it now."

"Say it!"

Kissing him gently, I whispered, "I love you."

"You," He trembled, "You do?"

"Yes. I love you. I love you! I love you Daisuke Niwa!" Like a child learning new things, I repeated it in all ways I could possibly think of, "I love you Daisuke. I love you Dai. I love YOU. I LOVE you. **I** love you! Te queiro mucho Daisuke! That's Spanish for "I LOVE YOU!"

I laughed, "I can say it."

"Oh Gavin!"

_**Daisuke**_

Holding him, kissing him, loving him… words beyond my knowledge; he held me the way he used to and passionately showed affection towards me. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist like old times, and I bit my lip.

"You're beautiful, love."

I smiled.

"You said it right."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Thank **you.** Daisuke, without you…" Gavin smiled, "Ah… **You** are my life."

Nodding, I embraced him.

"I love you, Daisuke."

"And I love you **too**."

**linebreakerokayimjustgoingtowriterandomwordsthatiseesoulstrengthisgeographytimesrulerohyeah**

Schizo: Oh... Oh... Guess what... not only do you get THAT but you get... review replies TOO! Oh my gosh! It's like... It's... like your birthday!

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Omnimalevolent: (Ch 20) **You're first on the list! Woo! The strip fight was quite entertaining on both ends. You for reading it, me for imagining it and writing it down. Hm, I never noticed that. Krad's a hypocritical whore. tee-hee **(Ch 21) **What a wonderful review and... a typo remark. XD Genius. Oh and yes, the Japanese have heard of Hamlet. Shakespeare is an international necessaty (sp?) Uh.. yeah. **(Ch 22) **Yeah, falling down escalators are not fun and just yesterday I hurt myself while roller skating. I'm... just.. always in pain.. (sigh)**(Ch 23) **I don't know, but now it's not so painful, right?

**FrozenMagicFire: (Ch 20) **Um... I'm in your c2 and there's nothing much else to reply to that... XD **(Ch 20 that's supposed to be for CH 21) **Sukes... tee-hee nice name! ack! my parents will kill me! It's almost ONE IN THE MORNING AND I'M NOT CLOSE TO DONE! EEEEK! **(Ch 22) **Yeah, the hits is a BIG self esteem booster. Holy crap I have so many! **(Ch 23) **Yes... very sad chappie...

**Lily of the Shadow: (Ch 20) **He does deserve Daisuke!

**KupoWrath: (Ch 20) **I wonder... what if Gavin COULDN'T do it all night long? Eh? Eh?**(Ch 21) **Oh yeah... you didn't cry all right... I believe you...(glares at radio) Don't you dare turn on your speakers. **(Ch 22) **Yes, Keiji does act like you... tsk... tsk... **(Ch 23) **Yeah, Cousin Juvie rules. And... well... rumors... I never really knew much about 'em... heh...

**blackened-fire: (Ch 20) **Well, yeah. I will reply to all reviews. Whether it could cost me my life like... RIGHT NOW! **(Ch 21) **Big Bird all the way man...

**Hyper Chef: (Ch 20) **Thanks for the pictures K! WEEEEE! **(CH 21) **I forgive you! But I was never angry at you! So... uh... HI! **(Ch 22) **Dark... you'll sorta star in the next chappie, okay? Now go on and uh... play with Krad in the cage I have set up over there. The keys should be in your back pocket. **(Ch 23) **Now you know what Gavin thinks! Hope you like the chappie!

**foxonfire: (Ch 20) **Well... now it's... happy, right? **(Ch 21) **I've never seen the September Ends video. Is it good? **(Ch 22) **Yay! I moved someone! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! No, really, it is... **(Ch 23) **Now, YAY DAISUKE! Right?

**Kouhii: (Ch 20) **Oh... I envy you and your coffee, socks, and computer fic reading self... I have school... Oh how I envy you... **(Ch 23) **Thanks, mate.

**Everto Angelus: (Ch 1) **Oh dear... You reviewed every chapter... Holy crap. Well first review! Thanks! **(Ch 2) **Gavin's bisexual. Better? **(Ch 3) **Yeah, I tend to forget to address who's talking at times.. heh.. **(Ch 4) **I don't know my eye color. Sometimes it's hazel. Sometimes it's dark brown. One time I saw green! How brown and green relate, I do not know... **(Ch 5) **You do? **(Ch 6) **Rant on! I LIKE RANTING! Rant. Please? **(Ch 7) **TMI? What DOES that mean? You know, this review has been in my box forever and I finally get to ask what it MEANS. **(Ch 8) **I know! I liked the deleted scene! But it just didn't work out... **(Ch 9) **Fun to read. That's good. **(Ch 10) **My mum and dad knock... 'cept that one time... scariest day of MY LIFE and I write it too... oi... nightmare... **(Ch 11) **Yeah, I love Hiwatari (though apparently you can't tell here) I DO. **(Ch 12) **I want him gay. Gay people are happy! **(Ch 13) **She did. I think. I forgot? **(Ch 14) **I have a corny plot twist? Woo! I like corn. **(Ch 15) **...um... **(Ch 16) **Yes, it's a terrible curse. **(Ch 17) **Haha... laughing in libraries... they won't let me on the computers... **(Ch 18) **Yeah, I'm a very open girl. And yet I'm not bi or lesbian? Odd, but true. Just very perverted... **(Ch 19) **I did! **(Ch 20) **I love drama too. **(Ch 21) **Well, everyone cries and it was sad... **(Ch 22) **haha... yeah, I like yelling "forbidden" words too... **(Ch 23) **Daisuke and Gavin would fuck each other and ignore Satoshi in the bed, that's why they can't be a threesome...

**Snapix: (Ch 7) **Thanks! Sorry about the Dark/Dai switches, but... I try?

**Micayasha: (Ch 6) **Everybody loves Gavin... He's just... lovable! **(Ch 23) **I love Satoshi, but I had to make someone (besides Krad) the bad guy...

**berettaboy: (Ch 21) **You... skipped a chapter... that's... like... so new... Aw... You were/are in a similar situation as Gavin? Hope everything turns/turned out for the better! **(Ch 22) **Tension is kinda gone now. Oh, and thanks for reading the drabbles. **(Ch 23) **haha... I like you when you're random... you're quite amusing (insert smile face)

**Lalala, vl og bvl: (Ch 21) **Well he found out! And thanks!

**varda101: (Ch 21) **How was your vacation? **(Ch 22) **they got together! in a way! **(Ch 23) **I'm sorry! I know! I wanted to show you all how he looks, but the damned scanner won't scan! (sob)

**SatoXDai/KazahayaXRikuou: (Ch 17) **Yeah, I did that to many people. I have made a revolution! I made a fic where the PEOPL DON'T LIKE SATOSHI! MWHAHAHAHAHA! (cough) Sorry. It's late, okay? **(Ch 18) **Thankies!

**creepyboynotsocreepy: (Ch 1) **Thanks. Your name is interesting... but I wonder. wouldn't it be just "notsocreepyboy?" iunno...

**Fire Demoness Jaganshi: (Ch 1**) For the heck of it, you could flame. I really don't know. Thanks for the review**! (Ch 2**) Yes, the story is quite entertaining. **(Ch 3) **Yay! You're back! And Thanks! **(Ch 4) **Oh, you'll like Mr. Ravencroth later on... He's cool. **(Ch 5) **Calm... down... O.o

**hittocerebattosai: (Ch 22**) Thanks! You're so sweet!

**LightHawk088: (CH 23) **Wow thanks! To tell you the truth, I had no plot till the 8th chappie!

**krissy: (Ch 23) **Oh my gosh! You are so sweet! Thank you! Yeah, I'm planning on writing a book when I'm of... heh... legal working age... (anime sweatdrop) but I will! Thanks!

**Kumori-hime: (Ch 1) **Thanks! Being hyper is great. **(Ch 4) **Yeah, I learned that later on when I had just got used to my line breakers... now I just don't plain care... **(Ch 5) **Thanks! I'd love a Gavin pic, that is you draw it. But that'd be cool. **(Ch 7) **Thanks. Yeah, apparently I cracked some Sato/Dai fans. That is like major squealing on my behalf... **(Ch 8) **Air has sugar... or we're insane... air has sugar makes WAAAAY more sense... Hey look! A flying elephant! **(Ch 9) **Yeah, the curse gets explained in two reviews later on if you didn't get it by the time you read your review reply here... did that even make sense? **(Ch 10) **This story is where my first's many things came. My first lemon was literally Ch 10.

**an-angels-cure: (Ch 23) **Well now he said because of Satoshi! Yay! Satoshi sorta turned good! Woooooo!

YAY! I finally finished this review thing!

Okay, if you so generously want to contact me... I have uh... (think brain, I know it's late...) oh yeah! AIM and MSN.

AIM: idiot with sugar

MSN: (it's the e-mail in my profile, but since I'm sooo nice...) xtremes(insert at symbol)bellsouth. net

Well, next chapter is the LAST chapter and all reviews for Ch 24 will be replied. So, review please!

Cheers! -Steph


	25. The Last White Raven

Schizo: Eeek! SO sorry I took so long to give you the last thing. I know. It was cruel and uncalled for... but... but... the world is against me! I would tell you all the obstacles I went through, but they would sound odd and insanitary. One of them involves my bare feet and a gay man who dared me to walk on him. Why? I. Don't. Know. BUT IT WAS HELL OF A FUN THING TO DO! (He's a real good friend)

Anyways, there's some fanart for U S of Angel on my profile. If you have any and want me to post it up, just send me a link and I will. (smile)

Oh! And I saw my albino inspiration at the Taco Bell yesterday! Yeah, Gavin's albino thing was all inspired by a good guy (there was come confusion when I just randomly shouted, "HOLY SHIT! IT'S YOU!") named Rick (last names won't be given). He's reeeeeal nice and I've only spoken to him once, but hey... how many times can you run into your albino friend in the Taco Bell?

I don't own D N Angel. Uh... Deal with it?

**linebreakersalseandnachocheesewithmozzerellasticksdidyouknowyouhavetopayanextraquartersomecheesetheinsanity**

_**Gavin**_

"OH MY GOD! THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT! EEEEEK! RIKU THEY DID IT!"

"RISA! THEY STILL THINK WE'RE SITTING DOWN!"

"OH! RIGHT!"

Separating from Daisuke, who also had a mad heat rush to the cheeks, I laughed a little. It's a little flattering how some people would go through so much trouble for a little bit of gossip. Even if Daisuke and I make one hell of a show for people…

"Should… Should we go out now?" Daisuke whispered, which was pointless knowing they could hear our words anyway. I nodded running my fingers up and down Daisuke's calves, as if they were golden, and cooed in his ear, "Let's have some fun."

He beamed at the thought pulling me closer to him as we both began lowering ourselves to the floor. Unfortunately, with the closet being uncomfortably small, we had to readjust ourselves. So, I got myself in between Daisuke's legs with a firm grip on his left thigh. His feet took hold on the second or third shelf closest to the floor and most of the weight was on his shoulders (but I helped).

_Ding_

We both looked up. A book had hit a cup and was balancing itself on the edge of the shelf. Reaching up for the book, my hand slipped from its sturdy place and my nose clashed with the doorknob.

"Fuck!" Holding my nose, I checked if it was bleeding. It wasn't… much.

"Gavin!" Daisuke scooted himself back so that he was sitting up and already took in charge by pulling my hands away and examining my nose. He made a little hiss, "You always hurt yourself. Why don't you be more careful!"

"…I love you?"

He started laughing.

"Gavin…" He poked my cheek, "You're hurt, you shouldn't be joking around."

"I'm not joking!" Daisuke looked around the closet, found a napkin, and wiped my nose rolling his eyes, "Not that…"

"Well, the only reason why I get hurt is because I'm always trying to protect yoooou."

"Then stop protecting me."

"But then you get hurt, and that's bad because well… then I get no kiss, and if I don't get any kisses then I'm unhappy which makes you unhappy and well… it's just bad."

"So why is it different if _you _get hurt?"

I smiled, "Kisses are great healers."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"I'm so bad… This is the third day I'm skipping work just for the sake of skipping."

My wife chuckled a bit and said, "You always were such a bad ass."

"I'm forty-two!"

"Forty-five when you're angry." She used a finger to point it out.

"Yeah, but oh… what ever am I going to do? Won't you be bored at home?"

My wife nodded in disagreement. That was a stupid question. Haden couldn't get bored even if she tried. Give her some chop sticks, like at the moment, and food and she will entertain herself for hours. She was pretending the broccolis and the carrots were going into a full grown war over the soy chicken that had won the heart of Prince Brock (broccolis) when in marriage with Prince Cary (carrots). Pretty much the tale of the Trojan War.

"Never mind I asked…" I smirked watching my wife stab the soy chicken as she said the great goddess Haden of the Forks decided to punish the soy chicken for being a whore. A nice little ending to our lesson. Moral of the story: Never be a whore.

"What about the princes?" She never explained that end of the story. I suppose being a writer makes you think that way… every detail must be finished and no questions (unless on purpose of course) should be left. She looked up at me and smiled, "They fell in love."

"With whom?"

"Um…" She pondered a bit and then cocked her head to the right, "With each other!"

"They went gay?"

She ate the soy chicken and nodded, "Reminds me of Raven."

"Yes, except I wish he-"

Suddenly my wife began choking. Her chest exerted forward many times and she pounded a fist to her chest and coughed.  
"Haden!" I leaped forward off the chair going to her side and slapped a hand on her back making the soy chicken spit out of her mouth. She panted and turned to me, eyes wide in fear, and I stroked her back comforting her.

"It's okay." She grabbed my face, eyes still wide in fear and in a small quiet voice, she whispered, "I love you."

Seeing how I was in a crouched position next to her chair, I simply fell backwards on my behind from the shock and looked up at Haden. My wife smiled gently feeling her lips as if they were new to her, and repeated, "I love you."

"You can say it now?"

"I love you." She looked to the sides of her like she heard a secret and giggled.

"I love you!"

"Yes dear, I find that wonderful and all, but I don't understand…" I got to my knees touching her cheeks, "How can you say it all of a sudden? I thought… I thought it was a curse."

She looked at the piece of the soy chicken.

"Hm… Maybe it's okay to be a whore." Oi Haden…

_**Takeshi**_

Keiji and I, still in the fierce battle of who was to peek through the keyhole, were cheek to cheek, shoulder to shoulder, and one eye on the door barely seeing anything. With my right hand, I slipped it in front of Keiji poking at his stomach.

"Eep!" He bent over grabbing his stomach and I pushed over looking through the keyhole. Gavin and Daisuke had begun kissing. Smiling, I secretly celebrated in my mind for Gavin. Until Keiji tackled me to the ground that is…

"Cheater!" He pinned my wrists to the floor and had his knees next to my waist. The class gasped, apparently interested in the action before their eyes rather than the drama before their ears, and watched Keiji look me straight in the eye through his golden bangs.

"Saga, get off me."

"Hm," He leaned down touching nose to nose making me go cross-eyed and laughed, "You're cuter up front, the cameras will love you."

"I don't want to be in one of your movies."

He leaned on his elbows this time and simply rested his whole body on mine, "Aw, but why?"

"Saga…! Get off!"

"Tee-hee. Does this," He moved his hip causing a great erection, ", bother you?"

"Aye…! In front of everyone…! Stop it!"

I looked ahead of me trying to find an escape and saw Hiwatari.

"Hiwatari! Get Saga off me!"

"You two look fine." He said. I pleaded, "Please! He's… bothering me!"

"Aw, why treat me so harshly?" Keiji went to my ear nibbling it a bit.

"Hiwatari! Saga is violating me!"

Hiwatari sighed, "Saga get off Saehara."

"I'm having fun." Keiji continued nibbling my ear.

I looked up at Hiwatari, using the expression no one could resist. The large pupil eyes (the irresistible rich dark brown puppy eyes), the quivering lip, and the sniffles; who could resist helping a handsome boy in need?

"I tried." Hiwatari bluntly looked the other way.

"You're ignoring me so you won't fall for it!" I yelled.

"Saehara," He got up walking over to us and pushed Keiji off me, "Happy now?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Keiji tackled me to the floor again the moment I had just sat up.

"Saga, stop fooling. Saehara obliviously doesn't enjoy your company."

"Look who's talking." Keiji sneered over to Hiwatari. As much as Hiwatari was a bastard, that… that was just cruel.

"I never throw myself at anyone."

"It's not _throwing,_" Keiji sat up, ", it's flirting."

"Guys…?" Did I just start something?

_**Gavin**_

It's the happy ending of my life, yet I'm only fourteen and there's still the rest of life to go. So let's call it the happy chapter of my life. Where I finally can be with my love and say it, but still have the freedom to explore. I'll just have someone to share it with. It's nice. Especially when they're just as eager to spend their next chapters with you and hopefully the rest of their life as well.

But let's not go cliché… We were making out in a closet for crying out loud.

"You know," I held him close to me, ", as much as I love you… you still don't know some very important things about me."

"Hm? What's that?"

"My past." I kissed him gently, "I'll tell you it later when we can spread out on a bed or something."  
"So we can have sex you mean." He poked my stomach. I laughed, "No… because this closet is real cramped and my past is fourteen years long."

"I guess I would have to tell you about Dark, right?"

"That would be nice."

"I can tell you here."

"Then you won't have anything to say when I tell you my past, save it. I can wait."

"Well, if your hand goes any lower," I blushed. ", I might change _into _Dark."

"I see." Like a good boy, I kept my hands in hip line.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Well, he's got his eye on another man."

"Hm? Aw… No more love triangle?"

"Hey…" He took me towards him, "Triangles suck."

"But circles rule." Daisuke nodded. "'Cause we're straight as circles."

"I thought you were bisexual?"

"Not anymore."

_**Daisuke**_

_/Oh… Commitment…/_

Smiling, we leaned back against the door. If only we hadn't leaned against the doorknob, we might have not been the ones to fall on _my _back staring at the rest of the class who had blushed madly at our position. It was then when girls squealed, boys smiled (some squealed too…), and Sensei coughed dusting her skirt and walked over to the board.

"Class… The knowledge of drama, a classic example in literature. Generally, writers will end it happily to give hopes to the reader that life is worth living for and opportunity to be happy is always a given. Now-"

"I thought we were learning prepositions!" I remember the name of the "idiot", Shuichi.

Gavin helped me up, instantly wrapping his arms around me when we stood. Neither of us minded the audience; we didn't mind at all. Except, he surprised me with his next comment.

"How do you feel?" His eyes pointing to my pants. I didn't really enjoy talking about it, but Gavin was worried, so it only made sense. I reassured him with the updates. It was healing, quickly actually. Satoshi didn't quite do much. I was… lucky?

"AHHHH! HIWATARI!" Sae- Takeshi actually… Takeshi hid behind Satoshi, "Keiji is trying to molest me!"

"I need to know how your body looks! It's only uncomfortable for the first few minutes!"

"Leave him alone and live on with your life." Satoshi was protecting Takeshi?

"You just want him for yourself!"

"Hm…" Gavin looked at Takeshi, "Flirting with Satoshi and Keiji at the same time, eh Takeshi?"

"No!"

"Don't lie, I see you trying to slip your hand below Satoshi's waist."

"NO!" Takeshi took his hands back taking a step away from Satoshi.

"Kind of funny actually," Gavin laughed, "Takeshi always steals Daisuke's ex-boyfriend and Satoshi's always the rebound. How ironic."

"That would be true if Saehara and I _had_ hooked up." Satoshi glared.

"So why don't you?"

Everyone turned to Satoshi, except Takeshi who was blushing madly. He was also sticking his middle finger up at Gavin mouthing the words, "I hate you…"

"I know…" Gavin mouthed back.

"All well and dandy, but I believe Saehara is mine." We all watched Keiji slip a hand around Takeshi's waist making Takeshi shout and having Satoshi glare. He said, "How idiotic can you be?"

"Satoshi…!" Everyone arched an eyebrow at Takeshi, who innocently looked at us (besides taking his chance to get away from Keiji) and broke the silence, "What?"

_**Gavin**_

After school, through the menacing battle of Takeshi escaping Keiji and Satoshi being the shining knight in armor (whether he says by force or not), I took Daisuke back to my place. Apparently, we were due for a very _long_ talk. So, in preparation, I ignored all of my classes to put the words in place so Daisuke could understand, love, and not yell in my ear about "what was I thinking" and "how could I ever steep so low to a level". I was still working on the hook-liner.

"Are you going to open the door Gavin?" I hadn't realized that we were in front of my door. With a nervous chuckle, I took out my keys unlocking the door and let Daisuke in. He smiled and said my house still looked the same, with the exception of Mom's bra hanging on Dad's computer chair. I rather not get in details why it _might _be there.

"Couch or my room?"

"It doesn't matter."

So we went to my room where Daisuke settled himself comfortably in the naturally formed ring of my sheets.

"So where to start?" Daisuke smiled, eager to learn everything I would tell him. I smiled, "Um… I guess we could start with the basics."

"Okay."

"Do you know what I am?"

"…A guy?"

"I am an albino in the oculocutaneous albinism category. To specify in my category, I'm an OCA1A or classic tyrosinase-negative OCA albino. The type of albinos you're familiar to. You know the white hair, pale skin, and pale pigmented eyes."

He blinked, obviously confused to no end.

"They're medical terms, Daisuke. There are many types of albinos, but I'm just an OCA1A. I'm one of the few that have red eyes though."

"I thought all albinos had red eyes."

"Not true."

"Hm?"  
"Most albinos have blue eyes to light gray. It ranges, an albino can have brown eyes depending on what category they are. My mother is an albino too."

"She has red hair though."

"She's a red OCA. In that category, she gets cream colored skin, red-brownish hair, and light eyes. That's where she gets the red eyes from, and because of her, so did I."

"Oh."

"Also, in a couple of weeks or so my vision is going to go poor, so I'm going to have to get glasses or contacts or something… My eyesight isn't that great right now really, but good enough."

"You in glasses?"

I laughed, "Oh you _know_ I'm going to look sexy as Hell in them. Think of all the role playing Daisuke…" He blushed.

"You know a lot about albinism, don't you?"

"It's who I am." I continued, "Anyways, Dad had the gene for albinism too. Otherwise I'd be… "normal". Fate I guess. Every one of my cousins on my mom's side are albinos. Some are OCA1Bs or ocular albinos or OCA1As like me, but don't ever bring it up to them."  
"Why?"

"We don't like talking about it."

_**Daisuke**_

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I **do** want to." He looked up me now hugging his knees, "See Daisuke, even though my family doesn't like to speak of the albinism, we still do so for our lover's sake. They have a right to know what we are. It's just… that's the point. We feel like _freaks_."

Gavin twirled some strands of his hair between his fingers, "We all grew up pretty much the same way. The famous questions: Are you going to die before the rest of us, like at ten or something? Are you retarded? Is it normal to have white hair? Are you OLD? Why do you have red eyes? Are you a demon? Are you magic? Can you fly? You're not going to kill me are you? Are you evil?" He stopped chuckling a bit, "I could go on… There's a lot, and those are the non-imaginative ones."

"How can they ask such things?"

"We're not common. They're scared. They're curious. They're ignorant. They're naïve. They're… confused."

"I wasn't confused when I met you."

"Yeah well, Daisuke, you're not like most people. You have another self in you."

"Even if Dark wasn't a part of me, I still wouldn't be confused and I'd still love you."

"Well that's nice." He came over to me on his bed taking me in his lap and made us both lie on his bed. With my head on Gavin's chest, I sighed waiting for the remainder of his "unknown past". He yawned first, making it seem like it were nothing but some petty details he thought I should know for the sake of knowing, and then said, "Crucial detail."

"What is it?"

"This isn't hypothetical."

"Okay."

"At some point of our relationship, in the beginning I think, I told you I've had relationships with other girls, right?"

"You said you had one girlfriend before me."  
"I only told you that?"

"Um… You said some other girls, but they weren't official."

"Okay, and did I say what I did with those other girls?"

"No. Make out I guess?"

"In a way, yes, but not really."

"Oh."

"I expect no ranting, hitting, or comments on the girls—unless by me—during this part of the tale. Glaring will be excused, but nothing else. If you as to so much "hmph", "hn", or "uh!" in front of me, I will be forced to stop and kiss you passionately until you are clueless on what was discussed. Is that clear?"

"…Hm…"

"Hm-ing is unacceptable too."

"Nnn…"

"You can moan. Only because it sounds cute."

"Fine…"

_/I'm assuming you might need to brace yourself?./_

_I don't know… Apparently it's not going to be something I like…_

"When I turned thirteen, which if you don't know is on October 4, I had one friend. Her name was Evangeline. You will never meet her, you will never talk to her, and you'll probably forget her name in the next minute of this."

"Evangeline?"

"Yes, Evangeline. I called her Vangie though. Anyways, she was technically my first friend who thought having white hair was "fucking awesome" and having red eyes was "uberly cool". We had a history teacher named Mr. Ivy, who was very handsome, and we had a history project together. So while we were researching, we couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Ivy."

"You liked guys then?"

"I thought he was hot but never considered being gay, yes. Anyways, one thing led to another and Evangeline has the honor of the girl who took away my virginity."

"Oh."

"It was in the library. So, while you had the comfort of my room where we could be intimate with each other all we wanted," I blushed. ", I had to suffer through the paranoia of "will the librarian call the cops on me?" or "whoa… wait… damn this study room is too dark, am I sticking my dick in her or am I poking a book?" It's not pretty and I'm ashamed."

"You got better."

"Oh Daisuke," Gavin covered his eyes with his left palm, "Improper thoughts… Improper thoughts…"

"Okay, so is she all I have to be jealous of now?"

"No, there's many more… After Vangie-dear," I glared. "—excusing the glaring—Gossip went about in my school and I was now known to be good at sex because apparently Vangie-dear said I was great at sex, but she was a virgin too… Self esteem booster I guess? I don't know, but there was the occasional pride pump whenever some ass tried to attack me with "Shut up you albino fucker!" and I'd always reply with "Virgin, do not request orders from your superior!" Vocabulary was the in-thing in my mind at the time…"

"So you knew more words than they did?"

"Dai, I knew so many words; I made up words just to see their faces when they realized it wasn't in the dictionary. Anyways, so I began to get some fans."

"Fans?"

"Girls who wanted to be "made into a woman" and realize "true love"—making. They were cute, I was a little teenager who knew something, and they had condoms. There wasn't hesitation and I began to have some sex. In the early stages the sex sucked, but if it got people to like me instead of being called the "American albino fucker", then I was all for it."

"You had sex to have people like you?"

"That and because I was lonely. You know how people go on dates to get to know someone?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had sex to get to _know_ someone."

"But didn't you realize you were being used? They had sex with you because you were good at it."

"No, I was an amateur actually. I knew what to do, yeah, but there was no creativity. I had no signature moves, nothing people could brag about, nope… I was just a guy you had sex with."

"Signature moves?"

"Whores have signature moves. It's why some whores are better than others. You want a special touch."

"You're not a whore!"

"Yes I **was.**"

"Gavin, take it ba-"

"I said no comments."

"On the girls!"

"Fine, then I'll end it here now and I'll go get us some tea."

"No." I straddled his waist, "Tell me all of it. No exceptions."

_**Gavin**_

"Don't you ever put your dick is that much danger ever again!"

"I didn't know she was a biter, okay!"

This side of Daisuke, the envious and worried beyond reason side, was quite attractive. He pinned my wrists to the mattress looking down on me and leaned down, "You should never just **do** that."

"I think her name was Naomi."

"I don't want to know her name!"

"Comment on-"

"Her name is beautiful."

"Okay, then we move onto the day I met Seth!"

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Seth Matrimony. When he told me his last name, I thought it was odd that it's a synonym for "marriage". Seth is no where near the marriage-type. He should be uh… nineteen-twenty right now. Anyways, Mackenzie had taken me to a party we heard about. At the time I was living in Pleasantville, New Jersey."

"You moved from Maine?"

"Dad and I couldn't stand our house anymore. Mom's mural was too painful to look at and the therapist said it was best if we move away. Forget our problems."

"You didn't go to the therapist often, did you?"

"No. We knew why we were sad. Though, when we went for the one-time conference check, we thought the guy was joking. I mean, it was the first time someone told us that running away from your problems was **okay**."

"Ah… Okay, now back to this Seth guy. Hey, I'm not going to hate him, am I?"

"A tad bit."

"Aw… Gavi-kun… Why did you have to be such a whore…?"

"I know… I know… It'll all be over soon."

"Okay." He perked up snuggling closer to me and gave me the signal to keep talking.

"So we went to the party and I met Seth there. I might have a picture of him… but I'm too lazy to look for it. He liked my hands. Freaked me out a bit, but he loved them and wouldn't stop holding them." Daisuke held my hands. "After three weeks, he finally came out of the closet to me. I was first to know."

"Wow."

"Yeah and the only reason why, and this was so against the law, because he liked me. Sexually." Daisuke squeezed my hands tighter.

"But I couldn't, I wasn't ready. Not to have a commitment to someone… so I turned him down. Plus, I didn't want him to get arrested. He was eighteen at the time and I was thirteen, people just wouldn't accept and we were both guys, so that was even worse."

"Did you…" He seemed reluctant to ask, "Did you like him back?"

"Seth?" Daisuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"I even had some moments with him because he was my guide to the gay world."

"So you mean-"

"No. We didn't have sex." I buried my head in Daisuke's hair, "Silly… You were my first, I thought you knew?"

"Well I…"

"So yeah, that's Seth. He's technically the good guy. The others however… Then we get into the dark-evil-bastards-who-tried-to-rape-me part."

"Whaaaat?"

"Yes, where I grew vulnerable. I was **desperate.** I wanted a lover. I wanted love. I lusted for it. I craved it. I was willing to do whatever it took to have someone say they loved me and **mean** it. That's when sex got addicting. Daisuke, you don't know how it **feels** to just feel someone's skin one night and the next feel someone else's. Everyone is different. They love you in a different way.

"I liked the variety, knowing I had many to choose from. Until I realized they wouldn't stay. I was there for one night and one night only. Except for some. They called me in the middle of the night, make me drag my ass over to their house risking my life, and I'd be at their window ready for service.

"I was service to them. It didn't matter that I had a soul in me, I had a dick and if they had a hole, **that's** what mattered. It gets boring after awhile to tell you the truth. I had different stages. First stage was the anxiety and eagerness in the sex, to feel the true virginal touches. Second stage was the arrogantly charming side of me where I'd bend that girl she never knew was possible—Don't you dare punch me."

"…Fine…"

"Third stage was the passionate, I want to LOVE you emotions, where people worded me around to other people saying I was one hell of a fuck. You wanted a good time, go to Gavin Ravencroth! They even made up this stupid saying. "Want some passion? Go to Gavin!" I mean, I appreciate the five-second thought in that, but… come on."

"…slogans…" Daisuke laughed.

"And my last stage… I didn't care. "Oh what's this? You are in my room stripping down to your underwear and sticking a strawberry scented condom in my face demanding for sex even though you are only thirteen-fourteen years old? Okay! Let's have sex in my bed so that I can _never _talk to **you** ever again or even _learn your name! WOO!_"

"Why couldn't they just leave you alone?"

"I was popular for it. In fact, I had teachers who knew about me."

"What do you mean…?"

"Typical day in class…

"_Gavin, are you sleeping in class again?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_I need you to pay attention in class, Gavin."_

"_I have ears."_

"_Oh? Then what was I just saying?"_

"_Something about AIDS." _

"_We're Literature, Gavin."_

"_Like I said, something about AIDS."_

"_Perhaps if you started listening in class rather than think about sex all the time, you would do decently in school."_

"_Or maybe you should start telling the kiddies the dangers of AIDS. That way I can stop being called for sex, and I can FINALLY do decently in school. Huh?"_

"_Gavin,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Detention."_

"That was mean Gavin…"

"I was a mean kid Daisuke… I'm terribly sorry you have to learn what an ass I was."

"Does it end?"

"Yeah, the sex went on, but Dad finally couldn't take it anymore."

"What did he do?"

"I was in bed with some blonde girl when my dad walks in on us. That might have been the second or third time. So, anyways, I ditch my dad right there leaving the girl to start crying because she was probably thinking how _screwed_ she was rather than "Gavin hates me! Waaaaahhh!" Nope. She was screwed."

"You didn't try to calm her down?"

"Nope."

"You didn't even ask her name to show you cared even a little bit?"

"Nope."

"You didn't even pick up her clothes for her?"  
"I told her that her bra was on my chair. Otherwise, nope."

"Did you even explain to your dad?"

"Nope."

"You're so cold!" Daisuke pounded on my chest, "You didn't do that to me!"

"One, never EVER consider yourself an equal to the sluts I fucked. And two, OF COURSE I DIDN'T! Daisuke… come on, you're better than that."

"You could have said bye or something…"

"Oh, I said bye."

"You cold person!"

"Yeah, well then Dad said he got a job here in Japan. And THEN, we get here and I go to get my uniforms where you clashed into me and was all happy-like and Satoshi was glaring at me from afar."

"Even then?"

"Yes, even before I knew his name he glared at me. Fate I tell you… Fate."

"And then you come to school, flirt with me, I attempt to take you on a tour, we make out instead, and the rest is history."

"You're forgetting one small detail."

"What?"

"I fell in love with you."

He nuzzled his cheek against mine only to ruin the moment, "You're not just saying that because this whole conversation was about sex, are you?"

"No."

"It seems you just want to have sex because we're sprawled out on the bed and we do actually love each other."

"So… does this mean you're in the mood or something?"

He looked shocked at me only to turn away blushing and biting his lip.

"Even with…" I ran my hand down to in between Daisuke's legs indicating his injury. Instead of answering, Daisuke just took upon himself to start kissing my neck.

"I'll get the condoms."

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

"Haden! We could have taken a cab!"

My lovely wife, the one I will love no matter how idiotic or insane she is, had a firm grip on my wrist running down the sidewalk of Azumano screaming at people to get out of her path. With my manners, I apologized to every person who she shoved out of her way. Some glared, some yelled, some moved out of the way before getting attacked. Yes… attacked.

"We need the exercise! Work those thighs!"

"I understand-" I dodged a melon that a man had decided to throw at us from rage, "-that you want to celebrate with Gavin and explain the curse and all, but… but… HADEN WATCH OUT FOR THE POLE!"

"Don't forget to turn!" It was _I_ who ran into the pole instead of her. She stopped, turned to me, and bent down with her head cocked in confusion.

"Jake… Why are you on the floor?"

"I ran into the pole, dear."

"Tsk, tsk… You're in Japan, love… You're supposed to have good coordination like those kick-ass ninjas!"

"It's not good to stereotype, Haden."

"Oh. Yes. Well, Jake, tell your butt the joys of running and come! Gavin and I must celebrate!"

So, she grabbed my wrist pulling me off the sidewalk and once again pulled me behind her in the chaotic chase. She had no rational reasoning to her running. If it weren't for the fact that I had ran faster than her and made her follow me, I'd have been colliding with poles more than a few times.

We arrived home, Haden anxiously waiting for me to open the door, and she rushed inside to go to Gavin's room. A door opened, a door closed, and Haden walked back out, "We'll celebrate later." Not much else I needed to know.

"Gavin! Get your naked self out here and celebrate with your mother on how you can finally say "I love you" damn it!"

A thud, a yell, an "are you okay?" and a "yeah" took place before we had a jumping-on-one-foot Gavin coming out of his room with his hands fighting with the zipper. He ruffled his hair assuming that would help and stood straight.

"Overly happy Gavin at your service SIR!" And he ended it with an ear to ear grin. One that just shouted "I just got laid" at you.

"Gavi! Would you like some tea?" Haden was always oblivious to things…

"Sure Mom!"

"Daisuke-love! Would you like some tea too?"

Daisuke tripped out of Gavin's room pulling his shirt down and nodded sheepishly, "Thank you Mrs. Ravencroth."

"Call me Haden dear! Or even better, MUM!" Completely oblivious to things…

"Confessed love today, I presume?" I said. Gavin's "I just got laid" grin was now the "I now know my top favorite three words" grin.

"Daisuke-love," Haden walked over to Daisuke after putting the tea pot on the stove, "What is your mother like?"

Gavin was now showing the "Oh God" twitch.

_**Daisuke**_

**Monday Night **

"You must be Emiko!" Gavin's mother hugged mine, who hugged back, and chirped happily, "Oh I've been dying to meet you!"  
"Your accent is lovely in Japanese!"

"Really? Jake taught me some things here and there. Oh! My name is Haden."

"Haden! Beautiful name! Come, let's go to the kitchen. I have this tea pot of mine."

"Tea pots are glorious!"

"Yes, this tea pot is in the shape of a pineapple."

Haden gasp, "You don't say."

"Oh yes, a one of a kind."

"We must see it!"

_**Gavin**_

I looked at Dad and Daisuke's father.

"So… Your wife special in her own way too?"

"Yup. Haden's an artist."

"Emiko's in charge of the thieving."

"I heard about that. She just randomly gives them out?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Reminds me of Haden when she used to randomly demands me to go into a pose."

"And you have no choice in the matter, right?"  
"Right."

"Kosuke Niwa."

"Jake Ravencroth."

"Jake! You must see the pineapple shaped tea pot and the apple napkins!"

"Kosuke! Show them the silverware with the little cranes on them!"

And in unison, "Yes dear…"

_**Daisuke**_

_/Sneaking on roofs to "talk" with your boyfriend, good old fashioned fun./_

"So you have to resist really hard if you don't want to transform into Dark, eh?"

"Yeah, but I usually can't do it fast enough."

"So all those times…"

"That was actually Dark."

"Can I punch him or something? I'll settle for a poke in the eye if I have to."

_**Dark**_

Ow…

_**Daisuke**_

"Thank you!" Gavin was pleased with the ever-so-painful poke.

We had finally explained everything about ourselves to each other and were completely fine with every detail. During dinner, before Gavin and I had gone up to my roof, we had the curse of the White Raven slowly revealed to us. Gavin ranted for a few moments asking why they hadn't explained the curse in the first place. My mother and father tried to say that they didn't know why Gavin and I broke up.

Grandpa used the excuse of "it was for the better if we learned on our own". He wanted to make it sound as if it were all a test. A test to show us how much we loved each other. Then he smiled saying how he was proud to know we cared deeply for one another. Haden had an excuse for not being there most of the time. She did arrive five days before we got back together… Mr. Ravencroth, Jake, bluntly turned to Gavin, "You need to know true love, kid."

So after the whole curse was discussed, we went up to the roof where Gavin said he liked how there weren't many streetlights around my house.

"In Jersey you didn't even know it was nighttime." He was exaggerating of course, "You can't see the stars like this."

"There aren't many out though."

"Don't care. I can still see them."

I counted. "There's seven."

"Hey Daisuke,"

"Yeah?"

"You said Dark would disappear if your Sacred Maiden returned the feelings, right?"

"Right."

"So… is he going to disappear?"

"I don't know. You aren't my Sacred Maiden."

"I'm not?"

"Maidens are girls Gavin…"

"Yeah, but-"

"And… Risa was my first. Then Riku. Satoshi was a crush… and then you."

"So… what happens to Dark?"

"…I'm not quite sure."

_/I only know the Sacred Maiden tale. Krad might know what will happen if I ask him./_

_You seem to think Krad will willingly do things for you._

_/Well, what happens to me happens to him. He must be curious as well if he doesn't know. Besides, **special bond** Daisuke./_

_Don't remind me._

"Daisuke."

I turned to Gavin, "Yes?"

"I'm in p-pain."

"What?"

"My body hu…urts."

"What?" Reaching over to Gavin, I checked in specific areas where most pain sensations would occur. Nothing out of the ordinary. I asked, "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." He looked straight ahead, "This happened before."

"When? When did this happen? Are you sick?"

"It's because of the cu-urse. I think I still have it."

"No you don't! Satoshi asked you of your feelings!"

"I know, but…" He jerked forward holding his stomach and gasped out, "Maybe he only did half of the breaker."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked about love, but…" I backed up slightly at the sight of wings sprouting out of Gavin's back. "He asked nothing about **hate.**"

_/Guess we're going to need Krad…/_

_**Satoshi**_

"KRAAAAAD!"

Looking up from my novel to the window of my bedroom, I groaned at the sound of Dark's voice.

"What does he want now?"

_/I would assume it has to do with Raven./_

_When will Gavin ever leave me alone?_

_/Perhaps when it's all over./_

_What do you mean? I asked him his feelings._

_/Half of his feelings, you asked about love./_

_Why didn't you tell me before?_

_/The curse is broken in order. Raven must confess love first symbolizing that love is far more important than hatred and that hatred should always be overpowered. So it was crucial that when you asked of his feelings, the answer had to do nothing with hatred. That's why I only told you of the love half./_

_You were on his side all along?_

_/Not exactly./_

"OPEN THE WINDOW! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

_So whose side were you on?_

_/I am always on your side, my everything, but I have shamefully discarded you from my thoughts in the situation./_

_What do you mean?_

_/There is a Finnish folklore about the ravens, thus accounting to the White Ravens, and it goes as so: While the raven is seen as a bird of ill omen, it is said that below its wing is a feather of fortune. If the hunter can find it, he is rewarded by a bountiful catch./_

_What is the reward?_

_/Whatever you so desire. The feather of fortune will grant any **one** wish you want with no sly consequences./_

_What's your wish?_

_/I think the answer is obvious./_

"KRAD! GAVIN HAS TURNED INTO THE WHITE RAVEN AGAIN! HE'S FLYING OUR WAY!"

_You mean you want…_

_/A body of my own./_

_**Krad**_

Dark, relieved that I had come out of the house at all, pointed upwards indicating Raven was the sky awaiting the battle to end it all. We flew upwards cautious of our surroundings. Ravens were known to be pistol flyers. Hide in the clouds, camouflage in the darkness, and pierce when target locked. Gavin was no different.

"Mousy! Move!"

Ramming into Dark, we dodged an attack of Raven's. He growled frustrated from the failed attempt and flew eye to eye with us. No different than from last time. Claws sharp as knives, ashen wings, and those blood piercing eyes that deathly shone bright beneath the shadows of his bangs.

"Have you the feather of fortune?" I called out to him. We were a rough twenty feet or so away from each other. Dark flew by my side, "What do you mean? What feather?"

"Be quiet Dark."

"I want to know, I can't just-"

"You wish for it?" Raven spread his left wing outwards letting the moonlight strike it and I nodded at the golden feather tucked tightly under the natural white ones.

"Yes."

"Fight for it then. You want my fortune and I want your life."

"So be it."

_**Dark**_

"Aim for his wing, if you can tear it off just do it."

"Won't that kill Gavin?"

"No." Krad summoned a feather, "It will kill the White Raven."

"Why do we want the feather of, " I thought for a moment to remember, ", the feather of fortune?"

"So we can get something out of it."

"Get what?" I summoned a feather waiting for Gavin to move, do anything.

"A wish, Dark… Pay attention! Our lives are in danger. If we make one slight mistake we are gone."

"What sort of wish?"

He sighed turning to me, "You want a body or not?"

Suddenly, Gavin was gone. We tensed up looking around our surroundings to see where he had flew. My back was pressed against Krad's as we circled around in the night sky. There were no sounds, exception to the nervous breathing of both Krad and I, and the fear increased in the ravenous sky. Years of fighting, and we were frightened by a bird. Somehow that didn't make us feel any better.

"_Dark _angel, _white_ angel, flying in the sky… _Which_ one to _choose _from on first to die…?" His voice haunted us, still not revealing his location.

"Clever rhyme." Krad mocked, "Steal it from a book?"

"No," A vague blur flashed before us, obviously Gavin with the rip of Krad's jacket, "We Ravens are clever."

"Bloody fool, this was my favorite jacket."

"How many of those do you have?" I asked.

"That isn't even remotely important to this fight."

"But- ACK!"

Pushing Krad underneath me (oh dear…), he just barely missed Gavin's claws… again.

"Mousy, stop watching out for me when you have yourself to account for!" And with that, he pulled my feet down holding me close to him as Gavin missed a second time. Sure, it was just to get my balance back from the sudden plunge, but his left hand was a little low and our faces were (in my opinion) comfortably close.

"Well Krad, it takes a life-death experience for you to hold me?"

"Hush," All the worthwhile, his hand was _still _very low and our faces were _still _very close. Honestly, were we having a romantic moment yet trying to save our lives as well? With my overactive imagination, this was not good for me…

Gavin flew out from beneath the clouds seductively swaying side to side in the air with his eyes closed. He was humming, a melody of sorrow, and danced in the sky rhythmically waving his hands. Krad let go of me putting his guard up, along with I, and watched Gavin closely. He seemed to have put the attacks to a cease to dance to the melancholy song. Suspiciously spinning in the air and moving the arcs of his wings, there was no logic to his reasoning in doing this during a battle. What was he thinking? What was he _not _thinking?

Sharp turn of the head.

"Dark dies first."

He aimed at me grabbing my arms as we plunged down the sky spiraling and increasing the speed. I struggled to get out of his clutch kicking his sides and beating off his wings with my own.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Both our strengths were equally matched. Our arms pushed forwards only to be pushed back, and the knuckles of our hands grew whiter by the second as we strained to move, besides the falling to our doom.

"You die, you die." My left hand slipped giving him the full access to grab my neck for the strangling, which he took full advantage of. My eyes began to cross trying pinpoint his hand and my tongue got caught from the lack of air going through my lungs. I tried to breathe through my nose, but sadly, it doesn't work that way. Gavin squeezed tighter lodging his thumb up making me gasp.

"Only _I_ can kill Dark."

Saved by a white angel and trying to gain composure back along with the knowledge to fly. My vision was slightly dizzy for a few seconds, but cleared up. Krad had turned the path around now emerging with Gavin blocking every attack and doing some of his own. Krad looked at me, using an attack to point to Gavin's back and continued fighting. A duty calls me.

_**Krad**_

Raven, being wise to my actions, cawed out. My ears were at the breakthrough of bleeding from the retched noise being how Raven cried out a caw of anger and vile hatred. Unlike the time when he screeched of pain. Raven had perfected the jagged disarray and fowl notes of pitch making both Dark and I cringe.

He had those talents. Give him a weakness and Raven would strike it. It was the raven way. To get their food, they use another animal to come near something dangerous till it met its death. The slightest wound, any at all, and the ravens would tear through it till their wants were satisfied. They never needed the food. Precisely why many people hated ravens. Ravens were too clever for their own good.

He stretched out his wings using the moonlight to create an intimidating appearance. Those eyes shown with a glare of distance and he bared his fangs at me while he continued bellowing. And then I saw Dark struggling. He was holding his ears fighting the clamor to all his might, but his eardrums got the best of him distracting him from other thoughts. He began to fall.

The sound waves were quite powerful. So movement was entirely the easiest thing to do when in fact, you yourself are trying desperately to overcome your eardrums and save your combat partner as well. My only option was to give in to the cries of Raven if I were to catch up to Dark. So I did.

_**Dark**_

Wincing, cringing; my strength was being eaten alive by the severe damage to my hearing. My hearing was too much in desperation to be tamed, I couldn't use any other senses at all. My voice was mute as I tried to scream out, but the pain and the soreness of Gavin's strangle was far too great that nothing came. My eyes were shut tightly already to possibly distract the noise. Unfortunately, closing your eyes increases the noise since sight is what balances your hearing. It's not something you want to figure out when you're bleeding from the ears.

Also something you don't want to imagine.

But something, rather someone, grabbed my wrists forcing me to open my eyes. Krad. He glared, probably frustrated at how weak I was, and pulled me up with him to keep flying. Soaring, we flew up towards Raven, who never took a second to pause, and Krad looked down at me. I could tell he was straining to speak through the sound vibrations.

"Reach for the left wing," He paused to get some oxygen, "And you **better** grab that golden feather."

Then he threw me at Gavin.

_**Krad**_

At last Raven's cry ceased from the sudden tackle by Dark. Dark reached for Raven's left wing of course, but he had to fight for it. With Raven flapping his wings frantically to push Dark off, Dark used his right hand to strangle Raven's neck. Revenge, I suppose. Thankfully, his dug into Raven's wing triggering a shattering screech of pain and Dark found the feather of fortune.

To assist, I flew up grabbing Raven's arms.

"Dark, state your wish!"

"But **you **wanted the feather!"

Raven was struggling to get free, "How **dare** you, you demon!"

"You know what I want and you want it to!" I glared at Dark, "Now say the damn wish because you're the only one who can ask for it!"

He nodded, holding the feather tightly.

"I wish for Krad and I to each have a body of our own."

"YOU CONNIVING BASTARDS!"

Letting go of Raven, he soared up glowing of a golden aura and looked down upon us.

"For years of torture and I shall grant you paradise?" He rose his hands upwards, "Cruel fate has gone on your side!"

_You said there were no sly consequences. _

_/There aren't./_

"I hate you all." With that, Raven enchanted the skies with magic far beyond Dark and my comprehension as it took us in.

"I truly hate you all."

_**Dark**_

I opened my eyes realizing I was on the ground. Instantly picking up my head, I looked around me. Krad had woken up slightly before me; he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Krad."

"Wake up Niwa and Satoshi."

"Wha-" Turning around, there I saw Daisuke lying soundly with Satoshi facing the opposite direction too in a slumber. We won.

"Daisuke… Daisuke…" I poked his head, "Daisuke… Daisuke…"

"Mmnn… Leave me alone…" He covered his head digging his head in the grass, and jumped awake, "Ah!" He got scared by a bug.

"Hello, hello." Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he observed me, "You… You have your own body!"

"One hell of a feather I tell ya."

"Hn…" Satoshi fixed his glasses while he sat up, "It seems you were right." He was talking to Krad, who nodded and replied, "I'm always right."

"Where's Gavin?" Then it hit us.

No one knew.

_**Gavin**_

"_He drowns in his dreams… and exquisitely extreme I know… He's as damned as he seems… and more heaven than a heart could hold." _

The lashes of my eyes fluttered slowly as I grasped the familiarity of the voice singing. Mom. She sung softly while cradling me in her arms and I nuzzled my head in the comfort of her breasts as I blocked my eyes from the sunrise. We were on the roof. She was stroking my white tresses still singing her melody and tucked my legs up to her stomach.

"_He's beautiful… Never considering the differences… between him and others… always and forever, my precious."_

I tugged at her shirt to let her know I was awake. She stopped singing, "Good morning, my Raven."

"Keep singing Mom."

"Oh? You like it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Very well, but your darling should be arriving soon."

"Daisuke?"  
"Yes, the curse is finally gone."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere, he's fine. No need to worry, my Raven. Now, you caused quite a few damages to the communication wires, transferring wrong signals to others."

Yawning, I apologized, "I'm sorry Mom, and I won't do it again."

She laughed, "Let's hope so."

_**Daisuke**_

"Having no wings sucks." Dark complained as he caught up with the rest of us in the long walk to Gavin's house. We had already checked the park, the mall near the park, and the roads. Krad suggested Gavin would be at his house. Something about young birds go back to their nests and mother birds. So, that's where we were heading.

"Daisuke," I turned to Satoshi, "Hm? Yes Satoshi?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This could have all be settled out if…" He rubbed the side of his arm, "If maybe I hadn't been stubborn."

"Well," I smiled, "Krad and Dark have their own bodies now. So maybe it's not all that bad."

"You mean to say you're not angry at me?"

"Oh. Um. Well… I can't really be alone in a room with you right now… ever since…"

"Oh. Yes. I'm **terribly** sorry for that too."

"I forgive you, just…" He looked at me hopefully. "Be nice to Gavin."

He was reluctant to say so, but he finally agreed to be a tad bit nicer.

"And when I say this, I mean no more glaring, no more fighting, no more trying to stab Gavin in the HEAD."

"If that is… what you want."

"I forgive you completely then!"

"Never changes, does he?" Krad asked Dark. Dark nodded, "Nope."

_**Gavin**_

"You're here!"

Mom had taken me down back into the house rather than continue sitting on the roof. So, when the door knocked and I volunteered to open the door, I didn't quite expect to be tackled to the floor in a vicious hug by Daisuke. No complaints whatsoever, just surprised.

"Nice to meet you too, Dai."

"Dark and Krad have their own bodies now." He smiled helping me up from off the floor. I looked over to Dark, who was scooting closer to Krad nudging him with his elbow and winking repeatedly and sang, "I know what _we're _going to _dooooo._"

Krad crossed his arms rolling his eyes and said, "I foresee an abusive relationship."

So Dark rammed into him pressing him against the wall, "I can deal with that."

"Well…" Taking my eyes off Krad and Dark (to give them privacy?), I looked over to Satoshi, "Um… You… uh… want to come inside…?"

"Daisuke-love!" Mom hugged Daisuke, "So good to meet you again after five hours!"

"That's my mom." I explained to Satoshi, who had arched an eyebrow.

"I thought your mom left."

"She came back."

"How fortunate."

"…Yes."

"Hm? And who are you?" My mother observed Satoshi, "Are you a friend?"

"Yeah, he's a friend." I said, "He's a Hikari."

"YOU!" She hugged Satoshi, apparently cutting off his respiratory system, and yelled happily, "Oh! It's been so long since my family has been looking for you and your relatives! We did once, but your DAMN great-grandmother died by pneumonia!"

"I'm… sorry?" Satoshi was trying to breathe.

She let go of him and smiled, "School starts in an hour!"

"Mom…!"

_**Daisuke**_

It was odd not having Dark in my mind anymore. Though, fortunately, I could finally get him out of my head where he wouldn't know what I was thinking about anymore!

"_I can see you scooting over to Gavin, I may be in a tree with Krad, but I can see you right NOW. You are taking advantage of this, aren't you? Aren't you? I can-"_

"_Leave the boy alone, you twit."_

"_Oh… You want to do something, Krad?"_

"_Stop smiling at me like that, Mousy."_

"_We may be in a tree, but-"_

"_I'm getting down."_

"_No, Krad! Don't-"_

So I had an ear piece in my ear to wean myself off of Dark's voice in my head and so I saw Dark and Krad fall out of the tree they were in across from the school? Nothing is wrong with that…

"Keiji…! Stop trying to flirt with me!" Takeshi was still annoyed with the attention from Keiji, "I'm fine, really! You don't have to feed me!"

"You have food on your cheek." Keiji kneeled over Takeshi, "Let me lick it off you…"

_Whack_

"Right on Satoshi!" Gavin cheered, "Fight for your man!"

Satoshi helped Takeshi up, "You weakling, push him off if you don't want to be harassed."

"…Thanks Satoshi…"

"It's ON now Hiwatari!" Keiji tried to trip Satoshi, who simply stepped aside and gestured Takeshi to follow, "The bell's about to ring."

"Ah… Life is sweet." Gavin leaned back on the grass laying his head on his math book, "Right, Daisuke?"

"Uh-huh." I tucked myself under his arm and rested. "Things are great now."

"And can only get better."

_**Gavin**_

**Two months later…**

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'm sorry Gavin," Mom was packing a one of Dad's shirt in a suitcase, "If I had known I was going to move to Japan, I would have canceled my art tour in advance, but I can't, it's too soon of cancellation."

"Pretend your sick."

"I can't Gavin. That would be unfair towards the fans."

"But… but… I don't want to leave Japan for three months!"

"I know Gavi, but… My art tour is in three weeks and you know your father scheduled a book tour around the same time. He's advertising his future-to-be author's fame. No one will be here to watch you, you have to come Gavin."

"I'm… I'm almost fifteen… in uh… seven months!" It was March.

"I'm sorry, but unless there's someone who's willing to take care of you for three months straight, I find it difficult to see any other way around it." She picked up a pair of socks with flamingos on it and another pair with puppies, "Now… Which one screams "look at the socks, LOOK AT THEM"?"

"The flamingoes." I sighed, "But Mom… That means I have to leave everyone and I'll be so behind in school now… and you know Daisuke is going to hate me for this!"

I pointed to Daisuke, who was pleasantly amusing himself with my CD player playing an English 80's rock band.

"Na na na na… **terrible fortune**… na na na…uh… something in English… na na na!"

"Well, I'm sorry Gavin." Mom was actually serious this time, "But no one is here to take care of you."

And that's when I remembered…

_**Daisuke**_

Gavin's upside down face, who was smiling awfully wide, scared me into sitting up.  
"Gavin!" I pressed the pause button, "Don't scare me like that."

"Daisuke…" He slipped onto the couch with his hand around my waist, "You and I have been together for awhile now, right?"

"Yes…"

"Not counting our one-week break up, it's been three months, hasn't it?"

"Yes." I smiled happy he remembered.

"Now Daisuke," He nuzzled his nose in my hair also making the frame of his glasses fiddle with my hair (he just got them two weeks ago), "Wouldn't you just _love_ three whole months just me and you? In one room?"  
"Yes!"

"Then let me stay at your house for three months straight."

"Ye- What?"

"My mom is going on an art tour while my dad is going on a pro-fame book tour, so they'll be gone for three months and if I don't find somewhere to stay… they're taking me with them."

"_Three months?_" Wrapping my arms him, I tightened, "You can't leave me for three months!"

"So let me stay."

"I don't know if you can, though."

"Oh… Don't you have a bunk bed? I'll sleep on the bottom."

"Yeah well, I highly doubt that my parents will believe that for _three months_ you'll have no temptations in sleeping on the top bunk with me."

"Well… we'll figure something out. Right now I need my mom to let me stay with you."

"Okay."

_**Haden**_

"Oh Dai-suke, what is _that_ you say? You say you have an ex-tra bunk in your _bunk bed_?"

"Why yes, Gav-in."

"Well, Dai-suke dar-ling, why don't I stay at _your _house for _three months_? Would-n't that be nice? No has-sle, we get a-long reeeal nice-ly, aaaaand your mo-ther will sure-ly let me STAY."

"Of course Gav-in."

Sighing, I said, "I get it, okay?"

"So can I stay?" Gavin perked up. Packing the rainbow scarf of mine, I shrugged, "I'll have to talk with Daisuke's mother."

"Daisuke! We have to run to your house!"

_**Gavin**_

"Okay, here's how it's going to go down. Gavin, you are to stay at Daisuke's house for three months starting April in the next three weeks. There are going to be some rules though."

I nodded at Emiko, "Yes ma'am."

"One, I expect you to be home at ten the latest, nine is more preferred. Besides, you should always be with Daisuke and if you aren't, there will be instant punishment."

"Yes ma'am."

"Two, there are two bunks in the bunk bed, one for both you and Daisuke. If we ever find anything sexual going on, we will be forced to have you sleep with Kosuke and I will take the extra bunk in Daisuke's room. Remember, Kosuke is loud snorer and will roll on top of you making you suffocate and DIE."

"ONE TIME."

"…Yes ma'am."

"And last three, don't call me Emiko."

"…Okay?"

"I'm Mom now!"

"Yes Mom!"

_**Daisuke**_

"Only fourteen days and eleven hours to go Dai!"

"Yeah!"

"What's going on?" Takeshi walked over to us, making sure Keiji wasn't around. Keiji had to go to his job again, but he stopped by every once in awhile just to see Takeshi.

Satoshi had become overprotective over Takeshi. He got used to always having Takeshi call for help and having to whack Keiji across the head now. They weren't dating, but you could tell in Takeshi's eyes… he was waiting. What seemed to be the grudge against Satoshi was now erased ever since Satoshi saved Takeshi's camera when Keiji tried to tackle him to the floor. Moment Takeshi took that camera from Satoshi's hands… oh… Takeshi fell in love.

"Sit down Saehara." Satoshi still never referred to him other than Saehara though, I guess because it would be awkward if he did call Takeshi… Takeshi.

"Is he here?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"  
"If you're so scared of him, then file a restraining order."

"It's not like he's… okay he does attack me… but he doesn't mean anything wrong by it… I think."

"He bit you because he wanted to be "rough", Saehara."

Takeshi couldn't even respond to that.

"Guess what guys!" Gavin spread the news of his stay in the future. Risa and Riku walked in just catching the last details.

"That's great!" Risa said. Aiyoku finally came, we were in lunch, "What's great?"

"Gavin's going to stay at Daisuke's for three months while his parents are away?"  
"Lucky bastard." Aiyoku smiled.

"They've been together for awhile…" Riku said. Aiyoku nodded, "So have Risa and I."

"Yeah… why?" Riku asked.

"Hey!" Risa pushed Riku.

"Well… at first I thought it was because Risa is good looking but then…"

"No Aiyoku… Don't say it… Don't say it!" Riku shuddered in horror.

"It's because I like…"

"No Aiyoku! Tape your mouth before you say something you'll regret!"

"I like her… personality."

"Oh the madness! What will we do?"

"Shut up Riku!" Risa pushed Riku, who just began laughing.

Getting in a more comfortable position with Gavin, I sighed pleased.

"I love you Daisuke." I grinned, "I love you too."

"Ah! I think I saw some blonde hair!" Takeshi scooted over to Satoshi, who sighed, "If you really want Keiji off your back, why don't you just get a new boyfriend then?"

"But Keiji will just fight with him."

"Then hook up with someone who will fight back and win."

"Hm…"

Amused, I watched Takeshi get onto Satoshi's lap, who jumped.  
"Saehara, what are you doing?"

He only smiled leaning closer to Satoshi.

"Saehara, what are you doing?"

"Heh," And Takeshi planted a kiss on Satoshi's lips, "Getting a new boyfriend."

**End.**

**linebreakerohnoibrokemybraceletsighthatswhatigetforwearingbraceletsionlyfoundonthefloorwoeisme**

Schizo: Tee-hee... well now... This was a fun story to write! I think it's one of my best works... I don't know, but I appreciate you all liking it! Now, enough of the mushy stuff, reviews!

**Review Columnist Thingy:**

**berettaboy: **First on the list! Yeah, I figured the teacher would eventually... give up. Hm, well... I did something on the lines of what you wanted. Not exactly the whole chapter of "I love you", but it's got the point across, no? Also... yeah, it did seem a little manditory Satoshi apologize to Dai. Otherwise, I'd be making Satoshi one hell of a bastard.

**Eriee: **Hey! Oh, don't be shy with me! I'm really quite friendly. Though, thanks for reading and reviewing! Aw, thanks. I tried to make Gavin seem fitting to the regular D N Angel story that way people might actually like Gavin and I wouldn't get some, "Oh... "nice" character..." Thankfully he turned out to be a lovable guy! Thanks for the review!

**Omnimalevolent: **Yeah, I know it's not the best. Basically my first try, and first tries usually just... suck. And yes, Krad has a soul! Oh, I am not really a romantic fluff ender. Personally I find those boring and well, as much as I'd like to say I'm mature, I just can't stop laughing whenever I read them. It took me a half hour or so to end the last chapter. (sigh) One day the fluff will make me go "aw!" One day!

**Frozen Magic Fire: **Oh my not-in-a-good mood thing was just a little nothing. My mother and I got into a fight. One that involved me to get frustrated and trip over my math book. Nothing much. I know! Shocking! Krad helped Dai? How can this BE? I don't know. It just happened. You know it's kind of funny as I'm reading your review. It's like I'm holding you up over a fence and you're telling me the detail by detail story and getting me all excited... and I wrote it...

**Kouhii: **Fourth of July... All I know is my neighbors love shooting fire works and there's always this five gallon jar of ice cream for each person... It's stupid, but we eat till we get brain freezes. (sigh...) Anyways, yes! Jubilation indeed! I, myself, was slightly frustrated I couldn't get the confession scene fast enough, but I finally did and my life for this story is now complete. Literally!

**venom syringe: **Gavin would be called a yankee? Cool. Never knew that. Thanks for reading!

**Everto Angelus**: I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to make a sequel, but I'm seriously thinking about it...Oh yeah! Perverted people unite! Without us, there'd BEno comedy!

**varda101**: Oh, don't be sad... I mean... I might persue in a sequel, but I'm not quite sure... Also, there's fanart, so if you want to see some of the fans images of Gavin, feel free to check!

**KupoWrath: **Tee-hee... I made you cry... Yeah, finally! After I finish this review thing, I'm going to finally get started on our story. I need... to. Why rant about plants? I have a pet... that's a plant. My bamboo. George! He had an older brother.. but... but... HE DIED! (begins to sob over lost pet bamboo plant Benny-Hill) WHHHHYYYYY!

**foxonfire: **Yes, the happiness is BACK! Sappy movie, eh? Okay. I'll check it out. Not because it's sappy, but because my guy friend will totally burst into tears and he'll tell me some stories nobody knows about and then BAM! Blackmail! Yes... I've done this before...

**KuroNoTenshi7: **No. This chapter is the end. And yes you can get high on sugar. Sugar highs. Tee-hee... sounds so odd, though. To get sugar high... oh man, now I can't stop laughing...

**Dream Bandit: **Well... There are quite a few who haven't reviewed, but read... (eyes the hit charts) but thanks for reviewing anyway! I tried hard to make the last chapter good, so I'm glad you liked it! And one day you're going to cry. Eventually everyone does... whether by force or not. Erm... did I say force?

**hittocerebattosai: **Satoshi's behaving... Or else... Um. I mean. Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Gavin and Dai (smile). The sweet goodness.

**Hyper Chef: **Would you call this chapter a cliffhanger? Oh my Dark... improper thoughts... improper thoughts... but yes, I bet you and Krad had a lovely time. That is... if you even decided to get out of the cage after three weeks...

**cutie-pie-2101-1012: **Thou authoress thanks thy reviewer's kind manners and loyal readership towards thy authoress. Thou authoress is now considering offering thy reviewer some rich red wine, but considers alcohol laws. Thou authoress ignores and hands you glass of wine. Thanks thee for everything.

**Shadow Vampiress: **Yeah, I always wanted Risa to be gay. I plan to always make he gay if I have her in a story... no exceptions. No guys for her... Thanks, I tried to make this an original story. And your welcome for the review! I just wished I remembered what i reviewed you for... (very bad memory)

**yukira-san: **I don't know if there's going to be a sequel. There might be, there might not. It's hinting a tad bit for one, but my hints don't always mean to... er.. hint? Wow that made no sense. Anyways, it's all a mystery even to me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rikki: **First off, I like the name "Rikki". So... Props to you! And I'm glad you're hooked, but... it's ended... so... what are you going to do now?

**Benji Tamer: (Ch 9) **Yeah, I know in the manga "With" is "Wiz"... but... I just wanted to use "With" instead... I sorta switch on and off in my mind, but this story was decided. **(Ch 20)** It's okay! BE INTENSE! Gets me hyped up... **(Ch 24) **Glad you're done! Hope you liked it all!

This following song is the **whole reason **why this fic was even made. Enjoy.

American Angel by: George Michael

_Bless the day you came into my life, I still remember  
Horny cowboy with your stars and stripes  
Bringing the light into my day  
With that Texan smile_

_Too afraid to love, to hope that you would stay  
So broken that I never saw you chase the past away_

_My American Angel, he doesn't want to fight (doesn't need to fight)  
My **U S of Angel, **holds me in the dead of night  
Takes away that fear that carried forever  
You stopped to wipe away my tears  
And you stayed forever and more_

_(I don't think that I...)_

_Yesterday it seemed my life was colder than December  
All alone I watched the eagles fly  
Even the light seemed to have changed  
In the Californian sky_

_Through all of those battles than you came  
Stepped out of the fading light  
Said, "Baby I'm American, dry your eyes again,  
Because I'm here to save your life."_

_My American Angel, he doesn't want to fight (doesn't need to fight)  
My **U S of Angel, **holds me in the dead of night  
Takes away that fear that I carried forever  
You stopped to wipe away my tears  
But you stayed forever amore_

_And more, didn't you baby...?_

_Because I don't think that I could love and lose again  
I don't think I have the strength  
I don't think I have the strength_

_I don't think that I..._

Yes, so that's it. Now I can finally move onto my other stories, which would be nice if you checked those out too. It's been fun.

Cheers -Steph


End file.
